Tu m'as fait attendre
by Saw-v1
Summary: TRADUCTION. Voir le futur est une chose. Le rendre réel en est une autre. Alice sait que Jasper est la clé de quelque chose de meilleur. Si seulement elle pouvait l'avoir - et le garder - dans sa vie. L'histoire de Jasper et d'Alice. REPOST
1. Je pourrais bien le nommer objet divin

**Auteur : **Mandi1

**Traductrice :** Moi

**Spoilers :** **---**

**Rating :** M

**Genre(s) : **Romance/Drama

**Disclaimers :** Tout l'univers des Cullen appartient à Stephenie Meyer. L'histoire que vous allez lire appartient à Mandi1. Quand à moi, je ne suis qu'une humble traductrice.

**Notes :** Pour ceux que ça intéresse de lire cette histoire en version originale, le lien se trouve dans mon profil.

* * *

**- Chapitre 1 : Je pourrais bien le nommer un objet divin (1) -**

L'horloge en forme de chat balançait la queue au rythme des secondes qui s'égrénaient, et mes nerfs se tendaient de plus en plus à chaque _tic-tac_. J'essayais de noyer le son sous le tambourinement de mes doigts sur le comptoir, tout en me distrayant encore plus en regardant par la fenêtre du restaurant. Il pleuvait, autant que hier, et hier il ne s'était pas montré. J'étais légèrement énervée de ne pas réussir à prévoir précisemment son arrivée; je n'avais que la vision de la pluie trempant les rues derrière lui pour me guider.

Il avait l'air très beau dans mon esprit, mais je n'avais encore jamais rencontré un vampire qui ne l'était pas. Il était plutôt grand, mais là encore, la plupart des gens étaient grands comparé à mon mètre cinquante. Et même s'il était l'un des hommes les plus horribles au monde, je serais quand même assise là, à attendre anxieusement l'arrivée d'un homme qui était peut-être la clé de quelque chose de différent, quelque chose de mieux. Je ne pouvais toujours pas voir tout ce qui m'attendait après son arrivée, mais j'en avais vu assez pour savoir que l'on s'aiderait mutuellement à trouver ce qu'on recherchait...quoi que ça puisse être.

Et si il avait changé d'avis ? Cette idée s'engouffra dans mon esprit comme le vent s'engouffre dans le moindre trou. Je sentis mon souffle se couper et les odeurs du restaurant – la nourriture grasse, l'eau impure, la sang chaud des patrons – disparurent. Je ne savais pas ce qu'il recherchait, ni même ce que moi je recherchais, pour être honnête, mais j'étais sûr que l'on avait besoin l'un de l'autre pour pouvoir découvrir la prochaine étape de notre 'quête'. Devions-nous faire le même voyage ? Me donnerait-il quelques informations vitales avant de reprendre sa route ? Est-ce que son arrivée me provoquerait une nouvelle vision qui me donnerait d'autres informations ? J'avais besoin de cet homme, c'était clair et net, j'avais besoin qu'il me donne des réponses à tous les problèmes que je voulais résoudre. S'il ne venait pas...mais je secouais la tête, m'assurant à moi-même qu'il _viendrait _et espérant que j'aurais une autre vision de son arrivée imminente.

La clochette au-dessus de la porte tinta alors que quelqu'un entrait dans le restaurant, apportant une bouffée du vent froid qui était à peine un peu plus chaud que ma peau. Est-ce que c'était lui ? Je tournais rapidement la tête, à vitesse surnaturelle, tout en espérant que personne ne m'avait remarqué. Ce ne fut pas le cas, et je me tournais à nouveau vers la tasse de café que je n'avais pas touché, après avoir jeté un coup d'oeil au couple de personnes âgées qui venait d'entrer.

Je reposai à nouveau mon regard sur ma tasse verte sur laquelle était gravé le logo _Pop's_, encore emplie du liquide amer. La serveuse, une femme rondelette d'une quarantaine d'années avec quelques mèches grises dans ses cheveux bruns, remarqua que mon café était froid. Elle se pencha sur le comptoir, brandissant une cafetière de café chaud, et m'en servit une nouvelle tasse, après s'être débarassé de l'ancienne.

"Voilà, maintenant, est-ce que ça ne sent pas bon ?" me demanda-t-elle joyeusement . Je souris avec hésitation malgrès ma nervosité et mon appréhension, et me rappelai que je devais faire semblant de respirer. L'odeur du café, fraîchement servi et légèrement brûlé, empli mes narines avant d'être submergé par l'odeur plus forte de la serveuse. Elle sentait l'orange, le parfum de son mari, et le lait tourné. Ce n'était pas le meilleur des parfums que j'ai jamais senti, mais ce fut suffisant pour enflammer ma gorge et contracter mes muscles. _Il ferait mieux de se dépêcher_, songeai-je. Chasser était une nécessité immédiate si je devais continuer à vivre parmi les mortels de Philadelphie.

J'étais à Philadelphie depuis le 14 Octobre, ça faisait déjà une semaine. Je voyais cet homme depuis un petit moment et j'essayais continuellement de deviner le prochain endroit où il se rendrait. Ce ne fut que lorsque j'eus une vision de lui se tenant sous la pluie devant le Hall de l'Independance que je réalisais qu'il était à Philadelphie. J'avais rapidement quitté la maison abandonnée que j'habitais à Savannah et j'avais roulé jusqu'en Pennsylvanie, ne m'arrêtant qu'aux champs de courses de Philadelphie pour gagner de quoi payer mes dépenses. Bien sûr, j'en avais un peu trop fait et j'avais gagné course après course, ne perdant que lorsque j'arrêtais de voir les résultats pour avoir la vision d'un homme blond entrant dans un café.

J'avais quitté le champ de course avec assez d'argent pour me payer une chambre au Philadelphia Crown Hotel, ne m'y arrêtant que pour déposer mes affaires sur l'immense lit avant de me rendre au restaurant Pop's sur l'avenue Oregon. Je n'en partais que lorsqu'il ne pleuvait plus ou que le soleil se levait, sachant très bien qu'il n'arriverait certainement pas sous un soleil brûlant, et pour avoir l'air moins suspecte. C'était déjà bien assez bizarre que je passe mes soirées et une grande partie de mes nuits dans ce restaurant, rester là 24 heures sur 24 attirerait sur moi une attention dont je n'avais vraiment pas besoin.

Alors j'étais assise là, à lisser le bas de ma robe rouge préférée, et à faire semblant de boire une gorgée de café à chaque fois que la serveuse regardait dans ma direction. Si j'avais pu entendre ses pensées, je suis sûre qu'elle serait entrain de se demander pourquoi j'étais encore assise là après trois jours d'attente. Entendre les pensées n'étaient pas mon domaine de prédilection, mais j'avais mon propre don, et il choisit de se mettre en branle à cet instant. Mes muscles se tendirent et mes yeux se perdirent dans le vide alors qu'une vision emplissait mon cerveau.

_L'homme blond de la vision d'Alice se tenait au milieu d'un groupe de personnes aussi pâles que lui. Une famille de magnifiques vampires blonds : un grand homme incroyablement beau, une femme plus petite et avec des traits plus fins, et une jeune femme d'une intense beauté. Ils se tenaient dans le salon d'une maison magnifiquement décorée, proche les uns des autres mais on aurait dit qu'il manquait toujours des personnes._

_"Bienvenue, Jasper," dit l'homme, sa voix résonnant dans toute la pièce, le faisant sembler encore plus beau, cultivé et sage qu'il n'en avait déjà l'air._

_L'homme de sa vision, qui elle le savait maintenant s'appellait Jasper, tendit la main pour serrer celle que l'autre homme lui tendait. "Merci, Carlisle," dit-il doucement, et sa propre voix, d'un timbre bas et riche, fit frissonner Alice avec ses accents mélodieux et chantants du Sud. Elle arrêta de respirer alors que la main de Jasper se glissait nonchalamment dans la sienne, comme si c'était naturel, et commençait à la caresser._

_"Rosalie, pourquoi ne ferais-tu pas visiter la maison à Alice et Jasper ?" suggéra la plus petite des femmes. Elle rayonnait et regardait Alice avec de gentils yeux dorés, des yeux qu'Alice n'avait jamais vu chez aucun vampire - autre qu'elle. La déesse, Rosalie, acquièsçat, ses propres yeux fauves l'observant avec curiosité. Carlisle fit un geste de la main encourageant dans leur direction alors qu'une étincelle brillait dans ses yeux topazes._

Ma main s'était resserrée autour de l'anse de la tasse, et alors que je reprenais doucement mes esprits, je la brisais dans un craquement sec. Je tournais rapidement la tasse pour que la serveuse ne s'en aperçoive pas, mais c'était trop tard. Elle se précipita vers moi, m'entourant à nouveau de son parfum orangé.

"Ne vous inquiétez pas, ma chérie, ces tasses se brisent tout le temps," me souffla-t-elle en me donnant une nouvelle tasse de café.

"Je suis désolée," m'excusais-je, en lui tendant la anse brisée et en essayant de contrôler l'excès de venin qui coulait dans ma bouche en retenant à nouveau ma respiration. La serveuse sourit, révélant des dents jaunies par la nicotine, et repartit vers les autres clients.

Je fus à nouveau laissée seule avec mes pensées, mais je ne me sentais plus seule. Chaque vampire que j'avais rencontré jusqu'à maintenant, avait les yeux d'un rouge rubis à cause du sang humain dont ils gorgeaient. Je pensais être la seule à avoir choisi de m'attaquer à des animaux plutôt qu'à des humains, donnant à mes yeux une couleur miel que personne - jusqu'à maintenant - n'avait partagé avec moi. Je me demandais si l'homme que j'étais sur le point de rencontrer..._Jasper_...aurait les yeux de la même couleur que moi.

Jasper. Ce nom tournait en boucle dans ma tête, se glissant sur ma langue jusqu'à ce que je sois forcée de le chuchoter, suffisamment bas pour que les humains ne l'entendent pas mais suffisamment haut pour qu'il prenne toute sa signification pour moi. Cette main dans la mienne, ces yeux dans les miens...si cette vision devenait réelle (et la permanence de mes visions me l'indiquait), alors il devait y avoir quelque chose de plus, quelque chose de _beaucoup_ plus avec ce Jasper. Je me redressai sur le tabouret sur lequel j'étais assise, touillant anxieusement mon café alors que des papillons tournoyaient dans mon estomac. Mon esprit était si distrait que l'odeur tentante de ces humains n'était plus qu'un vague souvenir.

La sans-abri qui était assise à côté de moi, et qui avait désespérement besoin d'un bain, se leva et partit, dégageant la vue de la vitrine. Si ce jeune garçon qui aurait dû être à l'école bougeait...

Ce ne fut pas nécessaire. La porte s'ouvrit, faisant tinter la petite cloche qui pendait au-dessus, laissant savoir aux serveurs qu'une nouvelle personne entrait. Ma tête tourna automatiquement vers la porte, et je m'attendais presque à ce que ce ne soit _pas_ lui, que ce soit un autre couple, ou une mère avec sa fille ou un groupe d'hommes venant prendre leurs doses de cafféine de l'après-midi.

Il resta dans l'entrée, ses yeux sombres scannant les gens qui s'occupaient joyeusement de leurs propres affaires, ignorant que deux monstres assoiffés de sang s'étaient joints à eux. Il était aussi grand que je me l'étais imaginé et encore plus beau. La pluie avait plaqué ses cheveux blond à son visage et ses épaules, et avait rendu sa chemise très moulante, révélant chacun de ses muscles.

Je sautais de mon tabouret avant même qu'il ne puisse faire un pas de plus. Il s'arrêta alors que ses yeux croisaient les miens, il observa ma peau pâle et la grâce avec laquelle je m'approchais de lui, réalisant ce que j'étais. Je fus submergée par une étrange sensation, étrange parce que ce ne fut pas _ma_ peur, mais la sienne. C'était bizarre de ressentir ses émotions. J'essayais de lui sourire pour le mettre à l'aise et cela sembla marcher. La peur disparut en un instant, et je sentis différentes émotions la remplacer : la nervosité, le bonheur, la satisfaction, et le plus réconfortant des sentiments d'appartenance, quelque chose que je n'avais jamais ressentit auparavant. Je le rejoignis, levai la tête - _Seigneur, il est affreusement grand_ - et lui fis un large sourire.

"Tu m'as fait attendre."

--------------

**(1) "I might call him a thing divine", La Tempête, Acte I Scène 2, William Shakespeare**

_

* * *

  
_

_Prochain chapitre : Notre imprudence nous sert quelquefois bien._

_[Mode Saw-__**v2 **__ON]_

_Vous voulez la suite ? Moi, je veux des reviews... Vous savez ce qu'il vous reste à faire !!!_

_[Mode Saw-__**v2**__ OFF]_


	2. Notre imprudence nous sert quelquefois

**Auteur : **Mandi1

**Traductrice :** Moi

**Spoilers :** **---**

**Rating :** M

**Genre(s) : **Romance/Drama

**Disclaimers :** Tout l'univers des Cullen appartient à Stephenie Meyer. L'histoire que vous allez lire appartient à Mandi1. Quand à moi, je ne suis qu'une humble traductrice.

**Notes :** Pour ceux que ça intéresse de lire cette histoire en version originale, le lien se trouve dans mon profil.

**

* * *

****- Chapitre 2 : Notre imprudence nous sert quelquefois bien (1) -**

"Tu m'as fait attendre."

Je le vis me faire un petit sourire, incertain de ce qu'il devrait dire ou faire pour gérer cette situation. C'est sûr, entrer dans un restaurant pour découvrir qu'un autre membre de votre espèce vous y attend doit être perturbant.

Jasper baissa honteusement la tête. S'il avait eu un chapeau, je suis sûre qu'il l'aurait levé.

"Je suis désolé, ma'ame," dit-il doucement, et je souris en entendant sa voix. Les mêmes intonations profondes et mélodieuses que j'avais entendu dans mes visions glissaient à présent sur moi. Ce délicieux petit accent était là lui aussi, presque inaudible, comme s'il avait quitté le Sud depuis longtemps. Était-ce le cas ? Je voulai en savoir plus, lui poser une tonne de questions, fouiller son esprit jusqu'à ce que je sache pourquoi il était là et qu'est-ce qu'il recherchait. Mon coeur désirait le connaître alors que mon cerveau m'ordonnait de me calmer et de ne pas l'effrayer encore plus. Mais l'expression effrayée de Jasper avait disparue depuis longtemps, et il était calmement entrain de me regarder avec espoir, même si je voyais une pointe de confusion dans ses yeux sombres, des yeux légèrement teintés de bordeaux.

Ma main se posa sur sa joue. Ses yeux se plongèrent dans les miens.

"Tu as soif," murmurai-je, en forçant ma main à s'éloigner de sa peau parfaitement douce. Je me sentai légèrement embarassée par le fait que je l'ai touché aussi rapidement. Il était évident qu'il avait soif, vu la façon dont ses muscles s'étaient tendus et comme il avait arrêté de respirer pour essayer de diminuer la tentation.

C'était choquant; j'ignorai que Jasper se nourrissait d'humains. Mes propres débuts étaient si flous que je ne me rappelai pas avoir jamais bu autre chose que du sang animal. Un choix circonstanciel qui était devenu personnel lorsque j'avais découvert que je ne pouvais pas supporter de boire du sang d'innocents, même si je ne me souvenais pas avoir été humaine.

Il fallait que je l'éloigne de ces gens, que je l'éloigne de cette ville avant qu'il n'attaque. Je tendis la main et il la prit sans même réfléchir. Je fouillai dans mon sac et jetai un dollar sur le comptoir pour payer ma tasse de café intouchée avant de me diriger vers la porte, en tirant Jasper derrière moi.

Il ne prononça pas un seul mot, il se contenta de me suivre jusqu'au bout de la rue où ma magnifique Buick Eight était garée, avec la capote levée pour protéger les sièges de la pluie. J'ouvris la portière et me glissai derrière le volant en faisant signe à Jasper de monter. Il fit courir sa main sur la peinture bleu layette métalisée avant de s'asseoir sur le siège à côté du mien et de claquer la porte.

Apparemment, il n'était pas souvent monté dans une voiture; ses yeux n'arrêtaient pas de parcourir le tableau de bord, examinant tous les boutons, alors que ses mains caressaient rêveusement l'intérieur en cuir, appréciant la texture douce comme un nouveau-né testant ses sens. Je démarrai la voiture et commençai à rouler vers l'hôtel, légèrement incertaine quant à ce que je ferais lorsque nous y serions.

"Je..."

La voix douce et riche de Jasper couvrit le ronronnement de la voiture. Je tournai la tête vers lui, serrant le volant.

"Je ne connais même pas ton nom," me dit-il, embarassé.

Je souris et reposai mes yeux sur la route. "Alice," lui dis-je. Je vis ses lèvres mimer mon nom, comme pour le tester.

"Alice," dit-il à voix haute, et je n'avais jamais entendu mon nom prononcé comme ça. J'aurais aimé que mon coeur batte toujours juste pour pouvoir le sentir s'arrêter. Il continua. "Je ne sais pas vraiment quoi dire."

"Dis-moi ce que tu veux, Jasper," suggérai-je alors que je tournais sur Broad Street. C'était la première fois que je prononçai son nom, et il sembla choqué que je le connaisse.

Jasper se tût pendant un moment, réflechissant à ce qu'il devait me demander en premier. "Comment m'as-tu trouvé ?"

"Je t'ai vu," répondis-je simplement.

"Tu m'as vu ?" Il pivota sur son siège pour me faire face.

J'hésitai. _Je ferais peut-être tout aussi bien de lui le dire maintenant,_ songeai-je avant de continuer. "Je suppose qu'on pourrait appeler ça des _visions_. Elles ne sont pas toujours vraies, cependant."

Il hocha légèrement la tête, avant de se réinstaller confortablement dans son siège. "Alors, tu es l'une des quelques chanceuses qui ont un don."

"Je suppose," confessai-je. "T'en as rencontré beaucoup qui en avaient ?"

"Personne avec un don comme le tien, mais avec d'autres dons, oui," répondit-il.

"Comme quoi ?" J'étais intriguée.

"Comme le contrôle physique. Ou la capacité de sentir ceux de notre espère," dit-il.

"Et toi ?" devinai-je. Un vampire qui en connaissait autant d'autres avec un don devait avoir un don lui aussi.

Jasper me fit un sourire gêné et je sus que j'avais raison. "Je travaille avec les humeurs." J'haussai un sourcil avec curiosité, et il continua. "Je ressens ce que les autres ressentent et je peux altérer leurs émotions."

J'étais moins confuse et plus intriguée, mais tout de suite après, je ressentis une vague de calme et de bonheur me submerger, un sentiment qui était provoqué par le don de Jasper. Alors c'est pour _ça _que j'avais sentis sa peur dans le restaurant. Je souris à cette démonstration de son talent et tournai dans une autre rue.

"Bon, maintenant, je sais comment tu m'as trouvé," me dit Jasper, en parlant plus vite maintenant qu'on apprenait à se connaître. "Mais pourquoi ? Pourquoi moi ?"

Je ris un peu. "Tu sais, je n'en suis pas vraiment sûre. J'espérais que tu saurais pourquoi." Il avait l'air confus, donc je continuai. "Je vivais en Georgie lorsque j'ai commencé à avoir des visions à ton sujet. Tu marchais sous la pluie...tu avais l'air énervé et quelque chose me soufflait que je devais te trouver."

"Et tu l'as fait," me dit-il avec un sourire.

Je lui souris aussi. "J'ai passé trois jours assise dans ce restaurant à t'attendre."

Jasper me fixa avec une expression choquée sur le vie, et j'éclatai de rire. "Mais pourquoi ?" me demanda-t-il. "Qu'est-ce qui t'as intrigué à mon sujet au point de t'asseoir parmi tous ces humains pendant trois jours ?"

"Je..."

Comment étais-je supposée lui expliquer ça ? Que j'avais vu un futur où nous nous joindrions à une étrange famille inconnue, un futur où l'on se tenait la main ? Je me mordis les lèvres et fis une pause.

"Pourquoi es-tu aussi nerveuse ?" me demanda Jasper en me fixant. Son visage reflétait ma propre anxiété. "Quelque chose ne va pas ?"

J'avais oublié le 'talent' de Jasper et essayai de me calmer pour son bien.

"Je suis désolée. N'y pense plus." J'essayai d'éprouver de la confiance en ralentissant devant le Crown Hotel. Un voiturier se précipita en courant alors que nous sortions de la voiture, et je lui tendis les clés avant d'entrer dans l'hôtel avec Jasper sur mes talons.

On fut tous les deux silencieux en entrant dans l'ascenseur, montant dans ma suite. Je sortis ma clé de mon sac et dévérouillai la porte de la chambre 1202, faisant signe à Jasper d'y entrer. Il semblait intrigué par la beauté de la pièce, juste comme il l'avait été par la voiture, mais il essaya de le dissimuler. J'ouvris les rideaux, laissant la lumière grise du jour pluvieux entrer dans la chambre alors que Jasper s'asseyait sur le sofa, tapant anxieusement du pied.

Je me tournai pour lui faire face et m'appuyai contre la baie vitrée. Les yeux rubis de Jasper croisèrent les miens topazes et il fronça les sourcils. Je pouvais voir l'inquiétude écrite sur son visage aussi clairement que si j'avais eu son don.

"Que ne me dis-tu pas ?" me demanda-t-il doucement. "Pourquoi devais-tu me trouver ? Es-tu avec les Volturi ? Je suis fini, c'est ça ?"

Je fronçai les sourcils. "Les Volturis ?" Je ne pus m'empêcher de répéter le nom étranger. Jasper se relaxa visiblement lorsque qu'il vit ma confusion.

"Oublies, j'ai été un peu trop vite en besogne." Il soupira et se leva, me rejoignant près de la fenêtre, fixant la cité qui s'étendait sous nos yeux alors que je le fixai lui. Il semblait plus à l'aise maintenant, c'était plutôt étrange pour un homme qui avait suivit une inconnue dans une chambre d'hôtel, mais peut-être moins étrange pour les deux seuls vampires de Philadelphie.

"J'ai eu une vision," lui confessai-je. Ses yeux papillonèrent vers moi, et je continuai. "Je suis supposée trouver un autre groupe de notre espèce. Et apparement, tu es supposé être là aussi, m'aider à les trouver."

Je laissai volontairement le reste de côté. Je ferais tout aussi bien de garder ce-qui-risque-de-le-faire-fuir pour plus tard.

Jasper s'assit silencieusement, réfléchissant à cette nouvelle information. J'aurais aimé pouvoir ressentir ses émotions comme il ressentait les miennes, même si son visage les exprimaient assez clairement. Il était intrigué, abasourdi, et toujours un peu confus. Je tendis la main pour tapoter la sienne, mais au moment où nos peaux entrèrent en contact, je ressentis une brusque décharge électrique. J'arrachai brusquement ma main à la sienne, je n'avais jamais ressentis une telle chose auparavant. Les yeux de Jasper exprimaient la même chose, et il fixa sa paume, abasourdi.

"Alors," dit-il d'une voix plus enjouée, en essayant d'éclaircir un peu l'humeur de la pièce alors qu'il nous envoyait une vague de clareté, "qu'est-ce qu'on est supposé faire maintenant ?"

J'haussai les épaules. "Je sais pas trop...attendre une autre vision ?" C'était le seul moyen de découvrir ce que nous devrions faire ensuite.

"Et ça va prendre combien de temps ?" me demanda Jasper.

"Ça dépend," répondis-je. "Apparemment, je n'ai des visions que lorsqu'une décision est prise."

"Alors peut-être qu'on devrait prendre une décision pour essayer d'en provoquer une ?" suggéra-t-il. Ça m'avait l'air d'être un bon plan, et j'essayai de réfléchir à ce qu'on pourrait faire pour me provoquer une vision.

"Peut-être que si on allait chasser, ça m'éclairçirait l'esprit," proposai-je prudemment, en essayant de jauger sa réaction. Pensait-il que je parlais d'humains ? Mes yeux lui disaient le contraire. Mais non, dès le moment où j'avais mentionné la chasse, son esprit avait été ailleurs, à penser à toutes les personnes qui évoluaient dans la ville sous nos yeux.

"Oui, une chasse," accepta-t-il d'une voix affamée, ses sens soudainement aux aguets . Je pouvais sentir la combinaison de nos venins dans l'air et je savais que j'avais besoin de boire autant que lui. Peut-être que si je l'entraînai hors de la ville et que _je _lui montrai comment je chassai, il n'y aurait aucun problèmes.

"Laisse moi me changer et on y va." J'ouvris un tiroir et en sortis quelques vêtements, avant de me rendre dans la salle de bain. Chasser en robe ne serait pas très pratique, et je n'allais certainement pas détruire ma tenue préférée avec du sang et de la boue. Je mis un large pull bleu et un pantacourt noir. Il y avait un parc abandonné à la sortie de la ville qui regorgeait d'ours et de cerfs. J'y avais déjà chassé auparavant, et j'en avais vraiment besoin maintenant; mes cernes étaient d'un violet profond, et mes yeux seraient complètement noirs d'ici quelques jours.

"Prêt ?" lui demandai-je en émergeant de la salle de bain et en passant une main dans mes courts cheveux noirs, pour les aplatir un peu.

Jasper fut debout en un instant, prêt et impatient. "Où allons-nous ?"

Je me mordis les lèvres, incertaine. J'attendrais encore un peu avant de lui parler de mes goût en matière de chasse.

**----------  
(1)"Our indiscretion sometimes serves us well", Hamlet, Acte V Scène 2, William Shakespeare**

* * *

__**Booon, une fois de plus, j'enverrai un extrait du prochain chapitre à ceux qui m'en feront la demande par review. Si je ne trouve rien dans votre message, je considérerais que vous n'en voulez pas. Pour ceux qui n'ont pas de compte et qui veulent le teaser, laissez moi une adresse mail.**

_Prochain chapitre : Mettez votre coeur en repos._

_[Mode Saw-__**v2 **__ON]_

_Vous voulez la suite ? Moi, je veux des reviews... Vous savez ce qu'il vous reste à faire !!!_

_[Mode Saw-__**v2**__ OFF]_


	3. Mettez votre coeur en repos

**Auteur : **Mandi1

**Traductrice :** Moi

**Spoilers :** **---**

**Rating :** M

**Genre(s) : **Romance/Drama

**Disclaimers :** Tout l'univers des Cullen appartient à Stephenie Meyer. L'histoire que vous allez lire appartient à Mandi1. Quand à moi, je ne suis qu'une humble traductrice.

**Notes :** Pour ceux que ça intéresse de lire cette histoire en version originale, le lien se trouve dans mon profil.

**

* * *

****- Chapitre 3 : Mettez votre coeur en repos (1) -**

Jasper et moi attendions silencieusement l'ascenseur. Lorsqu'il s'ouvrit, on entra et on fit un signe de tête au liftier, un jeune homme mal coiffé qui affichait une expression de profond ennui. Lorsque les portes se fermèrent, je sentis mes muscles se tendre et mon visage se crisper alors que mon esprit commençait à faire des siennes.

_Alice sortit de l'ascenseur pour entrer dans le lobby qui était pratiquement vide. Elle se tourna pour parler à Jasper mais ce qu'elle vit lui fait perdre tous ses moyens. Là, dans l'ascenseur, se tenait Jasper, sa bouche fermement pressée contre la gorge du liftier maintenant immobile._

Je me secouai doucement alors qu'on arrivait dans le lobby. Jasper avançait lentement vers le jeune homme, et je pouvais presque entendre son venin couler de ses dents. Ma main partit aussi vite que l'éclair, attrapant son bras dans une étreinte assez forte pour briser le crâne d'un humain. Jasper fit volte-face pour me regarder, la faim et la colère bien visible sur son visage. Si je n'avais pas été aussi inquiète pour ce qui arriverait dans quelques secondes, j'aurais ri de sa ressemblance avec un petit enfant à qui on vient de refuser un bonbon.

Sans rien dire, je le tirai hors de l'ascenseur, plus vite que je n'aurais dû. La femme qui se tenait derrière le comptoir nous regarda passer, abasourdie par notre vitesse. Je ne ralentis qu'une fois qu'on fut sortit. Le voiturier sauta sur ses pieds et courut chercher la voiture.

"Est-ce que tu as vu quelque chose ?" me demanda Jasper avec inquiétude. Je l'observai du coin de l'oeil, il ne faisait aucun doute que je lui envoyai des vagues d'inquiétude. J'attendis jusqu'à ce que le voiturier nous ait ramené la voiture et qu'on soit monté dedans.

"Alors ?" m'incita-t-il.

_Devrais-je le lui dire maintenant ?_ Je tambourinai des doigts sur le volant alors qu'on s'éloignait de l'hôtel. Si je lui disais ce que j'avais l'intention de chasser, il pourrait très bien me quitter maintenant, et quelque chose dans mon coeur me hurlait que je ne pourrais pas continuer sans lui.

"Tu allais mordre cet homme dans l'ascenseur," lui avouai-je doucement. Son visage demeurait curieux, comme s'il ne voyait pas le mal de ce qu'il allait faire.

"Est-ce que tu as un problème avec le fait d'attaquer les innocents, Alice ?" me demanda Jasper avec un petit sourire. J'hochai sérieusement la tête. J'avais décidé, il y a bien longtemps de ne plus détruire de vies humaines, et je n'allais certainement pas recommencer à cause d'un homme étrange que j'avais vu dans mes visions. Boire du sang humain n'était définitivement plus une option, pas avec ce mystérieux clan aux yeux clairs qui semblaient si fermement opposés à ça. D'une manière ou d'une autre, je devais lui l'expliquer. Mais comment ?

"Pas besoin de te mettre autant sur la défensive." La voix de Jasper, détendue et douce, me sortit de mes pensées. "Tu es sur le point de briser le volant."

Il tendit la main pour essayer de me faire lâcher prise mais il la retira rapidement lorsque le même courant éléctrique qu'auparavant nous parcouru.

"Désolée," m'excusai-je. "C'est juste...que j'ai arrêté de boire du sang humain il y a bien longtemps."

Jasper hocha silencieusement la tête, attendant que je continue.

"Je ne me rappelle pas avoir été humaine... Je pense que c'est peut-être pour cela que je me sens mal lorsque j'en attaque un, parce qu'on est si différents."

"Tu veux dire que tu leur es supérieure."

"Non, non !" l'interrompis-je. "Pas supérieure. Peut-être pas égale, non plus, juste...différente. Je ne pense pas avoir le droit de décider lorsqu'ils doivent mourir."

"Je ne comprend pas." Jasper secoua la tête.

"Nous ne sommes pas des dieux, Jasper," dis-je doucement. "Nous étions humains autrefois, comme ils le sont maintenant. Et même si je n'arrive pas à m'en souvenir, je peux imaginer comment je me sentirais si ma vie était brutalement interrompue."

"Mais ta vie _a été_ interrompue," insista-t-il. "Celui qui t'a fait ça a détruit ton humanité."

"Mais il...ou elle...ne m'a pas laissé mourir," dis-je. "Il y avait une raison pour cela, juste comme il y a une raison pour tout. Et je n'arrive pas à trouver une raison suffisamment bonne pour me pousser à prendre une vie humaine."

Le sujet était si sensible pour moi que je laissai mes émotions s'emballer. Mes mots n'avaient presque plus aucun sens. Jasper s'en aperçu et je me sentis tout de suite plus calme.

"Merci," murmurai-je. Jasper rigola doucement et je lui lançai un regard noir. S'il voulait se moquer de mes choix, peut-être que je ferais mieux de l'oublier dès maintenant. Ce serait plus dur plus tard, beaucoup plus dur, s'il continuait à être aussi intriguant. Mais non, il ne se moquait pas de moi, il souriait poliment.

"A nouveau sur tes gardes ?" me dit Jasper, ses yeux bordeaux se fixant sur moi. "Alice...si tu ne veux pas tuer des humains, je ne te forcerais pas."

Je me détendis légèrement dans mon siège.

"Et si tu ne veux pas que j'en tue non plus...alors, j'essayerais."

Mon pied appuya involontairement sur la pédale d'accélération et la voiture partit brusquement en avant.

"Tu es plus choquée qu'un prisonnier venant d'être gracié par le gouverneur," dit-il avec un petit rire. Je regardai devant moi, embarassée, et ralentis.

"Je le suis," confessai-je. "Pourquoi ferais-tu ça ?"

Jasper hésita, soupira, puis dit simplement, "Pour toi."

Une fois de plus, je fus surprise par les mots de Jasper. Ils résonnèrent encore et encore dans mon esprit, un choeur de voix basses. _Pour toi. Pour toi. Pour toi._ Mais qu'y avait-il de si spécial en moi, une fille qu'il venait juste de rencontrer ? Qu'avais-je fait pour mériter sa confiance ? Sans que je n' eus besoin de dire un mot, Jasper comprit ma confusion et commença à s'expliquer.

"Au cours des dernières années," commença-t-il, "J'ai parcouru le pays avec d'autres vampires, essayant juste de survivre. Ma vie auparavant...disons juste qu'elle était sans saveur, surtout comparée à la tienne."

J'hochai la tête, l'incitant à continuer alors que je tournais dans la rue qui nous mènerait au parc. On parlerait de cette 'vie' plus tard.

"Lorsque j'étais avec ces autres vampires, ma vie est devenue lassante. Je suis devenu dépréssif d'avoir été un monstre pendant aussi longtemps. J'ai commençé à me lasser de la chasse. J'attendais aussi longtemps que possible avant de chasser et ensuite je me jetais sur ma victime comme si c'était la dernière. Je...Je n'ai pas mangé depuis douze jours, tu risques de me trouver difficile à gérer."

"Je suis sûre que tout ira bien," lui assurai-je.

Il continua. "J'ai tendance à avoir tellement soif que je n'arrive plus à me contrôler. J'ai quitté les autres il y a quelques mois, ils ne pensaient pas comme moi. Je voulais trouver un endroit, une ville abandonnée ou quelque chose comme ça, qui pourrait m'aider à surmonter cette soif, ce...besoin de tuer. J'en avais assez d'être un monstre. Je pensais que si j'arrivais à trouver un clan ou même ne serait-ce qu'une personne qui penserait comme moi, alors je pourrais faire quelque chose de bien pour une fois."

Je tournai la tête vers lui. Jasper me fit un demi-sourire doux, ses yeux bordeaux plongés dans les miens.

"J'ai été mené à toi, Alice."

Mes poumons se bloquèrent. Je connaissai cet homme depuis moins d'un jour, et il me faisait déjà agir comme une collégienne humaine. Mais éprouvait-il la même chose ? Je savais depuis la première fois où je l'avais vu, alors que j'étais encore assise sous le porche de ma petite maison en bord de mer à Savannah, qu'il était spécial et important et que je devais le trouver. Même maintenant, après qu'il m'ait avoué penser lui aussi qu'un pouvoir supérieur était derrière notre rencontre, je n'arrivai toujours pas à comprendre exactement pourquoi nous devions être ensemble. Tout ce que je savais c'était que nous l'étions.

"Je ne ressens rien," dis Jasper, avec inquiétude, alors que je garai la voiture sur le bas-côté d'une route abandonnée. "Tu es vide...est-ce une bonne ou une mauvaise chose ?"

Je me fis un sourire en coin à moi-même et passai nerveusement ma main dans mes cheveux. "Bien. C'est...bien. Le vide est une bonne chose."

_Bon sang, j'ai l'air d'une idiote bavarde. _

"Vraiment ?" Jasper souriait à nouveau. Je dus me rappeler de respirer.

"Oui," répondis-je, en sortant de la voiture. "Parce que je ressens la même chose."

Jasper sortit à son tour et vint se tenir à mes côtés, faisant courir sa main blanche et parfaite sur l'impeccable peinture bleue de la voiture avant de parler. "Il semblerait que le destin soit de notre côté, alors. Toi avec tes visions et moi avec mon...mon coeur, je suppose que ça ira ?"

"Le coeur et l'esprit," m'exclamai-je. "Quelle parfaite combinaison."

On rigola ensemble, une douce mélodie, avant de nous tourner pour faire face aux bois. Un panneau était planté dans le sol, juste à l'entrée.

**ATTENTION**

**DÉCLARÉ DANGEREUX PAR L'ÉTAT DE PENNSYLVANIE**

**ENTREZ A VOS RISQUES ET PÉRILS**

et gravé en dessous, de l'écriture brouillonne d'un adolescent était inscrit

PETE ÉTAIT LA '46 POUR LA VIE

et en-dessous une femme avait gravé des initiales dans le bois du panneau

MA + JW

entouré d'un petit coeur. Je dis une petite prière pour M.A et J.W, espérant qu'ils s'étaient sortis de ses bois 'dangeureux' entiers et qu'ils étaient ailleurs, heureux et ensembles.

"Alors," dis-je en me tournant vers Jasper. "Es-tu prêt pour une bonne partie de chasse à l'ancienne ?"

Il hocha la tête. "Ce sera différent, mais je pense que je peux le faire. Mon père m'emmenait..."

Puis il s'arrêta, ne voulant pas parler de son autre vie. J'essayai rapidement de changer de sujet.

"Les ours ressemblent beaucoup aux humains en matière de goût," babillai-je, en essayant désespérément de faire disparaître cette expression lointaine de son magnifique visage. "Les cerfs sont plus faciles à attraper, mais où serait l'amusement ?"

Il dût sourire à cela, et je souris moi aussi.

Je pris une profonde bouffée d'air frais, répérant l'odeur d'un duo d'écureuils qui s'étaient tenus là où on était quelques minutes auparavant. Je jetai ensuite un coup d'oeil à Jasper. "Est-ce que tu me fais confiance ?"

"Est-ce que je te fais confiance ?" répéta Jasper. "Je pense que la question est, est ce que tu _me_ fais confiance pour cette chasse ?"

Je fronçai les sourcils et scannai le futur.

_Alice et Jasper retournaient à la Buick, avec un sourire repu, comme si un grand besoin venait d'être satisfait. Les yeux d'Alice brillaient d'un ambre pâle et ceux de Jasper étaient écarlates mais, si on regardait attentivement, on pouvait apercevoir une minuscule pointe d'orange._

Je souris. "Je n'ai pas besoin de confiance, Jasper, je le _sais."_

**(1) "Set your heart at rest." Songe d'une Nuit d'Eté, Acte I Scène 2, William Shakespeare**

**

* * *

**

**Comme d'hab, un teaser si vous me le demandez !**

**Oh, et encore deux petites choses : **

**1/ Je viens de poster une nouvelle histoire, elle s'appelle 'Te Sauver', allez y jeter un coup d'oeil...**

**2/ J'ai mis un sondage sur mon profil, répondez-y s'il vous plaît**

_Prochain chapitre : Chastes Beautés soient l'heureuse cause._

_[Mode Saw-__**v2 **__ON]_

_Vous voulez la suite ? Moi, je veux des reviews... Vous savez ce qu'il vous reste à faire !!!_

_[Mode Saw-__**v2**__ OFF]_


	4. Chastes beautés soient l'heureuse cause

**Auteur : **Mandi1

**Traductrice :** Moi

**Spoilers :** **---**

**Rating :** M

**Genre(s) : **Romance/Drama

**Disclaimers :** Tout l'univers des Cullen appartient à Stephenie Meyer. L'histoire que vous allez lire appartient à Mandi1. Quand à moi, je ne suis qu'une humble traductrice.

**Notes :** Pour ceux que ça intéresse de lire cette histoire en version originale, le lien se trouve dans mon profil.

**

* * *

****- Chapitre 4 : Chastes Beautés soient l'heureuse cause (1) -**

On chassa pendant un long moment, avant de finalement revenir à la Buick peu avant le levé du soleil. Je savais qu'il nous faudrait nous dépêcher pour arriver à temps à l'hôtel et je remerciai le ciel que les rues soient presque vides, ainsi je pourrais rouler vite. Pas mal de monde possédait une voiture à Philadelphie, mais la plupart des gens qui vivaient hors de la ville utilisaient encore le tram, même maintenant que la guerre était finie. J'appuyai le plus possible sur la pédale, sachant que nous arriverions à temps ainsi. Malgrès ma vision, Jasper n'arrêtait pas de regarder vers l'Est.

"Tout ira bien," lui assurai-je, en doublant rapidement un camionnette qui roulait à 20 à l'heure.

Jasper hocha la tête. "Je te crois, c'est juste que je n'aime pas le soleil."

"N'éprouvons-nous pas tous la même chose ?" lui demandai-je en haussant un sourcil.

"C'est différent dans le sud," m'expliqua-t-il. "Il n'y a _pas_ moyen de sortir en plein jour, le soleil est toujours haut dans le ciel et il n'y a pas de bois où se dissimuler. Si tu _sors _malgré tout...et que tu es aperçu par un mortel...il n'y a pas de pitié possible. Il faut le tuer."

Je ne dis rien, je me contentai de piler à un feu rouge. Jasper observa mon visage prudemment.

"Tu es à nouveau vide," marmonna-t-il.

"Je suis désolée," lui dis-je, ma voix à peine plus forte qu'un murmure. Je me sentais plus vide avec Jasper que je ne l'avais jamais été. Étrangement, ce n'était pas une sensation désagréable, ce vide. Il disait tellement de choses choquantes, ce magnifique homme blond, qu'il me coupait sans arrêt le souffle.

"Pas besoin de t'excuser. Tu dois connaître la vérité, si on reste ensemble." Il se tourna à nouveau vers l'arrière, pour regarder le soleil.

"Tu sais, Jasper," commençai-je, en essayant d'éprouver à nouveau quelque chose. "si on reste ensemble...tu ne peux plus chasser d'humains."

"Je savais que tu allais dire quelque chose comme ça." Il soupira doucement. "Mais tu sais que je veux bien essayer."

Je souris à sa volonté, surtout que c'était pour moi.

"De plus, ce clan que je..._nous_...cherchons est composé de buveurs de sang animal," lui expliquai-je.

"Des végétariens ?" dit Jasper en rigolant. "Alors_ c'est_ pour ça que tu veux tellement que je change, n'est-ce pas ?"

Je rigolai de son expression amusée. "En partie."

On était arrivé à l'hôtel avec quelques minutes d'avance sur le soleil. Je sortis de la voiture et tendis les clés au voiturier, avant de me tourner pour voir si on était en danger alors qu'il s'éloignait. Loin à l'horizon, le ciel commençait à rosir; quelque chose que je n'avais pas vu depuis longtemps; la dernière fois, ça avait été par accident, j'étais partie chasser et était rentrée trop tard. Heureusement, que l'endroit où j'étais à l'époque était plutôt désert et personne ne m'avait vu à part le soleil.

J'entendis Jasper soupirer devant la beauté de cette vision.

"Ça fait si longtemps que je n'avais pas vu ça," souffla-t-il, sa voix à peine plus haute qu'un murmure. Je ne pouvais rien dire d'autre, surtout pas après que sa main ait effleuré la mienne, provoquant une nouvelle décharge. Il le ressentit lui aussi et s'éloigna légèrement, me permettant de m'éclaircir l'esprit.

"On devrait rentrer," murmurai-je, en tournant le dos au soleil et en me dirigeant vers la porte. On monta dans notre chambre, nous demandant tous les deux quand nous reverrions le soleil à nouveau. Je fermai les rideaux et m'assis sur le sofa alors que Jasper s'allongeait sur le lit et fermait les yeux.

S'il avait été possible pour un vampire d'être fatigué, j'aurais dit que Jasper l'était. Je profitai de cette opportunité pour l'observer plus attentivement sans qu'il ne le sache. Il était vraiment beau, extrêmement beau même. Sa mâchoire était forte et carrée, lui donnant un air viril qui était adouçi par la finesse de son nez. Ses grands yeux m'intriguaient, aussi bien par leur couleur que par leur expressions; si j'avais eu son don, je n'en aurais pas eu besoin avec lui, son regard était si expressif. Sa peau était blanche comme le lait et ses cheveux avaient la couleur du miel; il ressemblait presque à un ange lorsqu'il fermait les yeux.

"Tu es calme," murmura Jasper, ses yeux toujours fermés. Je souris.

"Et heureuse," ajouta-t-il. J'essayai de me renfrogner, pour voir s'il lirait cette émotion aussi, mais il secoua la tête. "Tu ne peux pas simuler une émotion, Alice, pas vraiment."

"Montre moi ce que tu sais faire," demandai-je. Il ouvrit un oeil et me regarda. Pour déterminer si j'étais digne de voir un tel pouvoir ? Pour décider par quoi il commencerait ? J'attendis anxieusement alors qu'il fermait à nouveau les yeux, mon anxiété enflant encore et encore jusqu'à ce qu'elle se transforme en une attaque de panique.

Puis aussi vite que ma crise de panique avait commencé, elle s'arrêta, remplacée par un incroyable sentiment de joie.

Un flash de haine.

Une vague de tristesse.

Mon propre sentiment de choc, immédiatemment remplacé par une autre vague d'émotion, une vague de désir qui m'emplit de la tête au pied. Jasper rigola, et je devins à nouveau calme comme je l'avais été au début.

"Tu es horrible," dis-je, en boudant moqueusement.

"Et tu es taquine," répliqua-t-il et il ouvrit un oeil rouge pour me faire un clin d'oeil amusé.

Ça devint l'un de ses jeux préféré, m'envoyer des sentiments innapropriés et observer mes réactions jusqu'à ce qu'il ne soit tellement amusé que cet amusement me submergeait, et que l'on finissait tous les deux par se rouler de rire sur le sol.

On avait décidé de rester à Philadelphie jusqu'à ce que je sache plus précisemment où se trouvait ce Carlisle et sa famille. Jasper n'appréciait toujours pas de se retrouver entouré par beaucoup de monde, donc nous passions la plupart de notre temps dans la chambre d'hôtel, à parler de tout et de rien.

On voulait tout savoir de l'autre, au point de presque nous comporter comme des enfants. Nos sessions de questions/réponses duraient très longtemps (notre record fut de quatre jours non-stop). Nous évitions cependant quelques sujets; Jasper ne parlait jamais de sa transformation (je supposai que c'était pour éviter le douloureux fait que je ne me rappelai pas de la mienne) et je ne mentionnai jamais nos repas, bien consciente qu'il avait beaucoup de mal à se retenir chaque matin lorsque la femme de ménage nous apportait des serviettes et des draps propres (nous avions refusé tous les autres services, juste histoire de ne courir aucun risques).

"Alors, parles moi de ce fameux clan," me dit Jasper un matin, alors que nous revenions de notre seconde chasse ensemble. J'étais assise sur le lit, mon cahier contenant toutes les informations que j'avais sur cette famille posé devant moi, alors que Jasper s'amusait à se lancer une balle, courant d'un bout à l'autre de la pièce pour essayer de rattraper ses propres lancers. Il n'avait loupé son coup qu'une seule fois.

"Je ne sais pas grand chose à leur sujet," lui dis-je d'une voix hésitante, "mais je ne pense pas qu'ils soient un clan à proprement parler, plutôt une famille."

"Une famille ?" répéta-t-il, en courant aussi vite que l'éclair pour attraper agilement sa balle près de l'armoire.

"Il y a un chef...Carlisle," commençai-je. "Il est très beau et grand et sage... Je pense qu'il est assez âgé même s'il n'a pas l'air d'avoir plus de vingt-cinq ans. Il y a une femme qui a l'air d'avoir le même âge que lui, je ne connais pas son nom, mais elle a une voix douce et elle très gentille. Je pense qu'elle est la femme de Carlisle, ils portent tous les deux une alliance."

"Sa femme ?" Jasper me regarda avec incrédulité. "Je n'ai jamais entendu dire que des membres de notre espèce étaient mariés."

"Ben, c'est leur cas, donc je suppose que ça peut arriver," insistai-je, en me reposant sur la brève vision que j'avais eu d'eux, deux semaines plus tôt.

Jasper haussa les épaules. "Continue, alors."

"Laisse moi réfléchir..." Je scannai rapidement mes souvenirs. "Il y a une autre femme, jeune, de mon âge. C'est la plus belle fille que j'ai jamais vu."

"Tu exagères," rouspéta-t-il bizarrement. "Je suis sûr que j'ai vu mieux."

"Tu as connu plus de vampires que moi, après tout, non ?" badinai-je. Il ne répondit pas. "Enfin bref, elle _est_ adorable, et l'autre femme l'a appellé Rosalie."

"Et est-ce qu'il y en avait d'autres ?" me demanda Jasper. Je commençai à répondre.

_Carlisle et la femme anonyme étaient assis sur un large canapé tapissé de velours rouge, entrain de lire d'énormes livres. En face d'eux, un magnifique jeune homme était assit, il avait des cheveux cuivrés et des yeux dorés comme Carlisle, sa femme, et Rosalie, qui était étrangement absente._

_"Edward ?" la voix sage de Carlisle rompit le silence. Le garçon qui ressemblait à un dieu leva les yeux de son journal. "Esme et moi pensions que tu devrais retourner à l'école après Noël. On ne va pas pouvoir leur faire croire que tu es malade encore bien longtemps."_

_"Je refuse de suivre les distractions futiles que cette école appelle des leçons," murmura Edward sur le ton de la conversation. "La rougeole met du temps à guérir, et ça expliquera facilement ma pâleur._

_"Edward, mon chéri," dit la femme, Esme, en posant une main sur son genou, d'une manière maternelle, "s'il te plaît, ils vont bientôt devenir suspicieux. On ne peut pas repartir aussi vite, surtout pas avec le mariage qui approche. Pense à Rosalie et Emmett."_

_Edward poussa un petit soupir et leva à nouveau son journal devant ses yeux avant de parler doucement. "Alors on ferait mieux de commencer à me chercher une nouvelle école."_

_"Bien sûr," répondit Esme en attrapant joyeusement la main de Carlisle. "Et si on t'inscrivait à-"_

"Alice ? _Alice ?"_

Jasper me secouait par l'épaule, me sortant ainsi de mon état de transe. La déception parcourut mon corps; j'avais été si proche de découvrir là où ils étaient.

Jasper réalisa ma frustration. "Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Tu as vu quelque chose ? Est-ce que tu sais où ils sont ?" Je secouai la tête, toujours un peu en colère parce que son geste m'avait fait refaire surface trop rapidement. Il s'en aperçut aussi. "Je suis désolé, c'est ma faute, n'est-ce pas ?"

"Un peu," reconnus-je à contrecoeur.

"Mais tu as _vu _quelque chose n'est-ce pas ?" me demanda-t-il. Il se pencha en avant et attrapa ma main, ignorant le courant qui nous parcourut. "S'il te plaît, Alice, pardonne-moi. Je suis désolé. Tu sais que tu veux me pardonner."

Et il me faisait un petit sourire et son pouce me caressait la main comme dans la vision que j'avais eu auparavant et je ne pus plus le supporter. Peut-être qu'il ne valait mieux pas faire quoi que ce soit de ce genre pour le moment. Je devais me concentrer sur cette famille. Je retirai ma main de la sienne, la déposant gracieusement sur ma jambe avant de parler.

"Tu ne seras pas seul," commençai-je. "Il y a un garçon qui semble avoir ton âge qui vit avec eux, Edward. C'est lui aussi...un _végétarien._ Et il semblerait que Rosalie est sur le point de se marier avec quelqu'un qui s'appelle Emmett."

"Et c'est l'un des notres ?" demanda Jasper.

"Je ne l'ai pas vu, mais je suppose," dis-je.

"Je suppose que le mariage est _donc_ une option, alors," dit-il avec un sourire malicieux qui me coupa à nouveau le souffle.

J'essayai de toutes mes forces de ne ressentir rien d'autre que de l'amitié pour Jasper, sachant que tenter d'aller plus loin ne ferait que me distraire de mon but de trouver Carlisle et sa famille. De plus, un homme comme Jasper ne s'intéresserait jamais à une fille simple comme moi, une petite et étrange chose qui n'avait pas de passé, mais qui connaissait tout des horreurs du futur. Malgrès tout, vivre constamment avec un homme aussi beau que lui était difficile, et je commençai à chercher une opportunité de sortir et de m'éclaircir l'esprit.

**ooOoo**

Cette opportunité m'apparut quelques semaines plus tard, au cours d'une matinée au ciel couvert lorsqu'un météorologue annonça deux jours et demi de pluie. On avait chassé huit jours auparavant, et Jasper et moi avions enfin une chance de nous promener parmi les gens sans risque.

"Alors, qu'est-ce qu'on fait ?" me demanda-t-il alors qu'il s'entraînait à nouveau à attraper des balles en courant à travers la pièce. Je m'assis silencieusement, perdue dans mes pensées, sachant qu'une idée me viendrait si j'attendais suffisamment longtemps.

_Des lumières brillantes, des roulettes qui tournent, les vagues qui viennent mourir sur la plage._

Je me redressai brusquement. Jasper me regarda avec inquiétude.

"Tu sais," dis-je d'une voix satisfaite. "Atlantic City n'est qu'à une heure de route."

Jasper arqua un sourcil blond. "Vu comme tu conduis ? Je dirais trente minutes."

Je me renfrognais et le tapais joyeusement sur le biceps. Si ma main n'avait pas été du même marbre que son bras, je me serais sûrement cassé quelques doigts.

"Alors, tu viens ou pas ?" demandai-je. Jasper s'appuya contre le mur et plaça sa main sur son menton, comme s'il réfléchissait sérieusement à cette proposition avant d'hocher la tête avec excitation. Je couinais de plaisir et me levai pour me précipiter vers notre garde-robe.

Jasper secoua la tête, abasourdi, alors que j'en sortais une robe plissée bleue qui s'arrêtait au niveau de mes genoux. "Est-ce que tu vas vraiment te pomponner juste pour aller au casino ?"

"Honnêtement, Jasper, tu ne peux pas t'installer aux meilleures tables si tu n'est pas habillé décemment," répliquai-je. "Est-que tu as déjà joué au poker ?"

"Bien sûr, dans l'armée, on..." Jasper s'interrompit brutalement. Il avait l'air de s'en vouloir, comme toujours lorsqu'il parlait de son passé. Je supportai mal de le voir ainsi donc je saisis cette chance pour lui demander d'emballer mes affaires pendant que je me glissai dans la salle de bain pour mettre ma robe, et mettre un coup de brosse dans mes cheveux pour faire bonne mesure, n'en sortant qu'au bout de quelques minutes pour lui laisser le temps de se calmer.

Je pus sentir ses yeux rouges se poser sur moi alors que j'enfilai mes chaussures à talons, son regard me transperça presque lorsque je le regardai. Je n'avais jamais vu une telle expression sur son visage, aussi intense et forte, et cette expression inhabituelle me fit détourner le regard, embarassée et incertaine de sa signification. J'avais entendu parler de vampires qui tuaient gratuitement ceux de notre espèce...était-ce cette expression qu'ils avaient sur le visage lorsqu'ils prenaient la vie d'un de leurs frères, brûlante et féroce ?

Jasper sortit de la trace semi-cannibale dans laquelle il était avant de se lever pour venir se placer à côté de moi, me rappelant une fois de plus à quel point il était grand.

"O-on devrait aller rendre la clé de la chambre," suggérai-je. "Tu vas adorer Atlantic City." Ce n'était pas vraiment submergé par des humains à l'odeur aussi tentante.

Jasper hocha la tête. "Devrions-nous ?" Il se tourna et m'offrit son bras. Je l'agrippai légèrement, espérant qu'un contact aussi léger ne nous provoquerait pas notre habituel courant électrique. Ce fut cependant le cas; le frissonnement qui courut dans tout mon bras, avant de se répandre dans tout mon corps ne diminua pas. Étrangement, aucun de nous ne fit aucun geste pour s'éloigner de l'autre. L'étrange sentiment qu'on ressentait lorsqu'on se touchait n'était rien comparé à la douleur que j'éprouvai lorsqu'on était séparés.

**(1) "Good Beauties Be the Happy Cause", Hamlet, Acte III Scène 1, William Shakespeare**

_

* * *

_

**Comme d'hab, un teaser si vous me le demandez !**

_Prochain chapitre : Parier bien gros pour le côté le plus faible._

_[Mode Saw-__**v2 **__ON]_

_Vous voulez la suite ? Moi, je veux des reviews... Vous savez ce qu'il vous reste à faire !_

_[Mode Saw-__**v2**__ OFF]_


	5. Parier bien gros pour le côté le plus

**Auteur : **Mandi1

**Traductrice :** Moi

**Spoilers :** **---**

**Rating :** M

**Genre(s) : **Romance/Drama

**Disclaimers :** Tout l'univers des Cullen appartient à Stephenie Meyer. L'histoire que vous allez lire appartient à Mandi1. Quand à moi, je ne suis qu'une humble traductrice.

**Notes :** Pour ceux que ça intéresse de lire cette histoire en version originale, le lien se trouve dans mon profil.

**

* * *

****- Chapitre 5 : Parier bien gros pour le côté le plus faible (1) -**

Je m'arrêtai à l'accueil pour payer la note pendant que Jasper allait demander à ce qu'on nous ramène la voiture. Il y avait un homme plus âgé qui se tenait au comptoir et qui récupérait sa monnaie. Lorsqu'il s'en alla, je fis un pas en avant. Une jeune femme qui semblait être un peu plus âgée que moi lorsque j'avais été transformée se tenait derrière le comptoir, avec un sourire commercial, et une odeur si délicieuse que je fus heureuse que Jasper soit dehors.

"Puis-je vous aider, mademoiselle ?" me demanda la femme, son souffle glissant jusqu'à moi, m'enveloppant d'une odeur de chèvrefeuille.

"Oui, j'aimerais régler la note de la chambre 1202, s'il vous plaît," répondis-je. La femme hocha la tête et son odeur me parvint à nouveau. Je retins mon souffle jusqu'à ce qu'elle ait sortit ma facture et qu'elle m'ait demandé ma signature. Je la signai sans dire un mot avant de lui tendre la liasse de billets que j'avais gagné aux champs de course. Elle me rendit ma monnaie, et je la remerciai rapidement, avant de me tourner vers l'air frais de dehors. Jasper était déjà là, appuyé contre la voiture, incroyablement beau. Je plaçai ma valise dans le coffre avant de le refermer, m'assurant que tout ce que je possédais au monde était dans cette voiture bleue.

Le ciel était chargé, ne laissant aucune opportunité au soleil de briller. La pluie venait de l'ouest, mais elle tombait à une demi-heure de route de là, et on serait déjà à Atlantic City avant qu'il ne commence à pleuvoir. J'enroulai joyeusement une écharpe, qui s'accordait à la couleur de ma peau, autour de ma tête et Jasper m'aida à baisser la capote de la Buick avant de monter dedans.

"Est-ce que tu penses que ça ira ?" me souffla Jasper alors qu'il mettait une paire de lunettes de soleil pour dissimuler ses yeux rouges.

"Ne t'inquiètes pas," insistai-je, sachant pertinemment qu'on arriverait à Atlantic City avant que le soleil ou la pluie ne puisse nous toucher. Je m'éloignai rapidement de l'hôtel et dis aurevoir à Philadelphie avec un geste de la main, ce qui le fit rire. On était des nomades maintenant, Jasper et moi, et notre premier arrêt était la côte de Jersey. Il ne restait plus qu'à voir si ça deviendrait notre maison ou pas.

Une fois qu'on fut sur la route, Jasper se pencha en avant pour tourner les boutons de la radio, ne s'arrêtant que lorsqu'il tomba sur Frank Sinatra qui chantait 'Almost Like Being In Love,' l'une de mes chansons préférées. Je secouai la tête en rythme avec la musique, chantant lorsque je connaissais les paroles. La chanson s'arrêta peu de temps après et fut remplacée par la chanson 'Tea Leaves' d'Ella Fitzgerald, une chanson plus lente, une sur laquelle on ne pouvait pas chanter sans avoir l'air prétentieux. Je restai donc silencieuse et me concentrai sur ma conduite, roulant juste au-dessus de 90 km/h.

"Ta chanson," dit doucement Jasper, "c'était joli."

Je lui jetai un coup d'oeil pour le voir me regarder avec la même expression qu'il avait eu à l'hôtel, un regard intense et consumant. Une fois de plus, il me coupa littéralement le souffle, et je me dépêchai de regarder à nouveau la route.

"Merci," murmurai-je, en me forçant à respirer. Lorsque je pris une profonde inspiration, je remarquai une odeur que je n'avais jamais sentis auparavant. C'était une odeur entêtante, musquée et masculine...pas vraiment humaine mais tout aussi délicieuse, d'une autre manière. Je réalisai soudainement que c'était Jasper, et retins une fois de plus mon souffle.

"Est-ce que tu vas arrêter d'être autant sur tes gardes ?" me demanda-t-il d'une voix suppliante. "J'arrive presque pas à te sentir sous tout ce choc et tout ce vide. Qu'est ce qui te choque ?"

"Toi."

Les mots m'échappèrent avant même que je ne m'en rende compte, et j'essayai de couvrir ma bourde.

"Toi...tu te souviens de ta vie humaine."

Je détestai lui faire du mal en abordant ce sujet, mais je ne pouvais penser à rien d'autre. Son visage resta impassible pendant un moment avant d'être submergé par les émotions.

"Je n'aime pas vraiment y penser...ça rend toutes les choses horribles que j'ai fait aux humains encore pire."

Je soupirai. "Je suis désolée, je n'aurais pas dû aborder ce sujet."

"Non...non. Tu dois savoir. Tout. Tu as le droit de savoir." Il prit une profonde inspiraion. "Je suis né au Texas en 1843."

Je le vis me regarder pour juger de ma réaction, mais mon visage, tout comme mon esprit, resta vide, tendu par une anticipation choquante. Jasper continua.

"J'aimais être humain, enfin, d'après mes souvenirs. Je passais beaucoups de temps dehors à m'entraîner au lasso ou à monter à cheval. Mon plat préféré était la tarte à la rhubarbe de ma mère. J'avais une petite soeur, Cathy. Mon père...fut le premier à m'emmener chasser, mais on avait des fusils à la place de mon venin." Il s'arrêta pour me faire un sourire sans joie. "Il m'a tellement bien apprit à tirer qu'à seize ans, j'ai menti sur mon age pour rejoindre l'armée des Confédérés. J'ai brillé en tant que militaire et ils m'ont rapidement promu Major."

"Major Jasper..." je m'interrompis, réalisant que je ne connaissais pas son nom de famille.

"Whitlock," ajouta-t-il, comme s'il avait lu mes pensées. "Major Jasper Whitlock. Je mourus peu après avoir été promu."

Je prêtai à peine attention à la vitesse à laquelle je roulai jusqu'à ce que Jasper ne m'en fasse la remarque. Je ralentis, et il continua.

"J'ai rencontré trois femmes à l'extérieur de la ville lors de notre dernière nuit là-bas. Elles étaient incroyablement belles. Deux d'entre elles, Nettie et Lucy, laissèrent la troisième, Maria, me transformer cette nuit là, à cet endroit, dans la poussière d'un bord de route."

Je fus surprise de découvrir à quel point il se rappellait comment il était devenu immortel, surtout en considérant mon manque extrême de souvenirs à ce sujet.

"Maria m'a changé pour que je serve dans son..._armée,_" dit Jasper, en choisissant soigneusement ses mots. "Elle me préférait à tous les autres à cause de mon don. Elle en abusa...elle m'abusa, devrais-je dire. Mais je ne le voyais pas comme ça, je voyais juste qu'elle me choisissait parmi tous les autres pour ses missions spéciales. Je devins rapidement son bras droit, remplaçant Nettie et Lucy. Les autres nouveaux-nés s'en moquaient, mais elles deux, ces femmes qui avaient autrefois été comme des soeurs pour Maria, me détestèrent rapidement."

Je l'écoutai, horrifiée, alors qu'il continuait, me racontant son passé sanglant, et avec quelle obéissance il servait Maria, et comment elle le récompensait en le laissant se battre, boire le sang de qui il voulait et changer chaque humain qui lui plaisait. Je l'écoutai me raconter les batailles entre vampires, comment ils avaient vaincus les autres clans, et même les mutins de leur propre armée. Il me raconta la destruction de Nettie et Lucy, et comment sa dévotion envers Maria déclina, et comment il la quitta sans même un seul regard en arrière.

"Peter, Charlotte et moi, on traversa le pays, nous installant dans des maisons abandonnées ou en ruine, voyageant toujours vers le nord pour éviter le soleil," dit-il, en levant les yeux vers le ciel, là où l'orbe de feu aurait normalement dû rayonner, s'il n'avait pas été dissimulé par de nombreux nuages gris." Et alors qu'on errait, j'ai commencé à être submergé par le sentimment de culpabilité qui m'avait hanté au cours des trois dernières années. M'éloigner pour la première fois du Sud me fit réaliser à quel point mon humanité me manquait...et je pense que c'est à ce moment là que j'ai commencé à changer. Mes idées concernant la nourriture devenaient de plus en plus complexe. Lorsque je buvais seul, je ressentais de plus en plus la douleur de mes victimes. Je choisis donc de ne m'attaquer qu'aux personnes que je ne considérais pas vraiment comme des victimes...les personnes malades, âgées, les voleurs et les tricheurs, tous ceux qui étaient trahis par leurs émotions. Peter et Charlotte commençèrent à croire que j'étais devenu fou, et je les quittais eux aussi. C'est à ce moment là que je suis venu à Philadelphie."

Je gardai mes yeux fixés sur la route, mon esprit calme et bouillonant à la fois. J'avais entendu tellement de choses à la fois que je n'arrivais pas à tout gérer, et pourtant je mourrais d'envie d'en savoir plus.

"Tu as des questions," nota Jasper.

"Bien sûr que j'en ai," répondis-je, "ne serait-ce pas le cas de tout le monde ?"

"Ne reste pas silencieuse, pose les moi," me pressa-t-il.

Je pris une profonde inspiration et demandai, "Pourquoi as-tu épargné Maria ?"

"Parfois je me le demande aussi," dit séchement Jasper. "Elle contrôle et donne des ordres et se moque de ceux qui souffrent, tant qu'elle gagne. Mais...elle est ma créatrice. Pendant les quatre-vingt années que j'ai passé avec elle, elle ne m'a jamais sacrifié, ni fait souffrir-"

"Parce que ton don lui était utile," soulignai-je.

Il hocha lentement et songeusement la tête. "Oui, et je l'ai réalisé. Mais je ne pouvais toujours pas lever la main pour tuer ma créatrice. Tu oublies que je suis un militaire, je ne pouvais pas me permettre de me mutiner. J'avais vu ce qui était arrivé à Nettie et Lucy...on s'était tous retourné contre elles si rapidement, elles n'avaient eu aucune chance contre l'armée de Maria. Je ne voulais pas que ma vie se termine avant que j'ai eu le temps de me racheter, et je ne voulais certainement pas qu'elle se termine aux mains d'une bande de nouveaux-nés vicieux. Donc je l'ai laissé vivre, la quittant sans même lui dire aurevoir."

"Qu'est-ce que tu penses qu'elle fait, maintenant ?"

"Probablement la même chose que ce qu'elle faisait avant, juste avec un nouveau second," répondit-il. "Je suis sûre qu'elle se demande où je suis, qu'elle souhaite que je revienne, ne serait-ce que pour mon don, mais elle est bien trop préoccupée par son armée pour se lancer à ma recherche."

Une autre question naquit sur mes lèvres, et j'hésitai, me demandant si je devrais demander une telle chose. _Maria et Jasper... Est-ce qu'ils... ?_

"Tu es entrain de me rendre fou, Alice," siffla Jasper, en serrant et en desserrant les poings.

Je ne poserais pas cette question. Pas encore, du moins. Au lieu de ça, je pris sa main dans la mienne, ma peau me picotant férocement. Et, comme si c'était une vieille habitude, son pouce massa doucement ma paume. Je commençais à laisser mon esprit voyager, me demandant si Jasper me serait jamais aussi dévoué qu'il ne l'avait été à Maria. Est-ce que le fait qu'il me tienne la main signifierait un jour quelque chose de plus ? Est-ce que ça _signifiait _quelque chose de plus ?

Jasper me regarda bizarrement, et je réalisai que mes émotions suivaient mes pensées. Je remis ma main sur le volant, ralentissant alors qu'on arrivait au coeur d'Atlantic City.

"Où devrions-nous rester ?" demanda Jasper, en regardant l'horizon coloré de la côte Jersey.

J'haussai les épaules. "Choisis-en un."

Ses yeux scannèrent l'horizon pendant un moment avant qu'il ne désigne l'un des plus grands hôtels de la plage, une immense structure dorée.

"Le Traymore ?" approuvai-je. "Bon choix."

"Est-ce que tu y es déjà restée ?" me demanda-t-il.

"Une fois, il y a une dizaine d'année... J'ai un penchant pour les jeux d'argent," confessai-je.

"J'aurais jamais deviné," me dit-il avec un sourire en coin.

Je m'arrêtai devant le Traymore quelques minutes plus tard, lançant agilement les clés au voiturier alors qu'un chasseur sortait nos sacs du coffre.

"Est-ce qu'on a l'argent pour ça au moins ?" me demanda Jasper, en regardant les tapisseries et le haut plafond doré de l'hôtel.

"Je pense qu'on aura besoin de tes services pour obtenir la suite," confessai-je, "mais tout ira bien une fois qu'on sera dans le casino." Il hocha la tête, et me suivit à l'accueil.

"Puis-je vous aider, madame ?" Un homme débonnaire avec une moustache si fine qu'on l'aurait cru dessinée au stylo nous salua d'un ton hautain.

"Oui, nous avons besoin d'une chambre," dis-je doucement alors que je jetai un coup d'oeil à son badge. "S'il vous plaît, Mr. Ludwig."

"Est-ce que vous avez une réservation ?" me demanda Mr. Ludwig. Son ton nous dit tout ce que nous avions besoin de savoir : il était sûr que nous n'avions pas de réservation, pas plus que nous ne pourrions nous permettre d'en faire une.

"Non, nous venons à peine d'arriver en ville," répondis-je, en plaçant mon sac sur le comptoir.

"Madame, je crains que nos chambres ne soient pas dans vos moyens," insista l'homme. J'ouvris mon sac en grand, et fit semblant de fouiller dedans pour qu'il voit bien mon porte-monnaie.

Jasper s'installa à côté de moi, s'appuya contre le comptoir et envoya une vague de - serait-ce de la complaisance ?- nous submerger. Ca, combiné à la vue de mon porte-monnaie, sembla changer son état d'esprit, et il ouvrit le livre des réservations.

"Quel nom, s'il vous plaît ?" demanda-t-il jovialement.

"Whitlock," offris-je, en utilisant le premier nom qui me passa par l'esprit.

"Phillip." Mr Ludwig claqua des doigts, et le chasseur qui avait prit nos sac se précipita vers nous. "S'il vous plaît, emmenez Mr et Mme Whitlock à la Suite Montgomery."

Il tendit une petite clef dorée, retenue par une chaîne, au chasseur alors que Jasper et moi l'observions, choqué pas le fait qu'il ait assumé que nous étions mariés.

"Mr. et Mme. Whitlock, bienvenue au Traymore," dit Mr. Ludwig d'une voix bien plus amicale maintenant. "Nous avons crédité votre chambre de $5000 pour le casino, mais s'il vous plaît, faîtes-le nous savoir si vous voulez plus."

"Merci," Je lui fis mon sourire le plus charmeur et pris la main de Jasper, pour l'entraîner vers l'ascenceur où Philip nous attendait. Aucun de nous ne prononça un seul mot alors que nous montions au vingtième étage, on resta aussi silencieux en entrant dans la suite, attendant que Philip ait prit son pourboire et soit partit.

La pièce..._les pièces_, devrais-je dire...étaient si belles qu'on en resta coi. Un magnifique salon dans des teintes bleues et argentées menait à une chambre dans des teintes dorées qui elle-même menait à une immense salle de bain et à un balcon privé donnant sur la plage. J'ouvris les portes-fenêtres, sortis sur le balcon et observai la mer agitée.

"Il va bientôt pleuvoir," commentais-je, en levant les yeux vers le ciel gris alors que Jasper me rejoignait.

"Hmm," acquiesça-t-il doucement. Son odeur me parvint à nouveau, musquée et délicieuse. Je me tournai pour le regarder, il avait les yeux dans le vague et un petit sourire sur ses lèvres.

"Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?" demandai-je, confuse.

Jasper eut un large sourire. "Quand il a dit Mr. et Mme. Whitlock, mon coeur s'est serré."

Je souris aussi, étrangement heureuse qu'il ait éprouvé la même chose. Ce qu'il me faisait ressentir...peut-être que je lui faisais ressentir la même chose ?

J'essayai d'oublier cette idée, craignant qu'il ne ressente mes émotions et les interprète mal.

Craignant qu'après tout, il n'éprouve pas la même chose pour moi.

Craignant qu'il éprouve ça pour Maria.

Craignant que si je ne m'autorise à trop ressentir ce genre de chose, je risque de perdre mon but de retrouver Carlisle, Esme et les autres.

Mais, et si j'avais tord ? Et si on était _destinés_ à être ensemble ? On se tenait la main dans ma vision où l'on rencontrait la famillle, n'était-ce pas une preuve ? Non, il me tenait la main souvent maintenant, et ça ne voulait rien dire. Je réalisai alors que j'aurais _aimé _que ça signifie quelque chose.

"Bon, on ne devrait pas descendre gagner notre chambre ?"

La voix de Jasper s'introduisit dans mes pensée comme une douce mélodie.

"Quoi ?" dis-je confuse.

"Jouer, Alice, quoi d'autre ?" Il fronça les sourcils, confus par ma confusion.

"Oh, oui. Bien sûr." J'hochai la tête, agrippai le bras qu'il me tendit et on retourna à l'intérieur.

**ooOoo**

Le casino était pratiquement vide, ce qui n'était pas vraiment inhabituel pour un jeudi après-midi pluvieux. Je commençai ma série de victoire aux machines à sous, ne perdant qu'une fois de temps en temps pour avoir l'air normale. Jasper m'observa avec des yeux écarquillés alors que je remplissais mon sac de monnaie, récupérant facilement quelques centaines de dollars.

"Comment tu..." murmura-t-il, en jetant un coup d'oeil à mon sac emplit d'argent.

"Joues sur celle-là," dis-je en lui montrant une autre machine et en lui tendant une pièce.

Il mit la pièce dans la machine et tira la manette. Elle s'emballa, ne laissant qu'un mélange de couleur et de clochette, avant d'aligner trois septs. Jasper laissa échapper un petit cri, et se tourna vers moi avec un sourire digne d'un petit garçon.

"Je veux recommencer, tout seul," me dit-il, excité par son premier gain.

Je scannai la pièce, analysant les différentes possibilités dans ma tête; il y avait quelques machines qui étaient sur le point de payer, bien que la plupart d'entre elles soient à l'autre bout de la pièce. Il n'y en avait que deux ou trois qui étaient près de nous, et ses chances de gagner étaient très faibles.

Une idée explosa soudainement dans mon esprit, et je la suivis impulsivement.

"Très bien," répondis-je en plaçant une pièce dans sa main. "_Mais_, si tu perds...Je te poserais encore une question."

Il était temps pour moi de savoir. Maintenant, alors qu' il était beau et jeune et détendu, lorsque la question, aussi horrible soit elle, ne ferait que l'effleurer. Et même si la réponse était celle que je supposai, ça ne me dérangerait peut-être pas tant que ça parce qu'il était beau et jeune et détendu.

"Et _quand_ j'aurais gagné," répliqua Jasper, "je t'invite à sortir ce soir."

Je levai les yeux au ciel. "Vas-y, alors."

Sa pièce dans la main, Jasper se tourna vers les machines. Il se dirigea vers l'une d'entre elle, l'une sur laquelle je savais il allait perdre, et je sentis la nervosité et l'anticipation monter en moi. Au bout d'un moment, il se tourna à nouveau vers moi.

"Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?" demandai-je.

Il me fit à nouveau un large sourire. "Ferme les yeux. Je ne veux pas que tu triches. Si tu regardes et que tu sais ce qui va se passer, je pourrais le sentir."

Une fois de plus, je levai les yeux au ciel, avant de les fermer. Je restai immobile, écoutant tout ce qui pourrait me permettre de deviner qu'il avait fini. L'attente fut pire que tout, réalisai-je, le calme avant la tempête, l'anticipation avant le coup. J'aurais aimé qu'il se dépêche et qu'il en termine pour que je puisse trouver la réponse à ma question d'une manière ou d'une autre.

Nerveusement, j'entrouvris un oeil. Jasper se tenait toujours au même endroit, me fixant moi et non les machines. Son parfum entêtant flottait tout autour de moi et il me fixait avec le même regard que j'avais déjà vu deux fois auparavant...seulement cette fois, il y avait une petite pointe de tristesse dedans.

"Je t'ai dit de ne pas tricher," dit-il, sa voix à peine audible. Je fermai à nouveau les yeux, et les cachai derrière ma main pour faire bonne mesure. Il ne fallut que quelques secondes avant-

"J'ai gagné !"

Mes yeux s'écarquillèrent, et je fus choquée de voir une petite poignée de pièces dans la main de Jasper parce qu'il avait aligné trois cerises.

Je sentis un boule de déception apparaître dans mon estomac en réalisant à quel point je voulais une réponse à ma question. Je pouvais pas lui demander comme ça, et ça aurait été l'opportunité parfaite.

"Pourquoi t'es aussi décue ?" Jasper me lança un regard confus. "J'ai gagné, Alice, et je t'invite à sortir. Danser, peut-être ?"

Je penchai ma tête sur le côté et essayai de sourire un peu. Ce ne fut pas vraiment difficile, l'expression sur son visage était si adorable qu'elle me provoqua de petits frissons dans le ventre, une sensation qui ne fit qu'empirer lorsque, dans son excitation, Jasper m'attira contre lui et m'embrassa sur le sommet du crâne.

J'aurais crû qu'un baiser de Jasper me provoquerait le même choc électrique que ses contacts, mais ça eut plutôt l'effet contraire. Au lieu d'un choc froid, son baiser me fit fondre, m'emplissant de ce qui ressemblait presque à de la chaleur. Jasper sembla le ressentir lui aussi, il m'attira encore plus près de son corps dur pendant un moment. Je savourai cette sensation jusqu'à ce qu'il me relâche.

"Peu importe ce qui t'as rendu aussi triste...oublie, d'accord ? On est à Atlantic City, _Mme Whitlock_, et tu as la main chanceuse," me taquina-t-il, ses yeux rouge sombre scintillants.

Je souris doucement. "Merci, Jazz,"

Il haussa un sourcil et me fit un large sourire. "Jazz ?" Je ne dis rien, je me contentai d'attraper sa main et l'entraînai à travers le casino.

**

* * *

(1)"Lay the Odd o' the Weaker Side", Hamlet, Acte V Scène 2, William Shakespeare**

_

* * *

_

**Comme d'hab, un teaser si vous me le demandez !**

_Prochain chapitre : A quels vils usages nous pouvons être ravalés ?_

_[Mode Saw-__**v2 **__ON]_

_Vous voulez la suite ? Moi, je veux des reviews... Vous savez ce qu'il vous reste à faire !_

_[Mode Saw-__**v2**__ OFF]_


	6. A quels vils usages nous pouvons être

**Auteur : **Mandi1

**Traductrice :** Moi

**Spoilers :** **-**

**Rating :** M

**Genre(s) : **Romance/Drama

**Disclaimers :** Tout l'univers des Cullen appartient à Stephenie Meyer. L'histoire que vous allez lire appartient à Mandi1. Quand à moi, je ne suis qu'une humble traductrice.

**Notes :** Pour ceux que ça intéresse de lire cette histoire en version originale, le lien se trouve dans mon profil.

**

* * *

****- Chapitre 6 : A quels vils usages nous pouvons être ravalés ? (1) -**

Le silence régnait dans la salle principale alors que les joueurs se concentraient sur leurs parties. Je m'arrêtai à un guichet pour changer une liasse de billets de 100$ en jetons avant de prendre place à l'une des tables de poker. Les trois hommes qui y étaient déjà assis me lancèrent des regards curieux, considérant ma petite taille et ma jolie robe comme des signes de ma faiblesse féminine. Je sentis Jasper se rapprocher de moi et placer sa main sur mon épaule lorsqu'il sentit leurs sentiments misogynes.

"Bonne après-midi, Mme Whitlock," me salua le croupier, ayant manifestement été prévenu que nous allions jouer - et que nous jouerions beaucoups d'argent. Les hommes assis à table semblèrent comprendre ce que ça signifiait et ils se redressèrent sur leurs chaises, prêts à voir si j'étais une adversaire à la hauteur. Je savais que je le serais, j'avais déjà vu mon énorme pile de jetons. La main de Jasper se desserra, mais il ne l'enleva pas.

Les cartes volaient. Les paris étaient élevés, plus élevés que ce que j'avais vu depuis longtemps. Considérant que je n'avais pas mis les pieds à Atlantic City depuis avant la guerre, ce n'était pas vraiment une surprise. C'était comme si ces hommes voulaient prouver que, malgrès la famine et la mort que les batailles avaient provoqué, ils possédaient toujours leurs fortunes. L'un après l'autre, ces hommes furent défaits et leurs jetons devinrent miens. Cette manche se jouait entre moi et un homme chauve à forte carrure qui portait un costume mal taillé. J'avais un carré de roi et je savais très bien que ça battrait son flush au valet, me rendant plus riche de 185,860 $. C'était une somme exorbitante, et Jasper pouvait ressentir mon excitation. L'argent voulait dire belles choses, l'argent voulait dire shopping et nourriture et lieu sûr où rester. Sans personne à mes côtés, j'avais appris depuis longtemps à compter sur mon argent.

J'abattis mes cartes. L'homme chauve grimaça de colère en poussant ses jetons vers moi. Je lui fis mon sourire le plus charmeur.

"Une autre manche, messieurs ?"

**ooOoo**

Lorsque l'on remonta à l'étage pour se changer, j'avais plus d'un quart de million de dollars en jetons. J'avais perdu quelques manches ici et là, pour ne pas sembler trop louche, mais j'avais rattrapé mes pertes.

"Alors, qu'est-ce que je dois porter ?" demanda Jasper après que j'ai commencé à me préparer, alors que j'étais entrain de me coiffer. Il avait utiliser son charisme naturel pour nous faire inviter au Majestic, un dance hall très classe, qui ne laisse entrer que sur invitation, et je savais qu'il faudrait qu'on s'habille bien. J'ouvris l'armoire pour trouver les vêtements que j'avais fait nettoyer, les sortis et les déposai sur le lit.

"Ne me dis pas que je vais devoir porter _ça_," plaisanta Jasper, en montrant ma robe en satin rose.

Je rigolai. "Très drôle, mais non." J'attrapai l'élégant costume fraîchement repassé que j'avais fait porté dans la chambre. "C'est pour toi. J'espère que ça t'iras."

Jasper l'attrapa doucement et le regarda fixement avant de me sourire. "Bien, préparons-nous alors," dit-il, "Nous ne voudrions pas être en retard."

J'emmenai ma robe dans la salle de bain, fermant la porte derrière moi pour enlever la robe bleue que je portais. Je me penchai en avant pour prendre ma robe rose et m'aperçus dans le miroir.

Je ne m'étais jamais vraiment regardé avant ce soir là. Je n'avais jamais été différente, alors pourquoi me serais-je regardé ? Mais maintenant, dans cette salle de bain du New Jersey, ne portant que des sous-vêtements en coton, je réalisais à quel point j'étais différente. Depuis vingt ans que j'avais repris conscience, je n'avais pas vieilli, je n'avais pas pris une ride. Ma peau pâle était légérement tendue sur mes os, j'étais toujours aussi petite. Ma poitrine, pas trop grosse mais toujours plus grosse que celles des filles de ma taille, était parfaitement ferme. Je posai mes mains dessus, me demandant si Maria me ressemblait. Son nom et son pays d'origine devait lui donner de l'exotisme. Elle avait probablement des cheveux noirs comme moi, mais les siens étaient probablement épais et ondulés, contrairement aux miens qui avaient toujours été courts et ébouriffés. Elle était probablement plus grande, plus ronde aussi, avec les formes que la plupart des hommes aimaient aujourd'hui. J'étais très mince. J'avais entendu des hommes dire que j'étais mignonne auparavant, même belle, mais comparée à cette beauté appartenant au passé de Jasper que je n'avais jamais vu, je commençai à douter de ces mots.

"Tu es jolie." La voix de Jasper résonna dans la salle de bain.

"Tu ne peux pas lire dans les pensées, Jazz," lui rappelai-je en parlant à travers la porte toujours fermée. "Comment peux-tu savoir ce à quoi je pensais ?"

"Tu avais des doutes," répondit-il. "Et il n'y a qu'une seule raison pour laquelle les femmes doutent devant un miroir."

Je levai les yeux au ciel et enfilai rapidement ma robe rose. Je me pinçai ensuite les joues parce que j'avais lu dans un magasine que ça donnait un rougissement naturel et j'espérai que ça aurait le même effet sur moi, avant de réaliser que ça ne changerait rien si je n'avais pas de sang dans les veines - mon propre sang. Je redressai les épaules et sortis de la salle de bain.

Jasper se tenait près de la fenêtre dans son pantalon noir, torse nu et il tenait la ceinture du costume comme s'il ne savait pas quoi en faire. Je réalisai qu'il n'en savait probablement rien et j'avançai pour l'aider, essayant de ne pas fixer ses bras musclés et ses abdos bien définis. Alors que j'approchai, je commençai à voir les petites imperfections qui couvraient son corps, ces marques que je n'avais pas vu auparavant parce qu'Octobre l'avait forcé à porter des chemises à manches longues. Je tendis la main pour toucher l'une des petites cicatrices. Il se tendit sous mes doigts, et j'enlevais ma main.

"Jasper, que s'est-il passé ?" chuchotai-je. Les cicatrices, en forme de croissants de lune, étaient placées un peu partout sur son torse et sur ses bras, avec une forte concentration sur ses biceps et ses épaules.

"Des cicatrices de batailles," dit-il simplement, et je compris. C'était les marques des autres vampires, des cicatrices de combats qui avaient guéri avec le temps. J'aurais aimé le prendre dans mes bras et trouver un moyen de le guérir. Mais, étrangement, j'admirais ces cicatrices. Elles le rendaient imparfait, brisé, mais ne diminuaient en rien sa beauté. Jasper était parfait, le parfait compagnon pour la parfaite Maria. Ce Jasper..._mon_ Jasper...était presque normal. Presque accessible. Peut-être après que nous aurions trouvé Carlisle et les autres...

"Alors, est-ce que tu peux m'aider ?"

Sa voix basse et profonde me ramena sur terre. Je pris une profonde inspiration et pris la ceinture de ses mains.

"Enfile ta chemise," ordonnai-je. Il se tourna, la mit, et je regrettai immédiatement de lui avoir demandé. Une fois que sa chemise fut fermé, il était à nouveau immaculé et intouchable.

"S'il te plaît, Alice, calme toi," me pressa-t-il. "Qu'est-ce qui te dérange autant ?"

Je secouais la tête. "Rien, ne t'inquiète pas. Lève les bras." Il m'obéit immédiatement et leva les bras au ciel. Je glissai la ceinture autour de sa taille, la fermant dans son dos avant de lui demander : "Est-ce que tu sais faire un noeud de cravate ?" Il secoua la tête, et j'attrapai la cravate posée sur le lit, avant de relever son col pour la placer autour de son cou. Je me penchai vers lui, respirant son parfum entêtant alors que je faisais le noeud. Dans notre position actuelle, il aurait été très facile de -

Une fois de plus, je forçai mon esprit à se détourner de telles pensées. Je finis son noeud de cravate et fis un pas en arrière pour inspecter mon travail. Le costume lui allait parfaitement bien dans le plus pur style sudiste. Il était magnifique, mais d'une manière bizarre. Ce n'était plus Jasper, ni même Jazz. C'était Jasper Whitlock dans toute sa gloire, l'immortel âgé de 105 ans, le féroce combattant et le compagnon de l'infâme Maria. Ça me faisait presque mal de le regarder, et je dus détourner la tête. Jasper tendit la main et m'attrapa le bras, me forçant à le regarder.

"Est-ce que tu m'en parleras ce soir ? De ce qui te trouble autant ?" me demanda-t-il impatiemment. "S'il te plaît, Alice. Si je fais quoi que ce soit qui te blesse, je veux le savoir." Je soupirai et hochai la tête, essayant de lui faire un sourire rassurant. Il sourit aussi et repoussa une mèche de cheveux de mon front pour y déposer un baiser. La même chaleur qu'auparavant me submergea, et sa main froide sur ma joue me fit frissonner.

Ce baiser resta dans mon esprit toute la nuit. Ce fut la seule raison pour laquelle je nous conduis au Majestic, entrai dans le magnifique club et trouvai une table pour m'asseoir sans faire demi-tour et m'enfuir. Aussi innocent que ce baiser ait été, il m'avait donné un fragment de courage, suffisamment pour passer la nuit.

Le dance hall _était_ magnifique. Il était décoré dans des teintes rouges foncé avec des pointes de doré et de noir. Les couleurs me firent rire : la même teinte que ses yeux, les miens, et la couleur qu'on partageait parfois. Des petites tables étaient disséminées dans les ombres de la pièce et quelques personnes y étaient assises, mangeant des hors-d'oeuvre et sirotant du champagne. La plupart des gens étaient sur la piste de danse, bougeant au rythme de la musique que le quatuor sur scène jouait.

"Aimerais-tu danser, Alice ?" demanda Jasper, ses yeux sérieusement fixés sur les miens. Je réfléchis puis posai ma petite main dans celle qu'il me tendait. Il me fit lever, et m'attira contre son corps. Aucun de nous ne connaissait les pas, mais on dansa de notre mieux, notre grâce vampirique nous rendant un fier service. On mélangea le jive, le jitterbug et le lindy-hop, toutes ces danses que l'on connaissait à moitié et qui demandaient des pas rapides et agiles. Le groupe changea ensuite de tempo alors que quelques autres couples approchaient de la piste de danse. La première mélodie douce de la soirée fut jouée et on commença à danser en rythme.

Je me sentais bien là, collée contre son torse, le sommet de ma tête arrivant à hauteur de son épaule, bien que j'ignorais si ce sentiment était le mien où s'il était provoqué par Jasper. D'une manière où d'une autre, j'appréciais ce moment. Son parfum m'enveloppait, m'attirait. Son menton reposait sur le sommet de mon crâne. Mes mains étaient sur ses épaules et les siennes étaient dans le bas de mon dos, dessinant les mêmes petits cercles qu'il avait dessiné sur ma main.

"Est-ce que tu vas me le dire maintenant ?" Ses lèvres frôlaient le sommet de ma tête, me donnant l'impression que ma peau froide était entrain de fondre.

Pressant ma joue contre sa clavicule, je pris une profonde inspiration, puis relevai la tête pour regarder dans ses yeux rouge noir, jaugeant sa réaction. "Maria...c'était...vous étiez...amants ?"

Jasper se figea, et je sus que j'avais ma réponse. Étrangement, ma curiosité ne fut pas satisfaite et j'avais très envie d'en savoir plus. Je voulais savoir s'il avait aimé cette étrange femme que je n'avais jamais rencontré mais que je détestais déjà.

"Ca n'a jamais été de l'amour, Alice," dit-il doucement, sa voix à peine plus forte qu'un murmure. "C'était de la faim et du pouvoir...Je lui étais dévoué, et je faisais tout ce qu'elle me demandait."

Il arrêta de parler pendant un moment et me regarda avec anxiété.

"Si je pouvais effacer tout ça, je le ferais. Chaque seconde de chaque jour que j'ai passé avec Maria me blesse maintenant." Ses yeux se firent plus torturés alors qu'il continuait. "Apparemment, ça te blesse aussi, et je n'ai jamais, jamais voulu ça, Alice."

Je m'éclaircis la gorge. "C'était il y a longtemps, non ?"

"Absolument, ça fait une éternité," acquièsçat rapidement Jasper, et je pouvais entendre le désir d'être pardonné dans sa voix.

Mais pourquoi devrais-je le pardonner ? C'était du passé, et je ne pouvais rien y changer, je ne pouvais rien faire d'autre qu'avancer. Avancer avec sa confession...L'idée était dure à avaler mais c'était possible. Avancer sans lui ? Jamais. Certainement pas lorsque nos futurs semblaient aussi entremêlés.

Il m'attira plus près, comme si me serrer plus fort lui apporterait le pardon. Je le serrais plus fort aussi, me demandant si je pourrais jamais avoir Jasper comme Maria l'avait eu.

Je savais, maintenant plus que jamais, que j'aimais Jasper, avec chaque fibre de mon être. Être près de lui me provoquait du plaisir et de la douleur. Je n'avais jamais été plus heureuse, ou plus malheureuse. Que pouvait-il y avoir de pire qu'être amoureuse et ne pas savoir si l'objet de son affection ressentait la même chose ? Il ne faisait aucun doute que j'avais une place dans son coeur, c'était évident, mais était-ce de l'amour ou de l'amitié ? Étais-je une soeur pour lui ou plus ?

Soudainement, Jasper se tourna pour faire face à quelqu'un qui se tenait derrière lui. C'était l'homme chauve que j'avais battu au poker. Il ne bougeait pas, et nous fixait avec un étrange sourire sur le visage.

"Puis-je ?" demanda-t-il poliment, son ton ne trahissant rien. Alors que la musique se terminait, Jasper lui tourna froidement le dos et me regarda. Je n'avais aucune étrange vision, donc j'hochai la tête et il fit un pas en arrière. L'homme s'inclina légèrement et me prit la main. La chanson était légèrement plus rapide mais suffisamment lente pour que l'on doive se toucher. Ses mains se posèrent sur mes hanches et j'hésitai avant de poser les miennes sur ses épaules. Il était beaucoup plus petit que Jasper, beaucoup plus large et beaucoup plus moche. Je notai que son visage ressemblait à un raisin sec ultra-large et je dus me retenir d'éclater de rire. Je dus sourire puisqu'il sourit lui aussi, d'un large sourire en coin, comme s'il cachait quelque chose.

"Vous avez montré un sacré talent aujourd'hui, Mme Whitlock," dit-il d'une voix légèrement mielleuse.

"Vous connaissez mon nom," dis-je surprise que son petit cerveau s'en soit souvenu.

"Tous le Traymore ne parle que de vous, ma chère," dit-il. "Vous savez jouer aux cartes, n'est-ce pas ?"

"C'est juste un don, je suppose," répondis-je d'une voix charmeuse. "J'ai bien peur de ne pas connaître votre nom, Mr...?"

"Ce n'est pas important," dit l'homme. "Je veux juste connaître votre secret."

Mon souffle se coupa dans ma gorge et je réalisai quel tour avait prit cette situation. "J'ai...J'ai bien peur de n'avoir aucun secret. C'est juste arrivé."

Ses yeux se plissèrent et sa main sur ma hanche se serra d'une manière menaçante.

"Vous _allez_ me le dire, alors comment avez-vous triché ?" siffla-t-il. "Je suis sûre que le manager du Traymore sera _ravi _d'apprendre qu'il s'est fait volé de l'argent."

Je savais que j'avais des problèmes. Je ne pouvais pas me débattre sans attirer l'attention sur moi. Une lady ne se battait pas.

"Je vous assure, monsieur, que je-"

"Arrêtez vos conneries, ma petite dame, je _sais_ que vous -"

Mais une main pâle apparut sur son épaule, serrant jusqu'à ce que l'homme étouffe un cri. Il se tourna, son crâne chauve luisant dans la lumière du hall, pour faire face à l'immense intensité immortelle de Jasper.

"Je vous demanderais de ne pas utiliser ce genre de mots devant une lady, monsieur," dit Jasper, ses mots me faisant frissonner grâce à leur galanterie sudiste et à leur nature sévère et menaçante.

L'homme chauve leva les mains. "Je suis sûr que vous vous trompez."

Jasper eut un rire sarcastique et accusateur. "Et je _suis_ sûr que vous ne voulez pas que ça se finisse mal. Viens, Alice."

Il prit ma main dans la sienne, me faisant presque mal tellement il serrait fort. On se précipita hors du club et dans la voiture. Je roulai jusqu'à l'hôtel, beaucoup plus vite que je ne l'aurais dû dans une région tellement pleine de monde, mais l'expression sur son visage était suffisante pour me convaincre de rouler aussi vite que possible. On fut silencieux durant une grande partie du trajet jusqu'à ce que le silence devienne trop pesant pour Jasper.

"Comment fais-tu pour être aussi calme, Alice ?" me demanda-t-il avec incrédulité, son visage toujours tordu par la colère qu'il éprouvait contre l'homme chauve.

J'haussai les épaules. "Je ne sais pas...peut-être que c'est parce que je n'ai eu aucune vision de lui ? Je suis sûre que s'il était vraiment horrible, j'aurais été en mesure de voir quelque chose."

"Cet homme...on ne peut pas avoir ce genre de sentiments et être quelqu'un de bien," grogna Jasper, c'était un son terrifiant. J'avais déjà entendu ce genre de sons de la part d'autres vampires, mais venant de Jasper - le gentil, timide gentleman du Sud, Jasper - c'était effrayant.

"Quel genre de sentiments ?" demandai-je en fronçant les sourcils.

Sa main se serra sur la poignée de la porte alors qu'il se souvenait. "De la colère. Du désir. De la haine...il était déchiré entre être excité et violent."

Un frisson me parcourut lorsque je réalisais à quelle point la situation dans laquelle je m'étais retrouvée avait été dangereuse. Je roulais dans la ville pendant quelques minutes, attendant que Jasper se calme un peu. Quelques minutes plus tard, on s'arrêta devant l'hôtel, sortit de la voiture en la confiant au voiturier avant de monter dans l'ascenseur.

"Vingtième étage, s'il vous plaît," dit Jasper au liftier. Il hocha silencieusement la tête et l'ascenseur monta pour s'arrêter à notre étage. On marcha silencieusement dans le couloir et on entendit le deuxième ascenseur s'ouvrir et se refermer derrière nous, sans prendre la peine de nous retourner. Jasper était toujours en colère et mon corps bougeait de lui-même, mon esprit occupé à avoir une vision.

_Jasper serrait Alice dans ses bras, ses lèvres voyageant dans son cou avant de s'installer fermement sur sa bouche. Les mains d'Alice voyageaient dans les longs cheveux blonds de Jasper, taquinant la bouche de Jasper de la sienne. La chaleur entre eux était féroce, presque suffisamment chaude pour faire monter la température de leurs peaux froides. La main de Jasper voyagea dans son dos, de plus en plus bas._

Je repris brusquement conscience, le souffle coupé, complétement immobile au milieu du couloir. Un baiser ? Et quel baiser c'était. Mon esprit serait-il entrain de jouer avec moi ? Non, ce n'était pas possible...mais quand, alors ? Quand cela arriverait-il ? Je me demandai si je devais en parler à Jasper, et ensuite -

Je m'arrêtai au milieu de mon demi-tour, reniflant une délicieuse odeur dans l'air.

Du sang. Il n'était pas très pur, mais il était très frais, juste versé. Est-ce que quelqu'un était entrain d'être assassiné dans l'une des chambres ? Quel scandale. Je finis de me tourner vers Jasper.

"Jazz, je -"

Je m'arrêtai brusquement lorsque je réalisai d'où venait le sang. Là, à quelques pas derrière moi dans le couloir, se tenait Jasper, sa bouche fermement plaquée contre la gorge de l'homme chauve.

**

* * *

(1) "To what base uses may we return", Hamlet, Acte V Scène 1, William Shakespeare**

_

* * *

Prochain chapitre : Une réponse affectueuse et convenable._

_[Mode Saw-__**v2 **__ON]_

_Vous voulez la suite ? Moi, je veux des reviews... Vous savez ce qu'il vous reste à faire !_

_[Mode Saw-__**v2**__ OFF]_


	7. Une réponse affectueuse et convenable

**Auteur : **Mandi1

**Traductrice :** Moi

**Spoilers :** **-**

**Rating :** M

**Genre(s) : **Romance/Drama

**Disclaimers :** Tout l'univers des Cullen appartient à Stephenie Meyer. L'histoire que vous allez lire appartient à Mandi1. Quand à moi, je ne suis qu'une humble traductrice.

**Notes :** Pour ceux que ça intéresse de lire cette histoire en version originale, le lien se trouve dans mon profil.

* * *

**- Chapitre 7 : Une réponse affectueuse et convenable (1) -**

En un instant, l'homme fut mort, et son cadavre ne fut plus soutenu que par Jasper. Comme cet homme, je découvris que je ne pouvais plus bouger. Et alors que j'étais figée par le choc, tous mes sens semblèrent s'aiguiser. L'odeur...et le goût...du sang s'évaporaient dans l'air alors que le liquide chaud glissait dans la gorge de Jasper. J'entendais tout ce qui se passait autour de nous, des assiettes qu'on débarassait aux grincements des matelas, en passant par les ronflements des clients déjà endormis. Les couleurs étaient plus vive, et les dimensions autour de moi semblaient changer. Ma concentration vacilla jusqu'à ce que la seule chose que je sois en mesure de voir soit le visage de Jasper, satisfait et horrifié, une dichotomie d'expression sur un seul visage.

Un autre son atteignit mes oreilles : l'approche d'un ascenseur. Il ne nous restait plus que quelques secondes pour quitter le couloir. J'attrapai la main de Jasper et le tirai vers notre chambre aussi rapidement que l'éclair. J'ouvris la porte de notre suite et on s'y précipita avec le cadavre.

_Oh Seigneur..._

"Qu'est-ce qu'on fait, Jazz ?" sifflai-je. _"Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ?"_

Jasper resta silencieux. Attrapant le cadavre sous les bras, il traversa la chambre et ouvrit les portes du balcon. Je le vis sortir sur le balcon, lever le corps au-dessus de sa tête, et le lancer dans la mer. Le cadavre n'était plus qu'un souvenir qui coulerait bientôt sous la lune. Je pris une profonde inspiration lorsque Jasper se tourna vers moi, ses yeux féroces, assoiffés, troublés et à nouveau rouge-sang.

"On ne dit rien," dit-il en réponse à ma question paniquée. On se tint face à face à travers la pièce, lui toujours près du balcon, et moi, près de la porte qui menait au couloir, plaqué contre le bois avec la poignée dans le bas de mes reins. Je vis la langue de Jasper sortir récupérer une dernière goutte de sang au coin de sa bouche, et je frissonnai. Il était terrifiant, se tenant là, dans la lumière de la lune, avec une petite tâche rouge sur le col de sa chemise comme unique rappel de son acte. J'étais choquée et effrayée et je doutais de tout ce que j'avais pensé auparavant, et Jasper le savait.

"Je...Je suis désolé." Sa voix trancha le silence comme un couteau. Je relevai la tête et le regardai dans les yeux. La faim avait disparue, laissant place au dégoût et au regret.

J'ouvris la bouche pour parler mais découvris qu'aucun mot ne voulait sortir. Je croisai les bras sur ma poitrine, les serrant fermement et souhaitant pouvoir disparaître. Une part de moi ne voulait même pas regarder Jasper, et encore moins être dans la même pièce que lui. Ce n'était pas mon Jazz...c'était quelqu'un de froid et d'inconnu. Peut-être que j'avais eu tort. Peut-être que toutes ces visions n'avaient été que des souhaits de mon subconscient. Peut-être qu'il était vraiment le Second de Maria, encore et encore. Je voulais faire demi-tour et courir. Ça ferait peut-être disparaître la douleur qui m'avait submergé.

Je savais que je ne pouvais pas. Je ne pouvais pas l'abandonner, pas maintenant, pas quand il avait besoin de moi. L'amour qui brûlait mon âme ne me le permettrait pas, même si cet amour était submergé par le choc que je ressentais pour le moment.

"Tu dois me prendre pour un monstre."

Tout le choc...l'horreur...la tristesse que j'avais ressentis s'envolèrent par la fenêtre lorsque j'entendis la voix de Jasper, plaintive et douloureuse, se briser au milieu de sa phrase. Aussi affectée que j'ai pu être par ses actions, il était évident qu'il était encore plus affecté que moi. Je quittai le réconfort de la porte et m'approchai de lui, mon coeur mort souffrant pour lui.

"Non, Jasper," lui assurai-je, "pas un monstre."

Maintenant que je pouvais voir à quel point il regrettait ce qu'il avait fait, je me sentais horrible d'avoir penser du mal de lui. Je savais pourquoi il avait fait ça; il avait ressentit les émotions de cet homme. Il avait compris ce qu'il voulait faire. Il avait essayé de me protéger. Je m'avançai jusqu'à ce que je sois à côté de lui.

Jasper fut de l'autre côté de la pièce en un instant, levant ses mains de manière défensive devant lui.

_"Ne t'approche pas de moi,"_ siffla-t-il; Je m'attendais à ce qu'il se sente mal, mais pas à ce point-là.

"Jazz, franchement-"

"Je suis un meurtrier, Alice ! Encore une fois !"

Sa voix s'était transformée en un cri qui fut suffisamment pour réveiller nos voisins, qui commencèrent rapidement à taper dans les murs, pour nous demander, vulgairement, de baisser d'un ton. J'étais surprise par sa voix, n'ayant jamais rien entendu de ce genre auparavant.

J'essayais de contredire ses mots. "Jasper, tu sais ce qu'il ressentait, tu voulais juste me -"

"Te protéger ? En_ assassinant_ un homme ? Je ne peux pas...Juste..."

Jasper se laissa glisser contre le mur, se laissant tomber au sol avant de se rouler en boule.

"Je ne veux pas être ce genre d'homme avec toi," chuchota-t-il. "Je pensais que j'avais abandonné cette...cette _vie._ Et maintenant, je découvre que je ne vaux pas mieux qu'un vulgaire criminel. Pas mieux que cet homme, avec ses horribles...meurtrières..."

Je vis ses poings se serrer de là où j'étais dans la pièce, je pus entendre ses phalanges craquer si fort que ça me fit sursauter.

Jasper releva la tête vers moi, repentant et triste. "Je ne suis plus le soldat de Maria, Alice, et je voulais te le prouver. Je voulais être différent."

"Tu _es _différent," insistai-je, en m'approchant lentement de lui, à peine plus vite qu'un humain. "Tu as empêché cet homme de faire Dieu seul sait quoi...et tu penses que s'il s'en était sortit avec son plan, il aurait éprouvé le moindre regret ?"

J'avais avancé dans la pièce au point de n'être plus qu'à deux pas de lui. Il ne bougea pas, il se tendit cependant, comme s'il s'attendait à ce que je le touche mais qu'il ne supportait pas cette idée.

"Je..._on_ aurait pu l'arrêter autrement," murmura Jasper. "J'ai juste..._craqué_."

Il enfouit son visage dans ses mains, et je m'agenouillai à côté de lui, sans vraiment savoir quoi lui dire. Je ne savais pas si j'aurais réussi à me retenir si une femme avait menacé de blesser Jasper. J'admirai le fait qu'il ait voulu me protéger. J'aimai me dire que c'était un sentiment romantique et possessif qui l'avait submergé. Mais comment pouvais-je encourager cette action sans approuver son meurtre ?

"Tu n'as pas besoin de le dire," dit amèrement Jasper. "Je peux sentir que tu es...déchirée. Tu souhaites me pardonner mais tu es confuse en même temps."

"Si tu _peux_ ressentir mes émotions, alors tu sais que je ne te considère pas comme un monstre," insistai-je. Jasper releva la tête, abasourdi. Je fus surprise par la lueur de dévotion qui brillait dans ses yeux rouges et encore plus par ses paroles.

"Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait de bien dans ma vie pour te trouver, Alice ?"

Aurais-je eu du sang dans les veines, je suis sûre que j'aurais rougi en entendant sa voix de velours qui exprimait de la surprise. Même dans son dégoût de lui-même, il était magnifique, et je remontai rapidement ma garde avant que Jasper ne puisse ressentir mes émotions. Je baissai les yeux et me concentrai sur ma respiration à la place.

Malheureusement, mes poumons semblèrent oublier comment fonctionner lorsque Jasper posa sa main sur ma joue, attirant mon visage vers le sien.

Je revis toute ma vie au moment où nos lèvres se rencontrèrent. Chaque chose que j'avais faite auparavant apparut furtivement dans mon esprit. Tout ce que j'avais fait dans ma vie m'avait mené à cet instant, j'en étais sûre. La main de Jasper était glacée contre ma joue froide lorsqu'elle m'attira plus près. Mes yeux rencontrèrent les siens, et on échangea un regard enflammé avant que nos paupières ne se ferment en même temps.

Notre premier baiser fut comme notre première rencontre : silencieux, timide , destiné et connaisseur à la fois. Ses lèvres étaient douces et gentilles, comme deux rubans de satin effleurant délicatement ma bouche, laissant une traînée de feu sur leur passage. Le feu que j'avais vu aujourd'hui dans ses yeux...lorsqu'on s'était disputé, lorsqu'il avait bu, lorsqu'il m'avait regardé quelques secondes plus tôt...n'était rien comparé à la chaleur qui traversait maintenant mon corps, en partant de mes lèvres pour se répandre dans tout mon corps.

Sa main reposait sur ma joue, ses baisers étaient aussi légers qu'une plume - la douceur de tout cela me rendait folle. J'avais voulu Jasper depuis si longtemps que nous retenir comme ça nous rendait fous. Je voulais plus, et Jasper, ressentant mon désir, me donna ce que je voulais. Sa langue commença à tracer le contour de mes lèvres, son goût incroyable emplissant ma bouche lorsque je l'ouvris.

Si j'avais pu mourir, j'aurais voulu que ce soit maintenant. J'étais déjà au paradis de toute façon. Toutes pensées de cadavres chauve, de sang, de jeu d'argent ou du New Jersey disparurent de mon esprit alors que je faisais courir ma main dans ses cheveux soyeux. Les lèvres de Jasper quittèrent les miennes pendant un instant, et je laissais échapper un petit gémissement déçu, son contact me manquant pendant la miliseconde où il disparut.

Je sentis Jasper rire contre ma gorge. Ses lèvres voyagèrent sur ma peau, suçotant doucement le creux de ma gorge avant de remonter effleurer mon menton. Prenant sa tête dans mes mains, je levai son visage pour embrasser sa bouche magnifique, souriant alors qu'à mon tour j'explorai sa gorge. Sa mâchoire, toujours rasée de près bien qu'il n'ait jamais touché un rasoir de sa vie, était dure et forte, presque coupante, et très différente de la douce peau d'ivoire de son cou. Alors que j'embrassai sa pomme d'Adam, Jasper laissa échapper un petit soupir satisfait, et je me reculai légèrement, mes lèvres s'arrêtant pendant un instant à cause du son inhabituel. C'est à cet instant que cette pensée me frappa : Jasper était le premier homme dont j'étais aussi proche.

Regrettant sans aucun doute mon arrêt, Jasper me releva le menton et me regarda avec curiosité. "Qu'y a-t-il ?" demanda-t-il, en me caressant la joue de ses longs doigts fins.

Je baissai les yeux au sol pour confesser honteusement, "C'est mon premier baiser."

Je l'observai digérer cette information avec un large sourire. J'étais contente et légèrement embarassée qu'il trouve ça aussi amusant. Je n'étais certainement pas son premier baiser, et je fronçais les sourcils alors qu'une nouvelle pensée de Jasper et Maria ensemble me traversait l'esprit. Jasper se pencha en avant et embrassa mes sourcils froncés, réchauffant mon visage pendant une brève seconde.

"Tu te débrouilles bien pour une débutante," murmura-t-il contre ma bouche. J'aurais bien ri, mais mon esprit était ailleurs, pensant toujours à cette beauté aux cheveux sombres de son passé. Jasper ressentit ma distraction et s'appuya contre le mur, sachant que notre moment de passion était fini jusqu'à ce que j'ai la réponse à ma question. En attendant, il se contenta de me tenir la main à la place, traçant toujours ces petits cercles apaisants.

J'étais toujours agenouillée devant lui, ma main droite dans sa main gauche. J'écoutais nos respirations lentes, mes propres poumons absorbant son odeur lourde et entêtante qui semblait avoir été intensifiée par nos baisers. J'observai sa bouche parfaite, me demandant comment quelque chose qui avait prit la vie d'un homme quelques minutes auparavant pouvait me donner vie à présent. Détournant à nouveau les yeux, je pris une profonde inspiration, trouvant du courage dans l'odeur masculine de Jasper.

"Est-ce que c'est Maria qui t'a donné ton premier baiser ?" demandai-je courageusement, fixant nos mains liées plutôt que son visage.

Jasper rigola. "Pourquoi es-tu aussi interessée par ce monstre ?"

J'haussai légèrement les épaules en me mordant les lèvres. _Parce que je veux être ce qu'elle était autrefois,_ songeai-je, incapable de le dire à voix haute. Jasper, ressentant mon hésitation, poursuivit.

"Non, ce n'était pas elle," répondit-il. "C'était Anna Mae Burton...J'avais douze ans, et c'était la plus jolie fille de la communauté."

Je ne pus pas m'empêcher de rire, et Jasper porta ma main à sa bouche, embrassant gentiment le bout de mes doigts.

"Alice," murmura-t-il contre mes doigts, "est-ce que je peux te demander quelque chose ?"

J'hochai la tête et il continua.

"Est-ce que tu peux ne plus jamais mentionner cette femme ?"

"Je...oui. Bien sûr," répondis-je, surprise. Il soupira et relâcha ma main. Son contact me manqua immédiatement.

"Je suis désolé, c'est juste...tu vois ce qu'elle m'a fait." Il pencha la tête vers les portes toujours ouvertes du balcon, là où il s'était débarassé de sa victime. Son visage s'assombrit et il devint amer pendant un instant. "Je n'arriverais jamais à effacer ce que j'ai fait avec elle, mais je peux essayer d'oublier, ne serait-ce qu'en ne mentionnant pas son nom." Sa main se serra à nouveau autour de la mienne alors qu'il éprouvait de la haine pour l'effrayante Maria. "C'est comme si elle avait prit une part de mon âme en faisant un tel monstre de moi. Durant toute ma vie, quelque chose m'a manqué, sans même que je le sache."

Il s'arrêta, et je sentis l'ambiance de la pièce s'alléger alors qu'il éprouvait du bonheur.

"Et ensuite je t'ai rencontré, Alice, et ce fut comme si j'étais à nouveau entier. Te rencontrer, ce fut comme marcher vers le soleil sans aucune crainte."

Je ne savais pas quoi dire. Chaque souhait que j'avais fait pour Jasper et moi semblait être devenu réel. Que restait-il à dire ?

"Vide à nouveau ?" me taquina Jasper. Je plissai les yeux, éprouvant de la colère, et il leva les yeux au ciel. "Comme si tu pouvais être en colère après moi."

Je souris et me penchai en avant pour l'embrasser, plaçant ma main sur son torse, juste en dessous de la tache rouge sur sa chemise. Je commençais à jouer gentiment avec son col.

"On va devoir partir, et rapidement. Avant que le soleil se lève," dis-je en faisant un signe du menton vers la tache sous mes doigts.

Jasper baissa la tête. "Tu sais que je ne voulais pas -"

"_Je sais,_" l'interrompis-je, en plaçant mes mains sur son visage. Il plaça ses propres mains par-dessus les miennes, et je m'émerveillai de leur grandeur comparé à mes propres petites mains. Aussi grand qu'il soit, aussi féroce qu'il puisse être, mon Jazz ne serait jamais un monstre. Il n'avait fait que me protéger. Je devais continuer à me dire ça ou je risquais de laisser mes sentiments d'amour être violés par le doute.

"Je suis si désolé, Alice," s'excusa-t-il à nouveau. "J'ai fait ça pour toi. S'il avait essayé de te blesser..."

Je rigolai un peu, juste pour apaiser sa douleur. "S'il _avait_ essayé de me blesser, il aurait fait face à deux vampires durs comme la pierre et son destin aurait été le même, même si les moyens auraient été différents."

"Alors...tu me pardonnes ?"

"De m'avoir protégé ? Oui." J'hochai la tête. "Mais d'avoir bu son sang...Jazz, tu dois me promettre que ça n'arrivera plus."

Il soupira lourdement, en regardant la mer à travers les portes vitrées. Était-ce là que son ultime sacrifice humain reposerait ?

"Pour toi, je te le promet," jura-t-il, en serrant ma main avant de sauter sur ses pieds, marchant rapidement vers le balcon, et fermant les portes, nous plongeant dans des ténèbres que nos yeux perçants transpercèrent facilement.

"Alors, où devrions-nous aller ?" me demanda Jasper en ouvrant l'armoire pour commencer à empaqueter tous mes vêtements. Je me levai pour l'aider, pliant les vêtements qu'il posait sur le lit et avant de les glisser dans ma valise.

"Je ne suis pas sûre," répondis-je. "Je n'ai toujours pas vu où étaient Carlisle et sa famille."

"Alors," dit lentement Jasper, "que dirais-tu de Boston ?"

Je scannai mes pensées.

_Une grande maison en pierre brune. Cinq personnes pâles et magnifiques...des vampires...rassemblés dans une pièce éclairée par un feu de cheminée, leurs yeux rouges reflétant les flammes._

Je me mordis les lèvres. "Est-ce que tu es sûr que c'est ce qu'il y a de mieux, Jazz ?"

Jasper me fit un sourire tendre. Il semblait avoir une signification différente maintenant que nous étions des gens différents. "Je pense que c'est le seul endroit où l'on pourrait avoir quelques indices sur l'endroit où se trouve Carlisle. J'ai des contacts qui pourraient nous aider."

J'étais toujours incertaine jusqu'à ce que Jasper m'envoie une vague de calme. Je plissai les yeux et soupirai. "Très bien, on ira à Boston, mais à une seule condition."

"Laquelle ?" Jasper haussa un sourcil blond.

"Dès qu'on arrive, je t'emmène faire du _shopping_ !"

**

* * *

(1) "A Loving and Fair Reply", Hamlet, Acte I Scène 2, William Shakespeare**

_

* * *

Prochain chapitre : Vous m'appellez belle._

_[Mode Saw-__**v2 **__ON]_

_Vous voulez la suite ? Moi, je veux des reviews... Vous savez ce qu'il vous reste à faire !_

_[Mode Saw-__**v2**__ OFF]_


	8. Vous m'appelez Belle

**Auteur : **Mandi1

**Traductrice :** Moi

**Spoilers :** **-**

**Rating :** M

**Genre(s) : **Romance/Drama

**Disclaimers :** Tout l'univers des Cullen appartient à Stephenie Meyer. L'histoire que vous allez lire appartient à Mandi1. Quand à moi, je ne suis qu'une humble traductrice.

**Notes :** Pour ceux que ça intéresse de lire cette histoire en version originale, le lien se trouve dans mon profil.

**

* * *

- Chapitre 8 : Vous m'appelez Belle (1) -**

On quitta l'hôtel au beau milieu de la nuit, ne nous arrêtant que pour récuppérer le fruit de nos victoires (324,650 $ au total) au casino et pour payer notre facture au veilleur de nuit. Le voiturier nous ramena la Buick, et on disparut dans la nuit, en sécurité jusqu'à ce que le soleil se lève.

Ce voyage sembla être différent de tous les autres qu'on avait eu auparavant. A chaque autre fois, nos trajets avaient été emplis de discussions amicales, principalement pour que je garde mes yeux (et mon esprit) sur la route. Maitenant que notre lien s'était intensifié plus que tout au monde, on n'avait plus besoin de mots pour parler. Un regard en coin, un sourire partagé, ma main cherchant la sienne...toutes ces actions exprimaient ce qu'on ne pouvait pas dire avec des mots. _J'ai besoin de toi. Je suis là. Je te veux. _Ou, dans mon cas, _Je suis désespérément et inconditionnellement amoureuse de toi._ Je me demandai s'il le savait, le déduisant peut-être de mes sentiments. Une partie de moi voulait lui le dire, et l'autre voulait garder ce secret encore un tout petit peu plus longtemps, mortellement effrayée par un rejet potentiel.

On s'arrêta près d'une forêt enneigée pour que je puisse chasser, y ayant vu une petite famille de cerfs. J'en pris rapidement deux, affamée, alors que Jasper en attaquait un lui aussi, un supplément au sang humain qui courait dans ses veines. La chasse fut rapide, vu que nous voulions tous les deux atteindre Boston avant que le soleil ne brille, et on retourna rapidement à la voiture, laissant les carcasses draînées sur le sol enneigé de la forêt.

N'ayant plus soif, la combinaison de l'odeur du sang des créatures de la forêt et de l'odeur de mon Jasper m'excita, me mettant soudainement dans un état de...Je suppose que le mot exacte serait euphorie. Je me sentais en paix; rien ne pourrait plus aller de travers, j'en étais sûre, pas avec Jasper à mes côtés. Je m'élançai avec grâce dans un sprint, traversant rapidement la forêt. Jasper prit le même rythme que moi, et me suivit à travers les arbres jusqu'à ce qu'il m'attrape finalement par la taille, m'attirant au sol avec lui.

Ce fut une danse étrange et familière que l'on effectua alors qu'on roulait au sol, les mains de Jasper m'aggripèrent les avant-bras alors qu'on passait l'un par dessus l'autre, avant de nous arrêter finalement au bord de la forêt. Au lieu de m'aider à me relever, Jasper m'attira plus près et ses lèvres chatouillèrent ma mâchoire alors que son souffle lourd de sang frais me montait aux narines.

"Il faut qu'on y aille, Jazz," insistai-je, en gloussant alors qu'il secouait la tête, me chatouillant.

"On est à moins d'une heure de la ville," répondit-il contre ma peau, "et le soleil ne se lèvera pas avant trois heures."

J'étais plus que contente de rester, dans la boue de la forêt, et pressée contre le corps de pierre de Jasper...mais mon estomac faisait des bonds nerveux alors qu'il faisait courir ses mains sur mon dos, jouant avec le bord de la chemise en coton que je portai. Je me reculai et me levai, honteuse de faire ça. N'étais-je pas la fille qui rêvait d'un tel homme ? Ne l'avais-je pas voulu ? Pourquoi étais-je effrayée ?

_Maria._

Ce nom résonna dans ma tête, m'effrayant plus que tout le reste. Si Jasper avait été dévoué pendant aussi longtemps à une personne avant de la quitter aussi facilement, qui pouvait affirmer qu'il ne ferait pas la même chose avec moi ? Il ne m'avait encore rien dit qui ressemblait au mot 'amour'. Je soupirai et commençai à marcher dans la neige pour sortir de la forêt.

Jasper se leva sans dire un mot et me suivit jusqu'à la voiture, se dirigeant vers le côté conducteur pour m'ouvrir la portière à la manière d'un gentleman. Je me glissai dans le véhicule, démarrant l'engin alors qu'il fermait sa portière. Il m'empêcha ensuite de mettre une vitesse en posant sa main sur la mienne.

"S'il te plaît," murmura-t-il, sa voix aussi douce que ses baisers, "Je ne supporte pas quand t'es comme ça. Nerveuse et incertaine...ce n'est pas toi, Alice. N'étais tu pas celle qui savait, avant même que tu ne me voies, que l'on était supposé se rencontrer ?"

Je souris, juste un peu, et lui lançai un coup d'oeil. Il y avait une trace de terre juste sous son oeil gauche, un souvenir de notre 'chute' dans les bois, et je bénis cette tâche pour son imperfection.

"Je ne te blesserais pas, tu sais," chuchota Jasper alors qu'il repoussait une petite mèche de cheveux derrière mon oreille. "Dis-moi juste ce que tu veux et je le ferai. Tout, Alice, tout est à toi si tu me le demandes."

_Ton coeur._

Mais je ne pouvais pas dire ça. Je me penchai en avant à la place, embrassant la tâche sur son visage, avant de me tourner pour passer une vitesse, commençant silencieusement la dernière portion de notre voyage.

On roula rapidement dans la nuit, la Buick allant bien plus vite que ne l'autorisaient les limitations de vitesse - et elle alla encore plus vite lorsque la main de Jasper vint se poser sur mon genou, me faisant perdre tout contrôle. Jasper rigola doucement de ma réaction, mais il n'enleva pas sa main de là.

Je ralentis alors qu'on passait la Rivière Charles, incertaine de la direction à prendre.

"Comment sais-tu où sont tes contacts ?" lui demandai-je en jetant un coup d'oeil à la carte que Jasper avait pensé à acheter à Atlantic City.

"Je...Je n'en suis pas sûr. Je ne les ai pas vu depuis six mois...tout ce que je sais, c'est qu'ils sont à Boston." Jasper me fit un sourire enfantin, comme s'il était sur le point de me dire quelque chose qui lui attirerait des problèmes. Si je n'avais pas été aussi amoureuse de lui, j'aurais probablement été folle de rage. Mais je me contentai de lever les yeux au ciel avant de me plonger dans une vision.

_La magnifique Buick tourna dans une rue encadré par de grandes maisons de pierre brune. Un panneau indiquait le nom de la rue 'Newbury' en grandes lettres blanches qui brillaient sous les derniers rayons de soleil. La voiture s'arrêta devant le numéro 17 et Alice et Jasper en sortirent, se tenant la main alors qu'ils se dirigeaient vers l'entrée._

**"Alice !"**

La main de Jasper était sur le volant et il essayait maladroitement de redresser la voiture. Je me sortis de ma rêverie et agrippai le volant, reprenant rapidement le contrôle.

"Je suis désolée, je...est-ce qu'on a touché quelque chose ?" demandai-je avant d'attendre nerveusement la réponse.

"Non, tu as juste dérivé sur l'autre côté de la route," répondit-il, et je recommençai à respirer. "Mais est-ce que tu as vu quelque chose ?"

"17 rue Newbury," dis-je, me rappelant presque inconsciemment du numéro. Jasper me sourit et attrapa la carte pour me montrer notre nouvelle destination. Je traversai rapidement les rues vides, quittant l'avenue du Massachusetts pour la rue Newbury, avant de chercher l'immeuble de ma vision des yeux. La rue était pleine de belles maisons et de magasins, des boutiques exquises et très chère que je fréquenterai bientôt.

"Là."

Jasper pointait une maison brune du doigt, un numéro 17 doré y était accroché. Je garai la Buick juste devant et coupai le moteur.

"Tu es prêt ?" demandai-je en regardant Jasper. Il était encore assit et avait serré les poings, j'avais remarqué que c'était quelque chose qu'il ne faisait que lorsqu'il était stressé.

"Je pense que je suis plus inquiet pour toi que pour moi," admit-il en me prenant la main. Je fronçai les sourcils, confuse. "Peter et Charlotte n'ont pas compris pourquoi je voulais partir. Ils auront encore plus de mal à comprendre pourquoi on a choisi cette vie."

"Tu penses que tu seras tenté près de ces...non-végétariens ?" demandai-je.

Jasper secoua la tête. "Je t'ai fait une promesse, Alice. Et je n'ai pas l'intention de la rompre."

Je serrai sa main d'une manière rassurante avant d'ouvrir ma portière, me glissant rapidement sur le trottoir pour faire face au numéro 17. Jasper me rejoignit et plaça sa main dans la mienne. Je fus surprise de voir comme nos mains se glissaient facilement l'une dans l'autre; une grande et forte, l'autre petite et apparemment fragile, mais elles s'emboîtaient comme les pièce d'un puzzle. Traçant de petits cercles réconfortants sur le dos de ma main, Jasper m'entraîna vers les escaliers et frappa ensuite à la porte.

Il fallut un petit moment avant que quelqu'un ne vienne répondre, et on gigota tous les deux nerveusement jusqu'à ce que la porte s'entrouvre. Un visage féminin, encadré par des cheveux roux et dont les yeux étaient rouges eux-aussi, apparut dans l'entrebaîllement. Elle était pâle, émaciée et elle n'avait guère plus de 15ans. La fille nous fixa tous les deux, réalisa qu'on était tous les trois de la même espèce, et ouvrit la porte un peu plus.

"Oui ?" dit-elle.

"Je cherche Peter ? Ou Charlotte ?" demanda Jasper. "Est-ce qu'ils vivent là ?"

"Ou-ui..." La fille plissa ses yeux rouges. "Qui êtes-vous ?"

"Si tu pouvais leur dire que Jasper est là, je suis sûr-"

"Jasper !"

La porte s'ouvrit en grand, révélant une magnifique jeune femme, aux cheveux châtain et aux yeux rouges, qui nous souriait largement - ou plutôt, qui souriait largement à Jasper.

"Jasper, c'est vraiment toi ?" demanda-t-elle joyeusement, en se plaçant devant la fille.

"Je t'avais dit que je viendrais vous rendre visite, Charlotte," dit Jasper d'un ton désabusé, en souriant très légèrement. La femme, Charlotte, se pencha en avant pour le serrer brièvement dans ses bras avant de poser son regard sur moi. La petite rouquine, toujours placée derrière Charlotte en fit de même.

"Qui est-ce ?" demanda Charlotte avec curiosité. Sa voix me faisait terriblement penser à celle des mères qu'on voyait dans les films, lorsqu'elles rencontraient la première petite-amie de leurs fils.

Jasper lâcha ma main et enroula son bras autour de ma taille à la place. "Voici Alice," dit-il simplement, comme si tout ce que Charlotte avait besoin de savoir était contenu dans ces deux mots. Bizarrement, Charlotte sembla comprendre, faisant un petit sourire connaisseur à Jasper avant de nous faire rentrer dans la maison.

"C'est un plaisir de vous rencontrer, Alice," me dit Charlotte.

"Le plaisir est pour moi," répondis-je en essayant d'ignorer son regard perçant alors qu'elle essayait de comprendre la couleur de mes yeux. "Vous avez une très belle maison."

Mon compliment sembla la tirer de ses interrogations sur la couleur de mes iris. "Merci," me dit-elle gracieusement, puis elle fit un geste de la main vers la rouquine qui nous regardait par-dessus son épaule. "Jasper, Alice, voici Bridget. Bridget, voici Jasper, un vieil ami à nous, et Alice."

Bridget hocha silencieusement la tête, ses yeux croisant les miens avec Charlotte. Mais contrairement à Charlotte, elle était directe.

"Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas avec vos yeux ?"

Charlotte retint un reniflement amusé. "Je suis désolée, Alice. Pardonnez-la."

"Ce n'est rien," répondis-je, légèrement gênée.

"Nouvelle-née ?" supposa Jasper à voix haute, et Charlotte acquiesçât.

"Elle est de passage avec deux autres," expliqua-t-elle. "Venez, je vais vous présenter aux autres."

On traversa un hall sombre avant de nous arrêter devant une porte entrouverte d'où provenait des chuchotements. Charlotte toqua doucement avant d'entrer, avec nous trois - Jasper, moi et Bridget - sur ses talons. On arriva dans une pièce éclairée par un feu de cheminée, où trois hommes étaient assis, entrain de discuter.

Deux des hommes étaient assis sur un des canapés. Ils portaient ce qui semblait être de vieux uniformes militaires, de la Grande Guerre apparemment. Ils étaient tous les deux plutôt beau, bien qu'un d'eux le soit plus que l'autre. Le plus beau se leva rapidement, avec une expression impassible sur le visage, et le second, un homme plus grand avec une grande moustache en fit de même.

Assit en face d'eux, il y avait un jeune homme robuste qui avait une grosse barbe brune. Il se leva lui aussi, et tous les yeux de la pièce se détournèrent de nous pour se poser sur lui, les quatre hommes et femmes payant une sorte d'hommage visuel au supposé leader de cet étrange clan. Pendant un instant, le regard curieux et sévère qui était apparu sur son visage lorsqu'on était rentré resta, avant d'être remplacé par un immense sourire.

"Jasper !" L'homme traversa la pièce en deux grandes enjambée et attrapa la main de Jasper dans une étreinte ferme. Jasper, le visage rayonnant, me relâcha pour placer son autre main sur celle de l'homme.

"Tu as l'air de bien t'en sortir, Peter," dit Jasper, en faisant un signe de la tête vers les riches décorations qui nous entouraient. "Quand je suis partis, tu n'avais rien de tout ça...comment as-tu fait ?"

Peter eut un rire sombre, tout comme Charlotte qui se tenait derrière lui. "Ce n'est pas ma maison, pas du tout. On reste juste là en attendant de retomber sur nos pieds."

Charlotte s'avança pour enrouler son bras autour de celui de Peter. "On est arrivé à Boston il y a un mois, et les clés de cet endroit était sur le premier humain qu'on a rencontré."

Ses yeux rouge sombre brillèrent et je fus intriguée et dégoûtée à la fois. Je connaissais l'excitation d'une bonne chasse tout autant qu'elle, mais ça me semblait immoral. Ils volaient leurs victimes ? Ce palais, qui avait été si beau au premier abord, semblait maintenant prétentieux et bon marché, comme si ses habitants en faisaient beaucoup trop.

"S'il vous plaît, laissez-moi faire les présentations," offrit Peter. "Nous avons déjà trois invités ici, ils ont décider de rester quelques temps avant de repartir pour New York City... Je vois que vous avez déjà rencontré Charlotte et Bridget. Voici Andreas et Grayer."

Andreas, le plus beau, se pencha pour serrer la main de Jasper, avant d'être imité par Grayer.

"Messieurs, mesdames, voici mon très cher ami Jasper," continua Peter. "On s'est rencontré dans le clan de Maria, celui dont je vous ai parlé."

Jasper grogna en entendant ce nom, et je mis ma main dans la sienne. Il la serra avec reconnaissance.

"Et...Je suis désolé, je n'ai pas entendu votre nom," me dit Peter.

"Alice," répondis-je, sans savoir si j'appréciai cet homme ou non. Jasper semblait l'apprécier, il pensait avoir une dette envers lui, mais je n'aimai pas le fait que cet homme lui fasse du mal en mentionnant cette femme.

"Alice et moi, nous nous sommes rencontrés à Philadelphie il y a un peu plus de deux mois," expliqua Jasper.

"Oh, bien sûr," répondit Peter d'un ton connaisseur, en voyant nos mains unies.

"Je suppose qu'on pourrait les installer dans la chambre d'amis, Peter ?" demanda Charlotte.

Peter hocha la tête. "Bien sûr, bien sûr. La chambre d'amis située à côté de la notre sera parfaite. On dirait que Jasper a bien besoin d'un bon bain."

Jasper rigola en entendant la petite remarque de Peter et il lui serra à nouveau la main. "Merci, à tous les deux."

"Venez, par ici." Charlotte nous entraîna hors de la pièce, Bridget trottinant sur ses talons comme un petit chiot obéissant. On les suivit à travers le hall avant de monter un escalier couvert d'un épais tapis. On passa ensuite devant quelques portes avant de s'arrêter devant la troisième sur la gauche.

"C'est la meilleure des chambres," dit Bridget, comme si on était sensé le savoir, alors que Charlotte ouvrait la porte.

"Ce n'est vraiment pas nécessaire," répondit Jasper. "On a pas besoin de tant."

"Jasper, j'insiste," dit Charlotte, en se tournant pour lui faire face, son visage étant devenu terriblement sérieux. "Tu penses qu'on aurait pu quitter le Texas sans ton aide ? Maintenant, il aime penser que ce n'était qu'une période folle de sa vie, mais je me rappelle. Et je me rappelle de ce que tu as fait pour nous."

Elle tendit la main pour lui tapoter la joue. "On te doit tellement, Major, c'est le moins qu'on puisse faire." Elle nous ouvrit la porte en grand avant de faire demi-tour pour retourner dans le hall, immédiatement suivie par Bridget.

On entra dans la chambre, Jasper en premier. La décoration était simple mais somptueuse. Il y avait un grand lit et une armoire à miroir assortie, et une autre porte qui menait à la salle de bain.

Je souris alors que la porte se refermait derrière nous, et je me tournai pour faire face à Jasper qui s'était assit sur le lit. "Ils t'appellent Major ?"

Jasper sourit aussi, et je m'émerveillai des petites rides qui apparurent au coin de ses yeux. "Leur surnom pour moi." Son sourire s'effaça. "_Elle _aussi m'appelait comme ça."

Je traversai la pièce et posai mes mains sur ses genoux avant d'embrasser son front. Il enroula ses longs bras autour de moi pour m'attirer plus près, soufflant contre ma nuque d'une manière qui fit trembler mes jambes. Je posai alors ma joue sur le haut de sa tête, traçant les contours de son visage du bout des doigts alors qu'il embrassait doucement ma clavicule. Craignant de ne plus tenir très longtemps sur mes jambes à cause de ses caresses, je me reculai et Jasper grogna, juste un peu.

Je rigolai en entendant ce bruit et fit courir mon pouce sur la tâche qu'il avait toujours sur la joue. "Peter a raison, t'as bien besoin d'un bon bain."

Jasper leva les yeux au ciel. "Peter est vraiment un- excuse moi."

Il baissa honteusement la tête. Son comportement de gentleman me fit rire encore une fois, et j'embrassai son front une fois de plus.

"Allez, je ne veux pas que tu sois tout sale lorsqu'on ira faire du shopping," ordonnai-je en me reculant.

Jasper soupira. "Très bien...mais je n'ai rien d'autre à me mettre."

Mes yeux s'illuminèrent. "Bien, alors, il va falloir qu'on aille t'acheter quelque chose aujourd'hui, n'est-ce pas ?"

Jasper rigola et m'embrassa, ses lèvres caressant doucement les miennes avant que je ne me recule. Il se pencha en avant pour un dernier baiser rapide avant de se diriger vers la salle de bain, fermant la porte derrière lui.

Seule dans la chambre, j'enlevai mes chaussures et fis une pause pour écouter tout ce qui se passait autour de moi. Je pouvais vaguement entendre la voix de Peter, accompagnée de celles d'Andreas et de Grayer, ainsi que les interventions occasionnelles de Charlotte et Bridget. Derrière le lourd rideau, la ville se réveillait doucement, je pouvais entendre des portes s'ouvrir, des klaxons résonner, et des gens se préparant pour la journée. Le son que j'entendais le plus clairement était celui de la douche, et il me provoqua une vision.

_De l'eau coulant le long du dos pâle de Jasper, descendant sur ses fesses rondes et ses cuisses musclées et lisses avant de finalement stagner à ses pieds._

La vision n'était rien de plus qu'un flash devant mon oeil mental, et pourtant j'étais incroyablement excitée. Je n'avais jamais vu un homme nu ailleurs que dans les livres de science et parfois les magasines à scandales. Et que l'homme de ma première vision de ce genre soit Jasper...mon âme s'éveilla de la plus étrange des manière. C'était comme si je voulais en voir plus, en savoir plus...et j'avais lu suffisamment de nouvelles frivoles pour savoir ce que provoquerait ce genre de sentiments.

Je quittai rapidement la pièce, ne me faisant pas assez confiance pour rester là, seule, avec lui. Je claquai la porte suffisamment fort pour que Jasper sache que j'étais partie et me dirigeai vers les escaliers, esquivant agilement Grayer qui était entrain de monter.

"Excusez-moi, ma'ame," s'excusa-t-il d'une voix douce à l'accent anglais. "Alice, c'est ça ?"

"Oui, et vous êtes Grayer," répondis-je. Il sourit, les pointes de sa moustache atteignant presque son nez.

"Boston vous plaît ?" me demanda-t-il gentiment.

J'haussai les épaules. "J'ai bien peur de n'avoir encore rien vu."

"Alors vous et le Major devez sortir ce soir," insista-t-il. "Les promenades en calèche dans le parc sont très agréables, je vous les recommande fortement."

"Merci, c'est très gentil à vous de penser à nous," répondis-je. "Je vois que vous êtes vous aussi un militaire ?"

"Vous avez reconnu l'uniforme, n'est-ce pas ?" sourit-il. "Oui, j'ai servi durant la première guerre mondiale...c'est là qu'Andreas m'a trouvé."

J'hochai silencieusement la tête, souhaitant moi-aussi connaître mes origines.

"J'ai été envoyé pour venir vous chercher, votre ami et vous," ajouta-t-il, me sortant de ma rêverie. "Peter aimerait vous demander quelque chose à tous les deux."

"Je pense qu'il est dans la douche, mais je peux lui passer le message," offris-je.

"Ce serait parfait, merci." Il s'inclina devant moi et redescendit les escaliers, retournant dans le grand salon. Je retournai à notre porte et l'ouvris en grand avant de m'immobiliser.

Jasper se tenait là, dans toute son inhumaine beauté, de l'eau coulant sur son corps nu alors que sa serviette était nonchalamment passée autour de son cou. Mes yeux parcourent son corps beau à couper le souffle et je notai son visage magnifique, son torse musclé, et les poils dorés entre ses jambes, la partie la plus intime de son corps avant de me reprendre et de faire rapidement demi-tour, haletant alors que je me précipitai hors de la pièce.

Une fois que je fus dans le hall, je découvris que je ne pouvais plus bouger. Je restai là, figée et aussi gelée que ma peau, juste devant la porte, embarassée par ce que je venais de faire...et attirée par ce que je venais de voir.

Mon immobilité fut rompue par un soudain éclat de rire provenant de la chambre.

"Alice...s'il te plaît...reviens," réussit-il à dire entre deux éclats de rire. En prenant tout mon temps, en faisant des petits pas hésitants, j'entrouvris la porte, jetant un coup d'oeil à l'intérieur avant d'entrer. Jasper se tenait au même endroit qu'auparavant, au pied du lit, mais la serviette était maintenant autour de sa taille, dissimulant ce que j'avais vu.

"Je suis désolée," m'excusai-je en baissant les yeux. Même avec cette serviette qui tombait sur ses hanches, il était toujours aussi sexy et attirant.

"L'expression de ton visage," dit-il en rigolant. Je relevai la tête et ne pus m'empêcher de sourire largement en voyant son expression amusée. Il n'avait pas eu l'air aussi content depuis longtemps. La situation semblait si stupide quand il l'ignorait comme ça, juste comme une blague ou une histoire que l'on trouverait dans un magazine pour garçons.

"C'était un accident, j'ai juste-"

"Je sais, Alice, je sais. Viens ici." Jasper tendit la main vers moi et me serra contre lui d'un bras alors que son autre main tenait toujours sa serviette. Mes mains étaient posées sur son torse froid et mouillé, mon oreille était posée là où se trouvait son coeur, et pendant un instant, je fis semblant d'entendre un battement fantôme.

"Peter veut te parler en bas," murmurai-je contre son torse.

La main de Jasper me caressa la tête avant de redescendre sur mon dos, pour finalement s'arrêter sur ma hanche. "Peter peut attendre."

**

* * *

(1) "Call you me fair,", Songe d'une Nuit d'Eté, Acte I Scène 1, William Shakespeare**

_

* * *

Prochain chapitre : Cet homme a ensorcelé le coeur_

_[Mode Saw-__**v2 **__ON]_

_Vous voulez la suite ? Moi, je veux des reviews... Vous savez ce qu'il vous reste à faire !_

_[Mode Saw-__**v2**__ OFF]_


	9. Cet homme a ensorcelé le coeur

**Auteur : **Mandi1

**Traductrice :** Moi

**Spoilers :** **-**

**Rating :** M

**Genre(s) : **Romance/Drama

**Disclaimers :** Tout l'univers des Cullen appartient à Stephenie Meyer. L'histoire que vous allez lire appartient à Mandi1. Quand à moi, je ne suis qu'une humble traductrice.

**Notes :** Pour ceux que ça intéresse de lire cette histoire en version originale, le lien se trouve dans mon profil.

**

* * *

- Chapitre 9 : Cet homme a ensorcelé le coeur (1) -**

Jasper me serra fortement contre lui, faisant courir ses doigts sur mes côtes. Ça m'aurait chatouillé si je n'avais pas été aussi concentrée sur ses mouvements et sur le fait qu'il ne portait qu'une simple serviette. On resta comme ça pendant quelques minutes, sans parler, ni bouger, à nous étreindre comme si le monde s'effondrait lentement autour de nous et que nous étions tout ce qui restait.

C'est pour ça qu'il me fallut toute ma volonté pour me détacher de ces magnifiques bras.

"Tu devrais t'habiller. Peter veut te voir," marmonnai-je alors que je me dirigeai vers la porte, lui jetant un dernier coup d'oeil avant de l'ouvrir.

"Oh, oui...dis-lui que je serais là dans une minute," répondit-il, en se tournant et en dénouant sa serviette. Je sortis et fermai la porte, lui laissant son intimité, et je manquai de foncer dans quelqu'un qui se tenait près de la porte.

"Peter vous attend."

Bridget était plantée dans le couloir, comme si elle avait été là tout le temps où j'avais été dans la chambre.

"Il vient aussi ?" me demanda-t-elle en faisant un signe de tête vers la porte.

"Bientôt," répondis-je en passant à côté d'elle pour me diriger vers les escaliers. Sans que je ne sache vraiment pourquoi, Bridget me tapait sur le système. Peut-être parce elle avait une personnalité sombre, peut-être parce qu'elle était une nouvelle-née. Peut-être était-ce à cause de cette expression affamée qu'elle avait dans les yeux. Je n'étais pas vraiment sûre, mais je savais que je me sentais mal à l'aise avec elle. Je la sentis me suivre dans les escaliers puis dans le grand salon, marchant sur mes talons. Quatre paires d'yeux se posèrent sur moi lorsque j'entrai.

"Alice !" Charlotte traversa la pièce et me prit chaleureusement la main - enfin, aussi chaleureusement que possible pour un vampire. Je souris légèrement; malgré ses victimes humaines et ses vols, je commençai vraiment à apprécier Charlotte. Elle m'entraîna vers un gros fauteuil confortable où je m'assis, faisant face à Andreas et Grayer qui étaient assis sur le même canapé qu'auparavant.

"Comment trouvez-vous notre humble demeure ?" me demanda Peter, qui se tenait près de la cheminée.

Je dûs me mordre la langue pour m'empêcher de lui dire ce que je pensais vraiment de la manière dont il s'était approprié sa soi-disant 'demeure', et me contentai de dire à la place, "C'est très beau. Notre chambre est bien trop belle pour nous."

Peter rigola. "Rien n'est trop beau pour le Major et sa compagne."

Je baissai la tête, fixant mes mains en souriant. _Sa compagne ?_

"Je suppose que Jasper vous a parlé du temps que l'on a passé dans le clan ?" me demanda Peter, en venant s'asseoir sur près de moi, sur la chaise assortie à mon fauteuil.

"Brièvement," répondis-je, reconnaissante du fait que Jasper ne soit pas encore descendu. S'il entendait Peter parler du clan de Maria d'un ton aussi badin...Je ne voulais même pas penser à la manière dont il réagirait. Son caractère s'était déjà dévoilé, et je n'avais pas besoin de revoir ça.

"On dirait que notre Major se sent encore un peu perdu dans le monde...n'ai-je pas raison ?" Peter haussa un sourcil et je fis de mon mieux pour ne pas lancer un regard noir à mon hôte.

"Peter, vraiment," le prévint Charlotte, en venant se placer derrière sa chaise. Il leva nonchalamment la main pour ignorer son commentaire.

"Je ne pense pas qu'il s'en rappelle comme d'un clan," répondis-je, "mais plutôt comme d'une armée assoiffée de sang."

Tous les hommes commencèrent à rire de bon coeur. Après quelques instants, Peter leva la main et les rires moururent. Il se pencha vers moi, les mains sur ses genoux, et plongea son regard directement dans mes yeux dorés.

"Vous ne devez pas oublier, Alice, que Charlotte et moi sommes aussi partis." Son ton était celui qu'il aurait utilisé pour expliquer quelque chose à un enfant, et je feulai. "On a rapidement vu Maria pour ce qu'elle était vraiment, une profiteuse. On ne voulait pas finir comme les nouveaux-nés que l'on remplaçait chaque semaine. Mais malgré ça, ça ne signifie pas que l'on ait pas apprit quelques leçons précieuses alors qu'on était avec elle.

Cette fois, mes yeux se plissèrent. "Quel genre de leçons ?"

Ses yeux se plissèrent aussi, les flammes de la cheminée les rendant encore plus rouge. "Comment se battre. Comment dominer ceux qui sont inférieurs. Comment décider qui est fort et qui est faible. Qui doit vivre ou mourir. C'est là que j'ai cessé d'obéir, lorsque on m'a ordonné de détruire les autres. Je pensai qu'ils pourraient nous servir. Je ne pouvais pas tuer ma propre race, ma propre force, des immortels."

Je soutins son regard froid, notant la lueur de folie qui y brillait. Quel fou devait-il être ! _Jasper m'a dit à quel point les choses étaient horribles, _voulais-je lui dire. _Il m'a dit comment vous et Charlotte avaient fuis, terrifiés, avant de revenir pour lui._ Peter continua.

"Vous savez sûrement que Maria nous a crée Jasper et moi. Qui sommes-nous pour tourner le dos à notre créatrice ? Je suis parti pour chercher ma propre fortune, et regardez ce que j'ai trouvé !"

Il fit un geste vers la pièce, et je me mordis la langue, de toutes mes forces, pour ne rien dire. Si Jasper n'avait pas compté sur lui pour nous offrir un hâvre de paix, je lui aurais certainement dit ma façon de penser. Mais pour Jasper, je garderais le silence.

"Je suis ma propre création, petite Alice," dit-il fièrement. "Je décide qui est fort et qui est faible. _Je _décide qui doit mourir. Je-"

Il y eut un bruit semblable au tonnerre alors que la porte claquait contre le mur, faisant un large trou dans le plâtre là où la clenche s'était enfoncée. Jasper se tenait dans l'entrée, avec une expression terriblement venimeuse sur le visage, ses yeux fixés sur Peter.

"Charlotte," murmura-t-il d'une voix basse et furieuse, "peut-être que tu pourrais faire visiter la maison à Alice."

Charlotte s'avança vers moi en me tendant la main.

"Venez, Alice," me dit-elle, avec une certaine urgence dans la voix, "Je pense que la bibliothèque vous plaira."

Je ne fis aucun geste pour bouger, voulant être là au cas où Jasper aurait besoin de moi, et sa main se ferma autour de mon coude, m'entraînant de force. Je regardai à l'autre bout de la pièce, d'où Jasper me fit un hochement de tête presque imperceptible sans jamais quitter Peter des yeux. Je me laissai donc entraîner par Charlotte, et elle appela Bridget au passage. Jasper s'éloigna de la porte pour nous laisser passer. Je m'arrêtai juste assez longtemps pour attraper sa main, et il porta rapidement à sa bouche, faisant courir ses lèvres sur mes phalanges avant de me relâcher et de fermer la porte derrière moi.

"Qu'est-ce qu'il va faire ?" demanda Bridget avec curiosité.

"Rien," répondit hâtivement Charlotte. "Tout ira bien. Ne t'occupe pas de ça."

Et, alors qu'on se dirigeait vers la bibliothèque, mon esprit aperçut le futur.

_Alice et Jasper allongés ensemble sur l'énorme lit, entourés par un océan de sacs et de boîte, leurs mains fermement enlacées alors que les lumières de la nuit éclairent la pièce._

Je fus capable de respirer, juste un peu. Les choses allaient s'arranger; on était toujours dans la maison, on était toujours ensemble. Et tous ces sacs ! Je me sentis excitée à cette idée.

"Oui, tout ira bien," approuvai-je, et Charlotte arqua un sourcil en me voyant aussi sûre. Elle ne dit rien et ouvrit la porte de la bibliothèque, s'effaçant pour me laisser y entrer.

La bibliothèque était immense, aussi haute que le grand salon et presque aussi large. Elle était emplie de gros livres à la couverture en cuir. Il y avait deux immenses bureaux en bois d'acajou avec de grands registres ouverts posés dessus. Quiconque avait vécu ici auparavant avait été très riche, un homme très classe. Je fis courir ma main sur la rangée la plus proche de livres, sentant les imperfections des couvertures sous mes doigts, avant de m'asseoir sur l'une des chaises en cuir vert. Les voix dans l'autre pièce se firent plus fortes, et on entendit des échos de leurs mots à travers les murs.

"Vous ne pensez pas qu'ils vont s'entre-tuer, si ?" demanda Bridget avec excitation. Je maudis sa stupidité de nouvelle-née et son appréciation de la violence, même si je savais que tout irait bien.

"Ne pense pas de telles choses de ta propre espèce, Bridget," dit doucement Charlotte, en fermant la porte avant de se tordre les mains.

J'appréciai vraiment Charlotte. Elle ne semblait pas intriguée par les pouvoirs qui accompagnaient notre transformation, contrairement à son amant, et, même si ses yeux rouges trahissaient son penchant pour les humains, elle ne semblait pas aussi obsédée par eux que Peter. On aurait dit que c'était presque normal avec elle, comme des choses que les humains feraient.

Bridget, d'un autre côté, était complétement différente. Elle s'assit à côté de moi et me demanda impatiemment, "Pourquoi vos yeux sont jaunes ?"

"Bridget !" la disputa Charlotte, même si je vis, d'après la façon dont elle se pencha en avant, qu'elle voulait savoir elle aussi. Je redressai les épaules.

"Non, c'est bon," dis-je en secouant la tête. "Elle me demandera jusqu'à ce que je lui le dise."

"Très bien, alors." Charlotte était effectivement intriguée.

J'hésitai un peu et pris une profonde inspiration, me demandant si elles me traiteraient différemment une fois qu'elles sauraient.

"Mes yeux sont de cette couleur parce que je ne bois pas de sang humain," commençai-je. "J'ai essayé, il y a longtemps, mais je ne le supportai plus... Je ne chasse que des animaux."

Charlotte et Bridget me regardaient toutes les deux avec des yeux vides et vitreux, comme si elles n'arrivaient pas à y croire. La mâchoire de Bridget tombait de plus en plus, et elle touchait presque le sol lorsque Charlotte se sortit de sa torpeur.

"Je suppose que l'explication est là," admit-elle, "mais pas d'humains ? Jamais ?"

Je secouai la tête. "Non, jamais."

"C'est horrible," marmonna Bridget.

"Chacun ses goûts, je suppose," dit Charlotte en se penchant par-dessus la table basse pour attraper ma main. "J'espère que vous pouvez nous pardonner notre réaction."

J'hochai la tête, ravie qu'elles - ou en tout cas, Charlotte - n'aient pas réagi de la manière à laquelle je m'attendais.

**ooOoo**

On resta assise dans la bibliothèque pendant quelques heures, écoutant les voix se hausser et se calmer dans l'autre pièce. Charlotte commença à créer des roses en papiers - un art, me dit-elle, qu'elle avait apprit alors qu'elle était encore encore humaine - et essaya d'apprendre à Bridget à faire de même. Mais Bridget était bien trop distraite, on aurait dit qu'elle souhaitait juste se précipiter à l'extérieur pour se trouver une victime, malgré les rayons du soleil qui passaient sous les rideaux. J'avais passé une bonne partie de mon temps à lire les titres des livres alignés; la plupart traitaient d'économie, de science ou d'histoire, mais après être montée sur l'échelle, j'avais découvert une petite section de livres plus frivoles. J'avais déjà lu un quart du livre _Rebecca _lorsque la porte s'ouvrit et que Jasper entra et me rejoignit à grandes enjambées. Il s'agenouilla à mes pieds et posa sa main sur ma joue.

"Est-ce que tout va bien ?" me demanda-t-il. J'acquiesçai contre sa main. "S'il t'avait touché...blessé..."

"Mais il ne pas fait," répliquai-je, bien consciente que Charlotte et Bridget suivaient notre échange.

Il baissa la tête et laissa retomber sa main. "Je n'aurais pas dû te laisser seule."

Je rigolai légèrement. "Ne sois pas bête, j'ai longtemps été seule avant de te rencontrer."

"Oui, mais tu _m'as _rencontré," répondit-il. "Tu n'as plus de raisons d'être seule maintenant."

J'étais folle de joie d'entendre ces mots, et je savais que mes sentiments le parcouraient. Je fis une pause avant de demander, "Est-ce que tout va bien entre toi et Peter ?"

Du coin de l'oeil, je vis Charlotte se pencher en avant pour écouter.

"Oui," répondit-il. "On est arrivé à un..._accord_. Charlotte sait qu'on a des différents, c'est quelque chose que je m'attendais à devoir régler tôt ou tard."

"Je suis juste contente que vous n'en soyez pas venu aux mains comme la dernière fois," intervint Charlotte.

"Le Major a faillit."

Peter se tenait dans l'entrée, Grayer et Andreas étaient juste derrière lui. Ils entrèrent lentement dans la bibliothèque, comme s'ils voulaient s'assurer que leur venue serait accepté par Jasper, qui se releva et traversa la pièce pour leur tendre la main. Peter la prit avec reconnaissance avant de se tourner vers moi.

"Mademoiselle Alice, j'aimerais vous présenter mes excuses," dit-il doucement. "J'ai perdu mon calme, et je n'aurai pas dû. Si vous voulez bien me pardonner, j'aimerais vous offrir ceci."

Il sortit une longue boîte de la poche de sa veste et me la tendit. Je me levais du canapé pour la prendre, en lui murmurant un merci.

"Alors nous sommes pardonnés ?"

Je vis Jasper hocher la tête, et je fis de même. "Oui, pardonné."

"Alors allez-y, ouvrez la boîte," m'incita Peter, en me regardant attentivement. Je levai le petit loquet et ouvrit la boîte pour réveler un exquis bracelet de perles, juste assez long pour s'enrouler autour de mon poignet. J'haletai et je sentis tout le monde se rapprocher de moi pour voir alors que je sortais le bracelet de sa boîte, caressant les perles laiteuses.

"Adorable," souffla Charlotte par-dessus mon épaule.

Peter eut un large sourire. "Andreas l'a trouvé sur une vieille dame dans le parc la nuit dernière." Andreas, qui se tenait juste derrière lui, s'inclina légèrement. Mes doigts se resserrèrent autour d'une perle, la réduisant en poussière.

"Merci, Andreas...Peter," marmonnai-je, en tenant le bracelet dans ma main pour que personne ne voit qu'il manquait une perle. "C'est un cadeau magnifique."

"Peut-être aimeriez vous aller acheter des boucles d'oreilles assorties ? Vous pouvez les faire envoyer ici," suggéra Charlotte. "Le météorologue dit qu'une tempête approche, donc si vous voulez voir la ville, vous pourrez y aller bientôt."

"Ça m'a l'air d'être une bonne idée," dit Jasper. "On va monter se préparer."

Il m'attrapa la main et m'attira hors de la bibliothèque. Aucun de nous ne parla jusqu'à ce que l'on fût de retour dans notre chambre. Mais même là, Jasper resta silencieux et tendu, s'installant sur le bord du lit en serrant les poings.

"Est-ce que tu es sûr que tous vos différents sont réglés ?" demandai-je, en venant m'asseoir à côté de lui et en plaçant ma main sur la sienne. Il se détendit, juste un peu.

"On a fait une trêve," répondit-il. "Il est d'accord pour ne pas parler du clan, et je suis d'accord pour ne pas m'opposer à ses actions."

"Tu veux dire ses victimes," suggérai-je.

Jasper acquiesçât. "Sauf qu'il ne les voit pas comme telles. Aucun d'eux ne les voit comme des victimes...et le pire c'est que toutes leurs conversations me donnent très, _très _soif."

Je serrai sa main. "Tu m'as promis que tu essayerais, Jazz. Tu ne dois pas."

"Je sais," répondit-il. "Et je ne le ferais pas, pour toi. Mais ça ne veut pas dire que ce n'est dur."

"Tu t'en sortiras, j'en suis sûre." Je levai la tête pour embrasser sa mâchoire - la seule partie de son corps que je pouvais atteindre - et il sourit en voyant mes difficultés avant de se lever et de me remettre moi aussi sur mes pieds.

"Ne t'avais-je pas promis d'aller faire du shopping ?" demanda-t-il avec une lueur malicieuse dans ses yeux rubis. Je sentis mes poumons se bloquer et tremblai légèrement d'excitation, le faisant rire. Ma vitesse me rendit floue alors que j'attrapais mon sac, enfilais mes chaussure et mon manteau - en velours élimé - et que je tendais sa veste à Jasper. Je notai joyeusement qu'on devrait acheter des nouvelles vestes aujourd'hui. Les manteaux n'étaient pas nécessaires pour nous, bien sûr, mais on ne pouvait pas se rendre en ville au beau milieu d'une tempête sans en porter ou on serait remarqués par les humains.

**ooOoo**

Les manteaux nous protégèrent efficacement des éléments dehors. Lorsque Charlotte avait dit qu'il y aurait une tempête, elle ne parlait pas de pluie. Le ciel était couvert de nuages gris, certes, mais l'air était empli de flocons de neige qui se déposaient doucement partout. Je n'avais jamais vu la neige auparavant, sauf sur des photos et des cartes postales, et il semblait que Jasper non plus. On resta sur le pas de la porte de Charlotte et Peter, tendant nos mains blanches pour toucher les flocons, nous émerveillant de voir que, malgré tout ce que j'avais entendu, ils ne fondaient pas sur notre peau froide.

"Alors c'est ça qu'ils appellent un 'Noël Blanc', s'émerveilla Jasper alors qu'on commençait à avancer vers le trottoir d'une démarche lente.

"C'est déjà la période de Noël ?" demandai-je. Suivre le calendrier n'avait jamais été mon point fort, et le temps - le temps humain - semblait passer si vite pour nous les immortels.

"Je pense que c'est bientôt," répondit-il. "D'ici trois ou quatre jours, j'ai essayé de compter."

Mon esprit se mit immédiatement en route; est-ce que les vampires fêtaient Noël ? Ça m'avait plus l'air d'être une fête de mortels. Est-ce que Jasper s'attendait à recevoir un cadeau ? Si oui, que pouvait-on bien offrir à l'homme avec lequel on souhaitait passer l'éternité ? Mon esprit tournait à toute vitesse.

"Calme toi, Alice !" m'ordonna Jasper, en traçant de petits cercles apaisants sur le dos de ma main et en utilisant son don en même temps. Je souris faiblement alors qu'on traversait la route, arrivant devant la première rangée de magasins de la rue Newbury.

**ooOoo**

La journée fut un véritable tourbillon d'excitation, en tout cas pour moi; Jasper se contenta de faire ce que je voulais, ce dont je ne pus pas me plaindre. Le premier magasin dans lequel on entra fut une boutique pour femmes, pleine de robes, de vestes et d'adorables chapeaux. Je m'y arrêtai juste assez longtemps pour m'acheter quelques chemisiers et quelques jupes, un ensemble en daim marron, avec le béret assortit, un chapeau cloche noir avec des rubans violet, et un magnifique manteau, couleur grenat, avec du vison autour du col et des poignets. Jasper fixa la pile de vêtements que je posai sur le comptoir avec des yeux écarquillés.

"Eh bien, c'était une sacrée excursion, n'est-ce pas ? commenta-t-il alors que je tendais une liasse de billets au vendeur.

J'haussai un sourcil. "Tu penses vraiment qu'on a fini ?"

"Je..." commença Jasper avant de s'interrompre lorsqu'il réalisa que je ne faisais que commencer. On demanda juste que les paquets soient envoyés au numéro 17 avant de partir.

On s'arrêta dans un magasin de fourrure pour acheter un manchon et une pélerine en vison qui s'accorderaient à mon nouveau manteau. Notre arrêt suivant fut dans un magasin chic qui semblait attirer toute l'élite féminine de Boston. Le gentleman derrière le comptoir nous jeta un coup d'oeil, remarquant nos manteaux sales et nos apparences un peu hagardes, et il nous ignora. Je sentis Jasper se tendre à côté de moi, énervé par le jugement de cet homme, et une sensation d'accommodement s'abattit soudainement sur nous. Le visage tendu de l'homme se détendit, et il claqua des doigts, envoyant une jeune vendeuse dans notre direction. Elle était grande et mince et avait une odeur délicate et épicée à la fois qui pourrait compliquer les choses pour Jasper et moi.

"Puis-je vous aider ?" nous demanda-t-elle en nous faisant un grand sourire. Jasper leva la main et fit un signe dans ma direction. Je vis qu'il faisait de son mieux pour ne pas respirer.

"Oui, j'aimerais voir vos collections de bas et de gants," dis-je de ma voix la plus guindée, souhaitant jouer le jeu, mais aussi faire rire Jasper. Je réussi, et Jasper ricana derrière sa main en essayant de ne pas trop respirer le parfum de la vendeuse.

On fut installés sur des chaises près d'un grand miroir, et quelqu'un déposa un plateau de pâtisserie près de nous. La fille, qui s'appelait 'Melissa', apporta rapidement un étalage d'accessoires: les bas et les gants que j'avais demandé, mais aussi des chaussures, des ceintures, des sacs à main et des chapeaux. Je choisis deux paires de gants montant jusqu'aux coudes (couleur crème et noir), et trois paires de bas en soie, une rareté depuis la fin de la guerre. Sur l'insistance de Melissa, j'y ajoutai une paire de petites chaussures en cuir noir et un kimono en soie bleue importé directement du Japon. Je me sentis un peu mal à l'idée d'acheter quelque chose en provenance du Japon si peu de temps après la fin de la guerre, mais je me rassurai en me disant que les batailles humaines ne me concernaient pas et que je pouvais m'acheter tout ce que je voulais.

Alors qu'on se dirigeait vers l'avant du magasin pour que je paye mes achats, je vis Jasper s'arrêter pour caresser le tissu d'une robe et je m'arrêtai moi aussi pour l'admirer. Elle était en soie jaune de Chine, avait de longues manches et était coupée aux genoux; en d'autres mots, c'était la plus belle chose que j'avais jamais vu.

"Elle vous plaît ?"

Melissa était revenue sur ses pas, et on se tendit tous les deux en sentant soudainement son odeur.

"Elle est magnifique," soufflai-je en tendant la main pour la toucher.

De l'excitation brûla dans ses yeux, et je fus sûre qu'elle recevrait une grosse commission si on l'achetait. Elle confirma ma supposition lorsqu'elle reprit la parole: "Aimeriez-vous l'essayer ?"

"Oui," dit rapidement Jasper, et Melissa commença à l'enlever du mannequin.

Je fus surprise par la réponse soudaine de Jasper et réalisai ensuite qu'il pouvait sentir mon désir de posséder cette robe. Mais alors il pouvait sûrement sentir mon désir pour lui aussi ? Je me mordis les lèvres et ne dis rien lorsque Melissa plaça la robe dans mes bras avant de me montrer la zone d'essayage qui était séparée du magasin par un rideau.

"Vous pouvez attendre ici, monsieur," suggéra Melissa en tirant une chaise rembourrée devant le rideau. "Appellez-moi si vous avez besoin d'aide."

"Merci," dis-je pour nous deux alors que Jasper s'asseyait et que je passai derrière le rideau, enlevant mon chemisier et ma jupe pour passer la robe.

Je m'émerveillai de la manière dont elle épousait mes formes, me serrant la taille, couvrant mes bras et montrant juste ce qu'il fallait de mon décolleté. Pendant longtemps, j'avais douté de ma beauté; ma petite taille me faisant plus ressembler à un lutin qu'à une femme pulpeuse, et les autres femelles vampires que je connaissais ou que j'avais vu...Charlotte, et les mystérieuses Rosalie et Esme...étaient magnifiques et elles me surpassaient largement. Mais cette robe changeait les choses, j'avais enfin l'impression de faire partie de ces beautés.

"Je suis content que ça te plaise, mais penses-tu que je pourrais la voir ?" me demanda Jasper de derrière le rideau. Je souris, pris une profonde inspiration, et repoussai la draperie avant de faire un pas en avant. Je l'entendis prendre une brusque inspiration et vit qu'il se penchait en avant sur sa chaise.

"Je savais que tu serais sublime avec," dit-il doucement, "c'est pour ça que je lui ai dit oui."

Je ris, sans vraiment savoir si je pouvais le croire.

"Non, vraiment," insista-t-il. "Ne sois pas si incrédule."

Je souris devant sa sincérité et levai le bas de ma robe pour qu'il la voit mieux. "J'en conclus qu'elle te plaît, alors ?"

"Tu as vraiment de la chance que je sois un gentleman," murmura-t-il, alors que ses mains serraient les accoudoirs de la chaise sur laquelle il était assit et que ses yeux étaient plongés dans les miens. J'étais vraiment contente de ne pas pouvoir rougir, parce que j'aurais pu faire de la concurrence aux tomates autrement.

Pour la première fois depuis que j'avais réalisé que j'éprouvai des sentiments pour lui, je sus, en cet instant que Jasper éprouvait quelque chose pour moi. Je n'étais pas sûre que ce soit de l'amour, pas avec les doutes que j'avais toujours concernant Maria, mais je sus qu'il tenait à moi. Il voulait que je sois heureuse, que je me sente belle et que je me sente désirée. Il était la première personne à tenir autant à moi, et je lui en étais vraiment reconnaissante.

"Je suppose que je devrais aller me changer," chuchotai-je en détournant les yeux.

"Oui...Je suppose." Jasper se renfonça sur sa chaise, et je retournai mettre ma jupe et mon chemisier, souhaitant porter une autre tenue, une tenue qui ferait renaître la même lueur dans les yeux de Jasper.

Je portai la robe jaune jusqu'au comptoir, là où le reste de mes achats nous attendaient. Alors que le vendeur s'occupait de mes affaires, Jasper me prit la main et m'attira contre lui.

"J'aimerais m'excuser pour ce que je t'ai dit lorsque tu es sortie," chuchota-t-il en se penchant tellement que ses lèvres effleurèrent mon oreille. "C'était...innaproprié, et je n'aurais pas dû dire ça à une dame."

Je me tournai et apperçus son visage embarassé. Il avait tellement l'air d'un écolier prit sur le fait que j'éclatai de rire. Son expression triste et désolée fut rapidement remplacée par un sourire en coin, et il m'embrassa tendrement sur le front.

On paya rapidement avant de sortir, marchant main dans la main sous la neige. La rue était presque déserte à cause du temps, et on s'arrêta souvent pour admirer les vitrines ou entrer dans les boutiques. Après avoir vu une vitrine nous annonçant qu'il ne restait que trois jours avant Noël, on acheta rapidement des cadeaux à nos hôtes et à leurs invités : une nouvelle robe pour remplacer celle toute chiffonée de Bridget, des manteaux pour dissimuler les uniformes d'Andreas et de Grayer, et une cravate en soie noire pour Peter.

Le magasin où l'on trouva la cravate et les manteaux fut une vraie mine d'or pour rhabiller Jasper. Je parcourus donc les allées, attrapant des chemises, des pantalons, des jeans, des bretelles, et des cravates. Jasper gémit et grogna alors que je le forçai à essayer d'innombrables paires de mocassins et de chaussures mais il se calma une fois que je lui permis de s'acheter une veste en cuir brun au col en laine.

"Maintenant," dis-je alors qu'il admirait sa veste dans un miroir, "allons prendre tes mesures pour un costume."

Les sourcils de Jasper se haussèrent tellement qu'ils disparurent presque sous ses cheveux. "Un costume ?"

"Tu as ruiné celui que tu portais, tu rappelles ?" lui dis-je, en faisant un signe vers le patron du magasin.

"Oui, mais-"

"Pas de mais," l'interrompis-je. "Et si tu es gentil, je te laisserais acheter ce chapeau que tu regardais."

"Je ne suis pas un enfant que tu peux faire obéir avec une sucette, Alice," me dit-il d'un ton taquin en glissant une main autour de ma taille pour m'attirer plus près."

Je me défis de son étreinte, agitant un doigt devant son visage. "Non, non, non. Tu restes là et tu te laisses faire tailler un costume sur mesure comme un bon garçon pendant que je vais t'acheter un cadeau."

"Tu n'as pas besoin de faire ça," murmura Jasper. "Tu m'achètes déjà tellement de choses ici."

Je secouai la tête. "Je _veux_ t'offrir quelque chose, Jazz," insistai-je.

"Et tu veux quelque chose en retour, n'est-ce pas ?" me taquina-t-il.

"Je n'ai jamais dit ça..." dis-je, en lui suggérant le contraire. Le tailleur nous approcha enfin, et je lui ordonnai clairement de prendre les mesures de Jasper pour lui faire deux costumes, un bleu, un noir, et d'y ajouter quelques chemises en soie. Jasper me lança un dernier regard suppliant avant que je ne parte.

Je m'arrêtai dans une bijouterie pour acheter un peigne couvert de perle à Charlotte et des boutons de manchette en or à Jasper. Ce fut dans le fond du magasin que je trouvai le cadeau de Jasper : une magnifique montre à gousset en or, qui indiquait les heures et les dates. Je me rappelai les mots qu'il avait prononcé plus tôt dans la journée; qu'il avait essayé de compter les jours; et je sus que ce serait la solution idéale. En plus de ça, la montre était sublime, utile et ne criait pas 'Je veux passer le restant de mes jours à tes côtés.' J'y allais toujours lentement, ne voulant pas le pousser de peur d'être abandonnée comme Maria. Peut-être que la montre lui montrerait ça.

Je fis emballer la montre et les boutons de manchette dans de jolies petites boîtes et demandai à ce qu'ils soient envoyé au 17 avant de descendre la rue pour retourner au magasin. Avant que je n'y arrive, cependant, une autre vitrine attira mon regard, une autre boutique pour femmes. Deux mannequins exposaient les dernières tenues à la mode de Paris et Milan, et je fus surprise et un peu choquée de voir que les tenues n'étaient pas des chemises de nuits mais des petites nuisettes en soie. Je fis un pas en arrière, admirant les tenues et me demandant si j'aurais le courage de porter des choses de ce genre pour Jasper. Si je le faisais, peut-être qu'il me regarderait à nouveau comme il m'avait regardé lorsque j'avais essayé la robe jaune.

J'ignore ce qui me passa par la tête. Je me précipitai dans le magasin, fouillant rapidement dans les rayon en espérant ne pas être découverte dans une situation aussi embarassante, et j'en sortis une tenue pas trop risquée, une longue chemise de nuit rouge, avec un décolleté plongeant et une fente sur le côté, ainsi qu'un peignoir assortit. Elle serait trop grande pour moi, mais je savais que je ne trouverais rien à ma taille dans ce magasin; combien de femmes d'un mètre cinquante venait acheter des déshabillés ? Je l'achetai rapidement, m'assurant que la boîte soit bien fermée afin que personne ne puisse le découvrir accidentellement à la maison.

Je retournai au magasin pour trouver Jasper debout sur le piedéstal du tailleur, portant son nouveau chapeau et un costume couvert d'épingle. Il me lança un regard suppliant, comme s'il voulait que je le sorte des griffes d'un tailleur démoniaque. Mais non, ses yeux n'étaient plus suppliants...ils étaient assoiffés.

"Il faut que j'y ailles, Alice," siffla-t-il rapidement, d'une voix suffisamment basse pour que je sois la seule à l'entendre. "Je ne peux pas supporter la présence de tous ces gens."

Je regardai autour de moi, notant la dizaine de personnes dont les parfums me parvenaient comme une cacophonie d'odeur. Ce qui était difficile pour moi devait être un enfer pour lui. Je me penchai donc en avant et tapotai l'épaule du tailleur.

"Oui, madame ?" dit-il joyeusement. Il avait une odeur douce, comme du miel, et je voyais bien que c'était une torture pour Jasper.

"Avez-vous fini ?" demandai-je. "J'ai bien peur que nous ayons un engagement à honorer."

"Oui, madame, je pense que vous et votre mari pouvez partir," répondit-il. "Faites attention en retirant cette veste, monsieur."

Je ne dis rien en entendant le mot 'mari', j'avais l'habitude maintenant. J'aidai Jasper à enlever son costume, sachant pertinemment qu'il l'arracherait s'il devait le faire lui-même. On s'arrêta à la caisse pour payer, les poings de Jasper continuant à se serrer rapidement jusqu'à ce qu'on soit dehors, et que la neige fasse disparaître toutes les odeurs. On marcha silencieusement pendant un moment, essayant tous les deux d'oublier les endroits dangereux où l'on s'était trouvés.

"Je suis désolée," chuchotai-je, en observant la neige qui se soudait sous mes pieds. Jasper me regarda du coin de l'oeil et s'arrêta. On était de retour au 17.

"Pour quoi ?" me demanda-t-il.

"Pour t'avoir mis dans cette...situation. Maintenant, c'est à _moi_ de m'excuser de t'avoir laisser _toi_ tout seul."

Il me fit un petit sourire. "Et comme tu l'as dit, j'ai été seul pendant un bon moment. C'est pas si grave."

Ma main se glissa dans la sienne. "Jazz...tu n'as plus aucune raison d'être tout seul maintenant."

Jasper s'arrêta et m'attira près de lui, il plaça ses mains sur mon visage et m'embrassa, doucement, lentement, juste comme la neige qui tournoyait autour de nous.

"Alors, qu'est-ce que tu m'as acheté pour Noël ?" murmura-t-il, ses lèvres effleurant les miennes à chacun de ses mots.

Je fis un pas en arrière et secouai la tête. "Je ne te le dirais pas."

"Alors je vais devoir te le soutirer de force, n'est-ce pas ?" répliqua-t-il en me regardant avec malice. J'éclatai de rire avant de m'élancer dans la maison avec Jasper sur mes talons. Je l'entendis me suivre, courant à la vitesse de l'éclair dans les escaliers et jusque dans notre chambre, contournant les nombreux sacs qui s'y trouvaient. J'esquivai chacun de ses mouvements jusqu'à ce qu'il bondisse sur moi, me jetant sur le lit et plaquant mes mains au matelas.

"Pas juste !' criai-je en riant. Jasper rit aussi avant de s'installer à califourchon sur moi et de se pencher en avant. Il enfouit son visage dans mon cou, chatouillant ma clavicule de ses lèvres alors que je gigotai sous lui, mon rire mourant sur mes lèvres. Il relâcha mes poignets et je plaçai immédiatement mes mains sur son dos, les glissant sous sa chemise pour sentir sa peau froide et douce contre ma paume.

"Alice," chuchota-t-il contre ma mâchoire avant de déposer des baisers sur mon visage jusqu'à ce que ses lèvres se posent sur les miennes. Je fis courire mes doigts le long de sa colonne vertébrale, m'arrêtant à la ceinture de son pantalon. Ses baisers se firent plus féroce, sa langue glissa sur la mienne, et je gémis en pensant à ce qui aller arriver.

Ça ne vint jamais.

Jasper bondit loin de moi, me laissant seule sur le lit alors qu'il se tournait pour faire face au mur, l'une de ses mains tirant ses cheveux blonds.

"Jazz," chuchotai-je, en m'asseyant et en tendant la main pour effleurer son bras. Il m'esquiva sans me faire face.

"Pardonne moi, j'ai été trop insistant," cracha-t-il rapidement. "Je n'aurais pas dû...prendre avantage de toi."

"Jasper, tu-"

"Je vais prendre une douche."

Il se précipita dans la salle de bain, claquant la porte derrière lui. J'entendis immédiatement l'eau couler, et je me rallongeai sur le lit, me sentant plus confuse et plus seule que je ne l'avais jamais été.

**

* * *

(1) "This man hath bewitched the bosom,", Le Songe d'une Nuit d'Eté, Acte I Scène 1, William Shakespeare**

_

* * *

Prochain chapitre : Je sais que tu vas dire oui_

_[Mode Saw-__**v2 **__ON]_

_Vous voulez la suite ? Moi, je veux des reviews... Vous savez ce qu'il vous reste à faire !_

_[Mode Saw-__**v2**__ OFF]_


	10. Je sais que tu vas dire oui

**Auteur : **Mandi1

**Traductrice :** Moi

**Spoilers :** **-**

**Rating :** M

**Genre(s) : **Romance/Drama

**Disclaimers :** Tout l'univers des Cullen appartient à Stephenie Meyer. L'histoire que vous allez lire appartient à Mandi1. Quand à moi, je ne suis qu'une humble traductrice.

**Notes :** Pour ceux que ça intéresse de lire cette histoire en version originale, le lien se trouve dans mon profil.

**

* * *

- Chapitre 10 : Je sais que tu vas dire oui (1)-**

Jasper ne s'attendait pas à me trouver allongée sur le lit lorsqu'il sortit de la douche. Je me rassis alors qu'il enfilait sa chemise, et je le regardai la boutonner silencieusement.

"Tu pourrais mettre une de tes nouvelles chemises," murmurai-je, en serrant mes genoux contre ma poitrine.

Il secoua la tête, et je vis des goutelettes s'envoler de ses cheveux. "Non, c'est bon. J'en mettrais une demain." J'hochai la tête sans être sûre qu'il le ferait. Demain ne voulait rien dire lorsqu'on les lendemains s'étiraient sans fin devant nous.

Je mourrai d'envie de le toucher, de le rapprocher de moi comme avant. Jasper soupira et s'assit sur le lit, pas dans mes bras mais suffisamment près pour m'apaiser un peu. Il attrapa ma main, et je fus surprise par mes réactions; alors que d'habitude mon souffle se coupait et que je me figeai, je brûlai maintenant d'une telle passion que j'étais convaincue que c'était Jasper qui me l'envoyait. Il me faisait désirer des choses auxquelles je n'avais jamais pensé auparavant, en tout cas, sauf quand je regardai un film romantique ou que je lisais une nouvelle osée. Cependant, la manière dont Jasper avait agit, quittant la pièce si vite, presque comme s'il ne voulait plus rien avoir à faire avec moi après notre brève étreinte. Peut-être que je lui faisais penser à Maria ? Peut-être qu'il deviendrait le même homme qu'il avait été avec elle ? Il m'aimerait avant de me quitter. Je m'en moquai, tant qu'il m'aimait. En temps que vampire, je n'avais jamais été avec un homme de cette façon...et j'étais presque mortifiée de voir à quel point je le voulais.

"Alors, c'est ce que tu ressens, hmm ?"

Je relevai la tête, surprise de voir un petit sourire sur ses lèvres. "Mais je pensais que tu me-"

"Non, ça vient juste de toi," répondit-il, et son sourire s'effaça un peu. "Ça ne veut pas dire que je ne ressens pas...la même chose. Parce que c'est le cas, c'est juste..."

Il fit une pause, calmant ses nerfs et les miens par la même occasion avant de continuer.

"Je ne peux pas admettre ces sentiments, pas encore. J'ai l'impression de m'être laissé à devenir presque trop familier avec toi. Je vais redevenir la bête affamée que j'ai été, et je ne veux jamais revivre ça. Tu me donnes soif, Alice, et pas de sang." Il baissa les yeux et se mordit les lèvres. "Je n'aurai pas dû dire ça. Un gentleman ne s'adresse pas comme ça à une dame."

"Jasper," murmurai-je, en essayant de croiser son regard, "parfois, je ne veux pas que tu sois un gentleman."

Ses yeux se plongèrent dans les miens pendant un moment avant qu'il ne détourne le regard. "C'est très dur pour moi d'être honorable lorsque je suis près de toi, Alice."

Je soupirai. Si c'était ce qu'il voulait...alors j'attendrais. Pour lui. Mais quand même, il fallait que je ris. "Normalement, c'est pas à la fille de faire ce genre de demande ?"

Il sourit, et mon coeur fondit. "Si, mais je ne laisserais pas nos hôtes croire que tu as peu de vertu à cause de mes désirs." Il se pencha en avant pour m'embrasser, rapidement, pour que ça n'aille pas plus loin.

"Tu me désires ?" demandai-je, en haussant les sourcils sous l'effet de la surprise. Alors, il ne me voyait _pas _comme une autre Maria ?

Jasper éclata de rire. "Alice, es-tu aveugle ? Tu es la femme la plus captivante que j'ai jamais rencontré, humaine ou vampire." Il s'interrompit pour porter ma main à ses lèvres avant de murmurer, "Bien sûr que je te désire."

Et à cet instant, je sus que je pourrais attendre.

**ooOoo**

Ce fut une décision collective de rester ensemble jusqu'à la première nuit de la nouvelle année, lorsqu'on partirait tous sous le couvert des ténèbres. Peter et Charlotte voulaient se rendre au Canada, Andreas, Grayer et Bridget iraient à New York, quant à Jasper et moi, Dieu seul savait où on irait. Étant toujours rassasiés, Jasper et moi, on passa la plupart de notre temps à l'intérieur de la maison, parlant de tout et rien avec les autres vampires. On restait assis autour du feu, échangeant des histoires, et Jasper leur parla de notre étrange rencontre à Philadelphie et de nos aventures à Atlantic City...enfin, la plupart. Peter nous raconta comment lui et Charlotte avaient traversé la Nouvelle-Angleterre pour venir à Boston. Une nuit, on entendit l'étrange histoire de la 'naissance' d'Andreas, il y a très longtemps dans les Côtes d'Armor et sa découverte de Grayer, brisé, dans les champs de bataille français.

"Il saignait énormément," expliqua Andreas, "touché par un obus, je pense. Je travaillai avec les médecins à cette époque-là, prenant sur moi de, comment dire, de sortir les soldats de leurs misères."

Ses yeux s'enflammèrent, et j'agrippai la main de Jasper alors qu'il continuait son histoire.

"Quand je l'ai vu, si près de la mort, si pâle et délicat et humain, j'ai su que je devais le transformer." Andreas s'interrompit, et il échangea un regard enflammé avec Grayer.

"Et ensuite ils sont venus et ils m'ont trouvé," intervint fièrement Bridget.

Grayer détourna les yeux d'Andreas et rigola légèrement. "Oui, on est venu en Amérique environ dix ans après ma transformation et on a traversé le pays. Et il y a un an, on a trouvé Bridget à Washington."

J'hochai la tête en écoutant l'histoire de leur création, sachant que Jasper ne parlerait pas de la sienne et que je serais malheureusement forcée de raconter la mienne.

**ooOoo**

En même temps, on me donna la tâche d'aider Charlotte à installer les décorations de Noël qu'elle avait trouvé dans la cave. Elle régla la radio sur une station qui diffusait des chants de Noël alors qu'on installait un énorme sapin qu'Andreas avait volé chez un marchand (avec l'argent de la caisse), et j'essayai de sourire et de ne pas penser aux propriétaires de ces décorations.

Alors que j'accrochais dans chaussette en laine à la cheminée, Jasper s'était enfermé dans la bibliothèque, dévorant tous les livres qui lui tombaient sous la main. C'est là que je le trouvai, penché sur une carte des Etats-Unis.

"Alors, as-tu décidé où on irait ?" demandai-je, alors que je me glissai derrière lui pour enrouler mes bras autour de sa taille et poser ma tête sur son épaule.

Il baissa la tête pour embrasser mon bras. "Pas encore. Je sais juste qu'on ira vers le Nord."

"Pourquoi ?"

"Carlisle et son clan ne s'approcheront pas trop du soleil du Sud. Et Peter m'a parlé de quelque chose au Nord-Est."

"Tu penses vraiment que j'arriverais à survivre là-bas ?" lui demandai-je avec amusement. "C'est abandonné et il n'y a pas de boutiques à des kilomètres à la ronde."

"Oui, c'est vrai, mais pense à tous ces animaux...si délicieux." Il se lécha les lèvres. "Et tu seras avec moi."

"C'est la meilleure part de tout ça," dis-je en l'embrassant sur la tête. Je m'installai sur le bureau, laissant mes jambes balancer dans le vide, et j'attrapai l'un des livres de la pile de Jasper. Je fis semblant de lire, mais mes yeux restaient fixés sur l'image d'un magnifique poney.

"Est-ce que tu aimes les chevaux ?" me demanda Jasper, en relevant les yeux de sa carte.

J'acquièscai. "J'aime les regarder en tout cas. Je serais probablement tentée. De si gros animaux ont beaucoup de sang." Jasper rigola de bon coeur mais il s'arrêta brusquement lorsque mes yeux se firent vitreux alors que mon esprit se glissait dans une vision.

_Jasper montait un énorme cheval brun, laissant une traînée de poussière derrière lui alors qu'il s'arrêtait devant un petit ranch. Le soleil brillait dans le ciel, mais il ne craignait rien, étincelant dans cette région abandonnée. Alice courut jusqu'à la porte pour l'accueillir, elle était extatique alors qu'elle ouvrait la bouche pour parler._

Alors que je revenais à la réalité, je compris que ce que j'avais été sur le point de dire était très excitant. Ça aurait même pu nous changer la vie, et je fus légèrement décue de ne pas l'avoir entendu.

"Qu'est-ce que tu as vu ?" me demanda Jasper. Mes visions devenaient presque habituelles pour lui.

"Tu montais à cheval," expliquai-je, "dans un ranch. Je pense que c'est là que nous allons."

"Un cheval ?" répéta-t-il, et j'hochai la tête.

"Je suppose que je vais devoir apprendre à contrôler mon apétit encore plus," dis-je avec un grand sourire, heureuse d'aller quelque part, même dans un ranch abandonné au soleil, tant que Jasper venait avec moi.

Mon esprit fut submergé par une autre vision, un rapide aperçu de Bridget venant nous chercher pour l'échange de cadeaux.

"On devrait y aller," dis-je à Jasper, en sautant du bureau. "Charlotte nous veut dans le salon pour les cadeaux."

"C'est l'heure de ton cadeau, alors," me taquina-t-il.

"J'ai hâte d'y être," répondis-je joyeusement et Jasper s'immobilisa.

"Tu sais," murmura-t-il, choqué, et je baissai la tête. Bien sûr que je savais, j'avais vu ce magnifique collier en rubis avant même qu'il ne l'achète. J'avais aussi eu des aperçus de ce que je recevrais des autres, mais les enveloppes blanches me rendaient confuses.

"Oh, Jazz." Je mis ma main sur sa joue, essayant de faire disparaître la lueur de tristesse qui brillait dans ses yeux. Pour quelqu'un qui avait autant de contrôle sur les émotions des gens, il était facile à lire. J'espérai qu'il ressentirait le réconfort que j'essayai de lui envoyer.

"Je voulais que ce soit une surprise," dit-il doucement.

Je souris. "Tu pensais vraiment que tu pourrais me dissimuler quelque chose d'aussi adorable ? De plus, tu es bien trop gentil pour me dissimuler quoi que ce soit."

Je me mis sur la pointe des pieds pour l'embrasser au moment même où Bridget entrait dans la bibliothèque.

"Charlotte dit que tout est prêt," annonça-t-elle, ses yeux rouges brillant d'anticipation. Je me demandai si elle n'espérait pas qu'un humain se tienne au milieu de ses cadeau.

**ooOoo**

"Bien, vous êtes là." Charlotte nous rejoignit pour nous attirer au pied de l'immense sapin. "Maintenant on peut commencer."

Je m'assis sur la chaise que Jasper venait de tirer pour moi, me demandant pourquoi Charlotte insistait tellement pour célébrer cette fête de mortels...et puis je me souvins qu'on recevrait des cadeaux et je souris. Même si je ne me rappelais pas avoir jamais fêté ce jour, et même si je préférais offrir plutôt que recevoir, j'avais hâte de recevoir mes cadeaux. J'étais si confuse par les visions de mes cadeaux que je mourrais d'envie de comprendre.

"Bien, allons-y, et commençons cette charade humaine," dit Peter en embrasssant la tempe de sa compagne. Une fois qu'on fut tous installés, Charlotte enleva les chaussettes de la cheminée et commença à les passer à leurs propritétaires. La mienne était plutôt légère, remplie juste par deux enveloppes. J'essayai de ne pas me sentir déçue même si je l'avais déjà vu dans ma vision et j'ouvris lentement la première enveloppe.

"Alors, ça te plaît ?" me demanda Andreas, en me regardant prudemment. Je regardai la feuille que je tenais, ignorant la signification des mots qui étaient soulignés sur la page: **marché, partage, échange.**

"Je...Je ne suis pas sûre," confessai-je. "Qu'est-ce que c'est ?"

Andreas me fit un large sourire. "Ça s'appelle la bourse. Tu es maintenant la copropriétaire d'une mine d'or à Carlin, dans le Nevada."

J'avais déjà entendu ses mots, bourse et propriétaire et je savais vaguement ce que ça voulait dire : argent.

"Tu peux en acheter plus à la bourse. Le truc c'est de savoir quand vendre," continua Andreas. "Il faut vendre lorsqu'ils valent le plus. Après que Jasper nous ait parlé de tes talents à Atlantic City, on s'est dit que tu te débrouillerais bien à la bourse."

Jasper sentis mon excitation augmenter et il plaça une main apaisante sur mon genou.

"Merci," dis-je, une fois que je fus calmée. "C'est un formidable cadeau."

"Comme le tien," répondit Grayer en enfilant son nouveau manteau.

"Oh, Alice, Jasper, c'est trop," s'exclama Charlotte alors qu'elle sortait son peigne de sa boîte.

"Ce n'est rien comparé à ça," répondit Jasper en agitant une enveloppe semblable à la mienne. Je fronçai les sourcils et ouvris mon enveloppe pour en sortir une feuille de papier que je scannai rapidement.

_Josephine Bernadette Robinson O'Brien_

_Née le 3 Février 1928 à Savannah en Géorgie, de_

_Josephine Marie Boudreaux Robinson (1911 - 1928)_

_Et_

_Timothy Charles Robinson (1902 - 1947), _

_Mariée le 12 Octobre, 1948 à_

_Hector William O'Brien_

La liste continuait, donnant toutes les informations possibles et imaginables au sujet de cette Josephine O'Brien, donnant son groupe sanguin, son cursus scolaire et bien plus. Je fixai cette feuille, encore plus confuse qu'avant. Qu'est-ce que je faisais avec la vie de cette femme dans les mains ?

"C'est une identité, Alice," m'expliqua Jasper alors que les autres continuaient à déballer leurs cadeaux. "C'est les personnes que l'on pourra prétendre être là où on va."

J'hochai la tête, commençant à comprendre. "Alors on ne sera plus Alice et Jasper ?"

Jasper me prit la main. "Tu seras toujours mon Alice. On va juste utiliser ces noms pour s'installer et vivre une vie normale. Les gens aiment vérifier le passé des nouveaux, Et ces noms ont un passé."

"Est-ce qu'ils..." Ma gorge se fit sèche alors que j'essayai de poser ma question à voix extrêmement basse. "Ils ne sont pas...Peter ne les a pas prit..."

"Peter et moi, on connaît un faussaire," m'assura Jasper. "Ces identités sont complètement fausses."

J'hochai la tête, soulagée.

"Il y a autre chose qui doit encore arriver," annonça Peter. "J'attends juste des nouvelles de quelqu'un."

Mes yeux croisèrent ceux de Jasper, et j'aurais aimé qu'il puisse lire dans mes pensées. _Si la première partie de notre cadeau c'est des fausses identités, alors je ne veux pas savoir ce que sera le reste._

"Ne t'inquiète pas." Jasper se pencha pour m'embrasser sur la temps. "Je suis sûr que ça ira."

Mais je ne dis rien, je me renfonçai simplement sur ma chaise, et ayant fini de déballer mes cadeaux, je regardai les autres ramasser les papiers et les rubans. Jasper était le seul à qui il restait un cadeau, le mien. Il tira sur le ruban violet que j'avais enroulé autour de la boîte, et il l'ouvrit, révélant la montre en or que j'avais déposé sur du coton. Il attrapa la montre et admira les reflets du feu dessus.

"Alice, tu n'aurais pas dû," murmura-t-il, en la tournant dans sa main. Je souris lorsqu'il lut l'inscription à voix haute. "J- Pour toujours. -A"

"Je voulais mettre J.W, mais je ne savais pas quoi mettre après mon prénom," dis-je, heureuse que son cadeau lui plaise et essayant de ne pas chercher le mien.

"C'est parfait," dit-il et il se pencha pour m'embrasser sur la tempe avant de sortir une petite boîte de sa poche. "Est-ce que tu veux ton cadeau maintenant ou plus tard ?"

J'hésitai à peine une demi-seconde avant de m'exclamer, "Maintenant." Jasper sourit.

"Viens avec moi," insista-t-il en me tendant la main. Je la pris et le suivis hors de la pièce, jusque dans la bibliothèque. Cette pièce pleine de livres était le refuge de Jasper et l'un des seuls endroits où on pouvait être seul sans être tentés d'aller trop loin. On se tint près de l'horloge, écoutant le tic-tac incessant qui était en rythme avec celui de la nouvelle montre de Jasper.

"Bon, tu sais déjà ce que c'est, mais...tiens." Jasper me tendit la petite boîte blanche et je l'ouvris rapidement.

C'était encore plus beau que ce que j'avais vu. Le rubis était taillé en coeur et il était plus grand que l'ongle de mon pouce, il avait la même couleur que les yeux de Jasper le jour où on s'était embrassé pour la première fois à Atlantic City. Il était entouré de petits diamants blancs, plus pâles que ma peau et luisaient légèrement, le tout accroché à une fine chaîne en argent. Jasper attrapa le collier et je fis un pas en avant pour qu'il me l'attache autour du cou.

"Il est plus beau que tout ce que j'imaginais," murmurai-je, en touchant le rubis qui pendait maintenant à mon cou. Aussi beau qu'il soit, une vague d'inquiétude me submergea lorsque je pensai au prix qu'il avait dû payer pour quelque chose d'aussi précieux. Je me mordis les lèvres et demandai. "Comment as-tu...?"

Des rides apparurent au coin des yeux de Jasper lorsqu'il sourit. "Tu n'es pas la seule à avoir de l'argent, Alice."

Bien sûr, ça ne m'expliquait rien, et j'en fus encore plus confuse.

"J'ai un peu d'argent qui a travaillé sur un compte au cours des trois dernières années," m'expliqua-t-il. "Ce n'est pas grand chose...Et Peter et Charlotte m'en ont donné la majorité, donc je ne sais pas vraiment d'où ça vient, mais c'est toujours utile. Et si ça me permet de te faire des cadeaux, alors je ne vais pas me plaindre."

J'hochai la tête et jouai avec la délicate chaîne. "Et _c'est _très agréable."

"Je suis content que ça te plaise," dit-il en souriant. Il s'assit sur l'un des bureaux et m'attira par la taille.

"C'est presque comme si je porte ton coeur," le taquinai-je avec légèreté, en caressant sa joue du bout des doigts. Les coins de sa bouche se levèrent en un petit sourire mais ses yeux se firent sérieux. Ma main se figea sur sa joue.

Jasper hésita, comme s'il avait un gros poids sur le coeur et que les mots qu'ils prononceraient ensuite le soulagerait ou l'enfoncerait. Il prit une profonde inspiration, plongea ses yeux rouges dans les miens et parla.

"Alice, je te l'ai donné parce que...tu as déjà capturé mon coeur. Il est peut-être immobile, mais il est _toujours_ là. Et il t'appartient."

Je pense qu'au moins deux minutes passèrent avant que je ne respire - les deux montres sonnant minuit à l'unisson me le confirmèrent. _C'est Noël_, fut la première chose qui me passa par l'esprit. _C'est Noël à Boston et je suis là avec l'homme dont je détiens le coeur et qui détient mon coeur._

"Est-ce que je t'ai fait peur ?" plaisanta Jasper comme s'il savait que c'était le contraire.

"Comme si tu pourrais te débarasser de moi," murmurai-je avant de poser mes lèvres sur les siennes. J'étais extatique de savoir que dans ce baiser, tous mes sentiments m'étaient rendus. On s'étreignit fortement, nos fronts pressés l'un contre l'autre comme si être séparé nous détruirait.

"Je..." commençai-je avant de me mordre la langue, incapable de prononcer les mots que mon coeur criait. N'était-ce pas la prochaine étape ? Le dire à voix haute ? J' hésitai, craignant toujours d'être rejettée.

Mais les yeux de Jasper brillaient comme mon rubis, heureux et connaisseur, lorsqu'il parla pour nous deux.

"Je t'aime aussi."

**

* * *

(1) "I know Thou Wilt Say Aye", Roméo et Juliette, Acte II Scène 2, William Shakespeare**

**

* * *

Votre attention s'il vous plaît^^ : Mon homme m'a annoncé qu'on partait passer la semaine prochaine avec des amis dans un chalet dans les bois. Il s'est vraiment surpassé pour me surprendre, il a fait énormément d'heures supp pour avoir une semaine de congés donc la moindre des choses c'est que je ne me concentre que sur lui, vous ne pensez pas ? Ce qui veut dire, pas d'update la semaine prochaine, pour aucune de mes histoires. De toutes façons, j'suis même pas sûre qu'on aura une connexion internet. Mais vous inquiétez pas, j'essayerais quand même de travailler un peu sur mes traductions. Y'aura bien un moment où les hommes auront besoin d'affirmer leur masculinité... Donc, prochain chapitre, le 10 juillet.^^ Et que ça vous empêche pas de me laisser des reviews !**

_

* * *

Prochain chapitre : Excitez la jeunesse athénienne à se divertir_

_[Mode Saw-__**v2 **__ON]_

_Vous voulez la suite ? Moi, je veux des reviews... Vous savez ce qu'il vous reste à faire !_

_[Mode Saw-__**v2**__ OFF]_


	11. Excitez la jeunesse athénienne

**Auteur : **Mandi1

**Traductrice :** Moi

**Spoilers :** **-**

**Rating :** M

**Genre(s) : **Romance/Drama

**Disclaimers :** Tout l'univers des Cullen appartient à Stephenie Meyer. L'histoire que vous allez lire appartient à Mandi1. Quand à moi, je ne suis qu'une humble traductrice.

**Notes :** Pour ceux que ça intéresse de lire cette histoire en version originale, le lien se trouve dans mon profil.

**

* * *

- Chapitre 11 : Excitez la jeunesse athénienne à se divertir (1) -**

Le matin du Réveillon fut couvert, ce qui excita toutes les habitants de la maison. Jasper et moi, on en profita pour sortir et nous rendre dans une énorme forêt du New Hampshire où la population d'élans était élevée. Je garai la Buick sur le parking visiteur, et Jasper s'élança sur le chemin menant dans les bois avec moi sur ses talons.

"Ils restent loin des bords de la forêt," murmurai-je, plus pour moi-même qu'autre chose. "On va devoir s'enfoncer dans les bois si on veut les trouver."

Jasper acquiesça et accéléra le pas. "Tu vois quoi que ce soit ?"

Je scannai mon esprit. _La mâchoire de Jasper était plaquée contre la gorge d'un énorme élan._ "Non, rien de reconnaissable. Juste des arbres."

"T'arrives de mieux en mieux à forcer ces visions," remarqua-t-il alors qu'on avançait silencieusement. C'était vrai. Mes visions me venaient toujours sporadiquement, mais si je me concentrais suffisamment fort, je pouvais me forcer à voir ce que je voulais. C'était dur de m'empêcher de m'évanouir après, cependant.

"J'ai essayé de me concentrer sur la famille," répondis-je. On avait prit l'habitude d'appeler Carlisle et les autre 'La famille' parce qu'on ne connaissait toujours pas leur nom de famille.

"Et tu as vu quoi que ce soit ?"

"Ne te l'aurais-je pas dit si c'était le cas ?"

Jasper sourit. Je n'avais vraiment rien vu. Pour dire la vérité, je me concentrai tellement sur_ leur_ futur que je loupai les évènements proches. Je n'avais pas vu Bridget attaquer cet officier de police tout comme je n'avais pas vu Grayer manquer de se faire prendre en volant le porte-feuille de cet homme dans le parc. En les entendant me parler des problèmes qu'ils avaient eu, je fus choqué pour la première fois de ma vie. J'avais passé les derniers jours à me concentrer sur Jasper et moi, mais la seule chose que j'avais vu, c'était un long trajet en voiture au beau milieu de la nuit, probablement vers la destination qu'on avait pas encore choisi.

Un soudain tremblement dans les sous-bois attira mon attention et ma tête se tourna brutalement vers la gauche pour découvrir ce qui faisait ce bruit. Un énorme élan, bien trop loin pour les yeux humains mais sans problème pour moi, traversait les bois avec sa femelle. Je pouvais sentir les phéromones qui émanaient des deux animaux et me sentis presque mal de rompre un lien aussi naturel. Mais un repas était un repas.

On partit tous les deux comme des boulets de canon en direction des élans. Notre course était silencieuse mais pas assez; les élans commencèrent à courir et ça transforma en chasse. J'accélérai à travers les bosquets, esquivant les arbres tout en reniflant l'odeur de l'élan régulièrement, ce qui me mit le venin à la bouche. L'excitation de la chasse envoya une vague d'énergie dans mon corps et je courus encore plus vite, bondissant par-dessus des troncs renversés, souriant à Jasper alors que je le dépassai facilement. Ma proie, la femelle, n'était plus qu'à quelques pas de moi. Je m'accroupis un dixième de seconde avant de m'envoler dans les airs, atterrissant sur le dos de l'énorme animal et plongeant mes dents dans son échine.

Rien ne pourrait jamais être comparé à la sensation du sang frais coulant dans ma gorge. Il n'existait absolumment rien de ressemblant.

Cet élan était le plus gros animal que j'ai jamais attrapé, et j'en étais plutôt fière. Et pourtant sa taille était un challenge, et ce fut une vraie lutte de drainer cette bête. Malgré tout, je finis, sachant que cette immense quantité de sang me laisserait satisfaite pour au moins une semaine et demi. Jasper avait abattu le mâle à quelques mètres de là. Je m'assis et le regardai, sa bouche était plaquée contre le dessous de sa gorge. Ce fut une autre lutte pour m'empêcher de l'attaquer à même le sol de la forêt, à côté des deux animaux silencieux et immobiles. Le voir boire, le voir faire quelque chose d'aussi basique et animal, alluma quelque chose en moi, et je sentis une douleur désormais familière grandir dans mon ventre.

Jasper releva la tête de son repas et me sourit de toutes ses dents blanches et rouges. "Je pensais qu'on essayait de s'empêcher de ressentir ce genre de choses."

J'eus un sourire provoquant. "Alors pourquoi ne me calmes-tu pas ?"

Il le fit, et je soupirai. Aussi gênants et incapacitants que ces sentiments étaient pour nous, la tentation _était _excitante, surtout parce que je savais que sa propre tentation bouillonnait aussi. J'aurais ce que je voulais. Je ne savais juste pas quand.

**ooOoo**

De nombreuses personnes se rendaient en ville pour le Réveillon, et on aurait été coincé dans les embouteillages à l'heure de notre rendez-vous avec les autres si je n'avais pas pris le contrôle de mes visions pour nous trouver un autre trajet jusqu'à Newbury Street. On avait à peine garé la voiture que la porte s'ouvrit en grand et que Peter apparut, avec une expression anxieuse et excitée sur le visage.

"Tu nous attendais ?" demanda Jasper alors qu'on montait les marches.

"J'ai la seconde moitié de votre cadeau de Noël," répondit Peter en agitant ses sourcils. Je pris la main de Jasper; même après une semaine, je ne faisais pas encore entièrement confiance à Peter. On le suivit dans l'entrée et à travers la maison, pour arriver dans la bibliothèque où un énorme dossier nous attendait sur le bureau que Jasper considérait comme le sien.

"Qu'est-ce que c'est que tout ça ?" demandai-je alors que Peter tendait le dossier à Jasper.

"Ça, mes chers _Mr. et Mme O'Brien_, c'est votre destinée," nous dit Peter avec un large sourire. Je regardai les papiers par-dessus le bras de Jasper, le tout premier étant un plan menant à une maison.

"Ten Sleep, Wyoming," lus-je à voix haute. La destination de notre voyage en voiture était le...Wyoming ? C'était loin.

"Ai-je raison d'assumer que tu connais déjà cette ville, Major ?" demanda Peter. Jasper hocha silencieusement la tête, tout en continuant à examiner les documents, et Peter se dirigea vers la porte. "Alors je vais vous laisser parler."

Il avait presque quitté la pièce lorsqu'il s'arrêta et fit volte-face. Mon esprit s'éveilla d'un coup, s'emplissant d'images d'une fête dans le salon avec au moins cinq invités en plus de notre cercle habituel et des feux d'artifices par la fenêtre, illuminant la pièce de violet, bleu et or.

"Je suis supposé vous faire savoir-"

Je levais une main pour interrompre Peter. "Est-ce que Charlotte fait une fête ?"

Peter renifla. "Ce don que tu as est vraiment utile, Mademoiselle Alice." Il s'inclina devant moi et partit. Je m'appuyai contre le bureau de Jasper et le regardait lire silencieusement, mon esprit s'engourdissant alors que je me demandais comment je m'adapterais à la petite ville appellée Ten Sleep.

"Tu n'es pas vraiment contente," murmura Jasper, en gardant ses yeux sur les papiers.

J'haussai les épaules. "C'est loin. On ne verra jamais personne, Charlotte ou les autres."

"Charlotte et Peter sont plutôt des nomades," répondit-il. "Ils ne resteront même pas très longtemps à Montréal, on ne les verrais même pas si on restait là de toutes façons."

Il posa les papiers sur son bureau.

"De plus, Andreas a entendu les voisins parler. Ils commencent à avoir des soupçons."

J'arquai un sourcil. "Tu veux dire qu'il ne les pas encore tous tué ?"

"Andreas n'est pas comme nous, Alice, tu ne peux pas _trop _lui vouloir," dit-il avec susceptibilité et je soupirai. "J'étais comme lui avant."

Je m'avançai pour enrouler mes bras autour de sa taille. "Je suis désolée, je n'avais pas vu ça comme ça."

Jasper se pencha en avant et posa son menton sur ma tête. "Je sais. C'est juste un sujet difficile, tu sais ça."

"Est-ce que c'est vraiment très dur pour toi d'être avec eux ?" demandai-je. Dernièrement, Jasper passait de plus en plus de temps dans la bibliothèque, incapable de rester avec les autres alors qu'ils parlaient de leurs victimes quotidiennes. J'éprouvai la même chose et l'y rejoignais souvent; j'avais presque fini de lire toute l'oeuvre de Charles Dickens à cause de ça.

"Je peux sentir le sang sur eux," marmonna-t-il contre mon crâne. "C'est une lutte constante de rester dans cette maison, c'est encore pire de sortir auprès d'humains. Mais je t'ai fait une promesse."

Je relevai la tête pour le regarder, et il me fixa de ses yeux rouges calmes et sincères, des yeux qui lentement - lentement !- prenaient une teinte jaune.

"Je t'aime," murmurai-je, en touchant doucement son visage. "Est-ce que je te le dis assez ?"

Jasper sourit. "Non, ce n'est jamais assez."

Je souris aussi, et l'embrassai doucement, restant pressée contre lui pour que ses lèvres effleurent les miennes lorsqu'il reprit la parole. "Parle-moi plus de ce Wyoming."

"Ten Sleep," me corrigea-t-il.

"Ten Sleep, si tu veux." Je fis glisser mes lèvres sur sa mâchoire, l'embrassant doucement alors qu'il me parlait.

"C'est au pied des Big Horn Moutains," continua-t-il. "Le ciel est couvert 221 jours par an, mais il n'y a que 100 personnes qui vivent dans cette ville, donc on ne sera pas souvent vu."

"Mmmhmm," murmurai-je alors que je me dirigeai vers son cou.

"On a un ranch à l'extérieur de la ville, prêt à nous recevoir, avec un petit champ d'orge derrière qu'on pourra vendre pour avoir l'air humains."

J'ouvris les deux premiers boutons de sa chemise, glissant ma bouche sur sa peau pour embrasser le creux où sa nuque rencontrait son épaule. Son souffle se ralentit au point qu'il ait juste assez d'air pour parler.

"Le sheriff nous a vendu la maison et un...un cheval pour moi." Il commençait à balbutier et je souris alors qu'on continuait tous les deux. "Il pense qu'on est des jeunes mariés et - Seigneur, Alice !"

Jasper attrapa mon visage et le releva pour pouvoir m'embrasser sur la bouche alors que j'enroulais mes poings dans sa chemise à demi-ouverte. Sa langue caressa ma lèvre inférieure et je le laissai entrer dans ma bouche avec plaisir. Nos langues dancèrent ensemble, nos lèvres jouaient les unes contre les autres, et ce sentiment au creux de mon estomac qui semblait ne jamais disparaître en sa présence amplifia. On resta comme ça, pressés l'un contre l'autre pendant quelques minutes avant que je ne m'arrête, fière d'être celle qui prit cette décision mais énervée d'avoir à le faire.

"Tu devrais aller te changer pour la fête," murmura Jasper, son souffle, une fois de plus, plus lourd contre mon oreille. J'hochai la tête et me forçai à quitter son étreinte, sentant le fantôme de ses caresses me suivre alors que je sortais de la bibliothèque pour retourner dans notre chambre. Il me rendait folle, cet homme. Si il n'agissait pas rapidement, je le ferais certainement. Je secouai la tête pour m'éclaircir l'esprit, souhaitant ressentir l'effet calmant de Jasper, et essayai de penser à la fête à la place.

Je n'avais jamais assisté à une vraie fête auparavant. Est-ce que c'était comme dans les films ? Est-ce qu'il y aurait de la musique et des danses et des lumières tamisées ? Ma vision y ressemblait, et le son d'un disque de jazz qui résonnait à travers la maison confirma ça. Mais dans les films, il y avait de la nourriture et les gens étaient de plus en plus ivres au fur et à mesure que la soirée avançait. Cette fête ne serait sûrement pas comme ça. Les vampires n'avaient pas besoin de ce genre de choses.

Mais les vampires _devaient _être beaux. J'attrapai ma robe jaune, que je n'avais pas encore porté, d'un des sacs qu'on avait déjà préparé pour notre départ, et j'en sortis aussi un costume pour Jasper. J'enlevai la robe que j'avais porté dans la journée et me glissai dans la soie jaune, l'enfilant avec facilité.

"Laisse-moi t'aider."

Charlotte se tenait dans l'embrasure de la porte, la robe rouge qu'elle portait donnait des reflets auburn à ses cheveux chocolat et donnait l'impression que ses jambes faisaient des mètres de long. Elle entra dans la chambre et tendit la main pour m'aider à fermer ma robe.

"Merci," répondis-je en lissant la soie de la paume de mes mains.

"Tu es adorable," remarqua-t-elle alors que je me tournai.

Je souris modestement. "Et toi, tu es ravissante. Je suis surprise que Peter soit en mesure de réfléchir en ta présence."

Le visage rayonnant de Charlotte s'affaissa brièvement avant qu'elle ne se reprenne. Je plissai les yeux; quelque chose la dérangeait.

"J'ai entendu dire que toi et le Major allez dans le Wyoming," dit-elle joyeusement, en essayant de dissimuler ce qui la troublait.

"Oui," répondis-je, "on va jouer aux jeunes mariés apparamment."

A nouveau, le visage de Charlotte s'affaissa. Cette fois cependant, elle ne réussit pas à se forcer à re-sourire.

"Charlotte," dis-je doucement en tendant la main pour toucher son bras, "ne me diras-tu pas ce qui te dérange ?"

Charlotte soupira et s'assit sur le lit. "Ce n'est rien, c'est...c'est plutôt stupide."

Je m'assis à côté d'elle et attendis. Elle continua.

"Toi et Jasper allez au moins faire semblant d'être mariés," dit-elle doucement. "Peter ne veut même pas y penser...il dit que c'est trop humain."

Je restai silencieuse, choquée. Pour quelqu'un qui vivait en détruisant des vies humaines, c'était dur à croire qu'elle veuille autant leur ressembler. Jasper avait été si choqué d'entendre que Carlisle et Esme étaient mariés que je supposai que ce genre de relation n'existait pas pour les membres de notre espèce.

"Ça ne fait que cinq ans que j'ai été transformé," me confessa Charlotte. "Je me rappelle beaucoup...d'avant. Ça ne veut pas dire que je veux être humaine, bien sûr, c'est juste..."

"Que tu veux cette connection avec Peter," offris-je, et elle acquiesça.

"Ecoute-moi, à déballer mes souçis alors que je devrais être entrain de me préparer pour la fête," marmonna Charlotte en se relevant rapidement du lit.

"Charlotte, tu n'as pas à-"

"Non, vraiment, je-"

On s'interrompit toutes les deux lorsque Jasper glissa sa tête dans l'entrebaîllement de la porte. "Est-ce que je vous dérange ?"

Charlotte plaqua un faux sourire sur son visage. "Pas du tout. J'étais sur le point de partir. Merci, Alice...de m'avoir écouté."

J'acquiesçai, lui faisant silencieusement savoir que je l'écouterais à nouveau si elle avait besoin de parler.

"C'était quoi, tout ça ?" demanda Jasper avec méfiance; en s'approchant de son costume tout en ouvrant sa chemise.

Je détournai les yeux. Un Jasper torse nu était une trop grande tentation. "Rien, juste des trucs de filles." Je l'entendis rire.

"Elle va vraiment te manquer, n'est-ce pas ?" me demanda-t-il, et je pouvais entendre ses doigts faire glisser les boutons à travers les trous de sa chemise, un signe qui m'indiqua que je pouvais me retourner. On sonna à la porte, et la voix de Charlotte résonna jusqu'à nous, faussement joyeuse.

"Elle est la première véritable...ben, _amie _que j'ai jamais eu," répondis-je. "Et maintenant, on va partir pour un ranch abandonné au milieu de nulle-part."

"Alice," dit Jasper, en venant se tenir devant moi alors qu'il enfilait sa veste, "Je te promet qu'on ne sera pas abandonnés. Tu auras des amis...même si c'est juste moi et un cheval."

Je ris et il attrapa ma main.

"Tu rend vraiment cette robe très belle," murmura-t-il, en dessinant des petits cercles sur le dos de ma main

"Très drôle," dis-je en levant les yeux au ciel. Il rigola aussi.

"Allons à cette fête, d'accord ?" Il m'aida à me relever. "Peter parlait d'invités."

"Espérons qu'Andreas et Grayer n'ont pas créés d'autre nouveaux-nés, alors," dis-je alors qu'on sortait de la pièce.

**ooOoo**

On était au milieu des escaliers lorsqu'une délicieuse odeur me monta au nez - et à celui de Jasper aussi, à en juger par l'expression affamée de son visage; ses yeux se fermèrent alors qu'il inspirait profondément. C'était un mélange incroyable...de sable chaud, d'air marin, et de quelque chose d'exotiquement épicé, comme du cumin ou du fenouil. Jasper descendis rapidement les marches restantes et je le suivis, impatiente de voir ce qui nous tentait autant, oubliant tous les problèmes qu'une telle tentation pourrait nous créer.

Des voix douces résonnaient dans le hall en provenance du salon et on se rapprocha. Jasper poussa la porte et s'arrêta, figé dans l'entrée. Je m'arrêtai aussi, mon pied s'immobilisant en plein air alors que je réalisai que cette odeur était plus forte dans la pièce parce qu'il y avait six personnes en pleine santé et pleine de sang.

Mes sens s'éveillèrent, mon nez inspira chacun de leurs phéromones, mes yeux observèrent une femme âgée qui repoussait une mèche de cheveux gris d'une main ridée, et ma langue flottait dans le venin qui coulait comme une rivière dans ma bouche alors que je regardai le sang pulser dans ses veines bleuies.

"Major, Alice, vous êtes descendus !" Peter traversa la pièce avec excitation tout en se frottant les mains.

"Peter," cracha laconiquement Jasper. "Bordel, qu'est-ce qui se passe ici ?"

"Quelle odeur, hmm ?" Les yeux de Peter étaient d'un noir profond. Il était affamé, affamé et prêt pour une de ces pauvres âmes qui attendaient leurs morts sans le savoir.

"Qu'est-ce que tu penses être entrain de faire ?" intervins-je. Toute la colère que j'avais réprimé au cours des dernières semaines bouillonnait enfin. Toute la douleur qu'il m'avait causé, qu'il avait causé à Jasper me submergea. "Tu vas tous les prendre, ici, dans cette maison, qui ne t'appartient même pas ?"

Peter eut un sourire satisfait. "C'est précisement le but, petite Alice. Charlotte !"

Charlotte releva la tête et se précipita au côté de son âme-soeur, suivie par une blonde pulpeuse qui avait prit la place habituelle de Bridget. Je plissai les yeux et arrêtai de respirer, incapable de supporter l'odeur de tous les humains autour de moi.

"Regardez ce que Peter nous a ramené," annonça Charlotte en faisant un geste autour d'elle. Apparemment, la tristesse qu'elle avait éprouvé au début de la soirée avait disparue dès que son âme-soeur lui avait offert un sacrifice humain. Ça me rendit malade de savoir qu'elle désirait un tel lien humain avec lui alors qu'elle était heureuse qu'il l'aide à détruire de tels liens.

"On as ramené une amie pour toi aussi, Major," dit plaisamment Charlotte en faisant un signe de tête vers la blonde qui se tenait à ses côtés. "Voici Nicole."

La fille tendit une main bronzée à Jasper. Je le regardai, mon souffle toujours prisonnier de mes poumons, tendre la main pour attraper la sienne, avant de s'incliner pour embrasser sa peau douce, prenant une profonde inspiration près de son poignet.

"Vous êtes une beauté, Mademoiselle Nicole," dit Jasper d'une voix douce et suave. Je me figeai de choc et de douleur alors qu'il laissait parler son charme. Était-ce comme ça qu'il avait eu ses victimes auparavant ? Je voulais pleurer, arracher la main de Jasper de la sienne, attaquer cette fille et goûter son sang sur ma langue - pas parce que je le voulais ni même pour empêcher Jasper d'y goûter. Non, je voulais qu'il arrête de lui tenir la main et qu'il arrête d'avoir cette expression dans le regard. Cette expression était _à moi_. Cette main était _à moi_. Jasper était _à moi_.

"Merci, Major...?" gloussa sottement la fille - le sang qui lui était monté aux joues était à mourir.

"Whitlock," répondis-je froidement pour lui. Les yeux bleu-vert de Nicole croisèrent les miens, avant d'étudier ma petite taille et mes traits bien dessinés. Apparemment, j'étais une menace et elle interrompit sa tentative de séduction.

Ma voix semblait avoir rompu le charme, et la vague de séduction de Jasper diminua un peu. Sa main chercha la mienne pour avoir une protection, dessinant ces petits cercles plus fort que jamais. Je jetai un coup d'oeil à son visage et eut envie de pleurer. Ses yeux avaient perdu leur lueur débonnaire et s'étaient emplis de méfiance et d'inquiétude. Il savait exactement ce qu'il était capable de faire à cette fille, et pire, il savait qu'il le ferait si on ne partait pas rapidement. Mon esprit le savait aussi; il s'emplit d'images de Jasper suçant la vie hors du corps de Nicole, ses cheveux blonds se couvrant de son propre sang.

Je tirai brutalement sur la main de Jasper, le traînant hors du salon sans dire un mot. J'entendis les rires des autres alors que la porte se refermait. Je me moquai de rester maintenant. Je ne voulais plus jamais voir Peter et Charlotte, pas après qu'ils aient fait autant de mal à Jasper.

On partirait. On partirait ce soir et on ne les reverrait plus jamais.

_

* * *

_**(1)"Stir Up the Athenian Youth to Merriments", Songe d'Une Nuit d'Été, Acte 1 Scène 1, William Shakespeare**

_

* * *

Prochain chapitre : Te trouver au clair de la Lune_

_[Mode Saw-__**v2 **__ON]_

_Vous voulez la suite ? Moi, je veux des reviews... Vous savez ce qu'il vous reste à faire !_

_[Mode Saw-__**v2**__ OFF]_


	12. Te trouver au clair de la lune

**Auteur : **Mandi1

**Traductrice :** Moi

**Spoilers :** **-**

**Rating :** M

**Genre(s) : **Romance/Drama

**Disclaimers :** Tout l'univers des Cullen appartient à Stephenie Meyer. L'histoire que vous allez lire appartient à Mandi1. Quand à moi, je ne suis qu'une humble traductrice.

**Notes :** Pour ceux que ça intéresse de lire cette histoire en version originale, le lien se trouve dans mon profil.

**

* * *

/!\ ATTENTION CONTENU EXPLICITE /!\**

**

* * *

- Chapitre 12 : Te trouver au clair de la lune (1) -**

Les rues étaient presque désertes. Il restait encore deux heures avant minuit, et tous ceux qui auraient normalement dû arpenter les rues étaient chez eux, avec leurs familles ou à une fête. Ou assassinés sans pitié.

Je n'avais pas voulu regarder, les voir, connaître leurs visages mais mon esprit ne me laisserait pas oublier. La lune semblait refléter leurs visages, un après l'autre...la vieille femme...un magnifique couple de jeunes mariés...un jeune garçon à peine sortit de l'adolescence...un homme ravissant...et Nicole, la beauté que Jasper avait presque...

"Arrête, s'il te plaît."

La voix de Jasper était tranchante dans les ténèbres.

"Je suis désolée," chuchotai-je. _Tous ces gens..._

"Tu n'as pas besoin d'être désolée, Alice," murmura amèrement Jasper. "_Tu _n'as rien fait de mal."

Je ne pouvais pas le laisser continuer à ressentir ça, à se blâmer autant. J'arrêtai la Buick sur le bas-côté de la route. On resta silencieusement assis, dans la quiétude de la nuit, à écouter les criquets. Ma main se plaça entre nos sièges et attendit que la sienne l'y rejoigne. Sa paume flotta au-dessus de la mienne pendant un moment, comme s'il n'était pas certain d'avoir le droit de me toucher. Je levai ma main et attrapai la sienne; j'étais suffisamment certaine pour nous deux.

"Je suis un monstre, Alice," chuchota-t-il, sa voix aussi froide et dure que son visage. "Comment peux-tu me vouloir près de toi ? Tu as vu ce que j'allais faire à cette fille."

Je secouai la tête. "Jazz, je voudrais toujours, _toujours _être près de toi. N'oublie jamais ça."

Il grimaça, presque comme s'il avait mal, et je sentis cette même douleur traverser son corps, mais je n'étais pas sûre que ça avait quoi que ce soit à voir avec son don.

"Et tu penses que ça a pas été dur pour moi aussi ?" ajoutai-je. "Le sang a la même odeur pour nous deux, je me retiens juste depuis plus longtemps, c'est tout...être aussi près d'humains était difficile pour moi aussi."

Malgré ma confession, il avait toujours l'air énervé, et je continuai.

"Surtout quand tu as commencé à charmer cette femme... J'ai eu du mal à supporter de vous voir ensemble, de la voir te tenir la main et lui faire ton sourire, _mon _sourire, et je...comme je te l'ai dit, c'était dur de me retenir."

Je lui jetai un coup d'oeil. La grimace qu'il faisait depuis qu'on avait quitté Boston avait disparu.

"Je suis désolé de t'avoir fait ressentir ça," s'excusa-t-il. "Je ne pensais pas...je ne sais pas ce qui m'a prit, j'ai juste...c'est ce que j'étais avant. C'est comme ça que je faisais pour-"

"Je sais," l'interrompis-je. "C'est pour ça qu'on part pour oublier. On va recommencer. Ten Sleep, Wyoming, tu te rappelles ?"

Je serrai légèrement sa main avant de la relâcher pour redémarrer la Buick, avant de reprendre la route et de rouler vers l'Ouest.

On voyagea rapidement pendant les deux heures suivantes, l'un d'entre nous touchant continuellement la radio pour retrouver les stations. La lune s'était levée au plus haut dans le ciel quand "Ce n'est qu'un au revoir" commença à résonner dans la voiture, annonçant l'arrivée de la Nouvelle Année. A droite de la voiture, un feu d'artifice explosa, éclairant le ciel.

"Gare-toi," me dit Jasper, prononçant ses premiers mots depuis qu'on avait reprit la route. "Regardons ça."

J'étais si contente qu'il parle que j'aurais fait tout ce qu'il voulait à cet instant. J'acquiesçai, m'engageait sur le bas-côté poussiéreux de l'autoroute et garait ma voiture avant de suivre Jasper lorsqu'il sortit. Je le regardai anxieusement alors qu'il se glissait sur le capot.

"Si tu rayes ma voiture, j'te préviens..." murmurai-je avec inquiétude. Jasper sourit, juste un tout petit peu, et il me tendit la main. Je la pris et me glissai à côté de lui sur la voiture, en faisant bien attention de ne pas toucher la peinture avec mes ongles ou mes chaussures, même si ça ne m'aurait pas dérangé de retoucher la peinture juste pour refaire sourire Jasper.

"Tu aimes vraiment cette voiture," commenta Jasper d'une voix légère alors qu'une explosion rouge apparaissait à l'horizon. "Ça fait combien de temps que tu l'as ?"

Je regardai fixement les feux d'artifice, embarrassée. "Environ cinq mois."

Jasper rigola légèrement et je souris en réponse, heureuse de voir qu'il se sentait mieux. "On pourrait croire qu'une personne aussi dévouée à sa voiture l'aurait depuis un bon moment."

Je fis semblant de râler et le frappait avec une force qui aurait été suffisante pour envoyer un humain voler mais qui ne fit que grimacer Jasper et rire à nouveau. Je souris et me détendis contre lui, avec l'impression que je ne supporterais pas d'être n'importe où ailleurs qu'avec lui sur la Buick.

Mon esprit retourna vers Peter, Charlotte et les autres...étaient-ils entrain de drainer leurs victimes en ce moment ? Avaient-ils même été capables d'attendre jusqu'à minuit ? Ces humains avaient-ils vu 1949 ?

"S'il te plaît, Alice, oublie-ça," me chuchota Jasper. "Laisse ça derrière nous, comme tu l'as dit. Je ne pourrais pas le supporter si tu ne peux pas."

J'acquièsçai et dis, "Je peux le supporter. J'ai juste besoin de me changer les idées."

"Détends-toi," ordonna-t-il. "Profite du feu d'artifices. On est en 1949 et on commence l'année ensemble."

Je souris. "Tu sais, les humains ont une tradition qui dit que qu'ils passeront l'année avec la première personne qu'ils embrassent à minuit."

Il arqua un de ses sourcils blond. "Est-ce une proposition, Alice ?"

"Peut-être," répondis-je avec insolance en me penchant pour combler la distance entre nos bouches. La main de Jasper se serra sur mon bras et il m'attira vers lui jusqu'à ce que mes mains soient pressées contre son torse ferme. Je caressai le col de la chemise qu'il portait avant de desserrer sa cravate.

"On devrait arrêter," chuchota-t-il contre ma bouche.

"Mmm...on _devrait_," dis-je sans même bouger. Jasper rigola doucement avant de se reculer. Je grognai de dépit et il rigola à ça aussi.

"Si on continue à rouler à cette vitesse, on arrivera à Ten Sleep vers deux heures," dit-il en glissant du capot.

"On pourra s'arrêter à Erie pour faire le plein," répondis-je en sautant sur mes pieds et en ouvrant la porte du côté conducteur.

**ooOoo**

On s'arrêta effectivement à Erie, ainsi qu'à Chicago et dans une petite ville qui s'appelait Albert Lea dans le Minnesota. Jasper se tendit à chaque fois qu'un pompiste à l'odeur alléchante remplit le réservoir, une de ses mains serrant la mienne alors que l'autre se serrait et se desserrait furieusement. Et chaque fois, j'entrouvris la vitre juste assez pour pouvoir tendre l'argent au pompiste avant de repartir sans même attendre ma monnaie.

"Est-ce que ça va ?" demandai-je alors qu'on quittait le parking de notre ultime arrêt à Gillette. Jasper acquiesça.

"Il va me falloir plus de temps que ce que je pensais pour m'habituer à leurs odeurs," murmura-t-il.

"Tu le feras," lui assurai-je. "En plus, on n'est qu'à une heure de route de Ten Sleep. C'est si silencieux ici, tu ne verras personne pour au moins une semaine, tu verras."

Jasper sourit, me remerçiant silencieusement de l'avoir apaisé, et je sentis ses émotions m'envelopper sans qu'aucun d'entre nous prononce quoi que ce soit. Je remerçiai les étoiles de m'avoir offert cet homme incroyable avec son don surprenant; je ne me plaindrais jamais si je devais passer le reste de l'éternité a sentir constamment son amour sans même avoir à demander.

On traversa les Montagnes Big Hornes une heure plus tard et Ten Sleep s'étendit devant nos yeux, petit et paisible. C'était la plus petite ville que j'ai jamais vu, uniquement composée de quelques immeubles et de maisons définissant la rue principale ainsi que quelques ranchs et quelques fermes éparpillés autour. Tout était recouvert de blanc.

"On doit s'arrêter à la maison du Sheriff pour récuppérer les clés," m'informa Jasper alors qu'on entrait dans la ville. Le ciel était couvert, comme l'avait prédit Peter, et la ville était extrêmement silencieuse, attendant la neige qui menaçait de retomber bientôt. Je regardai par la fenêtre alors qu'on roulait, notant les immeubles délabrés et les petites maisons blanches. L'endroit semblait désolé dans son état propre mais en ruine, et je me demandai une fois de plus comment je ferais pour survivre à Ten Sleep. Je soupirai bruyamment et Jasper tendit la main pour me caresser le genou, gardant sa main là d'une manière apaisante alors qu'on roulait.

"Ce ne sera pas si terrible, tu verras," m'assura-t-il. "De plus, tu m'as moi."

Je souris. "C'est tout ce dont j'ai besoin."

Le Sheriff vivait dans l'une des plus grands maisons de Ten Sleep, une batîsse à deux étages, situé juste à côté de la Prison Locale, ce que je trouvais horriblement pratique. Je garai la Buick sur la route, attendant que Jasper vienne m'ouvrir ma portière avant de me diriger vers la porte d'entrée, marchant sans aucune crainte dans les ombre créés par les nuages.

"Attends," dis-je soudainement en sortant une pair de lunettes de soleil de mon sac. Jasper ne pouvais pas montrer ses yeux rouges dans une si petite ville. On avait pas besoin que les gens parlent de nous avant même qu'on ne se soit installés.

Jasper glissa les lunettes sur son nez. C'était bizarre de le voir portés des verres teintés sous un temps aussi couvert. "J'ai quelque chose pour toi aussi," dit-il en mettant sa main dans sa poche. "Donne-moi ta main."

Je posais ma paume droite dans la sienne. Il secoua la tête et je changeai de main en voyant ce qu'il allait faire dans mon esprit. Même si je savais que ce n'était que pour empêcher les gens de se poser des questions, je souris au petit anneau d'or qui encerclait mon annulaire.

"Ce n'est rien de spécial, mais un petit fermier ne peut pas acheter un diamant à sa femme," me confessa Jasper alors qu'on s'approchait de la porte.

"C'est magnifique," répondis-je tendrement. Nos yeux se croisèrent et on échangea un sourire avant de prendre tous les deux une profonde inspiration. C'était l'heure de rencontrer notre premier humain à Ten Sleep. Jasper toqua à la porte, serrant l'acte de propriété dans son autre main et elle s'ouvrit, révélant un petit garçon d'environ huit ans aux cheveux couleur sable.

"Oui ?" nous demandant le garçon avec un large sourire édenté qui me fit sourire aussi.

"Tommy, à qui parles-tu ?" demanda une voix féminine avant même qu'un de nous ait pu parler.

"Mama, y'a des étrangers à la porte !" répondit Tommy. Un instant plus tard, Tommy fut rejoint par une femme blonde et ronde, qui ne devait pas avoir plus de trente ans, et qui tenait un bébé sur sa hanche tout en luttant pour forcer un autre plus petit garçon à relâcher sa jupe. La femme nous jeta un rapide coup d'oeil avant de s'immobiliser, sans aucun doute abasourdie par notre peau pâle, par les nos traits magnifiques, et par les lunettes de soleil complètement inutiles de Jasper. Je me sentis mal à l'aise sous son regard, comme si j'étais encore plus anormale que mon statue inhumain.

"Puis-je vous aider ?" réussit-elle à nous demander après que Jasper se soit bruyamment éclairçie la gorge.

"Nous cherchons le Sheriff Walsh," dit-il en levant l'acte de propriété.

Les yeux de la femme se posèrent brièvement sur la feuille. "Oh, vous êtes Mr et Madame O'Brien, n'est-ce pas ?" Elle releva un peu le bébé sur sa hanche. "On ne vous attendez pas avant demain."

"Il y a eu un changement de plan," offris-je, et Jasper acquièsça.

"De toute façon, c'est un plaisir de vous rencontrer. Je suis l'épouse du Sheriff, Marlene. Je vous serrerais bien la main, mais..." Marlene fit un signe de tête vers le petit garçon de quatre ans qui tirait toujours sur sa jupe et qui lui agrippait maintenant la main.

"C'est un plaisir de vous rencontrer, Marlene," répondit Jasper. "Je m'appelle Hector, et voici ma femme, Josephine."

Je souris largement à cette présentation, surprise que les noms roulent aussi facilement de la langue de Jasper...et qu'il m'avait appellé sa femme.

"Et bien, n'êtes-vous pas un couple magnifique," dit joyeusement Marlene. "Jeunes mariés ?"

"Oui," répondis-je joyeusement, en glissant ma main celle de Jasper pour caresser l'anneau en or qu'il portait.

"Bonne chance," dit-elle avec un sourire. "Joel sera heureux de vous rencontrer."

"Est-ce qu'il est là ?" demanda Jasper.

Marlene secoua la tête. "Joel est déjà à la maison entrain de préparer votre nouvelle étable avant que la tempête ne frappe. Il a les clés sur lui si vous voulez y aller."

"Je pense que c'est ce qu'on va faire," répondit-il.

"Aurez-vous besoin de directions ?" Marlene plaça le bébé à ses pieds, prête à s'engager sur la route pour nous indiquer la bonne direction.

"Non, merci," répondis-je. Dès qu'on avait pris la décision de faire ça, la route était facilement apparue dans ma tête.

"Ce fut très agréable de vous rencontrer, Madame Walsh," dit Jasper en hochant poliment la tête. Marlene sourit, sous le charme, et nous fit signe alors qu'on remontait dans la Buick.

"Elle a l'air très gentille," remarquai-je, en descendant la route. "Et quelle famille."

"J'ai essayé de les calmer un peu, juste pour elle," me confessa Jasper. "Elle se sentait fatiguée."

Je lui tapotai la main. "Tu as une bonne âme, Jasper."

"Je fais juste ce que je peux," répondit-il en me souriant timidement. "J'agis mieux maintenant pour essayer de rattraper tout le mal que j'ai fait dans le passé."

Je secouai la tête. "Ton passé n'est pas important. Tu n'as même plus à être Jasper désormais, on peut être juste Hector et Josephine si tu veux." Je ferais n'importe quoi pour qu'il accepte qui il est, même si ça signifiait me perdre moi-même.

"Si encline à te sacrifier," murmura Jasper, en traçant ses cercles sur ma main. "Non, je préfère Alice à Josephine, ou même à Josie."

Je souris. "Bien, parce que je ne pense pas que je pourrais renoncer à mon Jazz."

Il rigola bruyamment, joyeusement, son bonheur résonnant dans la petite voiture et ses sentiments m'enveloppant, me faisant rire aussi.

Je fis prendre un virage à la Buick et le ranch de ma vision apparut devant nous. C'était une maison à un étage qui s'étendait sur le sol, avec une petite étable à quelques mètres derrière, et un large terrain vierge derrière _ça _qui promettait silencieusement une riche moisson à l'automne suivant. La voiture noire du Sheriff était garée sur le gravier devant la maison, et je garai la Buick juste à côté.

On était entrain de fermer les portières lorsque le Sheriff Walsh, un homme grand et replet avec les mêmes cheveux couleur sable que son Tommy, sortit de l'étable, son odeur de cèdre et tabac à pipe se mêlant clairement à l'odeur de sa sueur.

"Mr et Madame O'Brien ?" nous appela le Sheriff Walsh, en essuyant ses mains sales sur son jean sale avant de nous les tendre.

"Vous devez être le Sheriff Walsh," dit Jasper en lui serrant la main. Le Sheriff acquièsça.

"Comment allez-vous, Madame O'Brien ?" me demanda le Sheriff Walsh en se penchant vers moi.

"Très bien, merci," répondis-je avec charme.

"C'est un plaisir de vous connaître," dit le Sheriff avec excitation. "Toute la ville est en émoi...des jeunes mariés achetant une ferme avant même de la voir, ça ne s'est jamais fait. Les vieux de la ville disent que vous devez être louche pour avoir fait ça, et Ernie Graham attend de vous la racheter lorsque vous ferez faillite, qu'il dit."

"Pensent-ils vraiment qu'on va faire faillite ?" demandai-je, avec un demi-sourire, parce que je savais que ce ne serait pas le cas.

"Nan, Ernie aimerait que ce soit le cas pour pouvoir étendre sa ferme," répondit-il. "Mais Ernie est fou de penser ça. Je vois bien que vous serez bien ici. Et si je vous montrais l'intérieur ?"

Jasper acquièsça. "Ce serait gentil."

On s'éloigna de la voiture et on se dirigea vers la maison, le Sheriff s'arrêtant juste devant la maison avec un large sourire s'étirant sous sa moustache fournie.

"Et bien, n'y a-t-il pas une tradition que vous devez performer ?" demanda-t-il éffrontément. Je plissai les yeux et fixai la porte, essayant de me rappeller des traditions humaines dont il pourrait parler. Mon esprit scanna tout ce dont il pourrait parler, s'arrêtant finalement sur une image de moi dans les bras de Jasper alors qu'il entrait dans la maison.

"Passer le pas de la porte," chuchotai-je à Jasper, d'une voix suffisamment basse pour que le Sheriff ne m'entende pas. Je n'étais pas sûre que Jasper se rappelait d'une telle activité humaine. "Tu dois porter ta femme dans la maison."

Confus mais obéïssant, Jasper me fit un sourire gêné avant de me prendre dans ses bras pour franchir le pas de la porte. On s'embrassa doucement, n'osant pas aller plus loin devant le Sheriff de peur de ne plus pouvoir nous arrêter, avant qu'il ne me repose par terre.

On se tenait dans un petit salon équipé d'un sommairement d'un canapé, d'un fauteuil et d'une télévision. A droite, il y avait la cuisine, un endroit ouvert et aéré avec tout le nécessaire pour cuisiner, une pièce que, je le savais, je n'utiliserais jamais. Deux portes menaient ailleurs, et j'en ouvris une avec curiosité pour découvrir un petit bureau, composé d'une table et d'une chaise installées contre les murs couverts de livres.

_Au moins Peter savait ce que Jasper aimerait plus que tout, _songeai-je, en regardant Jasper entrer dans le bureau pour faire courir ses doigts sur les couvertures des livres.

"Et voilà, Madame O'Brien."

Je fis volte-face. Le Sheriff Walsh se tenait dans l'entrée, avec nos cinq valises posées à ses pieds.

"Sheriff, vous n'aviez pas besoin de faire ça," dis-je. J'aurais facilement pu toutes les transporter à la fois, alors que le Sheriff semblait plutôt essouffler d'avoir dû faire deux allers-retours.

"Je dois faire bonne impression," répondit-il gentimment. "De plus, ma femme m'a dit que je devais vous mettre à l'aise, z'êtes des jeunes mariés et nouveaux en ville et tout."

"Oui, nous avons parlé avec Madame Walsh," dis-je. "Elle semble formidable."

"Elle l'est, en effet," répondit-il avec un sourire fier. "Maintenant, laissez-moi vous aider à transporter ces valises dans votre chambre."

Je pris les deux plus légères et fis semblant d'avoir du mal alors qu'on passait la deuxième porte. La chambre était simple, dominée par un large lit en chêne avec une armoire et une commode assorties. Une porte dans la pièce menait probablement à la salle de bain. Je jetai les deux valises sur le lit, ouvris les tiroirs de la commode et commençai à déballer nos affaires alors que le Sheriff Walsh amenait les deux derniers bagages.

"Et bien, Madame O'Brien, on dirait qu'il est l'heure pour moi de partir. Je vous ramènerais le cheval au cours de la semaine prochaine," dit-il gentiment. "Ca a été un plaisir de faire votre connaissance."

"De même, Sheriff. Merci pour votre aide," répondis-je, en serrant la main qu'il me tendait. Il me fit le même sourire que son fils, avant de retourner dans le salon pour dire au-revoir à Jasper. Je tournai les valises, continuant à déballer nos affaires. Je finirais cette tâche avant d'enlever ma robe jaune. Il n'y avait pas moyen que je la sâlisse alors que le teinturier le plus proche était à des kilomètres de là.

"Vous partez déjà ?" dit Jasper, et je continuai à déballer nos affaires tout en m'arrangeant pour pouvoir discrètement regarder leur échange.

"J'ai promis à mes garçons que je les emmènerais faire de la luge avant la tempête," répondit le Sheriff. "Mais on dirait que vous serez déjà installés. Le téléphone est branché si vous avez besoin de quoi que ce soit, et vous pouvez appeler en ville à travers l'opérateur. Je suis sûr que des gens de la ville comme vous savent utiliser le téléphone."

Je souris en pliant les pantalons de Jasper avant de les ranger. Aucuns des problèmes qu'on aurait nous forcerait à appeler un opérateur, les problèmes étaient rapidement réglés quand on avait notre vitesse et notre force.

La voix du Sheriff Walsh baissa d'un ton, et j'aiguisai mon ouïe pour pouvoir l'entendre facilement.

"J'ai dit à ma femme de venir vous aérer ces draps donc vous et votre dame serez à l'aise ce soir," dit le Sheriff Walsh qui, pensant que ma présence dans la chambre signifiait que je ne l'entendais pas et que je le voyais encore moins, fit un clin d'oeil à Jasper qui se contenta de sourire timidement.

J'agrippai la valise que j'étais entrain de fermer suffisamment fort pour la réduire en miette, sachant pertinemment ce que signifiait ce clin d'oeil. Est-ce que le Sheriff avait raison ? Est-ce que ce soir serait notre 'nuit de noce' ? Une image de moi et Jasper, sur ce lit-même, liés dans une étreinte serrée - mais habillée - apparut dans mon esprit. Je relevais la tête de la valise détruite, et mes yeux se plongèrent dans ceux de Jasper, pour un regard passioné mais trop bref.

Je finissais de vider l'avant-dernière valise lorsque Jasper ferma la porte derrière le Sheriff avant de venir m'aider à déballer les affaires. Alors que j'accrochai mes blouses, j'entendis Jasper rire légèrement derrière moi et je fis volte-face.

Mes yeux se posèrent immédiatement au sol, mortifiée lorsque je vis ce que Jasper trouvait aussi drôle; la nuisette en soie rouge que j'avais acheté à Boston sur un coup de tête pendait entre ses doigts.

"Qu'est-ce que c'est ?" me demanda-t-il, visiblement amusé.

Je me mordis la lèvre. "Je ne sais pas, j'avais besoin d'une chemise de nuit, c'est tout."

J'aurais pu me gifler pour avoir dit quelque chose d'aussi stupide. Bien sûr, il serait capable de dire que je mentais, quelle idiote. Et il pouvait sentir mon embarras, ce qui était encore pire.

"C'est...intéressant," murmura-t-il en la pliant soigneusement avant de la placer dans un des tiroirs. Je soupirai. _Intéressant ?_ Il n'y avait absolument aucun espoir que ce soir soit le grand soir s'il ne considérait ma lingerie que comme intéressante.

"Tu peux retourner dans ton bureau, pour aller voir tous ces livres. Je peux m'occuper du déballage," murmurai-je tristement, me moquant désormais du fait qu'il pouvait sentir mes émotions. Il devait savoir que j'étais énervée de toutes façons, et c'était plus facile comme ça que de lui le dire en face.

Jasper me lança un regard bizarre. "Très bien."

Je soupirai doucement lorsqu'il quitta la chambre. Juste quand les choses devenaient prometteuse, juste quand je pensai qu'on aurait bientôt un lien physique parfait, peut-être même ce soir, il devait qualifier mes tentatives de séduction 'd'intéressante'. J'avais l'impression d'être une enfant, petite et même légèrement rejettée...peut-être que si j'étais grande et incroyablement belle, comme Charlotte ou Rosalie, il ressentirait la même chose que moi. Si j'avais été humaine, si j'avais été Nicole, aurais-je provoqué le même grognement en lui qu'il provoquait en moi ?

"Alice, ne souhaite jamais être quelque chose que tu n'es pas."

Jasper était revenu dans la chambre. Je restai là où j'étais, à fixer la valise à moitié vide sur le lit.

"Tu sais vraisemblablement ce que je ressens, Jazz," murmurai-je, incapable de le regarder dans les yeux alors que je me confessais. "J'ai besoin de toi...Je te veux. Comment puis-je te faire ressentir la même chose ?"

Je l'entendis pousser un soupir torturé. "Ne sois rien d'autre que toi-même. Mon Alice. C'est tout ce dont j'ai besoin."

Je sentis un bras de marbre se glisser autour de ma taille et m'attirer contre un corps de marbre. Les lèvres de Jasper coururent légèrements sur ma nuque, faisant des vas-et-viens alors que je levai la main pour caresser son propre cou avant de glisser mes doigts dans ses cheveux soyeux.

Jasper arrêta ses mouvements pendant une minute et souffla contre moi, me faisant trembler. Mes tremblements empirèrent lorsque je sentis le bout de ses doigts taquiner mon oreille, avant de se poser sur mon cou pour finir par se glisser sur la fermeture éclair de ma robe jaune. Il l'attrapa avant de la laisser retomber pour entendre le claquement du métal, il attendit ensuite une brève seconde avant de la rattrapa et de la faire glisser lentement et avec hésitation jusqu'au milieu de mon dos. Normalement, j'aurais dû frissonner en sentant l'air froid de Janvier entrer en contact avec ma propre peau glacée, mais le corps de Jasper était là pour bloquer le vent. Je frissonnai tout de même.

"Maintenant ?" chuchotai-je le plus doucement possible.

"Si c'est ce que tu souhaites," répondit-il d'une voix douce et excitée. Je frissonnai à nouveau. Bien sûr que je le souhaitais; mon esprit était rempli d'images de Jasper et moi, plus proche que jamais. Si j'avais su que c'était tout ce qu'il fallait, simplement me demander ce que je devais faire pour rendre cette action concrète, je l'aurais fait depuis longtemps.

"S'il te plaît, Jazz," plaidai-je, le suppliant de continuer alors que mon dos était toujours pressé contre lui. Ce serait de la pure torture de s'arrêter maintenant...et Jasper pourrait très bien ses mouvement langoureux à cause d'une poussée d'honneur.

Mais non, ses doigts continuèrent leur descente le long de ma robe, l'ouvrant complètement. Ses mains firent doucement glisser mes manches le long de mes bras et la robe tomba en tas à mes pieds. Je la poussai du pied, me moquant désormais de la proximité d'un teinturier alors que je me tournai pour lui faire face.

Le visage de Jasper révélait un mélange de passion, d'impatience et de quelque chose qui ressemblait presque à de la torture. Je me mis sur la pointe des pieds pour écraser mes lèvres contre les siennes, savourant la sensation de sa chemise préssée contre mon ventre nu. Je n'avais jamais été aussi dévêtue devant un homme, et je portais toujours mes sous-vêtements et mes collants. Je me sentis si exposée et si libre à la fois. Je fis glisser mes mains sur lui pour pouvoir ouvrir sa chemise, le faisant si rapidement que je loupais deux boutons et en arrachai un autre, faisant rire Jasper contre ma bouche. Ce rire se transforma ensuite en un bruit guttural lorsque je fis courir mes mains sur son torse désormais nu.

La neige faisait rayonner la pièce, nous faisant sembler encore plus pâles que d'habitude et faisant ressortir les cicatrices de Jasper. Je penchai la tête pour embrasser les croissants de lune, les caressant de mes lèvres alors que les mains de Jasper courraient sur mes cuisses, baissant mon jupon d'un geste agile. Ses mains restèrent sur mes hanches, courant légèrement de haut en bas avant de se poser sur mes fesses, m'attirant encore plus près de son corps, plus près qu'on ne l'avait jamais été, plus proche que j'aurais jamais cru qu'on puisse l'être. Je sentis un renflement contre mon estomac, grossissant encore dans son pantalon, et frissonnai à nouveau. On tomba sur le lit et il m'attira contre lui, tirant mes hanches contre son bas-ventre. Je souris en l'embrassant dans le cou, heureuse de lui faire plaisir.

C'était une torture, une pure torture de bouger aussi lentement. Jasper sentit mon impatience et s'assit sur le lit, s'éloignant de mes lèvres et de mes mains pour pouvoir m'enlever mes collants, ses mains restant lascivement sur mes cuisses, me faisant trembler. Ses doigts froids coururent sur mes côtes et dans mon dos, s'arrêtant juste au bord de mon soutien-gorge.

Il s'arrêta pour me regarder droit dans les yeux, un échange silencieux passant entre nous, ne durant quelques secondes mais j'eus l'impression que des années s'écoulèrent.

_Ça y est, tu sais._

_Je sais. On ne pourra pas revenir en arrière._

_Je ne veux pas revenir en arrière. Es-tu prête ?_

_Oui. Et toi ?_

_Prêt depuis toujours._

Ses mains glissèrent facilement, comme si il avait détaché des millions de soutiens-gorges auparavant, et je me redressai légèrement pour qu'il puisse m'enlever le tissu. Je n'avais jamais prêté attention à mes seins avant; ils étaient juste là, un peu plus gros que ceux de la plupart des filles de ma taille, mais à la façon dont Jasper les regardait, on aurait dit qu'ils étaient la plus belle chose au monde. Je baissai la tête, légèrement embarrassée par l'expression abasourdie de son visage.

"Non, Alice, non," me chuchota-t-il avant de m'embrasser sous le menton pour me faire relever la tête. "Ne sois jamais embarrassée. Pas lorsque tu es aussi belle."

Il embrassa à nouveau mon menton, sa bouche voyageant sur mon cou et le haut de ma poitrine avant de s'arrêter au-dessus de mon téton droit. J'haletai, prenant une brusque inspiration, parce que je n'avais rien ressentis de tel auparavant, et Jasper rigola contre mon sein alors que sa main se levait pour se poser sur mon sein gauche. Si les cercles qu'il traçait sur ma main me détendaient, ceux qu'il dessinait là faisaient le contraire. Je gigotai dans le lit, faisant bruyamment tomber la valise ouverte qui trônait encore là.

Les lèvres de Jasper glissèrent à nouveau sur les miennes, et on se serra l'un contre l'autre, savourant le contact entre nos peaux. Ses bras étaient toujours serrés autour de moi et je fis glisser mes mains sur son torse pour ouvrir rapidement son pantalon. Jasper recula pour l'enlever et je le regardai enlever aussi son caleçon avec le souffle court. Son sexe, que je n'avais aperçu qu'accidentellement auparavant, était dressé vers moi, ferme et large, et je tendis la main pour le caresser.

"Oh, Seigneur...Alice," gémit Jasper contre mon cou avant de s'allonger sur le dos et de m'attirer sur lui. Je lui fis un sourire satisfait, me sentant puissante parce que j'arrivais à provoquer une telle réaction en lui. Je plaçai mes genoux de chaque côté de ses hanches et fis courir ma petite main de haut en bas sur son érection et il s'arqua contre ma main. Ses propres mains commencèrent à jouer avec ma culotte, ses longs doigts agiles faisant des merveilles à travers le fin coton. Je cherchai mon souffle; ce qui n'était qu'une habitude était maintenant une nécessité. Si je ne respirais pas, j'exploserais, j'en étais sûre, et les mains de Jasper semblaient m'asphyxier.

Ses doigts arrêtèrent leurs caresses et interrompirent les miennes, attirant ma main vers sa joue et pressant mes doigts froids contre sa peau glacée. Je me penchai en avant pour l'embrasser, un baiser emplit d'une passion brûlante qui, comme mes poumons, était sur le point d'exploser. En un geste agile, Jasper agrippa ma taille et nous fit tourner pour que je sois pressée contre le matelas. Ses doigts s'enroulèrent autour du tissu, et le tirèrent le long de mes jambes pour qu'on se retrouvent tous les deux entièrement nus, pressés l'un contre l'autre et luttant pour contrôler le besoin d'abandonner toutes traces d'humanité en nous.

Le noeud dans mon estomac s'était transformé en un feu qui s'était répandu à travers tout mon corps, et qui s'était concentré entre mes jambes. Jasper se pencha pour m'embrasser à nouveau, ses lèvres étaient douces alors qu'il utilisait ses genoux pour m'écarter les jambes.

J'haletai lorsque je le sentis se frotter brusquement contre mon entrée, me faisant trembler de plaisir. Mes mains trouvèrent les siennes, entrelaçant nos doigts. Je ne réalisai même pas que j'avais retenu mon souffle jusqu'à ce qu'il se plonge en moi, brisant une barrière douloureuse en moi avec son membre durçi. Jasper m'embrassa, puissamment, férocement, soufflant dans ma bouche alors que je luttai pour respirer. Ce n'était définitivement pas la chose la plus douloureuse que j'ai jamais enduré, mais ce n'était certainement pas plaisant. Il fit des vas-et-viens, mi-douloureux et mi-plaisant, le plaisir enflant en moi petit à petit alors qu'il trouvait un rythme. On se serra encore plus l'un contre l'autre, marquant l'instant par nos coup de reins et nos gémissements.

J'avais l'impression d'être quelqu'un d'entièrement différent. Je ne pouvais pas être Alice...Alice n'avait jamais eu ce genre de sentiments. Elle n'avait jamais connu cette passion. Et pourtant, j'étais toujours elle, et les incroyables sentiments qui traversaient mon corps m'indiquèrent que _c'était _réel, que j'étais vraiment là, à sentir mon Jasper, mon amour, à l'intérieur de moi, plus proche que je ne l'avais jamais été de qui que ce soit. Je pressai ma bouche contre son cou, gémissant bruyamment alors qu'il recommençait à dessiner ces petits cercles familiers sur mes seins, me menant à ma limite.

Peu après, il s'enfonça en moi, plus fort et plus rapidement qu'avant, et je bougeai mes hanches pour venir à la rencontre des siennes. Des vagues de plaisir...les miennes ou les siennes, je n'en étais pas sûr...me parcouraient, me laissant tremblante et faible. Jasper ressentit la même chose, tremblant dans mes bras lorsqu'il jouis. Je le serrai contre moi et nos lèvres voyagèrent sur le corps de l'autre jusqu'à ce qu'elles se rencontrent, se pressant dans un baiser consumant. Il m'attira contre son torse alors qu'on se sentait tous les deux fatigués pour la première fois depuis longtemps.

"Jasper..." murmurai-je lourdement contre lui. Ça aurait pu être le dernier mot que je prononçai et je resterais silencieuse le reste de l'éternité avec bonheur tant qu'il continuerait à me faire ressentir ça.

**

* * *

(1) "I'll met by moonlight," Songe d'Une Nuit d'Eté, Acte II Scène 2, William Shakespeare**

_

* * *

Prochain chapitre : Quel chef-d'oeuvre que l'homme_

_[Mode Saw-__**v2 **__ON]_

_Vous voulez la suite ? Moi, je veux des reviews... Vous savez ce qu'il vous reste à faire !_

_[Mode Saw-__**v2**__ OFF]_


	13. Quel chef d'oeuvre que l'homme

**Auteur : **Mandi1

**Traductrice :** Moi

**Spoilers :** **-**

**Rating :** M

**Genre(s) : **Romance/Drama

**Disclaimers :** Tout l'univers des Cullen appartient à Stephenie Meyer. L'histoire que vous allez lire appartient à Mandi1. Quand à moi, je ne suis qu'une humble traductrice.

**Notes :** Pour ceux que ça intéresse de lire cette histoire en version originale, le lien se trouve dans mon profil.

**

* * *

/!\ ATTENTION CONTENU EXPLICITE /!\**

**

* * *

- Chapitre 13 : Quel chef-d'oeuvre que l'homme -**

Jasper et moi, on passa les quelques jours suivant au lit, nos rapports passant de lents et doux à précipités et animals, chacun d'entre eux étant meilleur que le précédent. Je souhaitai presque - presque ! - avoir été avec un autre homme, juste pour savoir si c'était les talents empathiques de Jasper ou ses propres talents qui me faisaient ressentir ça. Quoi que ce soit, je savais qu'il était probablement meilleur que n'importe quel autre homme que j'aurais pu avoir, malgré mon manque d'expérience.

Aussi agréable que faire l'amour soit, c'était les moments après que je savourais. On restait allongé ensemble, nos corps froids presque réchauffés par nos activités, à profiter de ce plaisir post-coïtal dont j'avais entendu parlé mais que je n'avais jamais ressentis. On parlait de tout et de rien, se racontant des histoires et s'échangeant des secrets alors que le soleil se levait et se couchait sans qu'on s'en soucie.

"Alors, t'es pas content d'avoir cédé à la tentation ?" le taquinai-je, le matin du troisième jour. On était toujours volontairement cloués au lit, Jasper était allongé sur son côté gauche alors que j'étais allongée sur le ventre, ma tête tournée vers son magnifique visage.

Jasper rigola et embrassa mon épaule. "Très. Es-tu contente qu'on ait attendu ?"

"On aurait pas pu avoir ces trois jours à Boston, je suppose," répondis-je, "donc je suis heureuse qu'on soit là...mais je serais heureuse n'importe où avec toi."

"Tu es une incroyable romantique, mon amour," murmura-t-il avec un sourire, en faisant courir ses doigts de haut en bas sur mon dos nu; c'était une sensation délicieusement sensuelle.

"C'est une conversation sur l'oreiller, Jazz, elle est supposée être douce," dis-je en arquant le dos alors que ses doigts voyageaient sur les fossettes au-dessus de mes fesses.

"Douce, bien sûr," acquiesça-t-il, en levant les yeux au ciel, me faisant éclater de rire.

On resta allongés comme ça, à se fixer pendant quelques minutes, en savourant silencieusement les moments qui passaient rapidement. Je pris le temps d'apprécier le visage de Jasper, dessinant sa mâchoire forte et ciselée, ses lèvres fines, son nez grec, et ses larges sourcils nobles. Ses sourcils dorés s'haussèrent au-dessus de ses yeux rouge lorsque je caressai sa joue.

"Ne sois pas aussi stupéfaite, quelle qu'en soit la raison," murmura-t-il en embrassant l'intérieur de mon poignet.

"Comment ne puis-je pas être stupéfaite quand je te regarde ?" dis-je avec un large sourire. Il leva encore une fois les yeux au ciel.

"Je pourrais te dire la même chose," répondit-il.

On retomba dans le silence, et cette fois, ses yeux étudièrent mon visage. La stupéfaction que Jasper avait sentit émaner de moi fut clairement visible dans ses yeux lorsqu'il me regarda, et je me mordis la lèvre, toujours légèrement embarrassée qu'il me trouve belle à couper le souffle.

"Tu penses qu'on sera heureux ici ?" demandai-je, en rompant notre immobilité par mes mots.

"Au lit ?" Jasper haussa un sourcil. "J'en suis sûr. Il faudra qu'on en sorte une fois de temps en temps cependant, ou les gens commenceront à jaser."

Ce fut à mon tour de lever les yeux au ciel. "Tu sais ce que je veux dire. Serons-nous heureux _ici_, à Ten Sleep ?"

"Avons-nous une raison d'être malheureux ?" me demanda-t-il. J'haussai les épaules, et il continua. "J'ai l'impression que tu ne te sentiras pas heureuse tant qu'on n'aura pas trouvé ton clan."

"Ce n'est pas un-"

"Je sais que ce n'est pas un clan," m'interrompit Jasper avec un petit sourire moqueur. "Mais je pense que tu cherches cette famille pour trouver un endroit où tu seras vraiment heureuse. Un endroit où tu as ta place."

Je savais qu'il avait raison. Je passai une bonne partie de mes journée à attendre une vision de Carlisle...en tout cas, quand je ne passai pas mes journées au lit avec Jasper. Elles étaient ma préoccupation principale...mais je me sentais toujours mal de ne pas pouvoir être heureuse avec juste Jasper. Il était mon amant, mon monde, mon tout, mais quelque chose m'attirait chez cette famille, quelque chose que je ne pouvais pas expliquer. Ressentait-il la même chose ? Je n'en avais aucune idée.

"Jazz, est-ce que tu penses que tu auras ta place avec eux, toi aussi ?" demandai-je. S'il n'était pas sûr de se sentir à l'aise...alors peut-être que ça n'en valait même pas la peine. Je refusai absolument de l'abandonner.

Jasper haussa les épaules. "Ils semblent si..._humanistes_. J'ai peur que mes anciennes habitudes ne soient pas bien vues. Mais même si je n'ai pas ma place, ça ne compte pas."

"Ça ne compte pas ?" Je penchai la tête sur le côté, confuse.

"Non, je resterais de toutes façons, même s'ils me haïssent."

"Ils ne te _haïront _pas."

"Ils pourraient. Tu n'apprécies pas vraiment Peter à cause des choix qu'il a fait."

"C'est différent !"

Jasper leva la main pour se défendre. "De toutes façons, je resterais. Pour toi."

Je sentis cette reconnaissable vague d'adoration que j'éprouvai à chaque fois que Jasper faisait quelque chose d'aussi altruiste et je n'étais toujours pas sûre de savoir si c'était lui ou moi qui éprouvait cette adoration.

"Jazz," murmurai-je, "Je ne rejoindrais pas une famille où tu seras malheureux. Si ça te fait du mal, on ne restera pas."

Il rigola. "Dois-je le dire encore une fois, Alice ? Je ne serais pas malheureux si je suis avec toi. Tu es la seule famille dont j'ai besoin."

Et voilà, il me coupait à nouveau le souffle.

Je plaçai ma main sur sa nuque pour l'attirer vers moi. On s'embrassa, doucement et tendrement, sachant que dans ce baiser, il y avait tous les sacrifices et les douleurs et les difficultés qu'on était prêt à endurer pour l'autre. Je me reculai après un moment mais gardai mon front pressé contre le sien.

"Alors on est une famille, maintenant," dis-je doucement.

"Je suppose," répondit Jasper, d'une voix toute aussi douce. "Les O'Brien, un couple typique de fermiers qui vivent à Ten Sleep."

Je souris et roulai sur le dos en tirant le drap sous mon menton. "C'est agréable d'avoir enfin un nom de famille."

Jasper s'assit légèrement en s'appuyant contre la tête de lit. "Alors tu ne te rappelles vraiment de rien avant ta transformation ?"

Je secouai la tête. "Je ne me rappelle même pas de m'être réveillée. J'ai juste...existé. Je ne sais pas d'où je viens, ni qui m'a changé, où ni même l'âge que j'ai vraiment."

Je détestai le fait de ne pas pouvoir me rappeler de ma vie humaine, ou même du début de ma vie vampirique. J'étais terriblement jalouse de ceux qui s'en rappelaient, et j'avais aussi envie d'en apprendre plus sur leurs vies en temps que membres de cette étrange race dont j'avais autrefois fait partie.

"Parle-moi de ta famille. Ta _vraie _famille," demandai-je.

Jasper noua ses mains derrière sa tête. "Est-ce que tu veux vraiment savoir ? Ça ne va pas t'attrister ?"

Je me mordis la lèvre, sans savoir si ce serait le cas. "Ne seras-tu pas capable de le sentir ?"

Il prit ça en compte et acquièsça. "Je ne peux que me rappeler de quelques évènements qui sont restés dans ma mémoire au cours des années," insista-t-il avant de commencer, me racontant des histoires sur sa mère, son père et sa jeune soeur, des histoires que j'écoutai voracement.

"Ma mère ne m'a cravaché qu'une seule fois, quand j'avais neuf ans," dit-il tendrement. "J'avais dit à Cathy que le Père Noël n'existait pas. Elle a pleuré et pleuré, et Mama m'a envoyé cherché une nouvelle branche d'arbre dehors. Je me rappelle que mon père m'a fait la leçon, j'avais après tout quatre ans de plus que Cathy et je ne devais pas pleurer. 'Tu dois apprendre à être un homme, Jasper' m'a-t-il dit...ses leçons sont ce dont je me rappelle le plus."

"Rien d'autre ?" demandai-je.

Un sourire apparut sur son visage. "J'_ai_ bien un autre souvenir."

"Ben, vas-y, alors," dis-je, impatiente de savoir ce qui l'avait interrompu.

"C'est plutôt embarrassant," commença Jasper. "Quand j'avais quinze ans, mon père m'a surprit dans notre étable entrain de...comment dire...me _donner du plaisir_."

Je restai silencieusement choquée pendant un moment avant d'éclater de rire.

"Ce n'est pas _aussi _drôle !" insista Jasper.

"Oh, mais si," répondis-je entre deux gloussements. "J'ai du mal à imaginer Jasper-le-gentleman surprit avec son pantalon sur les chevilles."

Il soupira. "Imagine ça. Le visage de mon père quand il a ouvert la porte...c'est quelque chose que je n'oublierais jamais."

"Je croyais que tu avais dit que ton père ne t'avait pas fait la leçon dans cette histoire," soulignai-je.

"Il ne l'a pas fait," répondit-il. "Il m'a dit de finir et ensuite il m'a dit qu'il était heureux que je lui prouve enfin que j'étais un homme."

Mes yeux s'écarquillèrent. "Il t'a vraiment dit ça ?"

Jasper acquièsçat. "Mon père était du genre fort et masculin. Ma mère a essayé de m'instiller un sens de chevalerie, et il détestait ça. C'est grâce à ce qu'elle m'a apprit que je suis devenu le gentleman que tu penses que je suis."

"Je ne pense pas que tu sois un gentleman, Jasper, je le _sais_," insistai-je.

"Un gentleman ne fait pas ce que je faisais dans l'étable," dit Jasper. Il prit une profonde inspiration et me fit un léger sourire embarrassé. "Un gentleman ne fait pas ce que j'ai fait dans la salle de bain de Peter."

Je fus, une fois de plus, choquée et me dis que, tôt ou tard, je me ferais à l'idée de provoquer la même réaction chez Jasper que celle qu'il provoquait constamment chez moi.

"Ne sois pas si surprise," murmura-t-il en se penchant pour m'embrasser l'épaule. "Tu es _très _frustrante sexuellement, Alice, surtout quand un homme essaye de rester honorable."

Je ris légèrement et enroulai une mèche de ses cheveux autour de mon doigt. "Je pensais qu'on s'était mit d'accord pour dire que l'honneur n'avait fait que nous gêner."

"Je suppose," répondit-il, ses lèvres effleurant toujours ma peau nue.

"Alors c'est pour ça que tu prenais toutes ces douches," songeai-je à voix haute. Il acquiesça et se recula légèrement, embarrassé une fois de plus.

"Peut-être qu'il vaut mieux qu'on continue à céder à la tentation," s'amusa-t-il. "Comme ça, je n'aurais pas à continuer à faire ce que ma mère appelait 'un grave péché.'"

"Un grave péché...si je provoque ces réactions maintenant alors qui les provoquait à l'époque ?" demandai-je avec amusement.

Jasper me fit un large sourire. "Son nom était Susan...Je me rappelle beaucoup d'elle. On allait à l'école ensemble."

Je m'installai contre son épaule, souriant en entendant son accent cadencé apparaître alors qu'il parlait.

"Sue était ce que Mama appelait une 'simplette', mais la qualifiait 'd'ingénue' quand on était en publique," m'expliqua-t-il. "Sa famille ne pouvait pas se permettre de faire des folies, et ça signifiait que ses robes étaient toujours un peu trop courtes et un peu trop serrées pour être décentes...et calmer mon attraction."

"Et avez-vous jamais...?" demandai-je, surprise par ma propre curiosité. Poser ce genre de questions au sujet de l'infâme Maria avait toujours été dur, mais demander au sujet de cette Susan, cette fille humaine du passé, ne semblait pas être aussi dur. Peut-être était-ce parce qu'elle n'était pas une immortelle belle à couper le souffle qui menaçait mon territoire.

Jasper secoua la tête, sa mâchoire effleurant le sommet de mon crâne. "Elle s'est mariée peu après l'incident de l'étable. Elle avait quinze ans."

Il s'interrompit et prit une profonde inspiration.

"Elle est morte neuf mois plus tard en mettant son fils au monde."

Je le sentis se tendre et s'immobiliser sous la main que j'avais posé sur son torse."

"Cathy est morte de la même façon, en couche," dit-il d'une voix à peine plus forte qu'un murmure.

"Jasper, tu n'as pas à-"

"J'ai..._J'avais _une nièce," continua-t-il, d'une voix de plus en plus basse, et je relevai la tête pour voir que ses yeux étaient troublés. "Ursula. Elle est tombée d'un cheval juste avant son douzième anniversaire, et la lignée des Whitlock s'est éteinte...enfin, si on oublie que je suis là."

Il avait l'air si en colère et si désolé de sa confession que mon coeur se serra pour lui. Je bougeai pour me retrouver sur lui, une jambe de chaque côté des siennes et nos visages à la même hauteur.

"Je ne veux pas que tu sois énervé par ton passé, Jazz," dis-je en posant mes mains sur sa mâchoire puissante. "Il y a des choses que tu ne peux pas changer...et si j'avais su que ça te blesserais autant, je n'aurais jamais mentionné ça."

Jasper soupira. "Et moi qui pensait que ce serait toi qui serait blessée."

"Je n'ai aucune raison de me sentir blessée," lui rappelai-je. "Je ne me souviens de rien du tout."

"Je suis désolé."

"Que je ne me souvienne de rien ?"

Il secoua la tête. "Que tu ais dû me voir dans cet état."

Je l'embrassai doucement, faisant courir mes doigts sur ses lèvres après qu'on se soit séparés. "Ce n'était pas si terrible, de te voir comme ça," confessai-je. "Ça te rend plus normal et moins divin."

Il rigola contre ma main. "Divin ? Vraiment, Alice..."

"Oui, vraiment," insistai-je en faisant courir ma main sur sa joue, son cou, son torse pour l'arrêter sur ses abdominaux. "Avec ces lèvres parfaites et ces traits ciselés, ce corps, ces muscles, et-"

Ma main s'enroula autour de son sexe qui durcit contre ma peau. Je fus surprise d'être aussi provocatrice, mais si ça lui changeait les idées, je le referais. De plus, avoir autant de pouvoir sur un homme aussi divin me rendait folle. Jasper grogna doucement alors que je le caressai lentement, son souffle se faisant haletant. Alors que mes mains étaient occupées sur lui, je sentis sa main m'effleurer le dos avant de se glisser entre mes jambes. Je poussai un petit gémissement lorsque ses doigts se glissaient en moi, surprise qu'il puisse me faire sentir aussi _bien _malgré ce qu'il m'avait fait la nuit d'avant.

On travailla en tandem, nos mains bougeant en rythme, nos gémissements nous échappant en même temps. Les caresses de Jasper étaient douces et rapides, il caressait l'intérieur de mon corps à une telle vitesse que j'agrippai les draps de ma main libre, ses mouvements me menant de plus en plus à mon orgasme.

Je me demandai brièvement si c'était Maria qui l'avait rendu aussi talentueux...et bannis cette pensée de mon esprit lorsqu'il se pencha pour m'embrasser, me coupant le souffle et m'empêchant de me rappeller précisément qui j'étais. Je réussis à garder mon contrôle suffisamment longtemps pour le finir avant de retomber sur les draps, toujours désorientée mais satisfaite.

"Si je suis un dieu," l'entendis-je murmurer, hagard et haletant, "alors toi, Alice, tu es définitivement une déesse."

Je souris alors que sa main se glissait dans la mienne, me sentant satisfaite et entièrement extatique à l'idée de passer le reste de ma vie sous une petite couverture au beau milieu de Ten Sleep.

**

* * *

"What a Piece of Work is a Man," Hamlet, Acte II Scène 2, William Shakespeare**

_

* * *

Prochain chapitre : Le premier, ma pensée, Le second, mon désir_

_[Mode Saw-__**v2 **__ON]_

_Vous voulez la suite ? Moi, je veux des reviews... Vous savez ce qu'il vous reste à faire !_

_[Mode Saw-__**v2**__ OFF]_


	14. Le premier, ma pensée,

**Auteur : **Mandi1

**Traductrice :** Moi

**Spoilers :** **-**

**Rating :** M

**Genre(s) : **Romance/Drama

**Disclaimers :** Tout l'univers des Cullen appartient à Stephenie Meyer. L'histoire que vous allez lire appartient à Mandi1. Quand à moi, je ne suis qu'une humble traductrice.

**Notes :** Pour ceux que ça intéresse de lire cette histoire en version originale, le lien se trouve dans mon profil.

**

* * *

- Chapitre 14 : Le premier, ma pensée, Le second, mon désir -**

On émergea de notre chrysalide au bout d'une semaine entière, que j'avais surnommé notre 'lune de miel'. Le premier acte de Jasper fut de nourrir le cheval qui était arrivé ce matin-là (c'était une tâche pour laquelle je ne me sentais pas suffisamment à l'aise). J'enfilai mon kimono et me glissai derrière la fenêtre pour le regarder.

L'animal était une immense bête blanche et rousse, et je me mordillai l'intérieur de la joue pour ignorer le venin qui avait recouvert ma langue. Jasper lui avait mis des mors et la promenait lentement autour de l'étable, la jument hésitant visiblement entre le suivre et fuir. Après avoir fait quelques pas hésitants, elle s'arrêta complétement.

Je pus voir Jasper arrêter de respirer pour se pouvoir se rapprocher d'elle, il tendit la main pour lui caresser doucement les naseaux. Il se pencha pour lui chuchoter quelque chose d'apaisant, d'une voix si basse que même moi je ne l'entendis pas, et le cheval se calma, poussant même sa main du museau. Ils finirent leur tour de l'étable, et disparurent pendant un moment avant que Jasper n'émerge tout seul de l'étable. Je me dépêchai de lui ouvrir la porte arrière, et il tapa ses pieds nus sur le pas de la porte pour se débarasser de la neige avant d'entrer.

"Peut-être que tu devrais commencer à porter des chaussures dans la neige," suggérai-je. "Je pense qu'Hector O'Brien n'apprécierait pas d'avoir les orteils congelés. Un manteau pourrait être utile aussi."

Jasper rigola. "Si tu le dis, chérie."

J'eus un large sourire parce qu'on jouait au mari-et-femme avant de regarder à nouveau l'étable fermée.

"Je ne sais pas comment tu as fait pour t'en rapprocher autant," dis-je. L'odeur du cheval était encore imprégnée sur la chemise en flanelle qu'il portait, et ma gorge me brûlait un peu.

"Ça aide de ne pas respirer," m'expliqua-t-il. "Et j'ai passé une bonne partie de ma vie humaine avec les chevaux. J'ai du respect pour eux...et je pense que mon empathie marche aussi sur eux."

"Alors ça, c'est de la triche !" m'exclamai-je avec un rire. Jasper me fit un sourire amusé et m'embrassa sur le front. Je levai la tête vers lui.

_Une vieille femme montait sous le proche, les bras chargé d'un panier en osier et toquai brusquement à la porte d'entrée, sa voiture verte garée dans notre allée couverte de neige._

"Tu n'es pas très séduisante quand tu te figes comme ça," me taquina Jasper alors que je revenais au présent. Je plissai les yeux et le poussai loin de moi avec un rire amusé.

"Il faut qu'on s'habille, quelqu'un vient," dis-je en quittant le porche arrière avec Jasper sur mes talons.

"Quelqu'un d'important ? Dois-je mettre quelque chose d'habillé ?" me demanda-t-il.

J'haussai les épaules. "Je ne sais pas qui c'est, je ne l'ai jamais vu auparavant."

"Humain ou vampire ?"

"Pourquoi un vampire prendrait-il la peine de venir à Ten Sleep ?"

"_On _l'a bien fait."

Je rigolai légèrement en ouvrant la porte de notre armoire. J'en sortis une chemise propre pour Jasper et une simple robe bleue pour moi, à manches longues pour couvrir mes bras pâles autant que possible. J'accrochai mon kimono dans l'armoire, amusée par la facilité avec laquelle je me retrouvai exposée devant Jasper maintenant alors que ça avait été une telle torture pendant des semaines. Je me déplaçai vers lui pour lui demander de fermer ma robe, et sentis ses mains glisser sur mon dos sans même que j'ai besoin de lui le demander.

"Tu sais," dis-je avec un sourire, "c'est presque effrayant à quel point on est sur la même longueur d'onde."

Rigolant doucement, Jasper finit de fermer ma robe et se pencha pour embrasser la jonction de mon épaule et de mon cou alors qu'un bruit sec résonnait contre la porte d'entrée.

"J'y vais," offris-je, un peu énervée de devoir m'éloigner de lui. "Je sais déjà qui c'est de toutes façons."

Jasper me suivit jusqu'à la porte d'entrée, se plaquant au mur pour pouvoir regarder sans être vu. Je lissai ma jupe et tapotai mes cheveux ébouriffés avant d'ouvrir la porte.

Une femme grassouillette d'une soixantaine d'année se tenait sur le pas de la porte. Elle portait une fourrure de renard élimée autour du cou et le panier en osier de ma vision était pressé contre sa généreuse poitrine.

"Mme O'Brien ?" demanda-t-elle. Sa voix était faible et aigrelette, comme si elle n'avait jamais vraiment grandit. Même si son haleine avait une pointe de moisi, ma bouche s'emplit d'autant de venin que quand j'avais regardé le cheval.

"Oui," répondis-je en reprenant mon rôle de Josephine. La femme s'illumina à ma réponse. "Puis-je vous aider ?"

"Je suis Madame Docteur Cohen," annonça-t-elle, et j'essayai de toutes mes forces de ne pas rire de l'air important qu'elle avait prit. J'entendis Jasper retenir son propre rire depuis la porte de son bureau alors qu'on pensait tous les deux à la même chose. _Honnêtement, qui se présente comme Madame Docteur ?_

"C'est un véritable plaisir de vous connaître, Madame Docteur Cohen," répondis-je, en ayant l'impression d'être une écolière récitant sa leçon vu la façon dont j'étais forcée de répéter son nom.

"Votre mari est-il sortit ?" demanda-t-elle en se tordant le cou pour regarder à l'intérieur de la maison.

"Non, non, il est là," répondis-je. "J-"

Jasper leva frénétiquement la main pour m'interrompre. Je m'arrêtai brusquement, me rappelant qui j'étais et qui nous étions supposés être à la place. Jasper me submergea d'un sentiment de calme et de confiance et je l'appelai à nouveau.

"Hector, nous avons une invitée !"

Jasper, un demi-sourire sur mon magnifique visage, vint se tenir à côté de moi.

"Mr O'Brien, je suis Madame Docteur Cohen." La Madame Docteur lui tendit la main.

"Comment allez-vous ?" dit Jasper. Je le sentis se tendre en prenant sa main flasque et il la relâcha rapidement lorsque son odeur lui monta aux narines.

"Très bien, merci," répondit-elle avec un sourire minaudant. "Je voulais juste me présenter. Le docteur et moi vivons à environ cinq kilomètres de là, sur la route en direction de la ville."

"Ça fait de nous des voisins, donc," commentai-je, sans vraiment savoir si c'était une bonne ou une mauvaise chose.

"Oui, en effet. Et je vous ai apporté ça." Madame Docteur Cohen nous tendit le panier pour qu'on en voit le contenu; des pots de confiture, de la viande fumée et du pain frais...des choses que nous laisserions dans le cellier.

Madame Docteur s'éclairçit la gorge et eut un sourire impatient, attendant probablement nos réactions satisfaites, j'en suis sûre.

"Comme c'est gentil," dis-je d'une voix que j'espérai appréciative, en prenant le panier.

"On s'assurera d'en faire bon usage," ajouta Jasper.

"Je voulais juste être la première à vous accueillir à Ten Sleep," nous dit fièrement Madame Docteur Cohen alors qu'une voiture noire et bruyante cahotait sur la route, s'arrêtant dans notre allée, et on se tourna tous pour voir qui en émergerait. Une silhouette féminine sortit dans la neige, Marlene Walsh, son bébé calé sur sa hanche et un énorme panier balançant de sa main libre.

"Et bien, Madame Docteur Cohen, quelle surprise de vous voir ici," la salua Marlene en montant sur le porche où nous étions rassemblés. Les yeux de Madame Docteur se plissèrent immédiatement.

"Madame Walsh," dit-elle avec un hochement de tête si sec qu'il en fut presque malpoli. Elle se tourna à nouveau vers nous. "Je dois partir maintenant, Monsieur et Madame O'Brien."

"Ca a été un véritable plaisir de vous rencontrer, Madame Cohen," répondit Jasper, en ignorant volontairement la partie 'Docteur' de son titre. Elle ouvrit la bouche comme pour le corriger et la referma en y réfléchissant à deux fois.

"Et vous Madame O'Brien, j'espère que vous viendrez bientôt prendre le thé," me dit-elle.

"Merci, je ferais de mon mieux," répondis-je. N'importe quelle invitation impliquant de la nourriture devrait être refusée jusqu'à ce que j'apprenne à faire semblant de manger, quelque chose que je n'avais jamais fait auparavant. Madame Docteur Cohen hocha une fois de plus la tête en direction de Marlene Walsh avant de descendre les marches du porche, de monter dans sa voiture et de partir.

"Et bien, c'était intéressant," s'amusa Jasper, un sourire lui étirant le coin des lèvres.

"Elle semblait...impatiente," dis-je. Marlene rigola légèrement, un son agréable qui envoya son doux souffle vers nous, et les poils de ma nuque se hérissèrent.

"Je vais vous laisser entre filles," murmura Jasper d'un voix tendue en me serrant la main. Je savais qu'il était incapable de supporter sa douce odeur et j'essayai de lui envoyer des vagues rassurantes alors qu'il se retirait dans la maison.

"Je vous en prie, entrez ?" demandai-je. Marlene acquiesça et me suivit dans la maison, s'arrêtant sur le pas de la porte pour ne pas s'imposer.

"Ne laissez pas cette vieille rombière vous déranger, Madame O'Brien," me dit doucement Marlene une fois qu'on fut à l'intérieur. "Ma mère m'a dit qu'elle insistait pour se faire appeler comme ça depuis le jour de son mariage. Elle pense qu'elle vaut mieux que nous juste parce qu'elle s'est mariée avec le docteur à dix-sept ans. C'est dommage que son fils unique soit un ivrogne."

Je voulais rire de son ton cancanier...mais je devais retenir mon souffle pour m'empêcher de voir cette femme comme mon prochain repas. Elle était bien trop gentille pour que je puisse même penser à ça, et je voulais déséspérément une amie féminine après que Charlotte se soit révélée aussi différente de ce que j'aurais cru. Et si cette amie devait être humaine, alors soit. Ten Sleep n'offrait pas beaucoup de choix de toutes façons.

"Elle essaye de diviser les Dames du Comité parce qu'elles ne l'ont pas élue trésorière," continua Marlene alors que je figeai mes poumons.

"Les Dames du Comité ?" répétai-je, le souffle court. Marlene leva le panier qu'elle portait toujours, et je lui le pris du main pour la soulager de sa charge.

"C'est juste un groupe de femmes qui se réunissent en ville pour différentes activités," m'expliqua-t-elle. "Offrir de la nourriture aux gens malades, tricoter des couvertures, faire du crochet, accueillir les nouveaux voisins avec des paniers de nourriture - même si ça n'arrive pas souvent. Vous êtes uniques vous et Monsieur O'Brien."

Je souris. "S'il vous plaît, appellez-moi...appellez-moi Josephine."

Elle sourit aussi. "Dans ce cas, je suis Marlene. Alors, n'est-ce pas plus confortable que ces titres formels ? Madame Docteur, bah."

Je rigolai, convaincue que Marlene et moi nous entendrions à merveille. Sa nature ouverte et franche ressemblait à la mienne, et j'espérai qu'elle serait une bien meilleure amie que Charlotte l'avait été.

"Et bien, n'avez-vous pas un beau rire," s'émerveilla Marlene, ses yeux voyageant une fois de plus sur mon visage exquis. "Avec quoi vous nourrissent-ils à Boston ? Vous et votre mari êtes le plus beau couple que j'ai jamais vu, si vous me me le permettez. Vous êtes même plus belle qu'Olivia Havilland, et j'ai été au cinéma six fois donc je le sais."

Je ris à nouveau en entendant son compliment précipité.

"Je suppose que ce sont juste des bons gênes...et un régime sain," ajoutai-je joyeusement, mes yeux brillant à la pensée inavouable du cerf que j'entendais errer dans les montagnes.

"Bien, j'ai bien peur de ne pas avoir mis beaucoup de nourriture dans ce panier," grommela Marlene. "Nous savions que _Madame Docteur_ Cohen s'en occuperait la première, donc ce ne sont pratiquement que des choses pratiques dont vous aurez besoin pour vivre ici dans le Wyoming."

Je jetai un coup d'oeil au panier, notant les pulls et les chaussettes tricotées, des lampes de poche, des bougies, et d'autres objets qui semblaient nécessaires pour une vie à Ten Sleep, et je fus excitée de me dire que je pourrais utiliser ces objets contrairement à ceux du panier de Madame Docteur Cohen. Je tendis la main et attrapai une longue chaîne au bout de laquelle pendait un jeu de clés.

"Qu'est-ce que c'est ?" demandai-je en levant le chaîne qui cliqueta.

"Ces clés sont pour le bureau de poste," m'expliqua-t-elle. "Il faudra que vous alliez en ville au moins une fois par mois pour récuppérer votre courrier, on a pas ces jolies boîtes aux lettres comme vous deviez en avoir en ville."

Je souris à la révérence typique qu'elle éprouvait pour tout ce qui était nouveau et différent.

"Le postier s'appelle Phil Crawley, et il vous aidera lorsque vous irez au bureau de poste. C'est là que sont mes garçons, entrain d'aider Phil. Je ne pouvais juste pas laisser Nan," me dit Marlene, d'une voix fatiguée, en faisant un signe de tête vers le bébé qu'elle avait calé sur sa hanche.

"Ca ne doit pas être facile, de gérer tous ces enfants toute seule," remarquai-je.

Marlene soupira et me sourit faiblement. "Pas vraiment. Heureusement, Luke fait tout ce que veut Tommy, et Tommy est plus qu'heureux dehors, donc ça les occupe...mais ça augmente le nombre de bains qu'ils doivent prendre."

Nan commença à pleurnicher dans les bras de sa mère, et Marlene la fit sautiller sur sa hanche pour essayer de la calmer.

"Est-ce qu'elle va bien ?" demandai-je. Je ne connaissais absolument rien aux bébés, et le son étrange que celui-là faisait était sinistre pour moi.

"Elle a juste besoin de sa sucette, c'est tout," m'expliqua Marlene. Elle jeta un rapide coup d'oeil à sa voiture. "Josephine, pensez-vous que vous pourriez la tenir le temps que j'aille chercher sa sucette ?"

Elle me tendit le bébé, assumant déjà que je n'aurais aucun problème à porter ce minuscule humain. Je me mordis la lèvre et acquièsçai. Je pris le bébé de ses bras et fut choquée de voir à quel point elle était légère.

"Merci, j'en ai pour une seconde." Marlene me fit un sourire reconnaissant et passa le pas de la porte, traversant la cours enneigée jusqu'à sa voiture.

Je restai près de la porte, tenant silencieusement le bébé gigotant contre ma poitrine. Elle était une petite chose dodue avec des jambes charnues et des petites mains grassouillettes qui s'enroulèrent autour de mon collier. Essayant de toutes mes forces de bouger doucement et gentiment, je dénouai ses doigts de la chaîne en or que Jasper m'avait offert, mortellement terrifiée à l'idée de lui briser la main.

"Ce n'est pas gentil," lui dis-je avant de regarder dehors. Marlene était allongée sur le siège avant de la voiture, toujours entrain de chercher la sucette. Le temps semblait passer extraordinairement lentement, et je poussai un soupir impatient. Mes poumons étaient maintenant ouverts et j'inhalai la première vague de l'odeur de cet enfant.

Elle était _délicieuse_.

Ce devait être la meilleure odeur que j'avais sentis au cours des dernières années. L'odeur de lait et de crème qu'avait la plupart des bébés ne faisait que souligner l'odeur humaine naturelle que cette minuscule chose émettait. Ma gorge était à vif, furieusement en feu, et je savais qu'il n'y avait qu'un seul moyen de l'apaiser. Si seulement elle arrêtait de gigoter, je pourrais...

Je me forçai à arrêter de respirer une fois que je réalisai ce à quoi je pensai. Boire d'un humain était mal, et c'était cent fois pire de boire d'un bébé. Si je _buvais _de Nan, je devrais m'occuper aussi de Marlene, et - non ! Je secouai la tête, malade à la simple idée d'envisager une chose aussi horrible.

Je me sentais affamée, féroce, monstrueuse, et, plus que tout, paniquée de ressentir tout ça. Je priai pour que Jasper puisse ressentir ça depuis la maison, souhaitant encore et encore qu'il arriverait à me sauver de cette horrible situation avant que je ne fasse quelque chose pour laquelle je me haïrais.

"Alice, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?"

Je fis volte-face pour voir Jasper se tenir à la porte de son bureau, avec une expression curieuse et inquiète sur le visage. Mes yeux écarquillés par la panique dûrent l'effrayer, et son expression s'assombrit. Mon esprit fut submergé par des images de mon visage pressé contre le petit cou potelé de Nan...le bébé immobile et froid...Marlene sanglotant sur son corps mort.

"Prends la. Je ne peux pas..." Je m'interrompis et tendis le délicieux bébé, ne me faisant pas confiance une seconde de plus. Sans dire un mot, comme s'il savait que c'était ce dont j'avais le plus besoin, et sans même réfléchir à sa propre tentation, il attrapa Nan de mes bras. Je fis volte-face et courus dans la chambre, m'asseyant silencieusement sur le lit pour écouter Marlene revenir dans la maison.

"J'ai bien peur que Josie se sente mal," s'excusa Jasper. "Elle m'a demandé de vous dire au-revoir."

"Oh," répondit Marlene d'une voix légèrement déçue, et je me sentis encore plus horrible. "Dîtes-lui que j'espère qu'elle se sentira mieux bientôt. Et appelez-moi si il y a quoi que ce soit que Joel ou moi puissions faire."

Jasper lui dit au-revoir et j'entendis la porte se fermer doucement. Ses pas furent légers alors qu'il revenait rapidement dans la chambre où j'étais roulée en boule sur le lit, me détestant moi, mes pensées et ma soif.

"Alice," murmura-t-il en se rapprochant du lit.

"Je suis horrible," chuchotai-je en fixant mes mains monstrueuses.

Jasper s'agenouilla sur le lit et recouvrit mes mains traîtresses des sienne avant de me relever. Je m'écrasai contre lui, dissimulant mon visage contre son torse.

"Comment puis-je penser ça d'une enfant innocente ? D'un bébé ?" pleurais-je. "Je suis un monstre, un monstre. Je suis un monstre."

C'était tout ce je semblai pouvoir dire. Mon cerveau continuait à le répéter, et ma bouche le crachait non-stop. C'était vrai, _j'étais _un monstre. Les petits enfants n'apprenaient-ils pas à craindre les personnes comme moi ? J'essayai d'enfouir encore plus profondément mon visage dans le torse de pierre de Jasper.

"Alice, écoute-moi." Jasper attrapa mes épaules et me repoussa un peu avant de placer ses mains sur mon visage pour me forcer à le regarder dans les yeux. "Nous sommes ce que nous sommes, et nous ne pouvons pas changer ça. Mais ce que tu as fait, réaliser que ce que tu ressentais était mal et t'empêcher de prendre cette vie...il faut de la force et c'est ça qui te rend honorable et courageuse et l'exact _opposé _d'un monstre. Tu n'es _pas _un monstre, tu es mon Alice, et je t'aime. Je t'aimerais même si tu avais _bu _d'un humain...Dieu seul sait que je l'ai suffisamment fait pour nous deux."

Je souhaitai momentanément pouvoir pleurer, juste pour pouvoir soulager la douleur physique que je ressentais dans mon coeur mort. Pleurer semblait toujours aider les humains. Jasper m'attira contre lui et embrassa mon front, en gardant ses lèvres pressées contre moi pour me réconforter.

"Je suis fier que tu ais résisté, Alice," chuchota-t-il contre mes cheveux avant d'y faire courir ses lèvres. "Je n'aurais pas pu le faire. Tu es bien plus forte que moi."

"A peine," croassai-je, en secouant la tête.

"Mais si," insista-t-il. "J'aimerais être comme toi, mon amour."

"Pour vouloir dévorer la fille de ta nouvelle amie ?" demandai-je d'un ton cinglant, toujours furieuse après moi-même. La colère qui bouillonnait en moi disparut sous le toucher de Jasper et fut remplacé par une vague de calme.

Jasper secoua la tête. "Non, pour pouvoir contrôler ces envies. Ne vois-tu pas à quel point je t'admire pour ça ? Mes talents empathiques semblent disparaître quand je bois. J'aurais perdu le contrôle en une seconde."

Je soupirai, me détendis grâce à ces talents et posai mon front contre son épaule puissante. Je remerciai quiconque contrôlait mon destin de m'avoir donné mon Jasper. Non seulement cet homme était là à me réconforter mais il avait géré cet enfant qui sentait si bon, il avait fait face à la même tentation, juste pour moi. Une fois de plus, je réalisai à quel point j'avais besoin de lui, je pensai à comment je passerais ma vie à ses côtés et à comment je ne pourrais pas survivre sans lui.

Jasper soupira doucement contre mon cou.

"Alice, ce besoin, cette dévotion...c'est la même chose pour moi. Je ne peux pas vivre sans toi. Je ne _vivrais pas _sans toi."

Je frissonnai avec toutes nos émotions, et deux traînées de venins roulèrent sur mes joues pour tâcher le col de la chemise de Jasper.

**

* * *

"The first my thought, The other my desire," Sonnet 45, William Shakespeare**

_

* * *

Prochain chapitre : Souvent les rêveurs sont mis dedans_

_[Mode Saw-__**v2 **__ON]_

_Vous voulez la suite ? Moi, je veux des reviews... Vous savez ce qu'il vous reste à faire !_

_[Mode Saw-__**v2**__ OFF]_


	15. Souvent les rêveurs sont mis dedans

**Auteur : **Mandi1

**Traductrice :** Moi

**Spoilers :** **-**

**Rating :** M

**Genre(s) : **Romance/Drama

**Disclaimers :** Tout l'univers des Cullen appartient à Stephenie Meyer. L'histoire que vous allez lire appartient à Mandi1. Quand à moi, je ne suis qu'une humble traductrice.

**Notes :** Pour ceux que ça intéresse de lire cette histoire en version originale, le lien se trouve dans mon profil.

**

* * *

- Chapitre 15 : Souvent les rêveurs sont mis dedans -**

Jasper pensait qu'il valait mieux qu'on reste loin de la ville pendant un moment, donc il annonça que j'étais malade à chaque fois qu'un de nos voisins venait nous rendre visite. Il resta avec moi pendant les quelques premiers jours, me calmant à chaque fois que j'en avais besoin. Je me sentais toujours mal à cause de ma soif de sang, malgré son insistance à m'assurer que ce sentiment était naturel, étant donné ce que nous étions. Après une semaine environ, ce fut plus facile de continuer, et ma culpabilité commença à disparaître. Tant que je resterais loin de ce bébé...même si ça signifiait rester loin de Marlene...tout irait bien. Je préférais abandonner une nouvelle amie plutôt que de lui causer une telle douleur.

Je passai une bonne partie de 'ma convalescence' au téléphone, achetant et vendant des actions à l'autre bout du pays grâce aux progrès de la technologie moderne. Après avoir passé douze jours à jouer à la bourse, le jeune courtier espiègle avec qui j'étais en contact, un certain Mr. Eugene Grant, me parla de la commotion que je provoquais dans sa société.

"Une jeune femme mariée du Wyoming achetant des actions juste avant qu'elles ne crèvent le plafond...et bien, Mme O'Brien, c'est du jamais vu !" s'exclama Mr. Grant un matin. "Les autres courtiers ont tous pensé que j'étais fou d'accepter votre dossier, mais après que les actions Grayson ait autant augmenté, ils suivent tous vos décisions, obligés ou pas."

J'éclatai de rire dans le combiné, essayé d'être aussi légère et charmante que possible. "Mr. Grant, je me contente de choisir celles qui m'ont l'air d'être les meilleures."

"Vous faites certainement un excellent travail, Mme O'Brien," babilla Mr. Grant.

"Alors achetez-moi donc quelques parts dans la compagnie de Mr. Medford." J'avais vu l'argent que me procurerait ces parts, et j'avais vu la nouvelle radio que l'on achèterait avec cet argent.

"Medford, bien sûr." J'entendis fouiller dans ses papiers à New York. "Oui, je peux vous achetez la quantité de départ habituelle."

"Formidable," acceptai-je. "Je vous reparlerais dans quelques jours."

Mr. Grant m'appella trois jours plus tard quand les parts de la Compagnie Medford devinrent les actions les plus chères du marché. Après l'avoir remercié, je me précipitai dans le bureau de Jasper pour feuilleter avec lui le catalogue de Sears Roebuck.

**ooOoo**

Après trois semaine d'isolation volontaire, je commençai à me sentir claustrophobe. Notre nouvelle radio n'arriverait pas avant deux semaines, nous n'aurions pas besoin de chasser avant une semaine, et j'étais prête à devenir folle si je ne trouvais pas quelque chose à faire, rapidement.

"Jasper, je m'ennuie," me plaignis-je en entrant en sautillant dans le bureau où il passait la plupart de son temps à lire ces jours-çi.

"Lis un livre," me conseilla-t-il, sans même lever les yeux de son propre volume épais. Je levai les yeux au ciel. Quand je ne chassais pas et que je ne jouais pas avec la bourse, j'avais passé mon temps à dépoussiérer mon Français et mon Allemand, et j'avais commencé à maîtriser un Japonais rudimentaire deux jours plus tôt, sans mentionner l'étude des noeuds Quipu Inca et la théorie de Darwin la semaine d'avant. J'avais lu assez de livres pour le moment, merci beaucoup.

"Qu'est-ce qu'il y a de si captivant dans ce que tu lis ?" demandai-je en me perchant sur le bureau. Jasper détourna enfin le regard de son livre.

"C'est," dit-il, "supposé être un journal d'étude sur les vampires américains."

J'entendis le rire dans sa voix et me penchai pour voir jeter un coup d'oeil. La photo d'une horrible bête hagarde aux dents pointues me fixait, et je grimaçai.

"Moi aussi j'ai réagi comme ça," me dit Jasper avec un large sourire. "Je regardais pour voir s'il y avait la poindre parcelle de vérité...si peut-être, il y aurait le moindre indice concernant Carlisle et sa famille que tu n'aurais pas vu dans tes visions, s'il est aussi vieux que tu l'imagines."

"Et ?"

"Et rien. On va juste devoir attendre que tes visions s'en mêlent."

Je soupirai. "J'essaye de les voir, j'essaye vraiment. Mais il semblerait que j'arrive pas à les attraper.Ça m'aiderait s'ils m'étaient plus familiers, mais il me faudrait une vision pour qu'ils le deviennent donc...c'est un cercle sans fin."

Jasper me tapota le genou d'une manière rassurante avant de laisser sa main là. "Tu finiras bien par voir quelque chose tôt ou tard."

"C'est l'attente qui est difficile," répondis-je.

"On a bien attendu nous," me rappela-t-il.

"Et ça a rendu ça...mais je ne devrais pas dire quelque chose de trop osé," dis-je avec une étincelle dans les yeux.

"Oh, si, s'il te plaît," m'encouragea Jasper en faisant glisser ses doigts de mon genoux jusqu'à ma cuisse, me faisant trembler.

Mais ce n'était pas le bon moment. Je secouai la tête et posai ma main sur la sienne pour l'arrêter. "Ah, je pensais qu'on s'était mis d'accord, pas de ce genre de chose avant le coucher du soleil. On joue les humains maintenant, et on doit au moins essayer."

"Je me demande combien de temps durera cette accord, vu que le soleil se montre rarement dans cette ville," murmura-t-il contre ma mâchoire. Je tournai la tête pour l'embrasser, rapidement, avant de me reculer.

"Plus tard, Jazz," insistai-je. "Je veux _sortir_ de cette maison, pas m'y coucher."

"On aurait pas besoin de se coucher, Alice, je connais quelques-"

"Jasper !"

Il baissa la tête tout en souriant toujours un peu. "Je suis désolé, c'était inapproprié. Laisse-moi réfléchir à ce que tu pourrais faire."

Il se renfonça sur sa chaise, son esprit s'emplissant de différentes idées qui se refletèrent dans mon propre esprit, même celles délicieusement innappropriées qu'il essayait d'ignorer, avant de se concentrer plus attentivement sur des activités quotidiennes. Je regardai le futur alors qu'il prenait différentes décisions, rejetant ses idées alors que les résultats se jouaient dans mon esprit. Il se décida finalement sur sa dernière idée, et je secouai furieusement la tête en voyant ce qu'il allait faire.

"Non, je ne peux pas !" protestai-je. Il n'y avait pas moyen que je fasse ça. C'était trop dangereux.

"Tu n'as pas besoin de _monter_ le cheval," intervint Jasper. "Tu pourrais juste aller la nourrir, si tu veux. Elle va commencer à avoir faim maintenant."

Je lui lançai un regard incrédule. Les animaux étaient mes victimes immédiates, des choses que je pourrais drainer sans me sentir coupable. Mais...Jasper prenait tellement soin de ce cheval que je devrais apprendre à me retenir tout ou tard. Je ne pouvais pas ne jamais mettre les pieds dans ma propre étable; ce serait trop suspect.

"Ecoute, je serais là avec toi, à te tenir la main. Tu n'iras pas trop loin, je ne te laisserais pas faire," m'assura-t-il. Je savais qu'il le ferait; je pouvais le voir se tenir entre moi et l'étable tout en me tenant toujours la main. Et je sus que _moi_ j'irais bien lorsque je vis Jasper refermer l'étable. Le cheval vivrait pour voir un autre jour.

J'hochai la tête, bien qu'un peu à contre-coeur. L'expression qui apparut sur son visage, celle qui le faisait ressembler à un petit garçon excité, rendit la soif que j'allais subir beaucoup plus supportable. Sans dire un mot, il m'attrapa et me reposa sur mes pieds avant de m'entraîner hors du bureau.

"Si je me construis cette immunité aux humains," me dit Jasper en enfilant sa veste, "alors tu peux certainement construire une immunité pour un simple cheval."

Je levai les yeux au ciel en enfilant ma gabardine. "_Certainement._"

Jasper s'arrêta pour m'embrasser sur le sommet du crâne. "Je sais que tu peux voir que tout ira bien," dit-il contre mes cheveux, et j'hochai la tête. "Alors, allons-y."

Il ouvrit la porte, poussant la neige qui aurait empêché n'importe quel humain de sortir. On sortit dans le froid, laissant une paire d'empreintes sur le sol blanc alors qu'on approchait des étables, mais dans la main. L'air devant nous était immobile, vu que nous retenions tous les deux notre souffle.

La porte était fermée, malgré le vent qui la battait, et je pouvais tout de même sentir le cheval, transpirant de nervosité alors qu'il me sentait. Tout en me tenant la main, Jasper ouvrit la porte, et l'animal me regarda avec hésitation.

"Pas si mal," l'entendis-je murmurer à côté de moi. "Elle est juste timide, c'est tout."

Je souris légèrement, incertaine de quelle 'elle' il parlait.

"Viens." Il me tira sur la main, et on entra dans l'étable sombre. Jasper me relâcha pour attraper une fourche qui était posée contre un mur et il commença à placer une généreuse pile de foin dans sa stalle. Le cheval lui poussa l'épaule, comme pour l'inciter à aller plus vite.

"Ne sois pas gourmande," disputa-t-il l'animal. Je retins un rire en voyant ces deux animaux, un naturel et un immortel, une proie et un prédateur, s'entendant comme s'il n'y avait rien à craindre. Comme si une décision soudaine ne pouvait pas finir la vie de cette minuscule créature d'un claquement de mes mâchoires.

Et pourtant, malgré le fait que mon coeur me prévenait que ces choses pourraient arriver, ma tête me disait (avec de minuscules visions) que tout irait bien, que ces choses n'arriveraient _pas_, et je me rapprochai. Le cheval recula nerveusement, son arrière-train frappant contre le mur. Effrayée, elle se cabra, et je fis un pas en arrière - pas qu'elle puisse me blesser, mais ma proximité la rendait bien trop volatile.

"Non, ne recules pas," me dit Jasper, en reposant sa fourche contre le mur. "Ici, avec moi."

Il prit ma main et la porta au visage du cheval, la faisant lentement courir sur son museau. Elle s'immobilisa sous ma main, les muscles tendus et chauds sous sa fourrure. Je ravalais mon souffle une fois de plus et me dit que tout irait bien, que mon esprit me l'avait assuré. Sa main resta sur la mienne alors que je la caressai, et il ne la retira que lorsqu'on fut tous les trois sûrs que le cheval ne se cambrerait plus. Je fis courir ma main de haut en bas sur sa mâchoire, appréciant la manière dont ses muscles se tendaient sous mes doigts tout en essayant de toutes mes forces de ne pas penser au sang qui coulait dans ses veines.

"Est-ce que tu veux la monter ?"

La question de Jasper résonna dans mon esprit alors que je le fixai, choquée par sa suggestion.

"Tu te débrouilles très bien, et elle t'accepte beaucoup plus facilement que je ne l'aurais cru," continua-t-il. "Tout ce que tu auras à faire, c'est retenir ton souffle, je ferais tout le travail."

"Jazz, je ne suis pas sûre que ce soit une bonne idée," dis-je en secouant la tête.

"Tu ne me fais pas confiance ?" me demanda-t-il. Son visage ressemblait à nouveau à celui d'un enfant, mais celui-çi était plutôt déçu.

"Bien sûr que je te fais confiance," insistai-je.

"Alors ?" Jasper me lança un regard impatient. Je scannai mon futur et soupirai. S'il faisait de tels efforts pour être en présence d'humains juste pour moi, alors je pourrais certainement contrôler ma propre tentation pour lui.

"Allons-y, cowboy."

Jasper me fit son large sourire de petit garçon et tendit la main pour attraper les rennes avant de les placer sur le cheval avec facilité.

"Attrape ce seau." Il fit un signe du doigt vers la porte de l'étable, "pendant que je la selle."

Je sortis pour attraper le seau d'eau placé à l'extérieur de l'étable et la fine couche de glace qui le recouvrait craqua lorsque je le soulevai. Je vis ce que j'avais à faire et fit couler l'eau dans l'abreuvoir de l'étable avant de me tourner pour voir Jasper finir de placer la selle, une magnifique création en cuir.

"Prête ?" me demanda-t-il en attrapant le seau et en le posant par terre.

"Aussi prête que jamais," répondis-je nerveusement.

Ce fut au tour de Jasper de soupirer. "Alice, est-ce que tu vois quoi que ce soit d'horrible t'arriver ?"

Je cherchai n'importe quelle scène dans mon esprit qui nous révelerait un horrible futur qui pourrait nous arriver.

_Alice et Jasper sur le cheval...Alice et Jasper bouchonnant le cheval...Alice et Jasper s'embrassant devant l'étable._

Je souris. "Non, rien de trop terrible."

"Bien, alors, allons-y." Jasper sortit le cheval de l'étable et le mena dans la neige et il se hissa sur la selle avant de me tendre la main. Je l'attrapais doucement, mais ne m'attendais pas à l'étreinte de fer qu'il utilisa pour me hisser devant lui sur la selle. Je regardai sur le côté.

"On est si haut !" m'exclamai-je. "Est-ce que tu ressens ça à chaque fois ?"

Jasper éclata d'un rire de baryton, et le cheval s'agita sous nous.

"Pas vraiment," répondit-il jovialement en mettant un coup de talon au cheval.

On partis doucement au début, le cheval marchant lentement dans la neige. C'était bizarre de sentir le cheval bouger sous moi et de bouger avec lui. Mes mains se serrèrent autour de la bosse de la selle (que jasper appelait le 'pommeau') lorsqu'il fit mis un autre coup de talon au cheval pour que la bête monte au trot. L'une des main de Jasper rejoignit la mienne sur le pommeau et l'autre s'enroula autour de ma taille, m'attirant contre lui. Je m'installai joyeusement contre son torse parfait où je m'emboîtai comme une pièce de puzzle, sachant que je survivrais à cette promenade, et à beaucoup d'autre, si je pouvais toujours monter comme ça avec lui.

On fit quelques tours de notre terrain au trot, en suivant la limite de notre propriété. Au bout d'un moment, je commençai à prendre des petites inspirations d'air, laissant mon nez s'habituer à l'odeur délicieuse de l'animal entre mes jambes. Ce fut difficile et au bout d'un moment, je découvris que je me penchai de plus vers le col du cheval avant que Jasper ne resserre son bras autour de ma taille pour me redresser.

"_Alice,"_ me prévint-il. Je me rappuyai contre lui, aussi loin de l'animal que possible.

"Désolée," marmonnai-je. C'était seulement _un peu_ plus facile que ce que ce que j'aurais cru, et ce fut uniquement grâce au soutien de l'homme assit derrière moi. Cet homme étrange immunisé à l'odeur de ses chevaux bien-aimés.

"Rentrons, alors," suggéra-t-il en faisant un large demi-tour avant de lancer le cheval au galop, faisant voler la neige derrière nous alors qu'on retournait vers l'étable à toute vitesse. Une fois là, Jasper descendit en premier du cheval avant de me porter pour me descendre à côté de lui.

"Ce n'était pas si terrible," dit-il vivement. "Tu n'as _presque_ craqué qu'une seule fois."

Je grognai joyeusement à son ton moqueur.

"Maintenant tu sais ce que j'ai ressenti lorsque j'ai serré la main de cette ridicule femme Cohen," ajouta-t-il et j'éclatai de rire. Il mena le cheval dans l'étable, l'installa dans sa stalle et commença à bouchonner sa robe mouillée par la neige alors que je le regardai depuis l'entrée.

"Est-ce qu'elle a un nom ?" demandai-je.

"La jument ?" J'acquiesçai. "Non, pas encore." Des rides apparurent au coin des yeux de Jasper lorsqu'il sourit. "Tu veux lui choisir un nom ?"

Je penchai la tête sur le côté, regardant le grand animal élégant avec curiosité alors qu'elle buvait.

"Peut-être Spot...ou Princesse...ou Petite Alice," suggéra-t-il.

"Ou Peine," contrai-je. Je sus que c'était son nom à l'instant même où le mot s'échappa de mes lèvres. Une image de l'étable avec son nom gravé sur la porte de sa stalle apparut devant mon oeil mental.

Jasper lui brossa une dernière fois les flancs. "Ce sera donc Peine."

Il quitta le box, fermant la porte derrière lui avant de m'entraîner hors de l'étable, s'arrêtant pour me donner un doux baiser dans la neige.

"C'était pour quoi ça ?" demandai-je, heureuse quelle que soit la raison qu'il me donnerait et me demandant si je pourrais lui redonner cette raison.

"Toi et ton courage," m'expliqua-t-il. "D'abord le bébé, et maintenant le cheval. Tu t'améliores."

"Je pourrais autant pour toi," répondis-je en me mettant sur la pointe de pieds pour l'embrasser à nouveau. "Si tu peux supporter Madame Docteur Cohen, je parie que tu peux supporter n'importe quel humain."

Il rigola bruyamment, et le son se fit lointain alors que mon esprit se glissait dans le futur proche.

_Marlene, portant ce qui semblait être un paquet de lettres, toqua à la porte du ranch et attendit patiemment que Jasper vienne lui ouvrir._

Jasper attendit patiemment que je reprenne mes esprits.

"Alors ?" me demanda-t-il.

"Rien de bien spécial," répondis-je. "Marlene va venir. Je lui donne dix minutes."

Jasper hocha songeusement la tête alors qu'on retournait dans la maison. "Est-ce qu'elle amène l'enfant ?"

Je secouai la tête. Marlene avait été seule dans ma vision, avec ces lettres.

"Bien," dit-il alors qu'il ouvrait la porte et qu'on entrait dans la maison. "Je ne pensais pas que ce serait le cas."

"Tu ne pensais pas ?" J'haussai l'un de mes sourcils noirs en enlevant mon manteau pour le placer sur mon porte-manteau. "Depuis quand tu as des visions, Monsieur l'Empathe ?"

Je lui fis un large sourire, voulant lui faire comprendre que je le taquinais, mais mon sourire s'effaça lorsque je vis à quel point mon commentaire l'avait mit mal à l'aise.

"Non, je veux dire...J'ai juste..." balbutia Jasper.

"Juste quoi ?" demandai-je. Mon esprit était envahi d'images que je ne comprenais pas alors que l'indécision de Jasper le submergeait. Il envisageait clairement de me dire quelque chose...mais quoi ? Jasper m'attrapa par le coude et m'entraîna dans la cuisine. Une vision concrète apparut finalement dans mon esprit et je réalisai que quoi que ce soit, ce n'était pas bon.

"Quoi que tu sois sur le point de me dire, tu passeras la nuit sur le sofa à partir de maintenant, je peux le voir," lui dis-je.

"Si j'avais su que tu allais réagir comme _ça_, je ne l'aurais pas fait," murmura Jasper en baissant la tête.

"Qu'est-ce que tu as fait, Jazz ?" demandai-je. Une partie de moi voulait le réconforter, lui caresser les cheveux et lui embrasser la joue, et l'autre partie de moi voulait le secouer jusqu'à ce qu'il me confesse ce qu'il avait fait qui me mettrait suffisamment en colère pour que je le bannisse de notre lit.

"Je devais trouver une excuse pour ton isolement après...l'incident du _bébé,_" commença-t-il. "Et je devais te garder loin de cet enfant aussi...J'ai clairement dit à Mme. Walsh que tu ne voulais pas voir le bébé pendant quelques temps."

Je déglutis nerveusement, mais n'ayant rien à avaler, je m'étranglai presque sur ma langue sèche. "Comment ? Comment as-tu pu te faire _clairement _comprendre ?" Jasper baissa encore plus la tête, refusant de croiser mon regard alors qu'il parlait.

"Je lui ai dit que tu avais fait une fausse couche."

**

* * *

"Dreamers often lies," Roméo et Juliette, Acte I Scène 4, William Shakespeare**

_

* * *

Prochain chapitre : Rien ne peut venir de rien_

_[Mode Saw-__**v2 **__ON]_

_Vous voulez la suite ? Moi, je veux des reviews... Vous savez ce qu'il vous reste à faire !_

_[Mode Saw-__**v2**__ OFF]_


	16. Rien ne peut venir de rien

**Auteur : **Mandi1

**Traductrice :** Moi

**Spoilers :** **-**

**Rating :** M

**Genre(s) : **Romance/Drama

**Disclaimers :** Tout l'univers des Cullen appartient à Stephenie Meyer. L'histoire que vous allez lire appartient à Mandi1. Quand à moi, je ne suis qu'une humble traductrice.

**Notes :** Pour ceux que ça intéresse de lire cette histoire en version originale, le lien se trouve dans mon profil.

* * *

**- Chapitre 16 : Rien ne peut venir de rien (1) -**

"Je lui ai dit que tu as fait une fausse couche."

Je fus immédiatement choquée. Puis folle de rage. Puis à nouveau choquée. Puis calme et, en dessous de tout ça, énervée que Jasper essaye d'utiliser son don sur moi _maintenant_. Je luttai contre lui jusqu'à ce qu'il arrête et que ces sentiments disparaissent.

"Tu as _quoi_?" m'exclamai-je avec colère. Je n'arrivai pas à y croire. Comment avait-il pu lui raconter un tel mensonge? Ça allait se retourner contre nous, j'en étais sûre. Je pouvais déjà la voir, la pitié dans les yeux de Marlene lorsqu'elle arriverait. Je serrai les dents, prête à la dispute qui grondait en moi.

"Quoi? Quand est-ce que tu lui as dit ça?" lui demandai-je.

"Il y a près de deux semaines," me confessa Jasper, la tête toujours basse, d'une voix douce et pleine de regret. Ses remords me crevaient presque le coeur. Presque.

"Pourquoi?"

"Ça m'a semblé être une bonne solution."

_Bonne?_ voulus-je lui demander. _Comment quelque chose d'aussi horrible peut être une bonne solution? _Je commençai à faire les cent pas dans la pièce, mon esprit voyageant dans une centaine de directions différentes, voyant que cette fausse confession pourrait et _f__inirait _par créer tout un tas de situations, certaines qu'on serait capables de gérer et d'autres plus horribles.

"Es-tu vraiment très en colère?" me demanda Jasper. C'était sa voix de petit garçon, nerveux et inquiet de s'être attiré des ennuis, et je me mordis les lèvres. Étais-je vraiment en colère après lui? Il était mon Jasper, mon amour, comment pouvais-je être aussi furieuse? Non, je ne lui en voulais pas. Mais ce qu'il avait 'confessé' pourrait être le début d'une chaîne d'évènements si terribles que j'étais furieuse à ces mots.

"Je suis en colère parce que tu as dit quelque chose d'aussi...aussi..." Je m'interrompis, incapable d'exprimer verbalement tout ce que son excuse pourrait nous faire. Je me mordis la langue, en cherchant le meilleur moyen d'exprimer tout ça avant qu'une tirade enragée ne m'échappe.

"Est-ce que tu sais ce que les gens vont dire? Ils vont avoir pitié de moi, pitié de nous. Et pense au timing! Seulement un mois après notre mariage et je suis _enceinte?_ Ils vont penser que je suis une...une femme facile! Ils vont penser que c'est pour ça qu'on s'est mariés, parce que tu m'as mis enceinte! Comme s'ils ne parlaient déjà pas assez de nous!"

Malgrès mes cris, j'étais choquée de me voir en faire toute une histoire. Je n'avais pas un tel tempérament avant de le rencontrer; je ne criai pas comme une banshee. Peut-être qu'être aussi passionée me provoquait des rages passionées Ou peut-être que j'avais juste besoin de crier un peu. Ça faisait longtemps que j'avais pas crié après quelqu'un, pas depuis notre dernière nuit chez Peter.

"Je n'avais pas pensé à ça," marmonna Jasper, une fois que j'en eus fini.

"Non, en effet. Tu n'as pas pensé." Ayant fini ma crise, je retombai dans le silence colérique par lequel j'avais débuté, en fixant Jasper de mes yeux topazes. Ses propres yeux bordeaux me fixèrent, écarquillés par le regret, et cette fois, ils me _transpercèrent _le coeur.

Il n'avait pas voulu que cette situation devienne aussi incontrôlable, c'était clairement écrit sur son visage. Ses poings étaient serrés comme toujours, révélant la tension qu'il ressentait. Je commençai à me sentir mal d'avoir réagi comme ça, maintenant que je voyais à quel point ça l'avait blessé. "Qu'est-ce que je devrais faire?" me demanda-t-il avec désespoir.

En voyant son visage si triste, je me sentais de plus en plus mal, mais savoir que Marlene était sur le point d'entrer ici en pensant que j'avais fait une fausse couche me rendait tendue. Juste parce qu'il se sentait mal...juste parce que _je me_ sentais mal...ne signifiait pas que cette situation était réglée. Et une petite partie de moi, cette partie vicieusement féminine de moi, voulait le faire souffrir juste un peu plus longtemps pour son erreur.

Je soupirai bruyamment, toujours légèrement énervée par ses mots. "Je ne sais pas, Jazz, j'ai juste besoin d'être seule. Pour réfléchir."

"Alice, je-"

Les mots d'excuses qui, je le savais, étaient sur le point d'échapper à Jasper furent interrompus lorsque quelqu'un toqua à la porte, quelqu'un qui, je le savais, était Marlene.

"Devrais-je répondre ou veux-tu le faire?" me demanda faiblement Jasper.

Je me mordis l'intérieur de la joue, énervée qu'une simple confession mensongère puisse nous attirer autant d'ennuis. "Tu réponds. Je suis supposée être allongée apparemment."

J'avais vraiment essayer de ne pas être agressive, mais je n'étais pas sûre d'avoir réussi.

Jasper avança. "Tu m'as pardonné, juste un peu. Je peux le sentir."

Je restai silencieuse et le regarder s'éloigner avant de me précipiter dans la chambre à vitesse inhumaine. J'enfilai une des chemises de Jasper (ce qui ressemblait le plus à une chemise de nuit), et me glissai entre les draps à l'instant même où Marlene toquait doucement à la porte entrouverte.

"Entrez," appelai-je, d'une voix que j'espérai faible et épuisée.

Marlene entra dans la chambre, les bras vides, contrairement à ma vision et le visage prudemment impassible.

"Josephine?" me dit-elle doucement. Je m'assis dans le lit et lui souris faiblement; ce ne fut pas vraiment difficile vu que j'étais toujours blessée par la situation.

"Est-ce que vous vous sentez assez bien pour recevoir des visiteurs?" me demanda-t-elle.

"Si c'est vous, Marlene, alors oui," répondis-je. Elle sourit et s'assit au pied du lit.

"Ma pauvre, vous êtes vraiment pâle," remarqua-t-elle, en faisant claquer sa langue, et j'essayai vraiment de ne pas rire à l'ironie de son propros.

"Donc," dis-je doucement, "Hector vous a dit."

Elle hocha tristement la tête. "Oui. Comment vous sentez-vous?"

J'essayai de réfléchir à ce que je devrais lui dire, à ce que je devrais ressentir, et mon bref silence sembla être une réponse suffisante pour Marlene.

"Ma pauvre," me murmura-t-elle avec sympathie. "Je me sens vraiment mal pour vous."

Ses émotions humaines étaient intoxicantes et ses yeux se remplirent de larmes alors que ses joues rosissaient, et je retins mon souffle.

"Est-ce que toutes les Dames du Comité ressentent la même chose?" lui demandai-je.

Marlene secoua la tête. "Je ne l'ai dit à personne."

Je fronçai les sourcils, choquée et légèrement confuse que quelqu'un d'aussi bavard que Marlene n'ait rien dit.

"Je me suis dit que c'était une affaire de famille, et que vous en parleriez si vous en aviez envie," m'expliqua-t-elle simplement.

"Pas même au Sheriff Walsh?"

"Malgré ce qu'il en pense, Joel n'a pas besoin de _tout _savoir au sujet des habitants de cette ville." La bouche de Marlene s'étira en un timide sourire, un sourire auquel je répondis, en me rappelant constamment que je ne devais pas sourire trop largement. _Je viens juste d'expérimenter une lourde perte, après tout, rien ne devrait m'amuser._

"Êtes-vous sûre que vous allez bien?" me demanda-t-elle à nouveau, en attrapant ma main de marbre.

"Étonnamment, ça va...Je ne savais même pas que j'étais enceinte."

_Ça c'est sûr._

Marlene me tapota la main avant de se lever. "Il y aura d'autres bébés, j'en suis sûre. Vous ferez une mère formidable. Pour le moment, prenez juste soin de vous."

Je hochai la tête. "Merci d'être venue, Marlene."

Elle se pencha et pressa ses lèvres chaudes contre mon front glacé, et je me figeai encore plus pour essayer d'ignorer la façon dont sa peau douce glissait sur ses muscles souples.

"Je reviendrais," annonça-t-elle. "Et je vais dire à votre mari de rajouter du bois dans la cheminée, vous êtes complètement gelée."

Je souris à sa gentillesse. "Au revoir, Marlene. Merci encore."

"Au revoir, Josephine," répondit-elle avant de quitter la pièce.

J'entendis Jasper lui dire au revoir avant que la porte ne se referme sur elle. Jasper ne s'approcha pas de la chambre, et je restai allongée sur le lit, à réfléchir et à ne penser à rien à la fois, engourdie et immobile pendant quelques minutes avant que mon cerveau ne s'emballe.

Je n'avais jamais pensé à la possibilité d'avoir des enfants. Ça n'avait jamais était une option ou une possibilité. Mais maintenant que cette idée avait prit racine, mon coeur se brisa lorsque je réalisai tout ce que j'avais perdu. Il n'y aurait pas 'd'autres bébés' comme me l'avait dit Marlene. Je ne serrerais jamais mon enfant contre mon coeur. Je ne l'enverrais pas à l'école, je ne l'emmènerais pas au parc, et je ne l'embrasserais jamais pour lui souhaiter bonne nuit.

J'essayai de me le représenter, ce petit garçon imaginaire, vu que mon esprit ne pouvait absolument pas envisager cet impossible futur. Il aurait été petit et mince, avec les mêmes cheveux noirs ébourriffés que les miens. J'imaginai son visage de chérubin et fus presque surprise de voir qu'il était le portrait craché de Jasper. Le même nez droit, les mêmes lèvres pleines, tous ses traits sur mon visage pâle. C'était tellement logique que mon subconscient le représente comme ça, et c'était encore plus difficile pour moi de me dire que Jasper et moi ne pourrions jamais avoir ce garçon. Nos rapports ne nous offriraient jamais ce magnifique cadeau. Mon coeur désirait une famille, et dans ce désir, mon coeur m'en donna une.

_Carlisle et Edward, les visages sombres et fermés, étaient entrain de s'installer dans une magnifique Rolls Royce noire. Carlisle démarra la voiture et le moteur rugit avant de quitter le parking d'un magnifique immeuble en briques rouges._

_"Je suis désolé," marmonna doucement Edward alors qu'ils s'engageaient sur la route principale._

_Carlisle ne dit rien, il se contenta d'agripper le volant un peu plus fort. Edward grogna, presque comme si il répondait à des mots non-prononcés._

_"Je ne lui ai rien fait, Carlisle, tu pourrais avoir un peu confiance en moi. Je ne suis pas Emmett, à craquer tous les trois ans." Il se renfonça dans son siège avec colère, les bras croisés sur la poitrine._

_Une fois de plus, Carlisle resta silencieux, et son silence dit quelque chose à Edward._

_"Seigneur, je n'essayai pas de la tuer, j'ai juste besoin de chasser. J'étais juste distrait," expliqua-t-il._

_"Et tu l'as suivi dans les toilettes?" contra Carlisle._

_"Elle n'a rien dit à personne."_

_"Elle pourrait."_

_"Mais je __**sais **__qu'elle ne dira __**rien**__."_

_Carlisle soupira. "Dois-je te retirer de l'école?"_

_Edward secoua furieusement la tête. "Non, ça va."_

_"Edward, si il y a le moindre risque que tu-"_

_"Non."_

_Ils restèrent silencieux pendant quelques secondes avant qu'Edward ne reprenne la parole._

_"Ne sois pas ridicule," dit-il en répondant aux pensées silencieuses de Carlisle._

_"Mais Edward, regarde ce qu'Emmett a fait pour Rosalie," souligna Carlisle._

_"Oui, et Rosalie m'était destinée à __**moi**__, n'est-ce pas?" marmonna Edward. "Si tu devais amener quelqu'un d'autre dans la famille et qu'elle soit aussi vaine et égocentrique que ma chère soeur-"_

_"__**Edward.**__"_

_"Elle l'__**est.**__ Et c'est pas parce que _tu _as trouvé l'amour de ta vie que je trouverais le mien. Je suis parfaitement heureux tout seul."_

Je restai immobile pendant un moment, à rejouer cette scène dans mon esprit encore et encore. Donc ils _voulaient_ ajouter quelqu'un à leur famille...Mais est-ce qu'ils accepteraient deux personnes? Je me mordis les lèvres; est-ce que Jasper voudrait même être l'un d'entre eux après que je me sois comportée aussi mal?

_Il essayait juste de te protéger,_ insista ma petite voix de la raison._ Il a fait une erreur, et alors? Marlene ne dira rien à personne. Il voulait juste t'empêcher de faire quelque chose de terrible. Pardonnes-lui avant qu'il décide que tu n'en vailles pas la peine._

_Pas la peine?_ répéta frénétiquement ma petite voix émotionnelle. Je sortis du lit, pressée de lui présenter mes excuses, le fait que je n'en vaille peut-être pas la peine me pesant lourdement sur le coeur.

Jasper était allongé sur le sofa, une de ses mains placée sur ses yeux comme s'il dormait (bien que son torse immobile le fasse paraître plus mort que juste endormi) Donc ma vision avait été un peu faussée, réalisai-je. Ressentant le tourbillon d'émotions que je ressentais probablement, Jasper enleva sa main et entrouvrit un oeil. Je pris une profonde inspiration.

"Jazz, je n'aurais pas dû-"

"Ce n'était pas à moi de-"

"Tu commences."

"Les dames d'abord."

Je ne pus pas m'empêcher de sourire à ses manière de gentleman du Sud, et il sourit aussi, faisant disparaître toute la tension que je ressentais.

"Alors, tu m'as pardonné?" me demanda Jasper en se redressant pour s'asseoir sur le canapé.

"Seulement si tu m'as pardonné," répondis-je. "J'ai été horrible avec toi. Tu me protégeais et je m'en suis pris à toi. C'est inacceptable."

"Tu avais des raisons de le faire," objecta-t-il. "C'était stupide de ma part de raconter ça sans t'en parler d'abord. On est censé être des partenaires maintenant, et j'aurais dû prendre cette décision avec toi."

"Jazz, _j'_avais tort."

"Vraiment, Alice, c'était moi."

Je soupirai. "Peut-être qu'on devrait juste faire la paix et se pardonner mutuellement?"

Jasper sourit et tendit la main vers moi. Je me rapprochai du sofa et m'installai sur lui. Il se recula, en me serrant contre lui et je me pressai contre son torse, là où j'avais parfaitement ma place. Je me contentai ensuite d'écouter son souffle calme pendant que ses doigts courraient le long de ma colonne vertébrale.

"On a de la chance que Marlene n'ait raconté ça à personne, pas même au Sheriff," murmurai-je.

"Est-ce que ça ne devrait pas te rendre plus heureuse que ça?" me demanda Jasper.

"Je le suis," insistai-je. "Je suis heureuse qu'elle ait gardé ça pour elle. Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par plus heureuse?"

"Tu étais triste."

J'appuyai mon menton contre le torse de Jasper pour le regarder parler.

"Je pouvais te sentir même à travers le mur," continua-t-il. "Est-ce que je t'ai vraiment fait aussi mal que ça?"

Je secouai la tête. "C'est stupide."

"Refuser de me dire ce qui te rend aussi triste est stupide."

"Ce n'est pas toi qui m'a blessé."

"Marlene, alors? Est-ce qu'elle t'a dit quelque chose?"

Je me mordis la lèvre, et vis que je finirai bien par lui le dire tôt ou tard. _Autant lui le dire tout de suite._

"Elle essayait juste de me remonter le moral," en commençant par la défendre. "Elle a parlé d'autres enfants. Et j'ai réalisé...qu'il n'y aurait pas d'autres enfants. Il n'y aura aucun enfant."

Jasper se figea sous moi alors que ce concept l'atteignait. "Voulais-tu des enfants, Alice?" me demanda-t-il d'une voix prudente.

"Pas avant de te rencontrer," confessai-je. Il pressa ses lèvres contre mon front.

"Tu ne peux te laisser regretter quelque chose qui n'existe pas," murmura-t-il. "Tu auras ta famille, Alice, elle sera juste différente."

"J'ai eu une vision d'eux," lui dis-je doucement. "Carlisle et Edward. Ils sortaient d'une école, et Edward avait..._des problèmes_ avec une humaine."

"Un garçon comme moi," s'enthousiasma Jasper avec un petit sourire.

"Et je pense qu'il a un don. Il était capable d'entendre les pensées de Carlisle," ajoutai-je.

"Intéressant," répondit-il. "Et Carlisle?"

Je secouai la tête. "Je ne sais pas."

"Aucune indication de l'endroit où ils pourraient être?"

"Non, rien."

"Ça viendra en temps voulu. Essayes de ne pas être trop déçue, je n'aime pas savoir que tu ressens ça. Ça me donne l'impression que c'est moi qui t'ai déçu."

"Jamais," insistai-je. Jasper recommença à respirer et je bougeai en rythme avec son torse. Ses mains recommencèrent leurs caresses langoureuses alors qu'on restait là, à savourer les derniers rayons de soleil qui réussissaient à transpercer les nuages.

"Qu'est-ce qu'a ramené Marlene?" lui demandai-je paresseusement, en pressant mon visage contre son épaule pour respirer son parfum riche et masculin. Ses doigts s'arrêtèrent sur ma hanche lorsque je pressai ma bouche contre sa clavicule.

"Le courrier," me dit-il simplement. "Refais ça."

J'ignorai sa demande et me redressai, excitée parce que le courrier pouvait nous ramener. Jasper rigola en voyant mon large sourire et se pencha pour m'embrasser sur la joue.

"Tu ressembles à une enfant dans un magasin de bonbons," rigola-t-il. "Et ne te mets pas dans un tel état; la radio n'est pas encore arrivée."

Mes épaules s'affaissèrent visiblement, et il rigola à nouveau.

"Qu'est-ce qu'il y a de si drôle?" grommelai-je.

"Toi," répondit-il. "Tes émotions sont si visibles que mon empathie est presque inutile. Sans même utiliser mon don, je sais que tu vas exploser si cette radio n'arrive pas bientôt."

"Et en utilisant _ça_...?" murmurai-je en lui envoyant mes sentiments les moins pur. Jasper me fit un large sourire.

"Je ressens _ceux-là_ si souvent, ma chère, que j'ai commencé à les bloquer."

Je sentis ma mâchoire tomber à son commentaire.

"Je plaisante, Alice!" insista-t-il légèrement, en tendant la main pour refermer ma bouche grande ouverte. "Je peux comprendre tes émotions tellement facilement, que j'ai juste supposé que tu pouvais faire la même chose avec moi et que tu verrais que c'était une blague."

"N'assumes plus jamais ce genre de choses," insistai-je.

"Jamais plus," promit-il.

"Alors, allons ouvrir ce courrier," dis-je avec impatience en sautant sur mes pieds et en l'attirant dans la cuisine, où je savais que des lettres et colis nous attendaient. Je tendis la main vers la première enveloppe, une lettre adressée à _Mr. Hector O'Brien, Ten Sleep, Wyoming. _Je la tendis à Jasper qui l'ouvrit avant de la lire rapidement.

"Quelque chose d'important?" demandai-je, en regardant par-dessus son épaule.

"Ernie Graham veut nous acheter notre terrain et il est prêt à accepter n'importe quelle offre," dit-il en remettant la lettre dans son enveloppe.

"Dis-lui qu'on veut dix millions," répondis-je en riant. Jasper me fit un large sourire avant de continuer à regarder le courrier, les laissant tomber une à une sur la table.

"Facture...pub...journal...facture...oh, il y en a une pour toi. Il me tendit un rectangle emballé dans un papier kraft que j'ouvris rapidement. J'y trouvai un petit mot et un livre.

_Alice,_ me disait le mot, _j'espère que toi et Jasper nous avez pardonné notre erreur et que nous pouvons rester amies. Affectueusement, Charlotte._

Je fronçai les sourcils en regardant le livre, je ne savais pas si je connaissais la moitié des caractères du titre.

"Qu'est-ce que c'est?" Jasper se pencha vers moi pour regarder le livre.

"Un mot de Charlotte. Et un livre dont je n'ai jamais entendu parler." Je levai le bouquin pour qu'il puisse le voir."

_"Kama Sutra?"_ lit-il à voix haute, en fronçant les sourcils. Apparemment, il n'en avait jamais entendu parler non plus.

"C'est bizarre qu'elle m'écrive maintenant," réfléchis-je à voix haute. Je ne savais pas vraiment comment réagir maitenant que j'avais vu à quel point ma soit-disant amie ne respectait pas mes choix.

"Ça me fait me demander ce qu'il y a là-dedans," dit Jasper, en tenant une autre enveloppe.

"Pourquoi?" Rien ne semblait différencier cette enveloppe des autres, pourquoi était-elle aussi spéciale? J'essayai de la regarder plus attentivement.

"C'est l'écriture de Peter," m'expliqua-t-il. Je fixai l'écriture hâtée, en remarquant ce à peine ce qui était écrit.

_Major Jasper Whitlock_

_Aux bons soins de Hector et Josephine O'Brien_

_Ten Sleep, Wyoming_

"Oh," dis-je simplement, en regardant son visage se tendre alors qu'il ouvrait l'enveloppe. Ses yeux sombres scannèrent rapidement le papier, comme s'il s'attendait à ce que le contenu soit mesquin et qu'il voulait en finir au plus vite. Vers la fin de la lettre, ses yeux se déplissèrent, et il jeta la lettre sur la table de la cuisine avec les autres.

"Qu'est-ce que ça dit?" demandai-je, en attrapant la feuille sur la table.

"Rien," me dit Jasper en me l'enlevant des mains.

"Jazz, sérieusement. Dis-moi," insistai-je. Il soupira, il avait l'air hésitant et mal à l'aise.

_Jasper et Alice étaient entrain de s'embrasser dans la cuisine. Alice était assise au bord de la table pour être au même niveau que lui._

"Quoi que ce soit, ça ira," lui dis-je en plaçant ma main sur son visage. Il sourit légèrement contre ma paume.

"Ça ira," répéta-t-il.

"Oui," lui assurai-je. "Maintenant parle-moi du contenu de cette lettre."

"Je ne voulais pas que tu te mettes en colère, mais j'ai demandé à Peter de me rendre service," commença-t-il. "Et pas un petit service, mais quelque chose que je n'étais pas content de devoir lui demander."

Je haussai un sourcil, l'incitant à continuer.

Il avala nerveusement son venin. "Je lui ai demandé d'écrirer à Maria."

"Maria?" Ce fut mon tour d'être nerveuse. "Mais pourquoi?"

"Je voulais savoir si elle avait entendu parler du clan de Carlisle."

Cela suffit à me couper le souffle. L'idée que Jasper puisse être à nouveau en contact avec Maria était horrible, mais qu'il soit prêt à aller aussi loin pour trouver des informations au sujet de Carlisle me rendait folle de joie.

"Tu as fait ça pour moi?" murmurai-je. Il hocha lentement la tête.

"C'est ce que tu veux," me dit-il. "Et si je peux utiliser deux personnes à qui je n'ai absolument pas envie de parler pour essayer de t'aider, alors je le fais."

J'étais abasourdie. "Alors tu ne penses pas que je n'en vaux pas la peine?"

"Pas la peine de quoi?" Il me fixa, confus.

"Tout!" criai-je. "Cette ville ennuyeuse, le problème que j'ai créé avec le bébé, notre..._ma_ dispute, le fait que tu doives demander de l'aide à _Maria_...tout."

"Non, Alice," me répondit Jasper en secouant la tête. "Que l'on puisse traverser toutes ces choses ensemble me prouve que tu en vaux _encore plus_ la peine."

* * *

**(1)"Nothing can come of nothing," Le Roi Lear, Acte I Scène 1, William Shakespeare**

* * *

_Prochain chapitre : Ce recours farouche_

_[Mode Saw-__**v2 **__ON]_

_Vous voulez la suite ? Moi, je veux des reviews... Vous savez ce qu'il vous reste à faire !_

_[Mode Saw-__**v2**__ OFF]_


	17. Ce recors farouche

**Auteur : **Mandi1

**Traductrice :** Moi

**Spoilers :** **-**

**Rating :** M

**Genre(s) : **Romance/Drama

**Disclaimers :** Tout l'univers des Cullen appartient à Stephenie Meyer. L'histoire que vous allez lire appartient à Mandi1. Quand à moi, je ne suis qu'une humble traductrice.

**Notes :** Pour ceux que ça intéresse de lire cette histoire en version originale, le lien se trouve dans mon profil.

* * *

**J'envisage d'ouvrir un compte facebook pour mes traductions. Histoire d'informer ceux qui n'ont pas de compte ici de mes updates, répondre aux questions que vous pourriez avoir, etc, et peut-être même vous saouler en parlant un peu de moi parfois...Mais je suis pas sûre que ce soit une bonne idée... Ça servirait à rien de créer un compte si personne ne s'y intéresse donc j'aimerais avoir votre avis... Je vais poster un sondage sur mon profil et j'aimerais bien que vous me donniez votre avis... Pour celles qui n'ont pas de compte, dîtes-le moi par review... Je vais poster ce message sur chacune de mes histoire, histoire de m'assurer que tout le monde le verra, et d'ici un mois donc, je verrai le résultat et créerai le compte...ou pas :D**

* * *

**- Chapitre 18 : Ce recors farouche (1) -**

Et donc on s'habitua à la vie à Ten Sleep, les semaines ressemblants à des jours. Le temps est une chose différente quand on a l'éternité.

Maria n'avait pas entendu parler de Carlisle, et je recommençai donc à les chercher mentalement. Jasper redoutait que je n'en fasse trop, que je finisse par louper quelque chose, mais je lui rappelai qu'il avait contacté non pas une, mais _deux _de ses connaissances douteuses pour obtenir des informations, et il arrêta de s'inquiéter.

Notre première Saint Valentin ensemble fut une journée intéressante. Qui a commencé lorsque j'ai dû expliquer cette célébration humaine à Jasper, avec cartes en forme de coeur et magazines remplis de photos de roses et de boîtes de chocolat à l'appui, et qui s'est finie lorsqu'il a presque fait brûler toute la maison et a ruiné les rideaux de notre chambre à cause du nombre incroyable de bougies qu'il avait allumé. Cette nuit était devenue encore plus intéressante lorsque j'avais finalement porté la nuisette rouge que Jasper avait une fois qualifié 'd'intéressante'.

Notre existence était aussi calme que ce que j'avais imaginé. Une soirée excitante en ville se résumait à une soirée de charité à l'église ou une réception avec les Dames du Comité; deux évènements auxquels Jasper et moi avions assistés à contre-coeur, retenant notre souffle toute la nuit.

La vie dans une petite ville exigeait de nombreux ajustements. Ce qui aurait été une grande excursion de shopping pour des robes ou des chaussures à Boston était devenue une exploration de plusieurs heures en ville pour trouver un nouveau fusil ou un nouveau balais. Aussi ennuyant que ça puisse sembler, c'était toujours du shopping, donc j'examinai avec plaisir chaque brin des balais comme si c'était les plus fins objets au monde. Le propriétaire de l'épicerie, Mr. Windhurst, s'habitua à me voir apparaître deux fois par semaine ( en général pendant les jours les plus couverts) et il commença à me préparer mes sacs de graines et de fertilisant avant même que je n'arrive. Il m'expliqua que c'était parce que j'étais nouvelle en ville et qu'il 'voulait se montrer amical', mais j'attribuai sa gentillesse au fait que je lui avais acheté un service à thé à 75$ pour l'anniversaire de Marlene et que Jasper lui avait commandé une selle pour femme horriblement chère que je ne voulais même pas.

Ce fut avec ces sacs de graines et ce fertilisant qu'on commença à travailler notre terre. Jasper étudia un millions de livres de notre bibliothèque, apprenant tout ce qu'il y avait à savoir sur les sols et l'équipement, les graines et les plantations, tout ce qui nous aideraient à faire semblant d'être des fermiers. Je pouvais facilement voir que, grâce à ses efforts, nous ferions une bonne récolte.

On commença les plantations de printemps à la fin du mois de mars, une tâche ardue que j'aimais effectuer au petit matin afin que la vitesse à laquelle on travaillait ne soit remarquée par personne. Même Peine désapprouvait notre rapidité et refusait d'être harnachée à la charrue, ce qui força Jasper à tirer nos outils tout seul.

"Si ce cheval n'arrête pas bientôt d'être aussi terrifié..." menaça-t-il alors qu'on se reposait sous le porche un jour, en admirant nos champs prometteurs.

"Tu aimes beaucoup trop Peine pour lui faire quoi que ce soit," plaisantai-je. "Tu l'aimes probablement plus que tu ne m'aimes moi."

"Quelle plaisanterie. Ne te dis-je donc pas assez à quel point je t'aime?" me demanda-t-il tendrement, une question qu'on avait pris l'habitude de se poser, et je lui donnai donc notre réponse traditionnelle.

"Non, ce n'est jamais assez." Il sourit et m'embrassa sur la tempe gauche. Le silence nous entoura pendant quelques minutes, et je me pressai contre lui en savourant les cercles qu'il dessinait sur ma main.

"On a presque plus de fertilisant." Jasper poussa le sac presque vide du bout du pied.

"Il n'y a que toi pour ruiner un adorable moment avec des considérations fermières," dis-je avec un petit rire.

"Je me ferais bien pardonner, mais je suis plutôt sale," me répondit-il en levant ses mains couvertes de terre.

"La douche est un endroit comme un autre pour ça," le taquinai-je en plaçant ma propre main sale sur sa cuisse.

"Coquine aujourd'hui, Alice, n'est-ce pas?" Jasper haussa un sourcil doré. "Je croyais que tu avais dit qu'on ne devait pas faire ce genre de chose avant le coucher du soleil? Nous essayons de nous comporter comme des personnes normales, non?"

Je lui fis un large sourire. "C'est seulement parce que la saleté est si tentante."

Notre douche dura particulièrement longtemps, et aucun de nous ne réalisa même que l'eau devenait glacée. Militaire jusqu'au bout, Jasper alluma notre cheminée pour la première fois. On s'installa devant pour se faire sécher, Jasper s'appuyant contre le sofa alors que je me roulai en boule contre son torse.

"Je peux aller acheter du fertilisant vendredi," offris-je.

"Mmmm." Il poussa un petit grognement et fit courir sa main dans mes courts cheveux mouillés. "Je pensais-"

"C'est jamais une bonne idée."

Il eut un rire sarcastique. "Non, vraiment. J'allais te dire que tu passes bien trop de temps toute seule en ville."

"Ça va, Jazz," insistai-je. "Je peux prendre soin de moi."

"Non, je veux dire que tu prends bien trop de responsabilité," clarifia-t-il. "Tu t'occupes des plantations avec moi et tu nettoies la maison et tu vas faire les courses...Je ne veux pas t'exploiter comme ça. Je veux t'aider."

J'embrassai le bras qu'il avait enroulé autour de moi. "Ça ne me dérange vraiment pas de jouer à la femme au foyer, mais merci."

"De rien."

"Et si tu veux commencer par nettoyer toute la boue sous le porche, ce serait parfait."

Jasper rigola. "Oui, ma'ame. Je pensais _aussi_-"

"Là encore, c'est jamais une bonne idée."

Il enfonça son index dans mes côtes.

"Aïe, désolée. Continue."

Il prit une profonde inspiration et je me tournai dans ses bras pour découvrir qu'il avait l'air légèrement embarrassé. "Tu sais que je n'aime pas vraiment être en présence d'humains, mais je fais un effort. Pour toi."

"Merci."

"Tu n'as pas à me remercier. Il vaut mieux pour nous deux qu'on puisse vivre ici sans que j'ai envie de tuer nos voisins." Il s'interrompit pour reprendre une profonde inspiration. "Et donc, je veux aller plus souvent en ville pour... devenir plus _résistant._ Ça fait un peu loin pour Peine après que je l'ai fait travailler à la ferme toute la journée, et je sais que ça semblerait plus normal que je conduise jusque là et-"

Une vision de ce que Jasper voulait me demander me vint.

"Jasper, est-ce que tu es entrain de me demander de t'apprendre à conduire?"

Un sourire soulagé apparut sur son visage, comme s'il avait été trop gêné pour me demander et qu'il attendait juste que je le fasse à sa place.

"Est-ce que ça te dérangerait?" me demanda-t-il honteusement tout en me faisant un large sourire.

"On ira doucement," le prévins-je. "Je ne te laisserais pas faire la moindre égratignure à ma Buick."

Jasper rigola et m'embrassa sur le sommet du crâne. "Tu es un ange, Alice."

"J'essaye," répondis-je effrontément en me tournant pour que mon dos soit à nouveau pressé contre son torse.

"Tu te souviens du jour où on s'est rencontré?" me demanda-t-il doucement alors qu'on regardait le feu s'éteindre lentement.

"Bien sûr. Ça faisait des mois que j'attendais ce jour."

"Quand on a quitté ce restaurant, quand tu nous as conduit à l'hôtel...c'était la première fois que je montais dans une voiture."

Je fis volte-face pour le regarder, choquée. "Vraiment?"

Il hocha la tête. "Vraiment vraiment. On a pas vraiment ce genre d'opportunités quand on est un nomade comme moi."

Un large sourire apparut sur mon visage alors que j'anticipai le défi que serait d'apprendre à Jasper à conduire et que je vis qu'il finirait, un jour ou l'autre, à piloter sur les routes comme moi. "Eh bien, on va devoir te donner cette opportunité alors, n'est-ce pas?"

* * *

On commença nos leçons quelques jours plus tard, Jasper derrière le volant et moi juste à côté de lui. Mon esprit tournait à cent à l'heure, étudiant constamment le futur pour s'assurer qu'il ne finirait pas par prendre une décision qui finirait par endommager ma Buick (l'empêchant de piler brusquement et de donc retourner la voiture par exemple). Il apprit plutôt rapidement étant donné qu'on partageait tout notre temps entre nous occuper de nos terres et conduire. D'ici le début du mois de juillet, il testait les limites de vitesses de la Buick Eight, et je lui achetai une magnifique paire de gants en cuir italien pour célébrer ça (des gants qui, d'après Marlene, furent considérés comme 'extravagants et inutiles' par les Dames du Comité, mais que je qualifiai de magnifiques).

Jasper avait prit l'habitude de klaxonner comme un fou et de faire des dérapages dans l'allée à chaque fois qu'il rentrait, et je courus l'accueillir un matin avec une vision encore fraîche à l'esprit. Il gara facilement la voiture et en sortit gracieusement alors que je me précipitai à ses côtés.

"On va avoir de la compagnie," le prévins-je rapidement. "Des humains. Il faudra que tu prennes le fusil avec toi."

"Le fusil?" Il fronça les sourcils avec inquiétude. "Mais pourquoi?"

Je haussai les épaules. "Je ne sais pas. Pour faire semblant d'être humain? Tout ce que je sais c'est que j'ai vu deux étranges hommes te regarder monter Peine et que tu tires un coup en l'air."

Jasper hocha la tête en réfléchissant à ce que je venais de lui dire. "Je pense que Peine et moi allons aller nous promener jusqu'aux limites de notre terrain pour chercher ces invités. Je pourrais peut-être même chasser un peu." Il se pencha pour m'embrasser sur le front. "Et je prendrais le fusil, juste pour t'apaiser."

"Merci," dis-je en enroulant mes bras autour de lui et en pressant ma tête contre son torse juste pour prendre une autre profonde inspiration de son odeur intoxicante.

"Et je ne veux pas que tu quittes la maison," m'ordonna-t-il en parlant dans mes cheveux. "Si on 'fait semblant d'être humain', comme tu le dis, alors Madame O'Brien ne devrait aller nulle part quand son mari n'est pas là."

Je levai les yeux au ciel. "J'ai vu que Marlene allait passer, ça ira."

"Alors reste dans la maison jusqu'à ce qu'elle arrive, s'il te plaît," me dit-il en glissant son doigt sous mon menton pour me relever le visage et m'embrasser rapidement. "On est tous les deux entrain de s'adapter à cette vie, et je ne veux pas qu'on ait à recommencer ailleurs parce que tu as décidé de faire quelque chose de fou."

"Je pourrais te dire la même chose," le taquinai-je avant de me mettre sur la pointe des pieds pour l'embrasser à nouveau.

"On dois faire semblant d'être humain, quoi qu'il arrive," me dit-il sérieusement. "Il y en a qui, si nous sommes découverts par les humains, essayerons de nous détruire."

"Qui?" demandai-je. "De qui tu parles?"

Il secoua la tête, et je frottai mon nez contre le sien. "Ne pense pas à eux pour le moment, on en parlera plus tard. Rentre, je vais aller seller Peine."

Me sentant légèrement vexée par son refus de me dire quoi que ce soit, je retournai tout de même à l'intérieur et regardai par la fenêtre pour voir Jasper sortir la jument de l'étable. Il jeta un coup d'oeil au ciel couvert avant de monter en selle, de me faire un signe de la main et de s'élancer au galop. Je soupirai et fermai les rideaux en attendant son retour ou l'arrivée de Marlene.

Je m'étais récemment entraînée à affiner mon don, et ça me permettait d'avoir une meilleure notion du temps écoulé. Jasper rentrerait avant que Marlene arrive, bien que je ne sache pas exactement quand ce serait, ou si les humains de ma vision seraient avec l'un ou l'autre.

Les humains, deux hommes étranges que je n'avais jamais vu auparavant réapparurent dans mon esprit. Je pouvais les voir clairement, l'un était plutôt corpulent et l'autre était grand et efflanqué, encore plus grand que Jasper même. Ils portaient tous les deux des loques dépareillées et regardaient Jasper, qui était assis sur Peine avec le fusil qu'on avait acheté en ville sur les genoux. Un frisson me parcourut et je me demandai pour quelle raison aurait-il vraiment besoin du fusil, et je secouai la tête pour me débarrasser de ces pensées. Marlene voudrait probablement du thé lorsqu'elle arriverait, et je devais chercher les feuilles dans notre sellier.

Je passe l'heure suivante à ranger notre cuisine rarement utilisée, balayant et lavant le sol, essuyant les comptoirs et les portes de placards, donnant l'impression que j'utilisai et nettoyai cette cuisine régulièrement alors que je ne faisais que la traverser pour atteindre l'arrière de la maison et rien d'autre.

Juste alors que je jetai l'eau usagée dans la cour arrière, j'entendis un bruit provenant de l'avant de la maison. Après avoir posé le seau sous le porche, je partis enquêter et m'immobilisai juste devant la porte d'entrée grande ouverte lorsque je notai que notre radio récemment achetée était actuellement chargée à l'arrière d'une camionnette couverte de rouille garée dans l'allée.

_On est entrain de se faire cambrioler. _Mon esprit était submergé par la vision que je n'avais pas eu. Les deux hommes étaient ici, maintenant, et ils avaient déjà commencé à cambrioler notre maison. Je m'étais tellement concentrée sur la vision que j'avais eu de Jasper avec eux que je n'avais pas eu l'occasion de voir cet acte illégal. Mais je savais, grâce à mon don, que Jasper rentrerait tôt ou tard, que je ne serais pas blessée, et je ne sortis sous le porche qu'avec une légère pointe de crainte. _Fais semblant d'être humaine,_ me répéta mon esprit d'une petite voix qui sonnait horriblement comme Jasper.

Les hommes étaient entrain de fixer notre nouvelle radio sur le plateau de la camionnette, le front brillant de sueur sous leurs chapeaux de cowboy les protégeant du soleil de Juillet. Je me préparai à la confrontation que je voyais venir et songeai que j'aurais mieux fait de garder le fusil avec moi, juste pour leur faire peur. L'homme corpulent s'agenouilla pour resserrer les noeuds et l'autre se tourna et me vit pour la première fois.

"Eh ben, eh ben, Mike, regarde ce qu'on a là," dit-il d'une voix traînante avant de siffler. L'autre homme, Mike, se releva pour me faire face aussi.

"Je vois ça," dit Mike avec un sourire vicieux. "Êtes-vous la femme de la maison, mam'zelle?"

_Humaine, humaine, _me rappelai-je.

"Oui."

Je fis de mon mieux pour garder une petite voix terrifiée. N'importe quelle femme humaine dans une telle situation ressentirait de la terreur, n'est-ce pas? Et Jasper serait bientôt de retour avec le fusil. Tout irait bien. J'avais peur que si je me décidai à me battre, ils décident d'utiliser les pistolets brillants qui pendaient à leurs ceintures, et n'importe quel râgot racontant que je ne pouvais pas mourir provoquerait du bruit en ville.

"Toute seule?" me demanda le grand.

Je ne dis rien et leurs sourires s'élargirent.

Il continua à me questionner. "Vous avez un fusil dans la maison, mam'zelle?"

"Bien sûr," répondis-je rapidement.

Mike rigola. "T'entends ça, Adam? _Bien sûr_ qu'elle a un fusil."

Adam rigola à son tour. "Eh ben, ma'ame, on va devoir vous demander de garder ce fusil bien rangé pendant qu'on finit à l'intérieur. C'est compris?" Il fit un signe de la main vers son pistolet.

Je restai silencieuse et ils rigolèrent une fois de plus. Pendant que Mike finissait d'attacher la radio, Adam entra dans la maison, prenant même le temps de soulever sarcastiquement son chapeau à mon attention au passage. Je restai immobile et regardai droit devant moi, attendant anxieusement que Jasper ne rentre.

"C'est une bonne chose que vous coopériez," me dit sincèrement Mike en se dirigeant vers moi. "La dernière fois que quelqu'un a résisté, il a reçu un petit cadeau plombé dans la jambe."

Le tonnerre gronda au loin et il se dirigea vers le côté passager du véhicule tout en gardant un oeil sur moi alors qu'il sortait une bâche en plastique bleue de sous le siège. J'entendis un cri de colère résonner dans la maison suivi par un craquement bruyant. Adam revint, le visage furieux et le pistolet à la main et il se précipita aux côtés de Mike.

"C'est quoi ce bordel? Où sont les bons trucs?" rugit-il en me faisant face.

"Je ne vois pas ce que vous voulez dire," répondis-je froidement. Il pointa son pistolet droit sur moi.

"Ferme ta gueule, tu sais ce que je veux dire," cracha-t-il. "L'argenterie, l'argent. Quelque chose d'autres que des putains de livres.

"Nous n'avons rien de tel," répliquai-je. "Nous n'avons emménagé il n'y a que sept mois, nous n'avons pas beaucoup de jolies choses. Et notre argent reste à la banque."

"Ma p'tite dame, si je ne trouve pas quelque chose de bon...ben, vous ne savez pas de quoi je suis capable," marmonna Adam. Je savais qu'il n'était pas 'capable' de faire grand chose. Son futur le montrait entrain de courir comme un petit chiot effrayé; même la main qui tenait son pistolet tremblait. J'envisageai brièvement de les mordre tous les deux juste pour en finir, et mon esprit fut submergé par la vision de ce qui se produirait dans ce cas-là.

_Jasper et Alice creusant rapidement le sol du Wyoming, atteignant une distance suffisamment profonde pour y jeter les deux corps._

Non, je ne supporterais pas de les tuer, mais je ne leur permettrai pas de prendre le contrôle de ma maison comme ça. Si seulement Jasper pouvait se dépêcher de rentrer!

"Je sais que vous avez des choses intéressantes chez vous, mam'zelle!" cria Adam en enlevant le cran de sécurité de son pistolet.

"Je ne vois pas de quoi vous parlez," répétai-je.

"Allez Adam, peut-être qu'elle dit la vérité," suggéra Mike sans bouger de sa place à côté de la camionnette. "Ce n'est qu'une femme au foyer, elle a-"

"La _ferme_, Mike," ordonna Adam en plaçant son autre main sous la crosse de son pistolet. Je fermai les yeux et essayai de me concentrer malgré l'adrénaline qui courait dans mes veines pour essayer de voir mon futur.

Un coup de feu fut tiré en l'air et je grimaçai, souhaitant désespérément ne pas avoir à faire semblant d'avoir été blessée. Mais non, je ne ressentis aucune douleur et entrouvris un oeil avant de remercier le ciel pour ce que je vis. Jasper était monté sur Peine, le fusil levé avec de la fumée s'échappant lentement du canon. Mon esprit fut immédiatement apaisé; je savais que la présence de Jasper forcerait ces hommes à partir. Ils pouvaient m'impressionner moi, mais ils ne faisaient pas le poids face à sa force formidable.

"Il y a un problème, messieurs?" demanda-t-il. Il semblait féroce et puissant du haut de sa monture.

"Je pense qu'on va prendre la radio et vous laisser tranquille," répondit Adam en agitant la main tenant son pistolet entre Jasper sur son cheval et moi sous le porche.

Jasper tira encore une fois en l'air. "En fait, je pense que vous allez remettre cette radio à l'intérieur."

Je vis ce qu'Adam allait faire une demi-seconde avant qu'il ne le fasse, et je n'eus pas assez de temps pour l'arrêter ou même pousser un cri. Alors que Jasper descendait de Peine, Adam en profita pour lui tirer dans le torse. Avec une expression choquée sur le visage, Jasper tomba à genoux avant de tomber face la première au sol, une main se serrant sous son corps immobile. J'éclatai presque de rire en voyant à quel point il était bon acteur...

Jusqu'à ce qu'une petite flaque de sang commence à se répandre autour de son corps.

Je n'avais jamais entendu un bruit tel que le hurlement qui s'échappa de mes lèvres. Je réalisai à peine qu'il provenait de moi, il semblait inhumain. Mon cri se mêla aux grincements des pneus alors que les deux hommes s'enfuyaient et je courus rejoindre Jasper à vitesse surhumaine.

Était-il blessé? Ou...ou pire? Une balle pouvait-elle faire de tels dommages à un vampire? Je m'agenouillai à côté de lui, le souffle haletant alors que j'hésitai à poser mes mains sur lui, redoutant le pire. Je ne pouvais pas le perdre, jamais. Cet homme était ma vie, mon tout. S'il me quittait...

_Mais tu sais que c'est impossible!_ me cria ma voix interne, ressemblant toujours terriblement à celle de Jasper. _Il n'est pas mort, il ne peut pas être mort. Et sens ce sang...ce n'est pas le sien. Il n'a même pas de sang dans les veines._

"Alice, l'entendis-je chuchoter, et ce mot me donna le courage de placer ma main sur ses côtes pour le retourner sur le dos. Une de ses mains étaient serrée sur son estomac, couverte d'un sang qui ne coulait désormais plus. Son visage était figé, ses yeux clos, et je plaçai ma main sur sa joue, m'attendant presque à la sentir douce et chaude à cause de cette expérience de mort humaine que je le voyais expérimenter.

Au lieu de ça, son visage toujours glacé se fendit d'un sourire amusé et il souleva sa main couverte de sang pour révéler un petit écureuil mort.

"Bonne distraction, non?" me dit-il faiblement. "Je t'apportais ton déjeuner, et je me suis dit que-"

Mes yeux se plissèrent et je le giflai de toutes mes forces.

"Ne me fais plus _jamais _peur comme ça!" criai-je avec colère en repoussant les vagues de calme qu'il essaye de me forcer à ressentir. "J'ai cru que tu étais _mort_! Je n'ai pas pu les arrêter! Je...Je..."

Le calme était trop fort, et son don me submergea me laissant silencieuse mais secouée. Jasper se rassit, l'avant de sa chemise toujours couvert de sang d'écureuil, et attrapa ma main.

"Je ne voulais pas te faire peur," murmura-t-il en tendant la main pour repousser une mèche de cheveux derrière mon oreille. "Je pensais que tu verrais ce que j'avais l'intention de faire."

"Je ne peux pas voir clairement quand tu es en danger," murmurai-je doucement alors que sa main me caressait la joue. "Tu es tout ce à quoi je pense, Jazz."

"Je suis désolé," chuchota-t-il avant d'effleurer mon front des lèvres. "Plus jamais, je te le promets."

Je soupirai et grimaçai en voyant le sang qui le recouvrait encore.

"Laisse-moi l'enlever," offrit-il en déboutonnant sa chemise avant de la rouler en boule.

"Jette-la, brûle-la," dis-je rapidement. Je n'avais aucune envie d'avoir le moindre rappel de ce que je venais de vivre. Il hocha la tête et se remit debout avant de m'aider à me relever et de m'entraîner vers la maison. Je restai immobile, fixant l'espace vide où se trouvait autrefois notre radio alors qu'il allumait un feu, emplissant la pièce d'une chaleur rendue encore plus intense par la météo de Juillet. Une partie de moi était énervées qu'ils aient fait autant de dommages pour un seul petit objet et une autre partie de moi était juste folle de rage que je ne me suis pas battue pour me protéger, protéger ma maison et protéger mon amour.

"On peut acheter une nouvelle radio," me dit Jasper en jetant sa chemise au feu. Je fronçai le nez à cause de l'odeur âcre qui emplit la pièce.

"Je sais qu'on peut," répondis-je avec un sourire. "Je me demande juste pendant combien de temps je réussirais à faire semblant d'être humaine."

On essaya de retourner à la normale bien qu'on savait désormais à quel point ce serait dur pour nous de vivre comme des humains. Je passai mes journées à attendre, à espérer que notre vie à Ten Sleep prendrait fin avec une vision nous montrant où Carlisle et sa famille se trouvait, parce que je ne souffrais à cause de cette existence humaine que pour eux.

Et cette vision me vint au début du mois de Septembre, alors qu'on portait nos récoltes au marché.

* * *

**(1) "This Fell Sergeant", Hamlet, Acte V Scène 2, William Shakespeare**

* * *

_Prochain chapitre : Fatigués de voyager et défaits_

_[Mode Saw-__**v2 **__ON]_

_Vous voulez la suite ? Moi, je veux des reviews... Vous savez ce qu'il vous reste à faire !_

_[Mode Saw-__**v2**__ OFF]_


	18. Fatigués de voyager et défaits

**Auteur : **Mandi1

**Traductrice :** Moi

**Spoilers :** **-**

**Rating :** M

**Genre(s) : **Romance/Drama

**Disclaimers :** Tout l'univers des Cullen appartient à Stephenie Meyer. L'histoire que vous allez lire appartient à Mandi1. Quand à moi, je ne suis qu'une humble traductrice.

**Notes :** Pour ceux que ça intéresse de lire cette histoire en version originale, le lien se trouve dans mon profil.

* * *

**Okay, j'ai décidé de tenter le coup avec la page FaceBook! Vous m'y trouverez sous le nom Saw Trombone et il y a un lien direct vers la page sur mon profil! On va voir ce que ça va donner!**

* * *

**- Chapitre 18: Fatigués de voyager et défaits (1) -**

"Tu réalises que nous ne vendrons pas grand chose par un temps pareil," me dit Jasper avec certitude alors qu'on chargeait nos récoltes dans la camionnette que nous avions emprunté au Docteur Cohen pour la journée.

"Oh, Jazz, chéri, tu oublies à qui tu parles," lui dis-je avec un large sourire. J'avais déjà vu notre caisse à la fin de la journée, pleine de billets.

Jasper rigola. "Ne me laisse jamais douter de toi, mon amour," me répondit-il en me tendant la main pour m'aider à monter dans le véhicule.

On conduisit jusqu'au marché, à une heure de route de chez nous, à Lovell, pris dans une caravane de voitures conduites par des fermiers provenant de tout le nord du Wyoming, Ernie Griffin y compris. De plus en plus de voitures se joignirent à la procession, des clients, impatients d'acheter des produits frais et des graines, du bétail, des meubles fait main, et des couvertures cousues.

Jasper gara la camionnette sur le petit emplacement qu'on nous avait attribué, et je montai la tente pour nous protéger nous et nos récoltes, ayant vu que le soleil ferait une apparition à travers les nuages sur les coups de quatorze heures. Il plaça le stand au bord de la tente et on resta derrière pour attendre nos clients.

Comme Jasper l'avait prédit, la matinée fut calme, avec seulement trois achats faits en deux heures, mais une fois que les animaux locaux furent traits, nourris et soignés, le marché devint beaucoup plus animé, malgré le ciel couvert. On resta sous la tente, vendant nos récoltes et parlant à tout le monde de ce qu'on avait fait avec notre partie des récoltes; des mensonges bien sûr, parce que nous n'avions fait que nourrir le cheval avec au lieu de faire des soupes et du pain.

Marlene et le Sheriff Walsh arrivèrent après le déjeuner; Marlene tendit son bébé à la fille d'un fermier qui voulait jouer avec dès qu'elle nous aperçu.

"Comment va, O'Brien?" demanda le Sheriff lorsqu'ils s'approchèrent de notre stand. "Vous avez bien vendu jusque là?"

"Je ne pense pas qu'on en aura assez jusqu'à quinze heures," répondit Jasper et un large sourire apparut sur mon visage. Il avait raison, je le savais.

"Quelle excellente idée, cette tente," s'émerveilla Marlene en effleurant l'épais tissu bleu qui nous protégeait.

"C'est une idée qui nous est venue," lui dis-je, fière de moi.

"On dirait que vous en avez pas vraiment besoin vu ce temps," remarqua le Sheriff Walsh en faisant un signe de tête vers les nuages.

"Ma Josie a une peau si fragile que je ne voudrais pas qu'elle soit brûlée, même avec un ciel si couvert," expliqua Jasper en plaçant sa main sur ma hanche pour me soutenir alors que je me tendais et m'immobilisais. Je le sentis m'allonger dans l'herbe comme si je venais de m'évanouir avant de finalement laisser ma vision me submerger.

* * *

_Une fausse blonde écervelée mâchouillait distraitement son crayon de papier, assise à un bureau au-dessus duquel un panneau annonçait qu'elle était la réceptionniste de l'hôpital St. Cloud, à St. Cloud dans le Minnesota. La femme gloussa de ravissement et ajouta un mot à ses mots croisés, ne relevant la tête qu'une fois que trois grandes silhouettes apparurent devant son bureau._

_"Comment puis-je..." La mâchoire de la réceptionniste tomba lorsqu'elle vit les beautés qu'étaient Rosalie, Edward, et un grand homme sublime que je n'avais encore jamais vu, se tenir devant elle. Elle déglutit clairement et réussit à balbutier, "C-comment puis-je vous aider?"_

_"Nous avons besoin de voir le Docteur Carlisle Cullen, s'il vous plaît," lui dit Rosalie d'une voix basse et envoûtante._

_"Le Docteur Cullen, bien sûr," balbutia la femme. "Et vous êtes?"_

_"Nous sommes son frère et sa soeur," lui expliqua Rosalie en désignant Edward de la main avant de placer sa main sur l'épaule du géant, "et voici mon époux, Emmett."_

_"Bien sûr, bien sûr," répéta la réceptionniste, comme un mantra. "Laissez-moi vous l'appeler."_

_Elle s'approcha du microphone placé sur son bureau, appuya sur un bouton, et parla. "Le Docteur Cullen est appelé à l'accueil. Le Docteur Cullen."_

_"Merci," dit doucement Rosalie avant de se diriger vers la salle d'attente pour s'asseoir gracieusement sur une chaise, flanquée par son mari et son frère. Au bout de quelques minutes d'attente silencieuse, Carlisle entra dans la salle d'attente, le visage défait et inquiet._

_"Carlisle," appela Edward alors qu'ils se levaient tous les trois._

_"Quelque chose ne va pas?" demanda Carlisle d'une voix tendue. Emmett hocha la tête, et Carlisle leur fit signe de les suivre. Ils traversèrent le couloir silencieusement, les patients regardant avec curiosité les quatre magnifiques personnes passer. Carlisle les fit passer par une porte sur laquelle son nom était affiché; son bureau. Emmett s'assit immédiatement et Rosalie s'assit à côté de lui alors que Edward commençait à faire les cent pas._

_"Eh bien, qui aimerait me dire ce qui s'est passé?" demanda Carlisle, d'un ton ni accusateur ni calme._

_"Ce n'est pas aussi horrible que ce que tu penses," insista Edward. "Il n'a mordu personne."_

_Carlisle soupira et se laissa tomber sur sa chaise. "Donc c'est Emmett."_

_"Je suis désolé," murmura Emmett en regardant la main de Rosalie qui serrait la sienne. "Je n'ai pas été prudent et-"_

_"Pourquoi ne me dirais-tu pas ce qui s'est passé avant de t'excuser?" lui demanda calmement Carlisle._

_"Vas-y, Emmett," l'encouragea Rosalie._

_Emmett déglutit. "Eh bien, pour commencer, je me suis battu à l'école...et je crois que je lui ai cassé le bras."_

_Carlisle se tendit clairement et fit signe à Emmett de continuer._

_"Le pire, c'est que j'ai failli le mordre," expliqua-t-il._

_"Mais tu ne l'as pas fait," confirma Carlisle._

_Emmett hocha la tête. "Je n'ai pas assisté aux autres cours et je suis partis dans les bois pour me trouver un cerf. Je ne savais pas que ses amis allaient me suivre, honnêtement, ou je n'aurais pas chasser en plein jour."_

_"Ils t'ont vu boire?"_

_"Oui."_

_"As-tu détruit la carcasse?"_

_"Je n'ai pas réfléchis sur le coup, tout est arrivé si vite!"_

_Carlisle soupira à nouveau et se cacha le visage pendant un moment avant de relever la tête. "Edward, as-tu entendu quoi que ce soit?"_

_"Ils vont le dire à quelqu'un," répondit sombrement Edward. "Et ils ont le cerf pour preuve. Le chef de la police veut se faire bien voir, il va sûrement enquêter."_

_"Est-ce qu'Esme est à la maison?" demanda Carlisle._

_"Elle ne sait rien," intervint Rosalie. "Nous sommes directement venu ici."_

_Carlisle hocha la tête. "Rentrez. Ne lui dites rien. Je serais bientôt là."_

* * *

Un choeur de voix inquiète m'appelaient lorsque je refis surface.

"Josephine, est-ce que ça va?"

"Reculez, elle a besoin d'air!"

"Alice," me chuchota Jasper à l'oreille, "qu'y-a-t'il?"

"Je...Je dois y aller," murmurai-je d'une voix tremblante en jouant la carte mourante que Jasper m'avait donné. "Je suis désolée, je-"

"Chut, pas besoin d'être désolée," me murmura Marlene. "Rentrez. On vous ramènera vos affaires à la ferme."

"Merci," dit Jasper en me soulevant de terre pour me ramener à la camionnette sans un mot.

Je regardai par la fenêtre alors qu'il faisait le tour du véhicule. _Cullen, Cullen, Cullen, _répétai sans cesse mon esprit. La famille Cullen. J'avais finalement un nom et une destination, un endroit où trouver une famille et une maison. Je frissonnai, soupirai et vomis presque d'anticipation.

"Eh bien?" me demanda prudemment Jasper. "Qu'as-tu vu?"

Je lui fis un large sourire, les yeux brillants. "Leur nom est Cullen et on part pour le Minnesota."

Ce fut tout ce que j'eus besoin de dire. On rentra à toute vitesse à la maison, ne nous arrêtant qu'assez longtemps pour nous changer, laisser une note à Marlene lui disant qu'on partait à l'hôpital et changer de voiture, ramenant la camionnette dans l'allée des Cohen avant de partir vers la mystérieuse ville de St. Cloud.

Je pouvais à peine parler tellement j'étais excitée. Je parlai juste assez longtemps pour lui expliquer ce que j'avais vu. Bien sûr, les circonstances que traversaient les Cullen étaient horribles, mais ça m'avait permis de les trouver, et j'en étais heureuse. Jasper roula plus vite que jamais auparavant, mais j'y prêtai à peine attention; mon esprit était fixé sur ce que la famille pourrait faire.

"Donc ça y'est?" résonna la voix de Jasper par-dessus le bruit du moteur et la radio.

"De quoi?" demandai-je en détournant les yeux du décor automnale pour les poser sur lui. Ses deux mains étaient fermement posées sur le volant, et je mourrai d'envie de les attraper.

"Est-ce la fin de juste nous deux?" clarifia-t-il. "Serons-nous des Cullen désormais?"

"Je l'espère," répondis-je en essayant de ne pas sautiller dans mon siège d'excitation. Jasper hocha gravement la tête, sans rien dire, et mes yeux se plissèrent. "N'es-tu pas heureux? C'est ce qu'on attendait, Jasper, une famille. Les Cullen."

"C'est ce que _tu _attendais, mon amour," me répondit-il, le visage solennel.

Mon estomac se retourna. N'était-il pas aussi sûr qu'il l'avait semblé? Ne voulait-il pas cette vie? Il avait dit qu'il irait où j'allais, mais peut-être que c'était juste ça. Peut-être qu'il était prêt à souffrir cette existence juste pour moi.

"Jazz, tu ne peux pas être malheureux à cause de moi," lui dis-je doucement, ma bonne humeur ruinée par sa misère apparente. "Si tu ne v_eux _pas être un Cullen..."

"Ce n'est pas que je ne veux pas être un Cullen, Alice," insista-t-il, "c'est juste que... Je suis parfaitement heureux d'être ici avec toi. Juste nous deux. Les O'Brien, même si j'aurais préféré qu'on soit les Whitlock. Et j'ai peur qu'ajouter d'autres personnes va changer ça."

Je haussai les sourcils. "Tu penses qu'avoir une famille va changer mon amour pour toi?"

"Je ne sais pas," murmura-t-il. "Tu les veux tellement, et je ne veux pas te priver de ça. Je t'aime tellement, Alice, que ça me fait presque mal de me dire que lorsqu'on les rencontrera, tu pourrais ne plus..."

Je me penchai pour embrasser sa mâchoire. "Ne te dis-je pas assez que je t'aime?"

"Ce n'est jamais assez," soupira Jasper. "Promets-moi juste que tu ne laisseras pas ces Cullen nous changer."

Je levai ma main et plaçai ma tête sur son épaule, "Je te le promets."

Je laissai Jasper conduire sur tout le trajet, mon excitation étant si forte que mes mains en tremblaient. Il nous restait environ une heure de route jusqu'à St. Cloud lorsque j'eus une autre vision.

* * *

_Toute la famille Cullen se tenait autour d'une table à manger. Ils avaient tous le visage inquiet et anxieux._

_"Qu'allons-nous faire?" murmura doucement Esme._

_"On va devoir disparaître à nouveau, c'est aussi simple que ça," répondit Carlisle. "Rosalie, tu t'occupes des bagages. Ne prends que le nécessaire. Esme, va à l'école, et retire-les du système. Je vais retourner à l'hôpital et parler au directeur."_

_"Et ensuite on partira?" demanda anxieusement Emmett, et Carlisle hocha la tête._

* * *

J'étais entrain de m'étrangler lorsque je repris le contrôle de mon corps, et mon esprit s'emballa lorsque je réalisai que cette course précipitée jusqu'à St. Cloud pourrait très bien n'avoir servis à rien.

"Qu'as-tu vu?" me demanda Jasper, sa main se posant sur la mienne.

"On doit se dépêcher," dis-je rapidement. "Ils vont partir d'ici quelques heures."

Il ne répondit pas, et se contenta d'appuyer sur l'accélérateur. Je tambourinai nerveusement mes doigts sur le siège, heureuse que Jasper m'envoie des vagues de calme et dessine des petits cercles sur ma main. Bien que ses efforts aidaient, j'étais toujours impatiente, prête à voir la famille que je mourrais d'envie d'avoir et que je redoutai de ne jamais connaître.

On se gara dans le parking de l'hopîtal St. Cloud, sur les rives du Mississippi moins d'une demi-heure plus tard, laissant la voiture en double file alors qu'on se précipitait dans l'établissement où la même réceptionniste blonde faisant les mêmes mots croisés, nous accueilli.

"Comment puis-je vous aider?" nous demanda-t-elle en nous regardant tout aussi choquée qu'elle l'avait été quand elle avait vu Rosalie et les autres.

"Nous cherchons le Docteur Carlisle Cullen," lui dis-je hâtivement. Une partie de moi était heureuse de pouvoir enfin utiliser leur nom de famille, et l'autre partie de moi criait, voulant que cette humaine exceptionnellement lente aille plus vite.

"Oh, je pense que le Dr. Cullen est partit pour la journée," répondit la réceptionniste, et je fus submergée par la crainte.

On était arrivé trop tard. Je ne pouvais plus rien y faire. Je maudis mon esprit de ne pas avoir vu ça, d'avoir été si concentré sur les Cullen et leurs actions que je n'avais pas vu mon propre futur. Jasper commença à me caresser le dos pour me calmer alors que mes épaules s'affaissaient de défaite.

"Partit?" répétai-je doucement.

"Oui, une urgence familiale, je crois," m'expliqua-t-elle. "Êtes-vous de sa famille?"

"Oui."

Je me tournai vers Jasper, un peu choquée par son mensonge flagrant et pourtant ravie qu'il ait trouvé quoi répondre. Je pouvais voir maintenant qu'elle nous dirait quelque chose d'intéressant, qu'elle nous aiderait dans notre recherche.

"Je suis son beau-frère, et voici ma femme," continua Jasper. Je pouvais sentir la sincérité calme qu'il lui envoyait m'affecter aussi et je priai pour que ça marche.

La réceptionniste nous étudia pensivement, les lèvres pincées. "Eh bien, si vous _êtes _de sa famille...alors je suppose que je pourrais vous donner son adresse."

"Oh, s'il vous plaît," lui dis-je impatiemment, en essayant de contenir l'anticipation nerveuse qui gonflait en moi. Je me mis sur la pointe des pieds pour la regarder noter une adresse que j'avais déjà mémorisé.

"Il sera avec sa femme," nous dit la réceptionniste en tendant la feuille à Jasper. Un large sourire excité apparut sur mon visage et j'attrapai la main de Jasper pendant qu'il remerciait la femme avant de le traîner jusqu'à la Buick.

"Seigneur, Alice, calme-toi," dit Jasper en essayant de dissimuler son sourire alors que j'ouvrais la portière de la Buick en grand. "Je vais finir par exploser à cause de tout ce que tu ressens."

"Tu ne comprends pas," lui dis-je en démarrant. "Ça fait des mois que j'attends ça. Des années. Je savais qu'une fois que je t'aurais trouvé, tout ce qui me resterait à faire serait de les trouver eux."

Je lui jetai un coup d'oeil lorsqu'on s'engagea sur l'autoroute et fut surprise par son attitude solennelle.

"Jasper, s'il te plaît, ne sois pas triste," lui dis-je, son expression me faisant l'effet d'une douche froide. "Ça ne veut pas dire que tu es moins important pour moi."

"Je sais," murmura-t-il. "J'ai juste peur que ta nouvelle famille prenne ma place. Que tu préfères être Alice Cullen plutôt que Josephine O'Brien."

"Je te l'ai dit, je ne le ferais pas si tu n'es pas heureux toi-aussi," lui dis-je, bien qu'une partie de moi protestait, insistait que ces mystérieux Cullen auxquels je ne pouvais pas arrêter de penser étaient ceux qui comptaient. Si seulement Jasper pouvait trouver sa place parfaite dans ce puzzle familial comme je savais que ce serait le cas.

"Et je t'ai dit que je faisais ça pour toi," répliqua une fois de plus Jasper. "Peu importe si je trouve ma place ou non."

Je soupirai à sa ténacité et me penchai sur le volant. J'étais bénie d'avoir un homme comme lui, ça c'était sûr, mais s'il était tellement décidé à être malheureux pour mon bonheur, qu'il en soit ainsi. Je ne pouvais pas me débarrasser de cette vision des Cullen ou de mon désir d'être avec eux, pas plus que je ne pourrais supporter de quitter Jasper.

On s'arrêta à la maison qui, je le savais, était la leur, mais je jetai tout de même un coup d'oeil à la feuille que Jasper tenait pour m'en assurer. C'était un grand bâtiment blanc, élégant et prometteur, jaillissant au milieu des maisons environnantes. Je croisai une dernière fois le regard de mon Jasper et y trouvai de la force et des encouragements, assez pour me convaincre de sortir de la voiture et de monter sous le porche.

Je tendis la main pour toquer à la porte...et me figeai.

Et s'ils n'aimaient pas Jasper?

Et s'ils ne _m'_aimaient pas?

Et si je m'entendais avec Rosalie mais pas avec Emmett? Ou Esme mais pas Edward?

Et si je faisais une énorme erreur?

Je scannai leur futur..._un voyage...deux voiture...pour quitter la ville..._ mais qui était avec eux?

"On n'a pas le temps de douter, Alice," entendis-je Jasper me chuchoter d'une voix encourageante à côté de moi, et il me poussa doucement en avant. Je toquai doucement, pour ne pas leur faire peur, ma main résonnant contre le panneau en bois.

Je ne reçus aucune réponse. Je toquai à nouveau, plus fort cette fois, et la porte s'ouvrit lentement pour révéler une maison qui était déjà vide. Les sols étaient nus, et les quelques meubles qui restaient étaient recouverts de draps. Quiconque ayant vécu ici était partit, rapidement apparemment,à en juger par les objets traînant dans la pièce: une brosse à cheveux, une ceinture, un livre oublié.

Ils n'étaient plus là. Ils étaient partis, et on les avait manqué de peu. Je revis à nouveau ces deux voitures, roulant à toute vitesse sur une autoroute inconnue, emplie par une famille que je voulais avoir alors que Jasper et moi nous trouvions sous leur porche abandonné.

"Et bien voilà," marmonnai-je aigrement en me détournant de la maison. "On ne sera pas des Cullen maintenant...peut-être que c'est mieux comme ça. Tu ne pensais pas que je pourrais le faire."

"Alice, vraiment-"

Je l'interrompis d'un geste brusque de la main. Je savais que je n'aurais pas dû dire ça, c'était un coup bas, mais ma colère m'avait submergé pendant un moment. J'avais trouvé mon compagnon, j'avais trouvé ma maison (temporaire). Tout ce que je voulais maintenant c'était une famille, et on me l'avait enlevé à l'instant même où j'allais la trouver. Je ravalai le cri de douleur et de colère que je sentais gonfler en moi; une partie de moi voulait perdre le contrôle et laisser ces sentiments émerger, alors qu'une autre partie de moi voulait se rouler en boule et mourir comme si rien ne serait plus jamais beau. Aucun de ces extrêmes n'émergea et ils furent étouffés par l'engourdissement que Jasper m'envoyait alors qu'on remontait en voiture et qu'on reprenait le long trajet nous ramenant à Ten Sleep.

* * *

Marlene avait laissé un énorme bouquet de fleurs sur la table de la cuisine, et leur parfum se mêlait au sien lorsqu'on rentra à la maison sur les coups de neuf heures du matin. Jasper me laissa assise à table pendant qu'il allait nourrir Peine, et je respirai le parfum des fleurs à plein poumon. Il revint quelques minutes plus tard, et essuya ses bottes boueuses sur le tapis pendant que je le regardais faire. Il s'assit à côté de moi et croisa ses mains sur la table avant de me regarder.

"Je suis désolé que tu ne les ais pas trouvé," commença-t-il à s'excuser. "Je ne veux pas que tu penses que je ne veux pas les rencontrer, parce que je le veux, c'est-"

"Je comprend," l'interrompis-je. "Je n'aurais pas dû te dire ça quand on est repartit. J'étais juste en colère et je m'en suis prise à toi. J'avais tort."

L'une de ses mains chercha la mienne avec hésitation. Je plaçai ma paume dans la sienne et pressai mon front contre nos mains liées.

"Tu veux tellement cette famille, mon amour, et ça me fait mal de ne pas pouvoir te la donner," me dit Jasper avec un soupir qui fit écho au mien. Je regardai son visage douloureux et mon coeur recommença presque à battre tellement il était rempli par Jasper.

"Ne pense pas ça," insistai-je. "J'aurais d'autres visions. Mon esprit ne me laissera pas tranquille jusqu'à ce que je les ai trouvé. J'espère juste que ce sera bientôt."

"Et en attendant, comment allons-nous expliquer ton 'malaise'?" me demanda-t-il.

Je scannai mon esprit pour voir ce qu'on dirait, et mon coeur se brisa un peu.

"Qu'y-a-t'il?" La main de Jasper se resserra autour de la mienne.

"On va confirmer les soupçons de Marlene," dis-je doucement. "Une autre fausse-couche."

Jasper secoua la tête avec tristesse et regarda nos mains liées avant de les porter à sa bouche pour déposer de légers baisers sur mes doigts.

"Tu _auras _ta famille, Alice," me dit-il d'une voix soudainement forte et sûre. "On sait tellement de choses maintenant, on les trouvera. Attends de voir."

Je me penchai pour l'embrasser, reconnaissante pour la millionième fois d'avoir été bénie avec un tel homme. Pour le moment, même si je ne trouvais pas ces Cullen, Jasper était la seule famille dont j'avais besoin.

* * *

**(1) "Journey Bated and Brought Low", Henry IV, Acte IV Scène 3, William Shakespeare**

* * *

_Prochain chapitre : Je ne la fais pas, mais je la devine_

_[Mode Saw-__**v2 **__ON]_

_Vous voulez la suite ? Moi, je veux des reviews... Vous savez ce qu'il vous reste à faire !_

_[Mode Saw-__**v2**__ OFF]_


	19. Je ne la fais pas mais je la devine

**Auteur : **Mandi1

**Traductrice :** Moi

**Spoilers :** **-**

**Rating :** M

**Genre(s) : **Romance/Drama

**Disclaimers :** Tout l'univers des Cullen appartient à Stephenie Meyer. L'histoire que vous allez lire appartient à Mandi1. Quand à moi, je ne suis qu'une humble traductrice.

**Notes :** Pour ceux que ça intéresse de lire cette histoire en version originale, le lien se trouve dans mon profil.

* * *

**- Chapitre 19 : Je ne la fais pas, mais je la devine (1) -**

On resta enfermé dans la maison moins longtemps cette fois, seulement deux semaines au lieu du mois qu'on avait prit précédemment. Je passai ces deux semaines à entraîner mon cerveau à se concentrer sur les Cullen pour suivre leurs faits et gestes dans l'espoir que mes visions me montrent quelque chose de familier ou de reconnaissable. Rien d'important ne m'était apparu pour le moment si ce n'est la quantité de neige qui était tombée là où ils allaient.

Les visites de Marlene étaient, une fois de plus, moins fréquentes, à cause de ma situation soi-disant délicate. J'essayai de ne pas penser aux 'autres bébés' qu'elle avait mentionné une fois de plus. Jasper fit de son mieux pour me changer les idées en essayant de m'apprendre à monter à cheval quand je me sentais aventureuse et en me donnant livre après livre sur les lieux enneigés quand je ne l'étais pas.

Une partie de moi appréciait cet isolement, vu que l'anniversaire de notre première rencontre arrivait. On s'offrit des cadeaux ( une nouvelle chaîne pour sa montre-gousset, une paire de boucles d'oreilles en rubis pour aller avec mon collier) et on profita des moments calmes et privés qu'on partageait. Je fis de mon mieux pour rendre cet anniversaire mémorable, sachant qu'il désirait ce temps qu'on passait en couple plus que tout. Une fois qu'on aurait trouvé les Cullen, trouver du temps juste pour nous deux serait difficile, et j'essayai donc de rendre ces moments spéciaux pour mon Jasper.

Je fus assez courageuse pour m'aventurer en ville au bout de la deuxième semaine, me sentant assez forte pour affronter les regards emplis de pitié des Dames du Comité que j'avais déjà vu dans mon esprit. Une seconde longue convalescence avait donné naissance à des conversations sur mon état de santé, et qui avait rapidement mené à la conclusion que j'avais fait une fausse couche. J'avais donné la permission à Marlene de confirmer leurs craintes, et les rumeurs scandaleuses s'étaient transformés en chuchotements désolés.

* * *

Dès le mois d'octobre, je pus supporter leurs murmures et leurs coups d'oeil tristes sans avoir besoin de la compagnie de Jasper. Et donc, un après-midi, quelques jours avant Halloween, je m'arrêtai à l'épicerie de Mr. Windhurst pour acheter quelques pâtisseries pour accompagner le thé que je ferais semblant de boire avec Marlene et Mme Stromm plus tard dans la journée. Je me tenais devant le présentoir des cookies lorsque j'entendis une petite voix résonner à côté de mon coude.

"J'aime ceux au chocolat."

Je baissai les yeux pour voir un petit garçon blond âgé de cinq ans, le fils de Marlene, Luke, à côté de moi.

"Vraiment?" lui demandai-je en lui faisant un sourire et en bloquant mes poumons pour que l'odeur délicieuse de Marlene, qu'elle avait transmise à tous ses enfants, ne m'atteigne pas.

"Oui, ce sont les préférés de ma maman aussi," me répondit sérieusement Luke. "Tu devrais en acheter."

Je tendis la main pour attraper ce qu'il m'avait montré du doigt, une grosse boîte de délicieux cookies au chocolat qui devaient certainement sembler appétissant pour les humains mais qui me faisait froncer le nez de dégoût.

"Est-ce que tu vas les acheter?" demanda Luke d'une voix morne. Ses yeux étaient écarquillés par l'envie.

Je souris. "Je vais te dire, Luke. Ta mère vient prendre le thé chez moi après, et je lui donnerais les cookies qui restent pour toi. Qu'en dis-tu?"

Le bonheur soudain qui apparut sur son visage m'aurait coupé le souffle si je n'avais pas déjà été entrain de le retenir, et j'éclatai de rire à la place.

"Formidable, merci!" cria-t-il joyeusement avant de se tourner pour crier. "Tommy! Tommy, devine quoi!"

Deux autres petits garçons, j'en reconnus un comme l'aîné de Marlene, Tommy, s'approchèrent de nous, les mains serrées sur de nouveaux pistolets en plastique brillants.

"Qu'est-ce qu'il y a?" lui demanda Tommy, en faisant tourner son pistolet d'une manière si compliquée que son père avait dû lui l'apprendre.

"Je vais avoir des cookies!" couina Luke. "C'est la dame qui l'a dit!"

Tommy leva la tête vers moi. "C'est Madame O'Brien, Luke," le corrigea-t-il.

"Oh." Le rouge monta aux joues de Luke et je détournai les yeux, embarrassée d'être si tentée par un enfant de cinq ans.

"As-tu dit merci?" lui demanda Tommy sur un ton responsable.

"Oui," répondit Luke d'une voix sûre de lui. "Elle doit me préférer, elle m'a donné les cookies à _moi_."

Je ris légèrement. "Luke, je pense qu'il faudra que tu partages avec ton frère et son ami aussi."

"Je m'appelle Robbie, ma'ame," me dit le petit garçon aux cheveux bruns qui se tenait à côté de Tommy. "Robbie Feist. Mon papa est Bob Feist, le mécanicien du bout de la rue."

Je hochai la tête. "Eh bien, Robbie, il va falloir que tu dises à ton père que je le remercie pour les nouveaux freins qu'il a installé sur ma voiture."

"Je lui dirais," me répondit Robbie. Si ça voulait dire qu'il recevrait des cookies en récompense, ce garçon ferait n'importe quoi, j'en étais sûre.

"On ferait mieux d'y aller, Mme Feist pense qu'on est sous son porche," me dit Tommy alors que ses yeux se tournaient nerveusement vers la vitrine.

"Merci encore, Mme O'Brien," me dit Luke en enroulant ses bras autour de mes jambes.

"Mais de rien," répondis-je en me penchant pour lui tapoter le crâne. Ma main se figea sur ses cheveux blonds lorsque je le vis allongé au milieu de la route, mortellement immobile et vidé de son sang.

"Euh...Mme O'Brien, vous allez bien?"

La voix inquiète de Robbie infiltra les terribles pensées qui tournaient dans mon esprit. Je me secouai, et inspirai accidentellement une bouffée d'air imprégnée de l'odeur des trois enfants, me forçant à ravaler difficilement le venin qui m'était monté à la bouche.

Ça ne pouvait pas être possible. Ce petit garçon, cette adorable petite chose qui s'était agrippé à mes jambes, ne pouvait pas finir comme ça. Et je ne pouvais pas, _ne serais pas _celle qui prendrait sa vie.

"Je vais bien, merci," réussis-je à balbutier en leur faisant un sourire plaisant pour les apaiser. "Filez les garçons. Je donnerais les cookies à votre mère ce soir."

Je les regardai quitter le magasin avant de partir moi-même, ne m'arrêtant qu'assez longtemps pour jeter quelques billets sur le comptoir. Je roulai à toute vitesse jusqu'à la maison, garai la voiture dans l'allée et me précipitai à l'intérieur pour jeter mon sac en papier brun sur la table de la cuisine.

Jasper sortit de son bureau quelques minutes plus tard pour me trouver avachie sur la table, la tête posée sur mes bras alors que j'essayai de comprendre ce que j'avais vu.

"Alice, est-ce que ça va? Je pouvais te sentir depuis l'autre bout de la maison." Son visage était marqué par l'inquiétude et je secouai la tête.

"J'ai vu quelque chose d'horrible," réussis-je à murmurer alors qu'il s'asseyait à côté de moi.

"Dis-moi," insista-t-il en attrapant ma main pour la serrer dans les siennes. Je soupirai et, me sentant légèrement réconfortée lorsqu'il commença à me dessiner de petits cercles sur ma main, lui dis ce que j'avais vu. Il m'écouta patiemment, les sourcils froncés par l'inquiétude jusqu'à ce que je finisse mon histoire.

"Et as-tu vu qui...?" commença Jasper avant de s'interrompre. Aucun de nous ne voulait admettre ce qu'on savait qu'il s'était passé.

Je secouai la tête. "Non, je n'ais vu...qu'après. Mais ça ne peut pas être nous, ça ne peut pas."

"Ça _pourrait_," insista Jasper. "Aucun membre de notre espèce ne vient dans des petites villes comme Ten Sleep. Les disparitions sont remarquées et les nouveaux visages sortent du lot trop facilement. Ce pourrait très bien être toi ou moi, Alice."

"Ne dis pas ça!" criai-je. Ça ne _pouvait _pas être nous, je ne laisserais ni Jasper ni moi-même faire une telle chose, et surtout pas au petit garçon de Marlene.

"Alice, réfléchis à quel point ce serait difficile de venir à Ten Sleep sans s'y installer ou être un...un _végétarien_," dit-il. "Penses-tu vraiment que n'importe quel vampire qui se respecte ferait ça sans une bonne raison? Et qui pourrait bien avoir une quête assez importante pour les mener à une si petite ville?"

"On est venu ici," soulignai-je.

"Pour vivre discrètement, incognito, jusqu'à ce que tu trouves les Cullen."

"Peut-être que quelqu'un ne fait que passer et qu'il avait besoin de chasser et qu'il a trouvé Luke."

"Même si ce n'_est _qu'un nomade, je ne veux prendre aucun risque. Je ne mets pas les pieds en ville jusqu'à ce que ça..._arrive_. Et tu ne devrais pas non plus."

Il se leva et se pencha pour m'embrasser sur le sommet du crâne.

"Tu es peut-être capable de voir le futur, mon amour, mais tu ne peux pas le changer," chuchota-t-il dans mes cheveux. "Cette scène horrible...si elle arrive vraiment, tu ne pourras pas arrêter qui que ce soit. Et si c'est toi ou moi, on peut rester à la maison jusqu'à..."

"Jusqu'à ce qu'un petit garçon innocent soit tué," finis-je à sa place en me sentant malade. Même si je _n'étais pas _celle qui tuerait ce petit garçon, je me considérais comme une meurtrière parce que je ne pouvais pas empêcher ça.

Ce fut encore plus dur de l'accepter et ne rien faire ni ne rien dire lorsque Marlene elle-même arriva. Distraite, j'avais complètement oubliée notre thé et me dépêchai de mettre l'eau à bouillir dès qu'une vision de leur arrivée imminente me vint. Marlene et sa compagne des Dames du Comité, Mme Jillian Stromm, toquèrent à la porte à l'instant même où la bouilloire commençait à siffler quelques minutes plus tard.

"Ne fais rien d'inconsidéré, Alice," me dit Jasper depuis son bureau alors que j'allais ouvrir la porte.

"Josephine!" cria joyeusement Marlene en franchissant légèrement le pas de la porte pour me serrer dans ses bras. Je fis de mon mieux pour répondre à son étreinte, voulant prolonger le bonheur qu'elle semblait éprouver aussi longtemps que possible.

"Je vous en prie, entrez." J'ouvris la porte en grand pour permettre à sa compagne aux cheveux noirs d'entrer.

"Quelle magnifique demeure vous avez, Mme O'Brien," s'émerveilla Mme Stromm en regardant les meubles anciens qui étaient venus avec la maison et les différents objets que nous avions acheté par correspondance.

"Merci, Mme Stromm," lui dis-je en forçant un sourire à apparaître sur mon visage.

"Appelez-moi Jillian," insista-t-elle alors qu'on se dirigeait vers la cuisine où le thé nous attendait.

"Seulement si vous m'appelez Josephine." Ma fausse excitation allait me rendre folle. Je passai une heure et demi assise en silence, comme une dame, à écouter Jillian et Marlene papoter sans répit, à répondre aux questions qu'on me posait, et à me comporter comme la parfaite hôtesse.

Le sourire éclatant de Marlene me brisa presque le coeur quand je pensais aux horreurs qui l'attendaient. Je priai pour que cette image que j'avais vu ne soit que ça, une image, un évènement qui _pourrait _arriver mais qui ne se produirait pas. Le futur était changeant; je le savais mieux que quiconque. J'espérai seulement que cette fois le futur _changerait_.

Le temps que le thé ait été bu et que les cookies aient été mangés, je m'étais convaincue que le futur changerait, et je me sentais un peu mieux. Jasper et moi resterions à la maison pendant quelques temps, protégeant le garçon de nous deux. Les vampires ne voyageaient pas dans le Wyoming. Jasper avait raison, et si on approchait pas de la ville, on ne pourrait certainement pas être tenté. Cette horreur n'arriverait pas. Je ne la laisserais pas arriver.

"J'ai passé un si bon moment ici, Josephine," me dit Jillian alors qu'elle et Marlene enfilaient leurs manteaux.

"J'en suis vraiment ravie," répondis-je automatiquement, d'une voix doucereuse. "Et Marlene, j'ai promis à vos garçons qu'ils pourraient avoir ça."

Je lui tendis la boîte de cookies.

"Ont-ils fait quelque chose pour les mériter?" me demanda-t-elle en les prenant avec suspicion. "Ils sont venus tondre la pelouse ou quelque chose d'autre dont ils ne m'ont pas parlé?"

Je secouai la tête. "Non, Luke me les a recommandé et je lui ai dit que je vous donnerais les cookies restants pour lui." J'avais une promesse à tenir, et ça rendrait peut-être la vie de ce petit garçon meilleure avant qu'il...mais bon. Le futur n'était pas gravé dans la pierre. Luke irait bien.

"Ils devront attendre après dîner, mais merci." Marlene me fit un large sourire, et je priai une fois de plus pour que ce sourire ne disparaisse jamais.

J'allais m'allonger un peu dans la chambre après que les deux femmes soient parties pour essayer d'oublier la vision du petit Luke Walsh allongé sur le sol qui me revenait sans cesse à l'esprit.

Et s'il n'y échappait _pas_? Et si ce n'était pas nous? Et s'il n'y avait rien qu'on puisse y faire, même si on restait enfermés dans la ferme? Si un autre vampire traversait le Wyoming, on ne pouvait rien faire pour l'empêcher de festoyer sur les habitants de Ten Sleep. Et s'il y en avait plus qu'un...je forçai mon esprit à essayer de voir la fin de cet horrible évènement, mais rien ne me vint. Quelque chose bloquait mes visions, et ça me terrifiait plus que tout au monde.

Le soleil avait déjà disparu derrière les montagnes lorsque Jasper vint me rejoindre sur le lit, m'attirant contre son torse et enfouissant son nez dans mes cheveux. Je pressai mon visage dans le creux de son cou, inspirai profondément et trouvai du réconfort dans son parfum familier.

"Je pouvais te sentir depuis mon bureau," chuchota-t-il contre ma tête. "S'il te plaît, ne t'inquiète pas autant...tu sais qu'il n'y a rien que tu puisses faire pour changer ça à part rester ici."

"Je sais," lui dis-je avec un soupire. "C'est juste...j'aimerais tellement pouvoir empêcher ça."

"Chut," me réconforta Jasper, d'une voix douce alors que ses doigts dessinaient des cercles sur mes omoplates. Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, j'aurais aimé pouvoir dormir, rêver, et oublier les problèmes que ce petit garçon risquait d'avoir.

Un étrange hurlement brisa le silence de la nuit; mes oreilles de vampires l'entendant facilement malgré la distance.

"Toi aussi t'as entendu?" me demanda Jasper en se redressant légèrement et en m'entraînant avec lui.

Mon esprit commença à s'emplir de choses horribles qui, je le savais, étaient entrain de se produire. Les images défilèrent rapidement comme un diaporama de l'enfer.

"Ça vient de chez les Cohen," me dit-il en écoutant attentivement. "Quelqu'un appelle un docteur."

Mon coeur me tomba dans l'estomac parce que je savais que le docteur ne serait pas nécessaire.

"C'est vraiment le garçon?" me demanda Jasper. Je hochai lentement la tête. "As-tu vu qui c'était? Quelqu'un qu'on connaît? Peter, qui vient nous rendre visite?"

Je secouai la tête. "Je ne vois pas. Ça me rend folle, mais je ne vois rien."

Il fronça les sourcils. "Est-ce que ça t'est déjà arrivé?"

A nouveau, je secouai la tête. "Pas depuis que j'ai appris à contrôler mes visions. Quelque chose bloque mes visions, et je ne sais pas ce que c'est."

Je me levai du lit et enfilai mes chaussures tout en essayant d'ignorer les cris déchirants que je pouvais entendre malgré la distance.

"On devrait y aller," dis-je doucement. "Maintenant qu'on sait que c'est pas nous qui l'avons fait."

Ma voix était douloureuse; j'étais enragée que ce soit arrivé sans même que je n'ai pu le voir, sans que j'ai pu l'empêcher, ou comprendre ce qui c'était passé.

"Veux-tu vraiment aller voir ça?" me demanda-t-il doucement en me suivant dans le salon où j'enfilai ma veste.

"Non," répondis-je. "Mais elle a besoin de moi. Ecoute-la, son coeur est entrain de se briser."

Jasper hocha la tête et enfila son manteau.

"Tu n'es pas obligé de venir avec moi," lui dis-je rapidement. Jasper n'était pas vraiment à l'aise avec les humains après la tombée de la nuit, et ça faisait presque deux semaines qu'on avait pas chassé.

"Elle a besoin de toi, et je ne suis pas sûre que tu seras capable de faire ça sans mon soutien," me dit-il en attrapant les clés de la voiture posées sur la table. Je me pressai contre lui alors qu'on allait jusqu'à la Buick, reconnaissante d'avoir un homme aussi fort à mes côtés.

Il conduisit rapidement et arrêta la voiture sur la rue principale à quelques mètres à peine de la foule qui s'était rassemblée au beau milieu de la route. On se dirigea vers eux en retenant notre souffle, et je n'étais toujours pas sûre de vraiment vouloir voir ce qui se trouvait au centre du demi-cercle que les gens avaient formé. Même avant qu'on arrive près d'eux, on entendit les cris brisés d'une femme désespérée.

La foule sembla s'écarter pour moi, parce que j'étais proche de Marlene. Je m'arrêtai à quelques pas du centre, mes yeux voyant pour la première fois ce que mon esprit m'avait déjà montré.

Marlene, les yeux écarquillés par d'intenses émotions, était agenouillée sur la route, les bras enroulés autour du petit de corps sans vie et drainé de son fils de cinq ans.

* * *

**(1) "I make not but foresee", Antoine et Cléopâtre, Acte I Scène 2, William Shakespeare**

* * *

_Prochain chapitre : Elle est la femme du diable_

_[Mode Saw-__**v2 **__ON]_

_Vous voulez la suite ? Moi, je veux des reviews... Vous savez ce qu'il vous reste à faire !_

_[Mode Saw-__**v2**__ OFF]_


	20. Elle est la femme du diable

**Auteur : **Mandi1

**Traductrice :** Moi

**Spoilers :** **-**

**Rating :** M

**Genre(s) : **Romance/Drama

**Disclaimers :** Tout l'univers des Cullen appartient à Stephenie Meyer. L'histoire que vous allez lire appartient à Mandi1. Quand à moi, je ne suis qu'une humble traductrice.

**Notes :** Pour ceux que ça intéresse de lire cette histoire en version originale, le lien se trouve dans mon profil.

* * *

**- Chapitre 20: Elle est la femme du diable (1) -**

On rentra à la maison quelques heures plus tard, après que le corps ait été emmené à la morgue et que Marlene ait reçu un sédatif du Dr Cohen. Je ne m'arrêtai qu'assez longtemps pour enlever ma veste et l'accrocher avant de me laissai tomber dans le salon, regardant en silence Jasper, qui était entrain d'allumer un feu dans la cheminée. Une fois que le feu crépita, il me rejoignit sur le canapé, et me prit dans ses bras bien qu'on resta tous les deux silencieux.

Mon coeur me faisait souffrir pour Marlene. La voir allongée dans la rue, avec le corps de son fils mort pressé contre son sein, entendre ses cris désespérés jusqu'à que le Dr Cohen pense enfin à apaiser sa douleur médicalement...ça avait été trop. Et peut-être que le pire avait été que le sang du petit garçon qui flottait encore dans l'air m'avait fait monter le venin à la bouche. Je grimaçai à cette pensée, à ce besoin animal que je ne pouvais pas contrôler, que je redoutais à cause des choses horribles qui pourraient arriver aux humains qui vivaient près de moi.

"Dis-moi à quoi tu penses," me demanda Jasper en dessinant des petits cercles dans mon dos. Je soupirai contre son épaule.

"C'est horrible de penser à ce genre de choses," chuchotai-je. "Peut-être qu'on ferait mieux de rester tout le temps loin des humains."

"Alice, tu n'as rien fait de mal," insista-t-il.

"J'aurais dû voir qui a fait ça, au moins," murmurai-je. "Pourquoi ne puis-je pas les voir?"

"Je ne sais pas," me dit-il en haussant les épaules.

"J'aurais dû faire quelque chose. J'aurais dû aller en ville et empêcher le coupable de..." Je ne pouvais toujours pas le dire, et ma voix se réduisit au silence.

"Mais et si tu avais été en ville et que tu avais découvert que c'était _toi _qui avait été destinée à le tuer? C'est pour ça que j'ai insisté pour que nous restions là." Jasper baissa des yeux vides vers moi et sa voix se brisa lorsqu'il me dit: "J'avais tellement peur que ce soit moi."

Je me redressai pour le regarder, et l'expression effrayée que je vis sur son visage, me terrifia à mon tour.

"Jasper, tu ne pensais pas vraiment que tu aurais pu-"

"Si," m'interrompit-il. "Je pensais que tu pouvais peut-être ne pas me voir parce qu'une partie de toi ne le voulait pas. Ou peut-être que tu l'avais vu et que tu ne voulais pas me dire ce que j'allais faire."

Je tendis la main pour lui caresser la joue et il se pressa contre ma paume en me fermant les yeux.

"Je ne voulais pas me montrer insensible ou froid en ignorant tes inquiétudes si rapidement, je voulais juste ne plus penser au fait que c'était peut-être moi qui prendrait sa vie."

"Mais ce n'était pas toi," insistai-je.

"Et ce n'était pas _toi_," riposta-t-il en ouvrant les yeux pour me fixer. "Je sais que tu es triste parce que c'était l'enfant de ton amie, mais tu n'as rien fait de mal. Tu n'as pas pu voir qui c'était donc tu n'as pas pu l'arrêter."

Je secouai tristement la tête. "Ce pauvre petit garçon...J'avais déjà ressentis une telle tentation, mais y céder..."

Jasper pressa ses lèvres contre mon front. "Tu ne peux rien faire d'autre que d'être forte maintenant. Pour toi-même, et pour moi, et surtout pour Marlene."

Je le regardai avec gratitude alors qu'il caressait ma joue du plat de la main. J'ouvris ma bouche pour parler. Ses doigts se posèrent sur mes lèvres, me coupant l'herbe sous le pied.

"Non, jamais assez," me dit-il simplement en sachant ce que je voulais entendre. Puis, sans dire un autre mot, il glissa son bras sous mes genoux et me souleva du canapé pour m'emmener dans la chambre.

On resta allongés ensemble sur le lit et, alors que je savourais la sensation de sa peau contre la mienne, la douleur dans mon coeur sembla guérir sous ses douces caresses. Son don magique nous enveloppa, faisant disparaître la douleur de la journée et ne laissant rien d'autre que de l'amour et du besoin dans son sillage. Ses mains étaient douces, tendres, et me faisaient oublier tout ce qui ne se passait pas ici et maintenant..

Ici avec Jasper. Maintenant et pour toujours avec lui à mes côtés.

* * *

"Je reviendrais bientôt. Peut-être que tu devrais aller chasser pendant que je ne suis pas là."

C'était le matin suivant, et j'enfilai mon manteau, qui ne me servait absolument à rien, pour aller rendre visite à Marlene en ville. Jasper me regardait depuis le pas de la porte de la chambre, la robe de chambre rouge qu'il portait révélant son torse séduisant.

"Je ne veux pas y aller sans toi," me répondit-il, semblable à un enfant. Je lui fis un demi-sourire.

"J'ai déjà mangé ce matin." Je m'approchai pour lui donner un rapide baiser, qu'il prolongea en plaçant sa main sur mes fesses pour me garder près de lui. Notre baiser s'approfondit, me faisant tourner la tête alors que sa langue caressait ma lèvre inférieure avec dextérité. Son baiser intoxicant me donna envie d'en avoir plus, mais je me reculai et plaçai ma main contre sa bouche affamée pour l'arrêter.

"Je dois y aller," dis-je doucement. "Marlene a besoin de moi."

"_J'ai _besoin de toi," répliqua Jasper, ressemblant un fois de plus à un enfant capricieux.

"Jasper, franchement." Je secouai la tête et il soupira.

"Je vais aller faire un tour avec Peine, je suppose," me dit-il, son accent du Sud émergeant alors qu'il parlait du cheval. "Ça fait quelques temps qu'elle n'est pas sortie."

"Ça m'a l'air d'une bonne idée," répondis-je en l'embrassant à nouveau, plus rapidement cette fois.

"Je t'aime," me rappela-t-il lorsqu'on se sépara.

"Jamais assez," répondis-je.

* * *

Un silence surnaturel régnait dans la maison des Walsh lorsque je m'en approchais. Le porche, généralement couvert de jouets, était maintenant couvert de bouquets de fleurs, de casseroles, et d'autres plats, dont les odeurs agressaient mon centre olfactif sensible, me forçant à me pincer le nez alors que je toquai.

La porte s'ouvrit quelques minutes plus tard sur un Sheriff Walsh à l'expression tourmentée.

"Mme O'Brien," me dit-il d'une voix rauque. "Je vous en prie, entrez."

J'entrai dans la maison, remarquant encore plus de bouquets de fleurs recouvrant chaque meuble, me rendant gênée d'être venue les mains vides.

"Comment va-t-elle, Sheriff?" lui demandai-je doucement. Le Sheriff tourna la tête vers les escaliers qui menaient à la chambre où sa femme se reposait.

"Elle ne s'est pas encore réveillée," me répondit-il tristement.

"Et vous? Comment allez-vous?" Je tendis la main pour lui caresser le bras et il trembla.

"Je...j'essaye d'être fort pour elle," me dit-il, d'une voix basse et tremblante de larmes contenues. "Les docteurs ne semblent pas réussir à comprendre ce qui lui est arrivé, si c'était un accident ou quelque chose de pire. Ils m'ont seulement dit qu'il avait perdu beaucoup de sang...et s'il y a quelqu'un qui a tué mon garçon..."

Un flash menaçant traversa ses yeux pendant un moment avant qu'ils ne redeviennent deux puits de tristesse sans fond.

"Vous ne devez pas penser comme ça," essayai-je de le convaincre. "Pensez à votre femme et aux enfants...Tommy et Nan."

"Je les ai envoyé chez mes parents," me dit doucement le Sheriff Walsh, en tirant une chaise pour moi dans le salon. Je m'assis avec obéissance et il s'effondra sur le canapé. "Je ne pensais pas qu'elle pourrait supporter de les avoir dans la maison...et ils ne comprennent pas ce qu'il se passe."

Je hochai la tête. "Y a-t'il quoi que ce soit que je puisse faire, Sheriff?"

Il soupira et secoua la tête. "Le docteur va bientôt venir voir comment elle va et nous dire s'il a trouvé quelque chose. Et j'ai trouvé un peu de réconfort tout seul. Puis-je vous offrir un verre, Mme O'Brien?"

Je le regardai avec des yeux écarquillés se verser un verre de whisky ambré.

"Non, merci," dis-je rapidement.

"Comme vous voulez," me répondit-il en vidant son verre en une seule gorgée. On resta assis en silence pendant quelques minutes avant qu'un cri inarticulé ne rompe le silence, provenant de la chambre où Marlene s'était apparemment réveillée. Le Sheriff fut sur ses pieds en un instant, bondissant vers les escaliers, et je le suivis rapidement.

Marlene était allongée sur un lit blanc, les yeux gonflés par les larmes, se balançant d'avant en arrière alors qu'elle se remettait de sa stupeur provoquée par les médicaments.

"Luke, Luke, Luke," gémit-elle d'une voix brisée alors que ses mains pâles agrippaient les racines de ses cheveux pour tirer dessus sauvagement.

"Marlene, s'il te plaît," la supplia le Sheriff Walsh en agrippant ses poignets pour l'arrêter.

"Mon garçon, rendez-moi mon garçon." Ses yeux étaient emplis de larmes, et je dus détourner le regard. Quelqu'un toqua à la porte en bas, et les yeux du Sheriff Walsh croisèrent les miens, me demandant silencieusement d'aller répondre. Je hochai la tête, contente d'avoir une bonne raison de quitter la pièce. Les pleurs de Marlene me donnait une fois de plus l'impression que je n'avais pas fait tout le nécessaire. L'assurance de Jasper que je n'aurais pas pu empêcher ce qui allait arriver résonna dans mes pensées, et pourtant je me sentais toujours aussi horrible.

J'atteignis la porte et l'ouvris pour le Dr. Cohen, le faisant entrer dans la maison.

"Comment va-t-elle?" me demanda rapidement le Docteur alors que je lui prenais son manteau.

"Elle vient juste de se réveiller," lui expliquai-je. "Elle est désespérée...je pense qu'elle risque de se faire du mal."

Le Dr. Cohen hocha rapidement la tête. "Peut-être qu'il vaudrait mieux que nous la gardions sous médicaments un peu plus longtemps," dit-il en ouvrant son sac noir et en en sortant une seringue menaçante. Je grimaçai. La moindre goutte de sang, et je ferais quelque chose d'imprudent.

"Je ferais mieux d'y aller, alors," dis-je rapidement. "Pourriez-vous s'il vous plaît dire au Sheriff que je reviendrais demain?"

"Oui, bien sûr," me répondit-il. "Et Mme O'Brien, reposez-vous aussi. Vous êtes vraiment pâle."

Je hochai la tête sans conviction et enfilai mon manteau alors qu'il montait les escaliers le menant à Marlene, qui criait toujours.

* * *

Ce cri résonna dans ma tête alors que je rentrais à la maison, ne me laissant pas penser à quoi que ce soit d'autre jusqu'à ce que j'arrive dans notre allée. Là, toutes pensées de Marlene désertèrent mon esprit et furent remplacées par des pensées concernant le jeune garçon à l'allure étrange qui était assis sous le porche de notre maison.

C'était une jeune chose magnifique, qui devait avoir douze ou treize ans, avec des cheveux roux qui tombaient sur son visage pâle et rond. Ses coudes reposaient sur ses genoux et son menton était fermement planté dans ses mains alors que ses yeux me suivaient lorsque je sortis de la Buick. Je scannai mon esprit, cherchant quoi que ce soit pouvant m'indiquer qui était ce garçon et la raison de sa présence ici. Ce fut à ce moment-là que je réalisai que mon esprit était resté vide toute la journée. Aucune vision, aucune prémonition ne m'était venue depuis que j'avais vu le petit corps de Luke Walsh au milieu de la rue principale.

Le garçon assis sous le porche me fit un large sourire, me révélant une rangée de dents parfaitement droites et aiguisées comme des rasoirs. Sa peau pâle, sa démarche rapide, tout me révéla ce qu'il était et je me maudis de ne pas avoir été capable de voir ça.

"Bien, tu es là." Le garçon me rejoignit au bas des marches. "Elle commençait à s'énerver. Tu l'as fait attendre."

Je fronçai les sourcils. J'énervais qui? J'essayai une fois de plus de voir qui c'était, et fus une fois de plus, déçue. Le garçon éclata de rire et je frissonnai. Le son qui lui échappa n'était pas le rire sincère et sans soucis d'un enfant, mais le rire coupant et mauvais d'un adulte blasé. Il me fit un sourire vicieux.

"N'essaye même pas, tu n'y arriveras pas," me dit-il d'une voix moqueuse, comme s'il prenait du plaisir à mon incapacité à voir. Je plissai les yeux en étudiant cet étrange garçon. "Viens."

Il me fit signe d'entrer dans ma propre maison, et je le suivis à l'intérieur.

"Jasper?" appelai-je dans les ténèbres du salon. Quelqu'un avait tiré tous les rideaux et aucune lampe n'avait été allumée et pourtant, je pouvais tout de même voir les silhouettes qui avaient envahis le petit espace.

Jasper était assis droit comme un pic sur le canapé, le visage imperturbable malgré les deux hommes énormément musclés qui l'encadraient. Deux autres hommes et une femme se tenaient devant la cheminée, féroces et magnifiques, leurs peaux pâles scintillant dans le rayon de soleil qui entrait par la porte ouverte. Une autre femme, petite et mince, se tenait juste derrière le canapé, les traits dissimulés par l'obscurité.

"Ferme la porte," demanda la femme mystérieuse d'une voix basse et mélodieuse. Le garçon hocha la tête avec obéissance et il la claqua hâtivement, la faisant trembler sur ses gonds. Il se pencha en avant pour inspecter les dégâts, et mon esprit fut submergé par des images en même temps.

_Cet étrange clan inconnu descendant sur Ten Sleep comme des sangsues, attaquant les gens un par un jusqu'à ce que la ville ne soit plus qu'une ville fantôme emplie de cadavres._

"Concentre-toi, Charlie!" ordonna la femme d'une voix sèche. Le garçon se tourna pour me fixer, ses yeux se plongeant brusquement dans les miens, et je réalisai qu'il était la raison pour laquelle je n'étais pas capable d'avoir la moindre vision. Quelle sorte de terrible don avait ce garçon pour réussir à bloquer le mien.

"Est-ce la fameuse Alice?" La femme éclata d'un rire léger. "C'est cette petite chose que tu as choisi?"

"Arrête ça," ordonna Jasper alors qu'elle faisait un geste de la main vers les vampires qui se tenaient devant la cheminée. Celui au cheveux clair tendit la main et alluma la lumière posée sur le manteau de la cheminée, me permettant finalement de voir qui avait prit un tel contrôle de ma propre maison.

Qui qu'elle soit, elle était absolument parfaite. Sa peau pâle qui révélait ce qu'elle était vraiment, avait une légère teinte caramel, qui lui donnait un look exotique. Elle était à peine plus grande que moi et à peine plus formée, bien qu'elle semblait un peu plus jeune que moi. Son visage avait la même beauté que tous les autres vampires, et des cascades de boucles auburn balayaient ses épaules. Je baissai les yeux vers Jasper pour voir ce qu'il pensait de sa beauté, mais il ne s'était même pas tourné pour la voir. Son visage restait impassible et vide de toute expression, et je sus que quelque chose n'allait vraiment, vraiment pas.

Le femme se pencha en avant pour enrouler ses bras autour du cou de Jasper, sa bouche parfaite se plaçant près de son oreille alors qu'elle chuchotait d'une voix assez forte pour que je puisse l'entendre: "N'oublie pas, si tu tentes quoi que ce soit, je n'hésiterais pas à la détruire."

Elle lécha le lobe de son oreille et Jasper devint aussi immobile que la pierre sous sa main. Elle rigola, d'un rire froid mais sensuel qui résonna en moi.

"Alice."

La voix de Jasper était tendue et forcée, et elle me fit frémir.

"Je te présente Maria."

* * *

**(1) "She is the Devil' dam," La Comédie des Erreurs, Acte IV Scène 3, William Shakespeare**

* * *

_Prochain chapitre : Et le diable tente leur vertu_

_[Mode Saw-__**v2 **__ON]_

_Vous voulez la suite ? Moi, je veux des reviews... Vous savez ce qu'il vous reste à faire !_

_[Mode Saw-__**v2**__ OFF]_


	21. Et le diable tente leur vertu

**Auteur : **Mandi1

**Traductrice :** Moi

**Spoilers :** **-**

**Rating :** M

**Genre(s) : **Romance/Drama

**Disclaimers :** Tout l'univers des Cullen appartient à Stephenie Meyer. L'histoire que vous allez lire appartient à Mandi1. Quand à moi, je ne suis qu'une humble traductrice.

**Notes :** Pour ceux que ça intéresse de lire cette histoire en version originale, le lien se trouve dans mon profil.

Je rappelle que vous pouvez désormais me trouver sur Facebook sous le nom de **Saw Trombone**... Si vous voulez discuter de mes fics ou vous tenir au courant de ma vie :D Vous êtes les bienvenus!

* * *

**- Chapitre 21: Et le diable tente leur vertu -**

"Je te présente Maria."

_Maria?_

Mes yeux s'écarquillèrent. Maria, ici, chez nous? Je fixai la magnifique jeune femme pendant un moment. Donc voilà l'infâme Maria, la femme...non, _la fille _dont j'avais été jalouse autrefois.

"Jasper, je..." Je ne savais pas quoi dire, ce qui sembla la faire sourire.

"Cette idiote bégayeuse est la femme pour qui tu es prêt à donner ta vie?" Maria rejeta la tête en arrière et éclata de rire.

Jasper sauta sur ses pieds, les yeux féroces. "Elle n'est pas idiote!"

"José, Daniel!" aboya Maria. Les deux hommes musclés assis sur le canapé se levèrent et agrippèrent chacun une épaule de Jasper pour le repousser assis. Jasper, qui ne faisait pas le poids face à ces monstres, grogna et leur lança un regard meurtrier à eux et à Maria.

"Je te suggère de te contrôler, Major," dit Maria en haussant un sourcil sombre.

"Que faîtes-vous ici?" demandai-je avec colère lorsque je retrouvai finalement ma voix. Maria rigola de bon coeur.

"Juste ce que le jeune Jasper m'a demandé," dit-elle en contournant le canapé pour se placer devant lui. Jasper resta aussi immobile qu'une statue lorsqu'elle tendit la main pour lui caresser la joue. Je fis mine de l'arrêter mais j'en fus empêcher par la femme et l'un des hommes qui se tenaient devant la cheminée.

"Ne tente rien de stupide," me siffla Charlie, de quelque part derrière moi.

"On sait que tu ne peux rien faire sans ton don," me dit la femme avec un sourire diabolique.

"Et avec Charlie présent, tu ne pourras pas t'en servir pour t'aider," ajouta l'homme. Je plissai les yeux à leur attention et allai m'asseoir sur le fauteuil, juste en face de Jasper. Maria le remarqua et se plaça entre nous.

"Vois-tu à quoi j'en suis réduite?" demanda Maria en s'adressant directement à Jasper. "A recruter des enfants et des hommes de cirque!"

"Tu n'es plus le leader que tu as été, Maria," lui dit Jasper d'une voix cinglante.

"Mais je pourrais le redevenir," dit-elle, d'une voix soudainement séduisante. "Penses-y, Major, si tu te joignais à nouveau à moi-"

"Jamais." La voix furieuse de Jasper, calme mais mortelle, figea la pièce.

Maria posa ses mains sur ses hanches fines. "Je t'ai observé, Major, et je vois bien que tu n'es pas heureux ici."

"Eh bien, c'est une des nombreuses choses sur lesquelles tu te trompes," cracha-t-il.

"Tu pourrais quitter cet endroit," continua-t-elle. "Viens avec moi, et nous pourrons redevenir ce que nous étions."

"Je ne suis plus un nouveau-né stupide," dit Jasper, ses yeux voyageant sur les vampires autour de nous.

"Eux non plus," répliqua-t-elle. "Ils ont déjà du contrôle. Ça fait trois jours que nous sommes là et seulement un humain a été tué."

"Seulement un?" J'étais incrédule. "Il n'était qu'un petit garçon impuissant!"

"Et il était délicieux," murmura Charlie, à côté de moi. Ma peau se couvrit de chair de poule lorsque je réalisai que c'était cet horrible petit garçon qui avait mit fin à la vie du petit Luke.

"On est resté cachés, obligés d'attaquer des animaux comme vous deux, sales traîtres," grommela l'un des hommes musclés - José ou Daniel, je ne savais pas lequel.

"Je ne le supporte plus," ajouta Charlie.

"Calme-toi," dit Maria, d'une voix douce. "Le garçon a un frère. On verra ce qu'on peut faire."

"Tu ne toucheras pas un autre humain de cette ville," ordonna Jasper. "Alice et moi avons travaillé dur pour maintenir cette façade, et je ne te laisserais pas la détruire."

Maria regarda attentivement Jasper avant de me jeter un coup d'oeil. Je sentis ses yeux scanner mon corps, commençant à mes pieds avant de remonter. Là où les regards de Jasper me rendaient folle de joie, Maria me rendait nerveuse et me donnait l'impression d'être minuscule et moche. Je regardai Jasper en espérant qu'il pourrait me réconforter. Nos yeux se croisèrent et il secoua lentement la tête en m'envoyant une vague rassurante de paix. Maria vit notre échange et se plaça une fois de plus entre nous.

"Daniel, José, emmenez Jasper dans la chambre," ordonna-t-elle. Les deux hommes se levèrent, les mains serrées sur les avant-bras de Jasper alors qu'ils l'entraînaient hors de la pièce. Je me mordis la langue, de toutes mes forces pour m'empêcher de crier son nom, pour lui donner de la force, pour l'empêcher de me quitter. Je restai assise à ma place, les mains posées sur les repose-bras et je les serrai assez fort pour en faire craquer un.

Maria éclata d'un rire hautain. "Allons-y. Charlie, reste là."

"Mais je-"

"_Reste là._" Elle lui lança un regard féroce et Charlie hocha docilement la tête. Elle me lança le même regard avant d'entrer dans la chambre, les trois autres vampires sur les talons. La porte claqua derrière eux et je me retrouvai seule avec Charlie. Ne voulant pas parler à cet horrible petit garçon et cherchant à me distraire, je me penchai pour examiner les dégâts que j'avais fait au fauteuil. _Rien qui ne puisse être réparé_, songeai-je. Mais quelle importance avait ce stupide fauteuil alors que Jasper était dans une autre pièce pour être interrogé ou torturé ou Dieu seul savait quoi?

Du coin de l'oeil, je regardai Charlie se lever et s'approcher de porte de la chambre pour essayer d'écouter ce qui se passait à l'intérieur. J'aurais aimé que sa distraction permette à mes visions de revenir, mais mon esprit resta aussi vide qu'il l'avait été au cours des derniers jours.

"Ils ne m'ont forcé à rester que pour que tu ne puisses rien voir," me dit doucement Charlie, les yeux toujours fixés sur la porte, comme si ses yeux pourraient la transpercer s'il essayait assez fort.

"J'avais bien compris," dis-je simplement. Ce garçon deviendrait-il mon compagnon constant jusqu'à ce qu'on trouve comment échapper à Maria? Serait-ce même possible? Je n'avais jamais autant désiré avoir une vision avant. Et si Jasper et moi étions destinés à être avec Maria? Et si c'était la fin? Étions-nous destinés à mourir de la main de cette magnifique fille et de sa petite armée diabolique?

"Je voulais juste m'assurer que tu le savais."

La voix de Charlie s'infiltra dans mes pensées, et j'en fus à moitié heureuse.

"Je ne suis pas un enfant," continua-t-il, "même s'il leur arrive de me traiter comme tel."

"Tu ne l'es pas?" Je n'aurais pas dû être aussi choquée, mais l'idée d'être aussi vieux dans un si petit corps me rendait curieuse et me dégoûtait à la fois.

"Je ne suis pas un des nouveaux-nés," me dit doucement Charlie d'une voix amère. "Maria m'a volé à mon créateur après avoir attaqué son armée y'a cinq ans environ, juste après qu'il soit parti."

Il fit un signe de la tête vers la porte de la chambre, pour désigner Jasper.

"J'ai été créé il y a une quarantaine d'années."

Je fixai Charlie, légèrement abasourdie. Coincé dans ce petit corps pré-adolescent, il y avait un homme de cinquante ans...la tête me tourna à cette pensée. Charlie se contenta de rire en voyant ma réaction.

"Ce n'est pas si terrible," insista-t-il. "Tout le monde fait confiance à un petit garçon de onze ans. Ça rend la chasse beaucoup plus facile, vu que je ne peux pas faire grand chose avec ma taille."

Je serrai les dents en essayant de ne pas penser à Luke Walsh. "Et maintenant ils t'utilisent comme un garde du corps miniature?"

Les yeux rouge de Charlie se plissèrent. "Juste pour les stupides filles aussi problématiques que toi. Mais on s'occupera de toi bien assez tôt."

Je plissai à mon tour les yeux. "Et qu'est-ce que ça veut dire, ça?"

"Tu verras," me dit-il d'une voix énigmatique. "Elle va peut-être te forcer. Elle va peut-être te donner la chance de décider toute seule. Elle pourrait même te relâcher, si elle est de bonne humeur. Ou elle décidera peut-être que tu n'en vaux pas la peine et elle se débarrassera de toi."

"Et Jasper? Et lui?"

Charlie éclata d'un petit rire bien trop adulte pour son petit corps. "Il sera forcé. Il n'y a aucune autre possibilité, ce sont les ordres de Maria. Et il sait ce qui arrivera s'il désobéit."

Je commençai à trembler. "Il meurt?"

"Non." Un sourire diabolique étira ses lèvres. "Tu meurs."

Je sentis mon estomac se serrer. Nous n'avions plus aucune chance. On devra rejoindre son armée ou mourir. Et si j'avais la chance de m'enfuir, je savais, même sans mes visions, que je ne partirais pas. Rejoindre l'armée de Maria ne serait pas aussi horrible que de vivre sans Jasper.

"Je dois bien dire que je ne pense pas qu'elle fera ça," admit Charlie. "Elle va t'utiliser comme pion, je le sais déjà."

"Un pion?" répétai-je. "A cause de mon don?"

Il hocha la tête. "Et à cause de son amour pour toi. Il fera tout ce qu'elle voudra si elle te menace."

Je frissonnai à la pensée de Jasper, forcé de faire quelque chose à cause de moi. Je devais le voir, lui dire de se sauver. S'il comptait vraiment tant que ça pour Maria, alors il avait du pouvoir. Il n'aurait pas à redevenir le serviteur de Maria. Il serait même capable d'être libre. Alors que j'ouvrais la bouche pour parler, la porte de la chambre s'ouvrit et tout le monde en sortit, avec Jasper toujours retenu par José et Daniel et Maria à ses côtés.

"Charlie, va dans la chambre avec la fille. Je serais bientôt là", ordonna-t-elle. Charlie hocha la tête et me fit signe de me lever. J'hésitai, ne sachant pas si je voulais être confinée dans une chambre avec cet étrange homme-enfant et Maria.

"Vas-y, Alice." La voix de Jasper apaisa mon esprit et me donna la force dont j'avais tant besoin. Je me levai alors qu'il se rasseyait avec ses deux gardes du corps constants, et je m'arrêtai à côté de lui juste assez longtemps pour effleurer sa joue de ma main. Il se pressa contre ma paume, les yeux à moitié fermés par l'épuisement, avant que la petite main de Charlie ne se presse dans mon dos pour me forcer à avancer.

Une fois que je fus dans la chambre, je me plaçai nerveusement près de la fenêtre et regardai Charlie monter sur le haut lit avec difficulté. Maria entra une seconde à peine après qu'il ait réussi et ferma la porte derrière elle.

"Reste concentré, Charlie, je ne veux pas qu'elle ait la moindre vision," ordonna-t-elle en s'asseyant sur la chaise placée devant ma coiffeuse. Je m'éloignai encore plus d'elle, mes yeux se plissant de suspicion alors que les siens s'emplissaient d'amusement.

"Pourquoi êtes-vous là?" demandai-je à nouveau, en espérant recevoir une meilleure réponse cette fois-çi. "Ne vois-tu pas à quel point tu lui fait du mal?"

Maria haussa les sourcils. "_Il _est la raison pour laquelle je suis ici, Alice. Depuis qu'il est parti, les choses sont horribles. J'ai perdu mon armée, mon royaume...mais il peut m'aider à les récupérer."

Je lui lançai un regard noir. Il n'y avait absolument pas moyen que Jasper accepte. Elle sourit légèrement et continua.

"Je suis venu ici pour retrouver le Major. Et sur un coup de chance, je vous ai trouvé tous les deux. Jasper et son empathie, et toi, Alice, avec ton étrange omniscience...bien que je me demande si son attachement pour toi risque de coincer."

"Coincer quoi?" demandai-je.

"Sa dévotion à la cause. Sa dévotion pour moi." Elle me fit un sourire en coin, l'un des côté de sa jolie bouche se soulevant. "Mais sa dévotion pour toi disparaîtra avec le temps. Il aura bientôt quelqu'un d'autre."

Si j'en avais encore, mon sang serait entrain de bouillir dans mes veines. "Tu pense que ce 'quelqu'un d'autre' sera toi? Jamais."

Maria rigola. "Attends de voir, Alice. Mais en attendant, parlons de ton futur."

Je fronçai les sourcils. Était-ce le moment où serait prise la décision dont Charlie m'avait parlait. Je m'y préparai.

"Si tu vas vraiment me poser trop de problèmes, je ferais tout aussi bien de te détruire maintenant," dit-elle pensivement, comme si elle réfléchissait à quelque chose d'aussi simple que la tenue qu'elle mettrait ce jour-là. "Mais si je fais ça, Jasper risque de se montrer têtu. Donc soit tu te joins à moi de toi-même...soit je te force."

"Tu me forces? Comment?" Que pouvait bien avoir cette fille pour me punir? Je la regardai patiemment.

"Si tu viens facilement, je te laisserais encore lui parler. Sinon, je m'assurerais que ça n'arrivera plus jamais."

Mon estomac se serra. Donc mon éternité ressemblerait désormais à ça? Une lutte de pouvoir constante, une privation de liberté? Mais si je refusais, ça voulait dire une vie sans Jasper, près de lui, mais sans lui.

"Te joindras-tu à nous, Alice? Tu pourrais faire des choses formidables à mes côtés."

La voix de Maria était basse et douce, presque hypnotique, et je voyais désormais pourquoi elle était un leader si puissant. Des choses formidables...une partie de moi mourrait d'envie de voir quel genre de choses ce serait, mais avec Charlie bloquant mes visions, c'était impossible. Et pourtant, je savais que cette grandeur exigerait des sacrifices humains et je n'accepterais jamais ça.

Mais Jasper? Elle ne nous laisserait jamais partir...elle ne me laisserait peut-être même pas _vivre_. Même sans mes visions, je savais que je devrais garder le silence pour obtenir ce que je voulais: la liberté.

"Tu sais que tu auras bientôt Jasper," dis-je, en espérant malgré tout que ce soit un mensonge. "Il se joindra à toi pour me sauver quoi qu'il arrive. Laisse-moi du temps."

"Du temps?" Maria me regarda avec incrédulité. "Pourquoi as-tu besoin de temps?"

J'hésitai pendant un moment. Si les yeux de Charlie n'avaient pas été fixés sur moi, j'aurais été capable de voir la meilleure réponse à lui donner. Vivre en sachant ce qui allait arriver pendant si longtemps semblait avoir diminué mes instincts. Mais même sans, j'essayai de dire ce que je pensais être la meilleure réponse.

"Tu as tout le temps au monde, Maria. Laisse moi le temps d'y réfléchir."

Maria leva ses yeux rouges au ciel. "Très bien, stupide fille. Prends ton temps. Si j'ordonnai à Charlie de te laisser voir pendant une seconde, tu verrais que tu n'as pas le choix de toutes façons."

Elle claqua des doigts et je sentis Charlie se précipiter à mes côtés en une milliseconde, sa main enfantine se refermant autour de mon coude pour m'entraîner hors de la pièce. Derrière nous, j'entendis Maria rire, d'un rire froid et vicieux. Elle savait, tout comme je savais, qu'avoir le moindre choix dans cette situation n'était qu'une très, _très _petite possibilité.

* * *

Le lendemain soir, la plupart de nos ravisseurs était partis dans les bois pour essayer de survivre en buvant du sang animal, ne laissant que Maria, José et Charlie pour nous surveiller. Charlie et moi étions assis dans le salon alors que Maria, José et Jasper étaient dans le bureau, d'où s'échappaient parfois des grognements et des cris. Après un long moment de silence, ils en sortirent tous les trois et Maria se dirigea droit vers la chambre.

"Tiens, surveille-le," dit José en poussa Jasper sur le canapé à côté de Charlie avant de la suivre dans la chambre et de fermer la porte. Ils criaient si vite que je n'arrivais même pas à suivre leurs cris, mais le bruit traversa le mur facilement.

Jasper s'appuya lourdement sur ses genoux, la tête dans les mains. Il avait l'air d'avoir été en enfer et d'en être revenu, et je savais que c'était en partie de ma faute. Mon coeur me fit souffrir lorsque je le vis, et je jetai un coup d'oeil à Charlie pour voir s'il nous regardait. C'était effectivement le cas, et il secoua la tête lentement. Je plissai les yeux et bougeai quand même, m'asseyant sur la table basse et plaçant mes mains sur les genoux de Jasper.

"Est-ce que ça va?" lui demandai-je doucement. "Est-ce qu'ils te font du mal?"

Jasper éclata d'un rire amer et me releva la tête pour me regarder avec des yeux fatigués." Ils n'oseraient pas."

Une ombre tomba sur nous, et on releva la tête pour voir Charlie se tenir à mes côtés, ses mains posées sur ses hanches fines d'enfant.

"Tu n'es pas sensé lui parler," me dit-il joyeusement, appréciant apparemment son rôle de gardien.

Les émotions que je ressentais m'échappèrent sous la forme de mots enragés. "Charlie, je te jure, si tu essayes de m'arrêter, je n'aurais pas besoin de vision pour connaître ton futur."

Charlie bouda et s'assit dans le fauteuil qui n'était pas cassé, le visage fermé et les yeux concentrés. Je me tournai vers Jasper, savourant la sensation de ses doigts se glissant entre les miens.

"Alors ils ne te torturent pas?" lui demandai-je.

Il secoua sa magnifique tête blonde. "Non. Et toi? Est-ce qu'ils te font du mal?"

"Non," répondis-je et il poussa un soupir de soulagement. "Maria veut que je me joigne à elle cependant. Elle veut m'utiliser comme monnaie d'échange avec toi. Elle dit que si je la rejoins de mon propre chef, elle me permettra de te parler. Si elle doit me forcer, alors toi et moi..."

"D'après Maria, il n'y a plus de toi et moi," me dit doucement Jasper. "C'est moi qu'elle veut, pas seulement mon don. Elle m'a élevé au rang de dieu pendant mon absence."

Je sentis mon estomac se retourner à l'idée que Maria et Jasper se remettent ensemble. "Mais...si c'est ça qui pourra te sauver, alors-"

"_Non."_ Il me serra la main et secoua la tête. "Nous trouverons une solution."

"Mais comment?"

Il haussa les épaules. La situation restait sans espoir. On ne faisait pas le poids face aux super-hommes que Maria avait recruté, et je ne pourrais pas trouver de solution tant que Charlie serait là. Alors que je restai assise là, à m'inquiéter, les cris s'éteignirent dans la chambre et furent remplacé par les grincements des ressors du lit. Je grimaçai en entendant clairement Maria et José faire l'amour. _Ce lit devra être brûlé,_ songeai-je avec colère.

Jasper se pencha en avant pour caresser ma joue.

"Ne t'inquiète pas, mon amour, on trouvera une solution," me murmura-t-il en pressant son front contre le mien. Je soupirai et comblai la distance entre nos lèvres, même si Charlie était dans la pièce. _Cet homme-enfant étrange n'a qu'à regarder,_ songeai-je avec amertume. _Et qu'il aille dire à son leader à quel point notre relation est forte._

Jasper m'attira sur ses genoux, sa bouche voyageant sur ma joue, ma mâchoire, caressant mon cou avant d'aller mordiller mon lobe d'oreille. Je tremblai à son contact, et me demandai jusqu'où il irait devant cet étranger. Mais alors que ses mains voyageaient sur mes côtes et que je glissai mes doigts dans ses cheveux, sa voix résonna à mon oreille, assez basse pour que Charlie ne pense que c'était qu'un murmure amoureux.

"Tu dois distraire Charlie," murmura-t-il. "Débarrasse-toi de lui et récupère tes visions, découvre ce qu'il nous faut. Tu peux le faire, Alice, je crois en toi. C'est toi qui nous sauvera."

Il posa sa tête dans mon cou et y déposa un baiser avant de se reculer sur le canapé. Je posai mes mains sur ses joues, caressant son visage avec révérence comme si je tenais le monde entier entre mes mains.

Et je souris en réalisant que c'était le cas.

* * *

**(1) "The devil their virtue tempts," Othello, Acte IV Scène 1, William Shakespeare**

* * *

**Nouvelles histoires postées:**

**-Besoin = Eric/Sookie**  
**-Blessés = Sam/Bella**  
**-Couvre-moi de sucre = Eric/Sookie**  
**-Tourne le dos à la forêt = Quil/Bella**

**Jetez-y un coup d'oeil!**

* * *

_Prochain chapitre : Annonce la fin de la vie mortelle_

_[Mode Saw-__**v2 **__ON]_

_Vous voulez la suite ? Moi, je veux des reviews... Vous savez ce qu'il vous reste à faire !_

_[Mode Saw-__**v2**__ OFF]_


	22. Annonce la fin de la vie mortelle

**Auteur : **Mandi1

**Traductrice :** Moi

**Spoilers :** **-**

**Rating :** M

**Genre(s) : **Romance/Drama

**Disclaimers :** Tout l'univers des Cullen appartient à Stephenie Meyer. L'histoire que vous allez lire appartient à Mandi1. Quand à moi, je ne suis qu'une humble traductrice.

**Notes :** Pour ceux que ça intéresse de lire cette histoire en version originale, le lien se trouve dans mon profil.

Je rappelle que vous pouvez désormais me trouver sur Facebook sous le nom de **Saw Trombone**... Si vous voulez discuter de mes fics ou vous tenir au courant de ma vie :D Vous êtes les bienvenus!

* * *

**- Chapitre 22: Annonce la fin de la vie mortelle (1) - **

Au cinquième jour de leur séjour avec nous, les vampires recommençaient à devenir affamé et Jasper commençait à devenir faible. Les cernes sous ses yeux étaient plus prononcées que je ne les avais jamais vu, et il tremblait souvent de soif, m'emplissant d'inquiétude. Combien de temps un vampire pouvait-il résister sans sang? Ça faisait presque trois semaines, et Jasper semblait sur le point de craquer. Nous n'avions pas parlé depuis notre conversation volée sous la surveillance de Charlie trois jours plus tôt, mais les regards que nous échangions disaient tout. L'inquiétude, la faim, le soutien, l'amour inébranlable...nous partagions tout ça avec nos yeux alors que nos lèvres ne pouvaient pas parler.

Jour après jour, j'étais de plus en plus en colère que ma maison soit envahie par cet étrange groupe. Maria avait prit possession de la chambre comme sanctuaire, gardant Jasper, José et Daniel avec elle. Elle n'était pas encore restée seule avec Jasper dans la chambre, mais je la surveillai attentivement au cas-où elle déciderait d'essayer. Et pendant ce temps-là, j'étais bannie dans la cuisine avec Charlie, n'ayant qu'occasionnellement le droit de retourner dans le salon avec les trois autres vampires de Maria (qui s'appelaient, comme je l'appris bientôt, Malachi, Gabriel, et Roberta). Charlie restait toujours aussi concentré, et je me triturai les méninges pour trouver un moyen de le distraire...de le blesser, si je devais aller aussi loin...pour pouvoir avoir une vision.

"Ça n'arrivera pas," me rappela joyeusement Charlie l'après-midi du sixième jour. Je lui lançai un regard noir, ce que je semblais faire constamment en sa présence. J'étais presque à bout de nerfs à cause de la situation; ma maison avait été envahie, j'étais harcelée par un garçon de onze ans, et je n'avais pas eu le droit de voir Jasper depuis deux jours. Mon âme l'appelait, pour savoir qu'il allait bien et pour découvrir ce qu'il faisait enfermé dans cette chambre. Je savais qu'il était vivant, ça je pouvais le dire d'après les disputes qu'il avait occasionnellement avec Maria et qui résonnaient dans toute la maison.

"Attends de voir, Charlie, attends de voir," sifflai-je dans un souffle. Charlie m'entendit et éclata de son rire diabolique de petit garçon, me faisant frissonner.

"Charlie, es-tu encore une fois entrain de la torturer?"

Deux des sbires de Maria, Roberta et Gabriel, entrèrent dans la cuisine, les lèvres étirées par le même sourire moqueur que Charlie avait souvent.

"Maria ne sera pas contente si tu ruines son don," dit Roberta en sautant sur le comptoir de cuisine. "Elle espère se servir de ça à son avantage!"

"Si elle si intéressée par son don, alors pourquoi elle me force à le bloquer?" lui demanda Charlie en fronçant les sourcils.

"Parce qu'elle a peur de perdre le bébé dans une bataille," le taquina Gabriel en tendant la main pour ébouriffer les cheveux de Charlie. Le garçon esquiva sa main et lui mordit le bras à la place. Gabriel cria et secoua rapidement le bras, faisant valdinguer Charlie à travers la pièce et à travers la porte de la réserve qui se brisa sous son poids.

"C'est quoi ce bordel, Charlie?" cria Roberta en attrapant le bras blessé de Gabriel pour examiner la nouvelle marque de morsure. "Arrête de te comporter comme un enfant!"

"Peut-être que si vous arrêtiez de me traiter comme tel, je n'aurais aucune raison de le faire!" grogna Charlie de là où il était toujours assis par-terre.

"Si Maria ne comptait pas sur toi pour retenir la fille, je t'arracherais la tête, sombre idiot," dit Gabriel à travers ses dents serrées.

"Peut-être que tu devrais juste le faire," l'incita Roberta, les yeux féroces.

"Essaye pour voir." Charlie sauta sur ses pieds et rejeta ses fines épaules en arrière, se préparant à l'affrontement. Gabriel regarda le garçon de travers pendant un moment avant de lever les mains au ciel.

"Tu ne vaux même pas l'effort que ça me demanderait, petit garçon," cracha-t-il.

"Allez, Gabriel, n'abandonne pas maintenant!" cria Charlie en levant les poings. "Montre-moi comment être un homme!"

Gabriel rigola cruellement. "C'est quelque chose que tu n'apprendras jamais."

Il fit un geste vers Roberta et ils sortirent de la cuisine, rigolant assez fort pour que Charlie puisse les entendre. Je regardai ses poings tomber le long de son corps et son visage enfantin devint encore plus furieux. Il se tourna, et mit un coup de pied dans la porte brisée avec assez de force pour qu'un des éclats aille se ficher dans le mur.

"Charlie!" Je me levai de ma chaise. "C'est ma maison, et tu ne la détruiras pas!"

Charlie plissa les yeux. "Je ferais ce que je veux."

"Maintenant tu te _comportes_ comme un enfant." Je me penchai pour inspecter les dégâts. _Pas si terrible que ça, ça va._ L'idée de demander à Jasper de réparer ça me traversa l'esprit avant même que je ne puisse me rappeler que nous n'avions pas le droit de nous voir dernièrement, et encore moins parler.

"J'ai besoin de chasser," dit Charlie, en se parlant plus à lui-même qu'autre chose. "Tu vas devoir venir avec moi."

Je sentis mes sens s'aiguiser à l'idée d'une chasse. Je n'étais pas sortie depuis presque une semaine, et je n'avais que très peu bu. J'avais désespérément besoin de sang, même si ça voulait dire chasser avec mon minuscule garde du corps à mes côtés.

* * *

Quelques minutes plus tard, nous avions (avec la permission de Maria) quitté la maison pour nous lancer à la recherche des antilopes sauvages qui vivaient dans le Wyoming. Je me tenais à la limite de notre terrain, faisant face à l'épaisse forêt qui marquait le début des Montagnes Big Horn. Avec Charlie à mes côtés, je ne pouvais pas voir où aller, où commencer à chasser, où ma proie se trouvait comme j'avais toujours été capable de le faire. Je savais que je devais me servir de mes instincts, quelque chose que je n'avais jamais eu à faire de ma vie. Je me demandai pendant un moment comment ce serait jusqu'à ce que -

Là. Juste derrière les collines, dans une clairière à ma droite. Charlie le sentit aussi, et on bondit ensemble à travers les arbres, mes jambes légèrement plus longues que les siennes me donnant rapidement une avance. J'atteignis le groupe d'antilope en première, bougeant si vite que les animaux n'eurent même pas le temps de bouger avant de me jeter sur l'une d'entre elle, pour la vider de son sang. J'avais presque fini lorsque Charlie arriva dans la clairière, bondissant sur l'animal le plus lent, celui qui n'avait pas eu le temps de s'enfuir. Je relevai la tête du corps froid et immobile de la bête - et léchant les dernières gouttes de sa vie de mes dents, je le regardai boire, tout ses pensées tournées vers sa proie.

_Maria ferma doucement la porte de la chambre, ne prenant même pas la peine de la verrouiller avant de se tourner. Jasper était allongé tout seul sur le lit, José et Daniel n'étaient nulle part en vue._

_"Ta copine est partie. Enfin." Son visage s'illumina glorieusement lorsqu'elle sourit; sa magnifique sexualité suitant de chaque pore de sa peau._

_"Et qu'est-ce que ça veut dire?" demanda Jasper au plafond. "Que tu vas me kidnapper et t'enfuir?"_

_"Certainement pas," répondit Maria en pressant son dos contre la porte. "Je ne la laisserais certainement pas m'échapper. Elle me sera utile d'une manière ou d'une autre."_

_"C'est une fille intelligente, Alice," dit Jasper, d'une voix difficilement légère. "Elle trouvera comment tu fonctionnes. Qui sait, peut-être qu'elle mènera sa propre armée contre toi."_

_"Cette petite chose? Ha, Major, c'est une blague." Elle lui fit un sourire terrible._

_"Ben, je suppose qu'Alice saurait si c'est faisable, vu son don et tout," ajouta Jasper avec nonchalance. Les yeux de Maria s'assombrirent._

_"Comment oses-tu même suggérer une telle chose?" demanda-t-elle froidement._

_"Comment oses-tu nous garder prisonniers dans notre propre maison?" répliqua-t-il. Elle haussa un sourcil._

_"Si seulement tu voulais bien coopérer...alors je changerais peut-être d'avis."_

_Jasper soupira et détourna les yeux du plafond pour croiser son regard. "Je coopérerais si ça veut dire qu'Alice est libre."_

_Une sourire satisfait étira les lèvres de Maria et elle s'avança, les yeux toujours plongés dans ceux du magnifique homme blond. Elle s'arrêta au pied du lit et enleva son haut, révélant ses seins pleins et crémeux._

_Sa voix était basse, lente et terriblement séduisante. "Voyons jusqu'où tu coopéreras."_

Je revins à moi dans un sursaut, avec l'envie de vomir le sang que je venais juste de boire. Charlie, avec sa lente langue d'enfant, était entrain de finir sa première proie, et je fermai les yeux, me concentrant pour avoir une autre vision.

Rien.

Non, non, non. _C'est impossible_, me cria mon esprit. Mon Jasper, mon parfait et magnifique gentleman ne s'abaisserait jamais à ça. Mais le ferait-il si ma protection était en jeu? Ma sécurité?

Je sautai sur mes pieds alors que Charlie finissait de boire, mes instincts me disant de retourner sur mes pas et de rentrer à la maison aussi rapidement que possible. Mais non, je devais d'abord m'occuper du garçon. Je savais que je ne pouvais lui permettre de me suivre jusqu'à la maison pour bloquer mon esprit. C'était justement ce que Jasper avait dit qu'il me fallait, une opportunité de voir clairement, et si je pouvais surprendre Charlie, alors je pourrais voir ce que je devais faire.

Je m'arrêtai pour respirer, goûter, et tester à nouveau l'air, concentrant tous mes sens sur la chasse. L'odeur me parvint presque aussi rapidement cette fois; les derniers animaux s'étaient enfoncés dans les bois, le long de la montagne. Je hochai la tête en direction de Charlie, et il me suivit dans les bois, notre démarche souple mais silencieuse. J'avançai plus lentement cette fois, laissant Charlie rester à mes côtés, et finir par prendre la tête. Alors que son petit corps dépassait le mien, je sentis une étincelle dans mon esprit.

_Jasper allongé sur le lit, sans bouger; le visage de Maria enfouit dans son cou, sa main déboutonnant la chemise de Jasper, glissant vers son pantalon._

Ces brefs aperçus me disaient que rien n'avait été encore décidé. J'avais encore le temps. Gardant mon esprit vide pour que Charlie ne remarque pas mon absence, je fis volte-face alors qu'il continuait à s'avancer vers les animaux qui attendaient la mort. Je me glissai entre les arbres, arrivant sur le sol plat et ensoleillé de notre propriété et gardant mes yeux sur le minuscule ranch à l'horizon.

Ma peau scintilla alors que je courrais, mon esprit tournant aussi vite qu'avançaient mes pieds. Pouvais-je arrêter ça? Y'avait-il un moyen de blesser Maria autant qu'elle m'avait blessé? Verrais-je sa fin de ma main? _Pitié, _me dis-je à moi-même, _donne-moi quelque chose, n'importe quoi qui nous aidera, qui les fera partir._

Mais la solution était introuvable. Mon esprit ne trouvait aucune échappatoire. A la place, je vis les effets que notre emprisonnement aurait.

_"Maintenant!" cria Jasper à l'armée, la tête haute et les bras tendus devant lui pour bloquer n'importe quel ennemi. La bataille explosa tout autour, vampire contre vampire; deux armées se battant pour les terres du Sud sous la lune._

_Malachi s'était bien défendu, mais il ne faisait pas le poids face à cinq nouveaux-nés à la fois. Il fut rapidement détruit._

_Daniel en détruisit deux à la fois, sa force surhumaine lui donnant facilement le dessus face à ces combattants novices._

_Roberta, furieusement prise par la bataille, fut rapidement attaquée par derrière, détruite en une fraction de secondes par un coup de dent._

_Charlie et Alice se tenait là où ils étaient 'en sécurité,' le petit garçon était intensément concentré sur la voyante, le visage épuisé par des mois passés à bloquer ses visions._

_"Où est-il?" demanda doucement Alice, comme si elle ne voulait pas que qui que ce soit l'entende. "Je ne peux pas voir..."_

_"Tu n'es pas censée le voir," répliqua Charlie. "Tu es seulement censée voir ce qui l'aidera pendant la bataille." Sa voix avait changé depuis les premiers jours qu'ils avaient passé ensemble. L'excitation initiale qu'il avait ressenti à l'idée d'utiliser son don pour aider sa maîtresse avait complètement disparu, remplacé par de l'épuisement et de l'irritation à ce qu'était devenu sa vie._

_Alice serra les dents pour s'empêcher de dire quoi que ce soit et scanna la foule une fois de plus, à la recherche du plus grand, du magnifique homme blond pour qui elle avait renoncé à la liberté, l'homme qu'elle n'avait plus le droit de voir, l'homme à qui elle ne pouvait plus parler, l'homme qu'elle n'osait plus aimer._

_Il était là, entrain de sauter sur un homme qui semblait particulièrement faible. Mais alors qu'il réduisait l'homme en morceau, une vampire agile lui sauta sur le dos et plongea ses dents dans sa nuque._

_Les instincts d'Alice s'étaient développés, remplaçant tout ce qu'elle avait jamais su grâce à ses visions, et ce furent ses instincts qui la submergèrent. Elle se lança dans la bataille, ne sachant rien d'autre que le fait qu'elle devait le rejoindre, pour l'aider, pour le toucher une dernière fois si c'était vraiment la fin. Charlie la suivit sur le champ de bataille, essayant désespérément de garder son esprit concentré sur elle et non pas sur les sauvages qui l'entouraient._

_Mais il n'avait plus besoin de bloquer son don. En quelques mouvements, un grand homme noir ennemi avait détruit la magnifique jeune femme, rigolant comme un fou alors qu'il lançait ses restes dans la foule. Charlie se sentit malade en voyant la tête d'Alice rouler, atterrissant au beau milieu du champ de bataille, aux pieds de Jasper. Le garçon fut presque soulagé de la libération qui lui vint lorsque le même vampire le détruisit aussi._

_Le cri de Jasper à l'instant suivant interrompit de nombreux affrontements. Les nouveaux-nés, anxieux de découvrir ce qui avait poussé un cri si torturé et douloureux, se tournèrent pour le trouver à genoux au milieu morceaux de vampires, ses mains griffant sa peau parfaite, et ils plaquèrent leurs mains sur leurs oreilles pour noyer ses cris. L'armée de Maria profita de cet avantage pour détruire autant de nouveaux-nés que possible et l'armée adverse - ou ce qu'il en restait - se débarrassa rapidement du second en sanglots de Maria, laissant les restes de son corps éparpillés près de ceux de son ancienne amante._

Pour la seconde fois en moins de trois minutes, j'eus envie de vomir. Alors c'était comme ça que ça se finirait? Une partie de moi était heureuse de savoir que nous ne serions pas séparés, ni par l'armée de Maria, ni par la mort. Une autre partie de moi criait que ce n'était _pas _comme ça que ça devait se passer. Je ne pouvais pas laisser ça arriver. Je devais y aller maintenant, pour empêcher Maria et Jasper de commencer quelque chose que nous entraînerait tous sur le chemin de la destruction.

J'accélérai le pas, j'étais près de la maison maintenant et Charlie n'avait pas encore émergé des arbres, je n'étais même pas sûre qu'il avait remarqué que j'étais partie. Je ralentis lorsque j'arrivai sous le porche, ouvris la porte en grand et entrai dans le salon.

Roberta, Daniel, et Malachi étaient assis sur le canapé et José et Gabriel étaient installés sur les appuis-bras. Ils écoutaient tous attentivement ce qui se passait derrière la porte fermée de la chambre.

La voix de Maria, aussi séduisante qu'elle l'avait été dans ma vision, résonna, "Voyons jusqu'où tu coopéreras."

Donc ils n'avaient rien fait! Ma vision était seulement entrain d'arriver! Je criai presque de joie et me retins de sautiller sur place alors que Charlie arrivait à toute vitesse dans la maison, s'appuyant sur ses jambes fatigués.

"Quel genre de feinte c'était ça?" haleta-t-il en m'attrapant par le coude et je le repoussai avec colère.

"Tais-toi, Charlie!" siffla Malachi.

"C'est mieux qu'un soap opéra," dit Roberta en se frottant les mains comme si elle se préparait à faire un bon repas.

"Oh, Jasper..."

La voix de Maria se glissa sous la porte, et je commençai à traverser la pièce, me préparant à faire irruption dans la chambre pour arrêter ce qui s'y passait lorsque la voix douce de Jasper résonna.

"Alice..."

A chaque fois qu'il prononçait mon nom, une vague de joie me submergeait. Et de savoir que, malgré la sublime femme qui se tenait devant lui, malgré les problèmes et la douleur que ça lui causerait, il avait dit mon nom à la place du sien...Je m'évanouis presque à cette pensée.

Un silence mortel s'abattit sur la pièce lorsqu'on entendit la réponse clairement fausse de Jasper aux avances de leur leader, et ils restèrent immobiles alors que Maria émergeait de la chambre, en renfilant rapidement son haut. Elle avait pratiquement traversé toute la pièce sans dire un mot lorsqu'elle s'arrêta devant moi en me pointant d'un de ses index parfait.

"Alors c'est comme ça que tu le contrôles, hmm?" Sa voix était pleine de dégoût et de promesses de douleur. Je restai calme, soutenant son regard noir jusqu'à ce qu'elle fasse volte-face et parte s'enfermer dans le bureau. Tous les membres de son armée, y compris Charlie, la suivirent. Le garçon fut renvoyé quelques secondes plus tard, et il revint avec une expression boudeuse sur le visage, en claquant la porte derrière lui avant de me faire face.

"Qu'est-ce que tu croyais faire, à t'enfuir comme ça?" cria Charlie en levant les mains au ciel avec colère.

"J'ai fait ce que j'avais à faire," répondis-je avant de passer à toute vitesse à côté de lui pour me rendre dans la chambre.

Jasper était allongé sur le lit, les yeux toujours fixés au plafond et la chemise ouverte, révélant son torse blanc. Je m'arrêtai sur le pas de la porte, pour essayer de voir ce que je devrais dire ou ce qu'on devrait faire - mais Charlie qui se tenait juste derrière moi m'en empêcha.

"Alice."

Sa voix était ferme, m'appelant à ses côtés. Je m'approchai du lit et m'assis au bord, laissant mes pieds pendre dans le vide. J'hésitai presque à la toucher; les trois semaines qu'il avait passé sans la moindre goutte de sang l'avaient épuisé. Il semblait mortellement malade, comme si un faux mouvement le tuerait. Sa peau était étrange, d'un jaune pâle et ses yeux étaient deux piscines d'encre, plus noirs que je ne les avais jamais vu.

La main de Jasper glissa lentement sur la couverture pour venir à la rencontre de la mienne. Nos doigts se touchèrent et il ferma ses yeux noirs et soupira à cette sensation, qui était quelque chose qui nous avait manqué à tous les deux plus que les mots ne pourraient jamais le dire.

"J'ai fait ce que tu m'as dit," murmurai-je. "Je l'ai distrait...J'ai eu une vision."

"Et? Est-ce que tu sais comment on peut s'en tirer?" Sa voix était aussi parcheminée que l'était sa peau sous mes doigts.

"Non." Je secouai tristement la tête. "Je t'ai vu avec Maria. Ici. Elle était-"

"Nous n'avons rien fait," insista-t-il en me regardant avec honnêteté.

"Je sais," répondis-je. "J'ai vu autre chose aussi. Je...ce n'était pas comment on s'en sortirait, mais ce qui arriverait si on reste."

"Et, qu'est-ce qui se passe?" me demanda-t-il.

"On..."

"Vas-y, Alice. N'aie pas peur."

Je sentis une petite étincelle de bravoure s'allumer en moi. Le don de Jasper s'était affaibli et pourtant, il s'en servit tout de même pour m'aider. J'aurais tant aimé pouvoir lui rendre la pareille.

"Tu étais dans une bataille," commençai-je. "Tu t'es fait attaqué et j'ai essayé de te rejoindre. J'ai été..."

Jasper grimaça.

"Charlie, aussi. Malachi, Roberta, d'autres que je ne connais pas. Et ensuite toi...tu était si désespéré que..."

Il hocha lentement la tête, comme si ce mouvement lui faisait presque mal. "C'est ce que j'ai prévu de toutes façons."

"Quoi?" J'étais confuse.

"J'ai pensé que si elle nous forçait à nous joindre à elle, on serait probablement mieux morts que forcés de faire Dieu seul sait quoi," me dit-il simplement. "Je m'assurerais que tu sois morte avant de me tuer."

"Jazz," murmurai-je en levant sa main froide à ma joue. J'entendis Charlie bouger derrière moi et je baissai la voix. "On aura pas à faire quelque chose d'aussi horrible. On s'en sortira."

"Alice, je...je ne sais pas si je pourrais tenir encore longtemps," chuchota-t-il doucement. "Elle me prive de sang. J'ai si faim que je mangerais n'importe qui maintenant, mais je suis trop faible. Je ne pense même pas pouvoir sortir de ce lit sans aide."

"Je t'aiderais," offris-je. "N'abandonne pas, Jasper, on trouvera-"

"Alice." Sa voix m'interrompit. "Elle va s'en prendre à nous deux. Elle n'arrêtera pas jusqu'à ce qu'elle ait ce qu'elle veut - que tu deviennes une servante obéissante et que je redevienne son bras droit."

"Mais si elle essaye ça, elle nous perdra tous! J'ai vu-"

"Alors peut-être que nous devrions changer ce que tu as vu. Peut-être que ce serait mieux si j'allais avec elle."

Ma mâchoire tomba et j'entendis Charlie ricaner derrière moi.

"S'il te plaît, Alice, ne me regarde pas comme ça," me supplia-t-il. "Si je vais avec elle, alors peut-être qu'elle te laissera tranquille. Tu pourras trouver les Cullen, être avec ta famille et être heureuse. Et dans quelques années, je serais peut-être capable de m'enfuir à nouveau."

Mes yeux s'écarquillèrent sous l'effet du choc. Non, il ne pouvait pas faire ça! Être séparée de Jasper, savoir qu'il est dans les pattes de cette femme démoniaque alors que je vis ma vie à Ten Sleep?

"Jasper, s'il te plaît, tu ne peux pas faire ça," murmurai-je en me penchant sur le lit pour me rouler en boule à ses côtés. "Qu'est-ce que je ferais si tu me quittes? Comment peux-tu t'attendre à ce que je m'en remette?"

"Si c'est ce qui doit être fait, alors ce sera fait," me répondit-il d'une voix où résonnait son passé militaire. Je secouai la tête avant de la presser dans son cou, là où je savais que Maria avait été.

"Ça ne doit pas être fait," insistai-je. "S'il te plaît, Jazz, ne fais rien de stupide. Je ne veux pas te perdre à cause de ton stupide honneur."

"Mais si ça peut te sauver?" Jasper posa cette question au plafond parce qu'il ne voulait pas me regarder. "Ne ferais-tu pas la même chose pour moi?"

Je savais que si et c'était pour ça que c'était encore plus dur à accepter. Je me pressai encore plus contre lui, embrassant son cou, sa mâchoire et sa gorge, tous les endroits que mes lèvres pouvaient atteindre, pour lui montrer à quel point j'avais besoin de lui, à quel point il avait besoin de moi. Jasper resta immobile, et je ne savais pas si c'était à cause de sa faiblesse ou de son désir de me garder à distance.

Quoi que ce soit, je fus presque contente lorsque quelqu'un toqua à la porte d'entrée, nous interrompant. Je m'assis et essayai de voir qui c'était, en oubliant presque que mes visions étaient bloquées.

Le garçon à l'origine de ce blocage se lécha la commissure des lèvres, apparemment affamé malgré le repas qu'il avait prit il y a très peu de temps, et dit, "Je vais ouvrir."

"Non," dis-je rapidement. "Laisse-moi y aller."

Je lançai un dernier regard lourd de sens à Jasper en espérant qu'il puisse ressentir tout ce que mon coeur criait. _Je t'interdis de me quitter Jasper Whitlock. Je ne peux pas vivre sans toi, et je ne te laisserais pas retourner auprès de cette femme diabolique. Je t'interdis de partir._

Jasper hocha légèrement la tête, presque comme s'il avait entendu mes cris silencieux. "Va répondre à la porte."

Je glissai au bas du lit, sortis de la chambre et traversai le salon pour ouvrir la porte. Je pouvais sentir l'humain de l'autre côté, une odeur quelque peu familière mais que je n'arrivais pas à replacer.

"Vas-y alors," me dit Charlie avec impatience.

Je plissai les yeux. "Charlie, laisse cette personne tranquille, qui que ce soit. Maria a promit de ne blesser aucun humain ici."

Charlie leva les yeux au ciel et me regarda avec attention alors que j'ouvrais la porte. Phil Crawley, le séduisant facteur âgé d'une vingtaine d'année, se tenait sous le porche, sa grande main tenant un paquet de lettre.

"Mr. Crawley, quelle agréable surprise," mentis-je d'une voix joyeuse, en essayant de lui sourire. "Comment allez-vous?"

"Très bien, Mme O'Brien, ma'ame," répondit Phil en soulevant son chapeau et en inclinant la tête. "Et vous-même et votre époux?"

"Nous allons bien, merci," dis-je. "En quoi puis-je vous aider?"

"Je ne vous ai pas vu en ville dernièrement, donc je me suis dit que vous auriez peut-être besoin de votre courrier." Il me tendit le paquet de lettres.

"Merci, comme c'est gentil." Je le pris avec reconnaissance. "Nous avons...de la famille en visite depuis une semaine, et les choses ont été plutôt folles."

"Oui, j'ai entendu des cris depuis l'allée." Phil fit un geste de la tête vers la route en terre battue qui menait à notre maison, et je grimaçai en pensant aux choses qu'il avait bien pu entendre Maria hurler.

"Je m'en excuse," dis-je rapidement.

"Pas de problème," dit-il. "Je voulais aussi vous dire que la femme du Sheriff s'apprête à quitter la ville. J'ai pensé que vous aimeriez le savoir, vu qu'elle est votre amie et tout."

Je fronçai les sourcils avec confusion. "Marlene s'en va?"

Phil hocha la tête. "Ouais, elle part chez sa mère. Je ne crois pas que ça a été très facile pour elle, de voir ses deux autres enfants et la maison où son garçon a vécu. J'ai entendu les gens parler."

"Merci de m'avoir prévenu," dis-je doucement. _Pauvre Marlene..._

"J'ai entendu le Sheriff dire qu'elle voulait vous dire au revoir mais qu'elle ne voulait pas vous déranger," ajouta-t-il.

"Merci," répétai-je. "Je verrais ce que je peux faire.

Phil souleva à nouveau son chapeau et retourna à sa camionnette, la faisant rugir avant de repartir. Je fermai la porte et me tournai vers Charlie.

"Alors, est-ce que tu vas me laisser y aller?" demandai-je froidement. C'était mon amie, une amie qui traversait le pire moment de sa vie, et qui savait quand je pourrais la revoir?

Charlie secoua la tête avec toute l'excitation d'un joyeux petit garçon. "Quoique," ajouta-t-il songeusement, "si tu me prends avec toi, je ne vois aucune-"

"_Non_." Je secouai furieusement la tête. Je n'emmènerais pas un petit garçon aussi dangereux dans une ville pleine d'humains. C'était bien trop irresponsable.

"Je ne ferais rien, Seigneur!" cria-t-il. "Putain, personne ne peut me faire confiance? Je ne suis pas un gamin!"

Sa réaction m'irrita. Une partie de moi savait que le prendre en ville risquait de provoquer une hécatombe, mais une part de moi, la part qui avait toujours souffert du regards des autres à cause de ma taille et de mon choix de nourriture, voulait lui donner cette opportunité. Je me sentais presque - oserais-je le dire?" - désolée pour cet homme-enfant.

"Laisse-moi voir ce qu'en pense Jasper," dis-je rapidement en retournant dans la chambre.

Jasper n'avait pas bougé d'un millimètre et je m'approchai rapidement.

"Vas-y," me dit-il doucement; il avait clairement entendu notre conversation vu que la porte était restée ouverte. "Marlene a besoin de toi."

"Charlie ne me laissera pas y aller sans lui," expliquai-je.

"Ce petit...vas-y. Prends-le avec toi, et préviens-le des conséquences qu'il y aura s'il fait quoi que ce soit." Jasper lança un regard noir vers la porte, où se trouvait Charlie, qui m'attendait anxieusement.

"Ne fais rien d'irréfléchi pendant dans mon absence," dis-je doucement en me penchant pour l'embrasser sur le front, et gardant ma bouche pressée contre sa peau pendant quelques secondes. "Je ne peux pas te perdre."

"Moi non plus," répondit-il. "Et si ça veut dire te laisser ici..."

Je me reculai et secouai la tête. "Ne le dis même pas."

Avec de gros efforts, Jasper souleva le haut de son corps du lit et pencha la tête pour m'embrasser. Les mouvements de ses lèvres furent doux et lents, s'attardant comme s'il croyait que ce serait la dernière fois qu'il ferait ça.

"Je t'aime," chuchota-t-il contre ma bouche.

Je secouai la tête. "Jamais assez, Jazz. Tu vas devoir rester avec moi et me le dire au moins dix fois par jour."

"Seigneur, est-ce qu'on peut y aller?"

Charlie était appuyé contre le cadre de la porte, avec une expression impatiente sur le visage. Je me penchai rapidement en avant pour un dernier baiser avant de le laisser se rallonger sur le lit. Alors que j'enfilai ma veste près de la porte d'entrée, je demandai à quiconque veillant sur ma vie de le faire rester là. Qu'il me soit enlevé serait la pire chose qui puisse m'arriver. Je pourrais survivre à la faim, à la soumission forcée, peut-être même à la chasse d'humains, mais survivre à une vie sans Jasper? Ça ne pourrait jamais arriver. _Ça n'arriverait jamais._

* * *

Je roulai plus vite que je ne l'aurais dût en surveillant le ciel. Le soleil perçait occasionnellement la couche nuageuse, j'aurais besoin de mon ombrelle si je sortais.

Le Sheriff et Marlene se tenaient sur le pas de leur porte lorsque j'arrivai et que je me garai.

"Reste là, Charlie," ordonnai-je en essayant de prendre une voix aussi menaçante que possible. "Si tu fais le moindre geste, je te tuerais."

Charlie ne dit rien mais me lança un regard noir avant de se laisser retomber sur son siège, les bras croisés sur le torse. J'éclatai presque de rire à son geste d'enfant avant de sortir de la voiture en oubrant mon ombrelle pour empêcher les rayons du soleil de frapper ma peau.

"Mme O'Brien," appela le Sheriff en levant la main pour me saluer. Je lui fis un faible sourire et m'approchai d'eux deux. Il était entrain d'aider sa femme, qui portait déjà sa tenue de voyage à descendre les marches du porche.

"Sheriff Walsh, Marlene," les saluai-je. "Comment allez-vous?"

"Mieux," répondit doucement Marlene en me faisant un petit sourire douloureux. "Comment allez-vous, Josephine? Ça fait quelques temps que je ne vous ai pas vu."

"Nous avons de la famille en visite," mentis-je.

"Est-ce l'un d'entre eux dans la voiture?" me demanda le Sheriff Walsh en faisant un signe de la tête vers l'endroit où était garée ma Buick. Charlie avait le visage et les deux mains pressées contre la vitre, observant ma conversation avec les Walsh avec excitation.

"C'est le neveu d'Hector, Charlie," expliquai-je.

"Oh," répondit Marlene, le visage légèrement défait à la vue d'un enfant. Je mourrais d'envie de lui dire qu'il n'était pas l'adorable petite chose qu'elle croyait qu'il était, mais le faire signifierait révéler tous les secrets que j'avais passé tout mon temps à dissimuler.

"Phil Crawley m'a dit que vous quittiez la ville pendant quelques temps, Marlene," dis-je, impatiente de changer de sujet. Marlene arracha son regard à Charlie et à la Buick pour se concentrer sur moi.

"Oui," répondit-elle doucement. "Je pense..._le Dr. Cohen_ pense...qu'un changement de décor pourrait me faire du bien. Je vais chez ma mère dans le comté de Washakie."

"Et reviendrez-vous?" demandai-je. Je ne pourrais pas supporter de pedre une autre personne comme ça, surtout quand Jasper était bien décidé à partir lui-même.

"En temps voulu," répondit-elle mystérieusement.

"Elle reviendra une fois que le docteur aura dit qu'elle va bien," répondit le Sheriff.

"Je suis sûre que ça ne prendra pas trop longtemps," ajouta Marlene.

"Reposez-vous bien, Marlene. Prenez tout le temps dont vous avez besoin," insistai-je. Elle me sourit et me tendit les bras pour une étreinte. Retenant mon souffle, je la serrai aussi fort que possible contre moi en espérant qu'elle puisse ressentir le support que j'essayai désespérément de lui transmettre.

"Marlene, on doit y aller," dit doucement le Sheriff Walsh. Marlene hocha la tête contre mon épaule et se recula, les yeux brillants de larmes.

"Merci, Josephine," murmura-t-elle. "Nous resterons en contact."

Je hochai la tête et regardai son mari l'entraîner vers leur voiture, pour l'aider à monter avant de démarrer. Je soupirai et retournai à ma propre voiture.

"Wow," souffla Charlie, "tu sens comme elle."

"Ne va pas te faire des idées," dis-je froidement en démarrant.

"Je n'ai rien fait, tu as bien vu," répliqua-t-il.

"Ouais, continue comme ça," répondis-je.

On fit le reste du trajet en silence. Charlie resta concentré pour bloquer mes visions. Ses yeux restèrent posés sur moi alors que je garais la Buick, sortais du véhicule et montais les marches; il essayait constamment de bloquer un autre accident du genre de celui de ce matin. J'ouvris la porte de la maison en essayant d'ignorer Charlie.

"Jasper, on est rentré!" criai-je en accrochant ma veste au porte-manteau.

"Tu ne le trouveras pas ici."

Je fis volte-face. Maria était calmement assise dans le fauteuil intact, les yeux dansant d'amusement.

"Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire?" demandai-je d'une voix tremblante. _Jasper...pas là?_

Elle me fit son sourire le plus beau et le plus froid.

"Il est avec les autres. Il a finalement retrouvé la raison, n'est-ce pas?"

* * *

**(1) "Foretell the ending of Mortality," Le Roi Jean, Acte V Scène 7, William Shakespeare**

* * *

_Prochain chapitre: La clef qui doit m'ouvrir ces serrures_

_[Mode Saw-__**v2 **__ON]_

_Vous voulez la suite ? Moi, je veux des reviews... Vous savez ce qu'il vous reste à faire !_

_[Mode Saw-__**v2**__ OFF]_


	23. La clef qui doit m'ouvrir ces serrures

**Auteur : **Mandi1

**Traductrice :** Moi

**Spoilers :** **-**

**Rating :** M

**Genre(s) : **Romance/Drama

**Disclaimers :** Tout l'univers des Cullen appartient à Stephenie Meyer. L'histoire que vous allez lire appartient à Mandi1. Quand à moi, je ne suis qu'une humble traductrice.

**Notes :** Pour ceux que ça intéresse de lire cette histoire en version originale, le lien se trouve dans mon profil.

Je rappelle que vous pouvez désormais me trouver sur Facebook sous le nom de **Saw Trombone**... Si vous voulez discuter de mes fics ou vous tenir au courant de ma vie :D Vous êtes les bienvenus!

* * *

**- Chapitre 23: La clef qui doit m'ouvrir ces serrures (1) - **

Alors il était vraiment parti. Il l'avait rejoint. Il était vraiment et définitivement parti.

J'avais envie de manger de la nourriture humaine juste pour pouvoir vomir. C'était la seule chose que je pouvais imaginer faire pour le moment. La seule chose que je pouvais ressentir pour le moment. Juste quelque chose de physique, aucune émotion. J'en ressentais tellement à chaque fois que j'étais avec Jasper, de moi et de lui et de son don, que c'était exceptionnellement étrange d'être envahie par un trou noir.

Ma vie sans Jasper...commencerait-elle maintenant? Continuerais-je à vivre à Ten Sleep, à être Josephine O'Brien, à rechercher les Cullen, sans lui? Ou le suivrais-je? Rejoindrais-je l'armée cannibale de Maria juste pour être à ses côtés? Elle était entrain de me regarder absorber cette information avec amusement. J'aurais tout donné pour avoir une vision qui me dirait quoi faire ou quoi lui dire, mais - bien sûr - rien ne vint.

"Maintenant, ce n'est plus que toi et moi, ma chère Alice," dit-elle d'une voix provocatrice qui me donnait envie de me jeter sur elle. "Il est temps pour nous de nous asseoir et d'avoir une discussion franche."

Une de mes émotions refit surface; la rage que j'éprouvais pour Maria enfla en moi.

"Une discussion?" répétai-je sèchement. "C'est comme ça que tu dis quand tu forces les gens à se joindre à toi?"

"Je ne _force_ personne, ma chérie," me répondit-elle avec un sourire aux lèvres. "Ils sont nés pour ça, ils se joignent à moi de leur propre volonté, ils viennent parce que j'ai quelque chose qu'ils veulent, mais je ne les force jamais vraiment."

"Donc le fait que Jasper rejoigne ton armée...c'est quoi?" Je lui lançai le regard le plus féroce que j'avaIs.

L'expression de plaisir pur de Maria disparut pour laisser place à une colère impatiente. "Il n'a pas rejoint mon armée, crétine, il est encore entrain de réfléchir."

Je sentis mon coeur reprendre sa place dans ma poitrine. Jasper n'avait pas encore prit sa décision. Il n'était pas encore retombé dans les griffes de Maria! J'aurais pu pleurer de joie si j'avais eu des larmes.

Mais...s'il n'était pas là...où était-il alors?

"Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire?" lui demandai-je, le souffle coupé par la joie que je ressentais en sachant qu'il était en sécurité. "Tu as dit qu'il était avec les autres. Où est-il, s'il n'a pas rejoint ton armée?"

"Le pauvre petit a été isolé pour réfléchir. Les autres le surveillent," m'expliqua Maria d'une voix légère. "Vous commenciez à m'énerver tous les deux. Il n'est question que de toi et moi, Alice."

Je sentis un frisson parcourir ma colonne vertébrale à ses mots. Tout ce qui nous mettait dans le même sac, Maria et moi, n'était pas quelque chose que je voulais.

"Je ne comprends pas," admis-je.

"Charlie," appela Maria.

Le garçon apparut dans mon champ de vision et je réalisai que j'avais complètement oublié sa présence durant ma confrontation avec cette beauté diabolique.

"Pourquoi n'abaisserais-tu pas ton influence sur la fille pour la laisser voir ce que je veux?"

Il hocha sa petite tête et détendit ses yeux d'un cramoisi intense pour la première fois depuis que je le connaissais. Immédiatement, je fus assaillie par une série de visions, me montrant toutes le même genre de choses que j'expérimentais maintenant.

* * *

_Charlie se détendant, permettant à Alice de voir une large armée émergeant d'une forêt inconnue au beau milieu de la nuit...à deux heures du matin à en juger par la position de la lune._

_Charlie se détendant, permettant à Alice de voir la même armée reculant face à la horde menée par Jasper et Gabriel._

_Charlie et Alice, se tenant au sommet d'une colline où ils était 'en sécurité', regardant la bataille faire rage à leurs pieds, Alice cherchant son amant blond._

* * *

La dernière vision, qui m'était familière, s'interrompit rapidement. Charlie reposa ses yeux sur moi, empêchant mon esprit d'aller plus loin, mais je n'avais pas besoin de voir quoi que ce soit de plus pour savoir comment ça se finirait. Je mourrais, tout comme Jasper.

Étrangement, cette pensée me fit sourire. Maria ne comprenait vraiment rien. J'avais tout le pouvoir maintenant. Tout ce qu'elle voulait, tout ce qu'elle avait planifié...tout se finissait de la même façon. On mourrait et elle n'aurait plus rien. Plus de Jasper, plus de Charlie, plus de moi.

"Il y a quelque chose de drôle?"

La voix de Maria me sortit de mes pensées.

"Pourquoi ne partagerais-tu pas tes visions avec nous?" me demanda-t-elle calmement.

Je pris une profonde inspiration. Les informations que j'avais avaient de la valeur, assez de valeur pour protéger Jasper, plus que moi. Elle pourrait supporter de me perdre. Jasper était une toute autre histoire.

"Tu veux que j'utilise mes visions pour t'aider," dis-je simplement en choisissant prudemment mes mots pour ne rien révéler. "J'ai vu une autre armée avançant sur la tienne au beau milieu de la nuit. J'ai vu les positions que tu utilisais pour les vaincre."

"Formidable travail," me dit Maria comme si elle félicitait une petite enfant, même si physiquement, j'avais au moins trois ans de plus qu'elle. Elle parla de plus en plus vite à cause de son excitation.. "Ces visions, Alice, ces visions bénies! Ne vois-tu pas quelle équipe nous ferions? Toi voyant toutes nos positions, les postions de nos ennemis, avec mes dons de leader et l'empathie de Jasper! On aurait le Texas sous contrôle en moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour le dire!" Son désire de contrôler l'immense état était la seule chose à laquelle elle pouvait penser, et elle applaudit presque de joie.

"Et pour mon don, tu me forceras à me joindre à toi?" demandai-je doucement. "Et Jasper aussi?"

Maria tapota pensivement sa joue. "Je vois bien que ça n'ira pas si toi et Jasper êtes ensemble. Tu te rappelles de mon offre; viens de ton plein gré et tu pourras peut-être encore le voir. Viens de force, et on en discutera dans une vingtaine d'années."

Je plissai les yeux. "Tu sais que Jasper n'acceptera jamais. Il ne peux pas me compter, il ne m'oubliera pas comme ça."

Elle rigola et rejeta la tête en arrière pour révéler son long cou crémeux.

"J'ai eu Jasper plus que tu ne l'auras jamais, Alice," me dit-elle d'une voix calculatrice. "C'est moi qui ait goûté son sang intoxicant, qui l'ait senti couler le long de ma gorge. Je lui ai appris à se servir de son don. J'étais la première à avoir ce magnifique homme dans mon lit, la première femme à lui avoir montré ce qu'était le plaisir.

"Et je suis la première femme qu'il a jamais aimé!" répliquai-je. Elle ouvrit la bouche pour répondre et je l'interrompis d'un geste de la main. "Je suis la _seule _femme qu'il aimera _jamais_. Je te le dis maintenant, et il te dira la même chose. N'oublie jamais ça."

Je sentis son contrôle disparaître en même temps que son sourire. Elle savait que je savais raison, tout comme moi. Il n'y avait rien qu'elle puisse faire pour faire disparaître le lien entre Jasper et moi. Ses yeux devinrent encore plus féroce qu'ils ne l'avaient été et elle s'approcha de moi comme pour me tuer. Je restai immobile, fièrement droite, prête pour le prochain mouvement qu'elle ferait.

Elle ne leva pas la main sur moi. Elle ne me frappa pas, elle ne me mordit pas, et elle ne me blessa pas de la moindre des façons. Une fois que son visage fut aussi près que possible du mien, elle s'arrêta et me lança un regard perçant.

"Vas-t-en, alors, Alice," marmonna-t-elle amèrement. "Laisse-moi seule. J'ai ce que je veux, même si tu as son coeur. Pars, je ne veux plus jamais te revoir.."

J'essayai de rester forte, mais la tête me tournai. C'était fini? Elle me laissait partir? Mais...

"Non," dis-je simplement. Je ne pouvais pas partir. Pas sans Jasper. Je serais aux côtés de Maria, prévoyant chaque avancée de son armée, plutôt que de la laisser me prendre mon amour.

Maria se redressa, prête pour la bagarre qu'elle voulait que je livre.

"Je ne serais pas séparée de lui," continuai-je. "Soit tu me prends avec, soit tu le laisses partir."

"Il ne viendra volontairement qu'à cause de toi!" répliqua Maria. "Je lui ai dit que je te laisserais partir, alors _pars_!"

Ce fut la goutte d'eau qui fit déborder le vase. Si mon départ le condamnait à rejoindre l'armée de Maria, alors je resterais. Je sus alors qu'elle était pile dans la situation dans laquelle je la voulais. Elle était à sa limite et je pourrais obtenir ce que je voulais d'elle. Il était temps de lui faire mordre à l'hameçon.

"Pas sans Jasper," dis-je d'une voix aussi froide et calculatrice que la sienne. "Il y a quelque chose que tu aimes encore plus que lui, Maria, quelque chose pour laquelle tu l'abandonnerais même lui."

Maria haussa un sourcil noir. "Oh? Et c'est quoi?"

"Ton territoire."

Son visage se défit un petit plus lorsqu'elle réalisa que j'avais raison, une fois de plus.

"Et si je pouvais trouver le moyen pour que tu le récupères?"

Elle se força à rire, essayant de me montrer qu'elle avait toujours une longueur d'avance sur moi. "Et comment tu proposes de faire ça?"

Je me mordis la lèvre. Je savais déjà ce qui arriverait si on se joignait à elle...mais forcer mes visions à aider Maria? Je n'étais pas sûre que mon esprit le permettrait même si ça avait été quelqu'un à qui je tenais.

"Mes visions. Laisse-moi juste un peu de temps. Dis à Charlie d'arrêter de me bloquer et laisse-moi essayer de voir ce que tu pourrais faire. Même...même si c'est avec Jasper," dis-je en mentant un peu et en espérant qu'elle ne puisse pas voir à travers mes mensonges.

Maria jeta un coup d'oeil par la fenêtre, ses yeux sérieux et pensifs étudiant le soleil.

"Tu as jusqu'à demain midi," dit-elle d'une voix ferme. "Charlie, assures-toi qu'elle ne s'emballe pas trop.

Elle me lança un dernier coup d'oeil plein de haine avant de retourner dans le bureau en claquant la porte.

Je me laissai tomber sur le fauteuil, inquiète par la situation dans laquelle je venais de me fourrer. Oui, si ça libérait Jasper, alors ça en valait vraiment la peine. Mais comment allais-je me forcer à avoir une vision convaincante? Je pouvais voir quelques tactiques, quelques positions, mais je n'étais pas sûre que mes visions, aussi puissantes qu'elles soient, soient capable de me montrer la clé qui arriverait au moins à convaincre Maria qu'elle gagnerait.

"Tu vas vraiment essayé?" me demanda Charlie, en s'asseyant en face de moi et en mettant ses pieds sur la table basse. "Tu sais que ça ne marchera pas."

"Non, je _pense _que ça ne marchera pas," clarifiai-je, "mais je _vais _essayer quand même."

Charlie me regarda avec incrédulité et secoua la tête.

"S'il te plaît, Charlie, tu dois me laisser voir," le suppliai-je. "C'est peut-être notre seule chance de survie à tous."

"Notre?" répéta-t-il en fronçant ses sourcils d'enfants.

"Je..."

Je m'interrompis alors que j'étais sur le point de lui dire ce que j'avais vu. Est-ce que ce petit garçon...non, cet homme était digne de confiance? Tout ce que je l'avais vu faire sous les ordres de Maria me faisait penser le contraire...mais le fait qu'il ait récemment insisté pour qu'on le perçoive comme un homme et pas comme un enfant me donner envie de lui donner une chance. Il n'avait fait que suivre les ordres de ce tyran après tout.

"Lorsqu'on est parti chasser, tu as été distrait et j'ai eu une vision," commençai-je. "J'ai vu...ben, entre autre, j'ai vu une bataille. Ça faisait déjà quelques temps qu'on était ensemble, que tu étais constamment entrain de me surveiller pour bloquer mes visions. Ça t'avais affaibli, terriblement affaibli, et lorsque j'ai essayé de rejoindre Jasper, tu m'as suivi et on...on a tous les deux été détruits."

Charlie avait toujours la même expression légèrement confuse qu'il avait eu avant que je ne commence à parler.

"Il n'y a rien qu'on puisse faire pour changer ça si je reste avec elle," continuai-je en essayant de lui faire comprendre la gravité de la situation. "Mais si tu me laisses le contrôle total de mes visions, peut-être que je pourrais trouver un moyen qui me...qui _nous _sauverait."

Il ouvrit lentement la bouche, réfléchissant à ses mots avant de les prononcer, "Si tu vois quelque chose que tu n'aurais pas dû, elle s'en prendra à moi, tu sais."

A ces mots, son visage stoïque sembla fondre un petit peu, laissant une expression d'inquiétude et de légère panique sur son visage d'enfant.

"Tu n'as pas à repartir avec elle, Charlie," insistai-je, en espérant désespérément avoir raison. J'étais prête à promettre n'importe quoi à ce garçon pour qu'il me laisse avoir mes visions. "Si elle nous laisse partir Jasper et moi, alors elle te laissera certainement partir toi aussi. On peut te trouver une maison, que ce soit avec nous ou ailleurs. Je...ça ne me dérangerait même pas que tu boives du sang humain. Enfin, j'essayerais d'ignorer ce que tu bois."

Pour la première fois depuis que je le connaissais, je vis Charlie me faire un petit sourire charmant. Je sentis mon coeur se serrer pour le garçon qu'il avait été autrefois, le garçon qui avait perdu toute chance de grandir et d'être normal sous les dents d'un vampire. Maintenant, plus que jamais, je voulais l'aider...s'il m'aidait.

"Vas-y alors," me dit-il simplement. "Trouves un moyen de te tirer de là...au moins pour toi et le Major."

Je souris à l'envie dans sa voix et me rassis, prête à être submergée par mon esprit.

* * *

Aucune vision ne me vint au cours des premières heures alors que je restais patiemment assise. J'essayai de penser à Jasper, à ce qu'il pouvait bien être entrain de faire, mais l'incertitude qui nous entourait ne me donna rien. Puis j'essayais de trouver différents moyens de partir avec Jasper, et les visions me submergèrent, chacune d'elle me montrant la fin horrible que j'avais déjà vu.

Je savais que j'avais besoin que la dernière pièce du puzzle se mette en place avant de pouvoir avoir la vision qui me sauverait - mais c'était quoi? Une personne? Un lieu? Une date? La plupart de mes visions me venaient une fois qu'une décision avait été prise, mais en avoir une sans décision...je me demandais si j'en étais incapable et me maudis une fois de plus de m'être fourrée dans de tels draps.

Je restai dans un état semi-comateux jusqu'à bien après le levé du soleil le jour suivis, me concentrant de huit millions de façons différentes, et finissant toujours par avoir la même vision catastrophique que j'avais déjà eu. Je l'avais vu tellement de fois maintenant que j'en avais presque mémorisé tous les détails...les cinq nouveaux-nés voraces qui se jetaient sur Malachi, l'homme qui me tuerait, le visage désespéré de Jasper lorsqu'il réaliserait que j'étais morte. Cette dernière vision me rendait malade et me motivait à essayer encore plus.

"T'as quelque chose?" me demanda Charlie pour la millième fois alors que l'aiguille s'approchait du neuf.

"Aucune différence," répondis-je. Une fois de plus, je changeai de position et m'étirai de tout mon long avant de poser ma tête sur le repose-bras.

"Mais si tu ne vois rien avant midi..." Charlie s'interrompit. Il était inquiet. Je me redressai et regardai fixement Charlie, légèrement surprise par sa transformation de garde du corps assoiffé de sang à complice. Il avait l'air si impatient que je trouve une solution que je commençai à m'inquiéter pour lui aussi. C'était comme il avait dit; si je n'avais pas une vision avant Midi, alors nous deviendrons les esclaves de Maria.

Le coup frappé à la porte nous surprit tous les deux: j'avais été si concentrée sur une vision pour Maria que je n'avais pas vu quelqu'un venir.

"Reste là," ordonnai-je. Une des grimaces familière de Charlie apparut sur son visage, ramenant le garçon que je connaissais à la surface avant que je n'aille ouvrir la porte avec hésitation. Phil Crawley apparut devant moi, un paquet dans les mains.

"B'jour, Mme. O'Brien," dit-il gentiment. "Comment allez-vous ce matin?"

"Très bien, Phil, et vous?" demandai-je en jetant un coup d'oeil derrière moi pour m'assurer que Charlie était nulle part en vue.

"Bien," dit-il. "C'est plutôt calme aujourd'hui, vos invités sont partis?"

Je hochai la tête. "La plupart d'entre eux, en tout cas." _Et si seulement je savais où ils étaient..._

"Le Sheriff Walsh dit que sa femme a oublié de vous rendre ça," dit Phil en me tendant le paquet qu'il tenait. Je le pris en sachant qu'il contenait un pot à thé que Marlene m'avait emprunté, un pot à thé que j'avais acheté juste pour ça.

"Merci," répondis-je.

"Bon, je vais y aller alors." Il porta deux doigts à sa tête penchée en avant, me saluant comme un gentleman. J'ouvris la bouche pour lui dire au revoir quand...

* * *

_Maria était assise devant un groupe d'une vingtaine ou d'une trentaine de personnes, tous leurs yeux étaient fixés sur sa beauté._

_"Demain décidera de notre futur," dit-elle, sa voix résonnant autour d'eux. "La bataille que nous livrerons sera dure. Lorsqu'on aura gagné, vous serez tous récompensé. Ce territoire reviendra enfin en ma...notre possession, et tout nous appartiendra!"_

_Le rugissement que poussa la foule fut assourdissant. Les yeux noirs de Maria scannèrent la foule jubilatoire, passant sur les visages familiers de ceux qui étaient à ses côtés depuis des années maintenant: Daniel et José, toujours ensemble, Roberta, Malachi, Gabriel, et la première de leurs nouvelles recrues. Il était un grand homme magnifique, qui voulait plus que tout lui faire plaisir, et qui avait un don qui lui faisait oublier la perte de Jasper, Charlie et Alice. Son ouïe incroyable leur avait permit de découvrir tous les plans de leurs ennemis, leurs nombres, et leurs formations, rendant la victoire plutôt facile ces temps-ci._

_Maria croisa son regard rouge sang et lui fit un sourire, auquel il répondit. Oui, Phil Crawley avait été l'ajout parfait, la dernière pièce du puzzle qui lui rendrait tout son pouvoir._

* * *

**(1) "The key to unbar these locks," Cymbeline, Acte V Scène 4, William Shakespeare**

* * *

_Prochain chapitre : Ces vides et froides veines_

_[Mode Saw-__**v2 **__ON]_

_Vous voulez la suite ? Moi, je veux des reviews... Vous savez ce qu'il vous reste à faire !_

_[Mode Saw-__**v2**__ OFF]_


	24. Ces vides et froides veines

**Auteur : **Mandi1

**Traductrice :** Moi

**Spoilers :** **-**

**Rating :** M

**Genre(s) : **Romance/Drama

**Disclaimers :** Tout l'univers des Cullen appartient à Stephenie Meyer. L'histoire que vous allez lire appartient à Mandi1. Quant à moi, je ne suis qu'une humble traductrice.

**Bêta : **Lyyla...Merci Mériem!

**Notes :** Pour ceux que ça intéresse de lire cette histoire en version originale, le lien se trouve dans mon profil.

Je rappelle que vous pouvez désormais me trouver sur Facebook sous le nom de **Saw Trombone**... Si vous voulez discuter de mes fics ou vous tenir au courant de ma vie :D Vous êtes les bienvenus!

* * *

**- Chapitre 24: Ces vides et froides veines (1) - **

Le monde sembla différent lorsque je repris mes esprits. Les couleurs étaient plus vives, l'air était plus parfumé, et je pouvais sentir la sueur et la nervosité de Phil Crawley alors qu'il se penchait en avant pour attraper mon avant-bras.

"Mme O'Brien, vous allez bien?" Sa voix était nerveuse aussi. Je secouai la tête comme pour reprendre mes esprits et il me relâcha.

"Je-je suis désolée, Phil, j'ai eu un petit vertige," m'excusai-je. "Pardonnez-moi."

"Il n'y a rien à pardonner, ma'ame," répondit-il. "Y'a-t 'il quoi que ce soit que je puisse faire pour vous?"

Je me mordis l'intérieur de la joue. Qu'étais-je censée lui dire? _Et bien, oui, Phil, s'il vous plaît, entrez pour que l'ancienne amante de mon soi-disant mari puisse boire votre humanité, figer votre corps à l'âge de vingt-quatre ans, et vous donner une vie éternelle - mais ultimement maudite._

"Non, rien du tout," lui dis-je rapidement. "Mes visiteurs me mettent dans tous mes états, je suppose."

Le rire joyeux de Phil illumina son magnifique visage. "Les invités impromptus ont tendance à avoir cet effet-là. D'où avez-vous dit qu'il venait?"

"Euh, du Texas," balbutiai-je.

"Le Texas...J'ai toujours pensé que j'aimerais voyager dans le Sud un jour, peut-être pour apprendre à utiliser le lasso ou pour me retrouver dans un duel." Le visage de Phil se fit rêveur et il se frotta l'arrière du crâne. Il soupira en sortant de sa rêverie. "Mais j'ai bien peur de ne pas avoir le temps. Coincé dans cette bonne vieille ville de Ten Sleep je suppose."

Mon esprit commença à partir dans un millier de directions différentes. S'il recevait cette vie...s'il était f_orcé_ de vivre cette vie...le temps lui serait illimité. Des duels, il ne connaîtrait certainement pas, mais sa vie tournerait autour de quelque chose de semblable. Et s'il se joignait vraiment à eux, si Maria croyait ma vision et l'ajoutait à son armée, alors ça me rendrait peut-être ma liberté, et peut-être même celle de Charlie.

Mais plus que tout, ça me rendrait Jasper. Mon amour, ma vie, dont j'ignorai la location actuelle mais je donnerais tout pour le découvrir et le sauver. Il devait être sauvé.

A n'importe quel prix.

"Phil...si vous pouviez aller au Texas..." Je m'interrompis parce que je ne savais pas comment tourner ce que je voulais dire.

"Mme O'Brien, si j'avais l'opportunité de partir de Ten Sleep, je serais dans le train ce soir," me dit Phil, d'une voix basse et rêveuse. Je pouvais presque sentir son désir de partir émaner de lui par vague.

"Détestez-vous Ten Sleep tant que ça?" lui demandai-je nonchalamment.

"Non, ma'ame, non," me dit-il rapidement. Je ne pourrais jamais détester cette ville. Le Wyoming est mon lieu de naissance, ça a toujours été ma maison, même après la mort de mes parents. Mais je sais qu'il y plus que Ten Sleep dans le monde. Et...et je veux le voir de mes propres yeux."

On y était. Je tenais l'opportunité qu'il voulait dans la paume de ma main.

"Juste un rêve stupide, je suppose," ajouta honteusement Phil.

"Les rêves ne sont jamais stupides," répliquai-je.

"Avez-vous un rêve, Mme O'Brien?" me demanda-t-il d'une voix si sincèrement intéressée que je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire un peu.

"Actuellement...mon rêve est de vous voir réaliser le vôtre," répondis-je doucement. S_urtout si ton rêve inclut une vie éternelle._

"Eh beh, c'est la plus gentille chose qu'on m'ait jamais dite," s'exclama Phil avec un sourire.

"Phil," dis-je doucement. "Pourrais-je vous demander de rester ici un instant?"

"Bien sûr, ma'ame, je ne bouge pas de là." Il s'appuya docilement contre la colonne qui soutenait le toit de notre porche et je retournai à l'intérieur en prenant bien garde de fermer la porte derrière moi.

Charlie m'attendait dans l'entrée, le visage impatient.

"Alors?" me demanda-t-il.

"Je pense...que j'ai trouvé la clé," lui dis-je lentement.

Ses yeux s'illuminèrent. " Vas-y, dis-moi."

"Viens," lui dis-je en lui faisant un signe de la main. "Je vous le dirai à tous les deux."

Il me suivit dans le bureau. Maria était assise dans le fauteuil de Jasper, les mains croisées sous le menton, comme si elle savait que nous allions venir.

"Oui?" dit-elle, tout en gardant un visage impassible.

"J'ai eu ta vision," annonçai-je. Elle haussa un sourcil.

"Et?"

"Et tu as deux options," expliquai-je. "La première, tu nous gardes avec toi. Quoi que tu fasses, ou quelle que soit la bataille que tu livres, la même chose finira toujours par arriver. Charlie va s'affaiblir, mes visions vont me faire défaut, et tu nous perdras tous les deux dans une bataille. Jasper renoncera et tu le perdras aussi."

"Et la seconde option?" me demanda Maria. Je pris une profonde inspiration.

"La seconde option est l'option qui te rendra ton territoire et ton pouvoir...je te la dirais si tu promets de quitter Ten Sleep. Vous devez tous partir, me rendre Jasper, et nous laisser tranquilles." Je m'interrompis et ravalai ma nervosité tout en ignorant les coups d'œil insistants de Charlie. Je lui parlerai de ça une fois qu'elle m'aura fait sa promesse.

Maria me jaugea du regard. "Tu dis la vérité," me dit-elle, c'était une exclamation, pas une question.

Je hochai la tête avec anxiété. Je voulais tellement Jasper à cet instant, pour le calme qu'il me ferait ressentir, pour ses bras rassurants autour de moi. Même sa simple présence apaiserait mes nerfs, et je donnerais n'importe quoi pour sentir son pouce dessiner des petits cercles sur ma main.

"Pour la première fois depuis très longtemps, Alice," me dit Maria d'une voix monotone, "je vais obéir à ton ordre."

Mon estomac quitta mes talons. Elle allait m'obéir! Elle allait nous libérer! Jasper et moi redeviendrons heureux et nous serions réunis...toute pensée de Marlene, des Cullen, ou de la sécurité de Phil Crawley quitta mon esprit à ces mots. J'étais si heureuse que j'aurais pu voler.

"Si ta vision est satisfaisante, bien sûr."

La voix glaciale de Maria gâcha ma joie. Je me calmai et choisis prudemment mes mots pour lui décrire ce que j'avais vu.

"Il y a un homme sous le porche," commençai-je, ma nervosité revenant à la charge maintenant que je réalisai les ennuis que j'étais en train de créer pour ce pauvre homme. "Il s'appelle Phil Crawley...il était dans la vision que j'ai eu. Il va avoir un don, une ouïe très développée, et tu t'en serviras à ton avantage."

Ses yeux commencèrent à briller alors que je continuai.

"Il veut partir d'ici, découvrir le monde...donc tu auras son enthousiasme aussi." J'essayai de toutes mes forces de ne pas penser aux vies humaines qui tomberaient entre ses mains de nouveau-né alors que je continuai. "Et, si tu veux, je peux te le présenter tout de suite."

Maria se leva du siège de Jasper plus vite que la lumière, "Allons-y," me dit-elle rapidement, en me faisant signe de passer devant. Elle lança un regard noir à Charlie, lui faisant clairement comprendre qu'il ne devait pas bouger lorsqu'on sortit de la pièce pour retourner sous le porche où Phil m'attendait comme promis.

"Phil," appelai-je. "J'aimerais vous présenter quelqu'un. Voici ma...voici Maria."

Je fis un geste de la main vers la beauté exotique qui se tenait à mes côtés, et ne fus pas surprise de voir les yeux de Phil s'écarquiller.

"Comment allez-vous, ma'ame?" dit Phil, en s'inclinant, les joues légèrement rouges. Je pouvais presque sentir la sensualité émanant de Maria, attirant Phil à elle.

"Maria, je te présente Phil Crawley," continuai-je. "Phil rêve de voir le Texas."

"Le Texas?" répéta Maria d'une voix musicale. "Ma foi, c'est de là que je viens."

"Vraiment?" Phil sourit, une expression si sincère sur le visage que je commençai à me dire que la transition ne serait peut-être pas trop difficile pour lui. Après tout, il réaliserait l'un de ses rêves, il recevrait cette fille supposément idéale en plus, et, pour être tout à fait honnête, l'éternité n'était pas toujours si horrible que ça.

"Je vais vous laisser seuls," dis-je en les contournant pour retourner dans la maison en grimaçant. Bien qu'on dirait que tout irait bien pour Phil, qui savait le pouvoir que je venais juste de donner à Maria?

Charlie m'attendait dans l'entrée, les yeux luisant de furie.

"Tu ne lui as _rien _dit à mon sujet!" cria-t-il avec colère. "Je vais rester ici pour t'empêcher d'avoir des visions!"

Sa colère enfantine ne me surprit pas, mais je me sentis mal de ne pas avoir encore tenu ma promesse.

"Je suis désolée," m'excusai-je. "Je lui parlerai dès qu'elle reviendra à l'intérieur."

"Qui te dit qu'elle reviendra?" répliqua-t-il. "Elle pourrait le mordre ici et maintenant et ensuite tous nous emmener là où les autres sont cachés!"

Je secouai la tête. Non, elle ne pouvait pas faire ça. Ça voudrait dire que la localisation de Jasper resterait un mystère. Et s'il avait des problèmes? Ça faisait presque un mois qu'il n'avait pas chasser, il devait être très faible. Maria devait le libérer, elle avait promis...mais et si elle ne tenait pas sa promesse? Je passai ma tête par l'entrebâillement de la porte, surprise de voir que Maria était encore en train de parler avec Phil, avec la même expression sulfureuse sur le visage.

"Maria," appelai-je. Elle tourna la tête vers moi, apparemment énervée d'être interrompue. C'est presque comme si je l'avais arrêtée juste avant qu'elle ne le tue, et j'étais certaine que c'était ce qui venait de se passer. Je lui lançai un regard insistant, la suppliant du regard de revenir dans la maison.

"S'il vous plaît, veuillez m'excuser, Phil," roucoula-t-elle avant de lui faire un large sourire et de revenir dans la maison.

"Qu'y a-t 'il?" demanda-t-elle avec colère. "Je l'avais presque."

"J'ai une dernière demande avant que tu...l'_aies_," annonçai-je.

"Tu commences à abuser," marmonna-t-elle. "Je t'écoute."

"Laisse Charlie avec nous."

Je me retins de trembler avec difficulté. Je craignais que ce ne soit la goutte d'eau qui fasse déborder le vase et qu'elle ne tiendrait pas sa promesse de partir, de me libérer, et de me dire où était Jasper.

Le regard de Maria se posa sur Charlie, qui se tenait à mes côtés. "Est-ce que tu veux?"

Tremblant légèrement, Charlie acquiesça. "Oui. Je...Je ne rentre pas."

"Tu ne rentres pas?" Elle plissa les yeux et se redressa avant de se concentrer à nouveau sur moi. "L'as-tu vu dans ta vision, Alice?"

Je secouai la tête. Charlie n'avait pas été avec elle dans ma vision. Elle accepta cette vérité et hocha lentement la tête en réfléchissant à cette nouvelle information que je venais de lui donner.

"Bien...autant aller jusqu'au bout," dit-elle d'une voix si ferme que je ne lui fis presque pas confiance. "C'est décidé alors, Charlie?"

Charlie hocha solennellement la tête mais resta silencieux.

Elle soupira dramatiquement. "J'espère que tu ne le regretteras pas. Viens m'aider à transformer Phil, assures toi que je ne le tue pas...fais-moi une dernière faveur."

Charlie me regarda avec les yeux écarquillés d'un enfant nerveux. "Vas-y," lui dis-je. Il _devait _aller avec elle. Si nous n'obéissions pas au moindre de ses ordres maintenant, elle déciderait peut-être de ne pas tenir ses promesses. Je me retrouverais seule, sans jamais savoir où Jasper se trouvait. Il devait obéir, c'était aussi simple que ça.

Je m'assis sur le sofa alors qu'ils retournaient sous le porche et me préparait à la transformation de Phil à laquelle je ne supporterais pas d'assister. Je ne pouvais pas me rappeler de ma propre transformation, mais Jasper m'avait dit que c'était une expérience douloureusement inoubliable que j'avais malheureusement oublié.

Maria ferma la porte derrière elle et des visions de Phil se tordant de douleur au sol, du sang coulant de son cou défilèrent cruellement dans mon esprit. Je le vis se transformer au cours des trois prochains jours et je pouvais presque sentir la douleur qu'il expérimenterait. Mon esprit alla même jusqu'à me montrer la version parfaite et inhumaine de Phil, pâle comme le lait, avec des yeux rouges sang. Je priai pour que Maria ne le garde pas ici pour la transformation, nous étions bien trop près de la ville pour ça, et je ne savais pas si je pourrais supporter de voir cet homme souffrir à cause de moi.

Un rugissement de douleur résonna dehors. Alors c'était fait. Maria avait obtenu ce qu'elle voulait, et maintenant il était temps que je récupère ce que je voulais. Je me levai, me redressai de toute ma hauteur et ouvris la porte.

Maria était sous le porche, les yeux fixés sur Phil Crawley, qui se tordait de douleur au sol, un gémissement bas passant à travers ses dents serrées. Je gardai mes distances pour observer sa peau qui commençait déjà à scintiller subtilement depuis le pas de la porte. Sa douleur était dure à voir, parce qu'elle était de ma faute.

"Ne t'inquiète pas, j'ai dit à Malachi de venir le chercher," me dit Maria en voyant mon inconfort.

"Tu as envoyé Charlie seul?" lui demandai-je en regardant autour de moi. "Et s'il attaquait quelqu'un?"

"Le vois-tu en train de boire, Alice?" me demanda-t-elle en haussant un sourcil moqueur.

Je scannai mon esprit pour une vision de Charlie et ne vis...rien. "Non, je ne le vois pas," répondis-je.

"C'est parce que je ne l'ai envoyé nulle part," me dit-elle mystérieusement. Je plissai les yeux.

"Où est-il alors?" lui demandai-je. Maria me fit un large sourire vicieux et me montra un endroit juste à côté du corps à l'agonie de Phil.

Mon souffle se coupa dans ma gorge et je fis rapidement volte-face pour ne pas voir les cendres de Charlie être lentement emportées par la brise du Wyoming.

"Je lui avais dit qu'il regretterait de me quitter," dit Maria derrière moi. La pointe de rire bien audible dans sa voix me fit grimacer.

"Alors tu l'as tué," crachai-je, le dos tourné. "Tu as pris deux vies aujourd'hui...trois, si je compte Jasper."

"Charlie devait disparaître," me dit-elle froidement. Je me tournai vers elle, les yeux brûlant de rage.

"_Disparaître_?" répétai-je.

"Ce n'est pas l'innocent petit garçon que tu crois qu'il est."

"_Était._"

Elle leva les yeux au ciel. "C'est ça. Il a choisi de changer sa destinée. J'en ai fait autant."

Je me tournai à nouveau vers l'allée, reconnaissante que les restes de Charlie se soient dispersés dans l'air. Alors que ses dernières cendres voletaient autour de moi, je ressentis le plus étrange sentiment de paix s'abattre sur moi. C'était presque comme si, d'un autre monde, l'homme prisonnier d'un corps d'enfant entrait en contact avec moi pour me faire savoir que tout allait bien. _Il n'aurait pas survécu avec Maria_, me dit une petite voix,_ et il n'aurait pas été heureux avec toi, à boire du sang animal tout en supprimant son don. _Je soupirai, heureuse qu'il ait au moins trouvé la paix.

Phil grogna bruyamment, ramenant mon attention sur son corps qui se tordait de douleur au sol.

"Même sans Charlie, celui-là m'aidera parfaitement," me dit nonchalamment Maria. "Cela-étant, si ta vision est vraie."

"Elle l'est," insistai-je. "Maintenant, vas-tu me rendre Jasper?"

"Oh, regarde, voilà Malachi." Je serrai les dents en l'entendant changer de sujet mais la suivis dans l'allée, passant à côté du corps de Phil pour aller rejoindre l'homme aux cheveux noirs.

"Tu as le nouveau-né?" demanda Malachi.

"Il est là-bas." Maria fit un geste brusque de la tête par-dessus son épaule. Malachi hocha la tête et passa à côté de nous pour aller soulever Phil et le mettre sur son épaule.

"Je vais le prendre alors," dit-il. "Est-ce que vous venez, vous trois?"

"Juste moi, maintenant," répondit-elle. "Je serai bientôt là."

Malachi hésita avant de hocher à nouveau la tête, positionnant Phil plus confortablement sur son épaule.

"Attends!" criai-je lorsqu'il fit volte-face pour partir. Il s'immobilisa. Je m'approchai de lui, convaincue que je devais faire mes adieux à l'homme dont j'avais changé la vie. Il se débattait dans la poigne de fer de Malachi, poussant des petits cris de douleurs toutes les quelques secondes. Je tendis la main pour effleurer son visage - qui était déjà en train de pâlir - et ses yeux s'ouvrirent, entièrement injectés de sang. Ma main recula d'elle-même. Phil était rapidement en train de devenir inhumain, et c'était de ma faute.

"Cet homme est celui qui te rendra le tien," me dit Maria alors que Malachi s'éloignait à toute vitesse, la dernière parcelle de mortalité de Phil Crawley balançant sur son épaule.

Jasper...mes poumons arrêtèrent de fonctionner à l'idée d'être réunie avec lui.

"Alors _vas_-tu tenir ta promesse?" lui demandai-je avec incrédulité. Ça ne lui ressemblait vraiment pas, surtout après avoir détruit Charlie sans la moindre hésitation.

Maria rigola sombrement. "Je suis peut-être un tyran vicieux, démoniaque et assoiffée de sang, mais je ne suis pas une menteuse. Je fais toujours ce que je dis. Et je t'ai dit que je vous laisserais tranquilles. Mais..."

"Mais quoi?" demandai-je rapidement. Même après son petit discours, je m'attendais encore à ce qu'elle change d'avis à la dernière seconde.

Sa voix devint dure et féroce, et je luttai de toutes mes forces pour rester forte face à sa présence écrasante.

"Je veux juste que tu te rappelles d'une chose: il était à moi avant. Partout où tu as été, partout où tu iras, je l'ai déjà conquis. Il est très protecteur avec toi mais il m'était _dévoué_. Il était mon esclave volontaire, comme tu l'es pour lui. Et on sait tous que l'esclave est toujours le plus faible des deux."

Je ravalai tout ce que je voulais lui dire: que Jasper n'était pas un territoire à conquérir; qu'aucun de nous ne dominait notre relation; qu'il avait peut-être été à elle avant mais qu'il était à moi maintenant et que c'était tout ce qui comptait...mais je ne dis rien et la laissai avoir sa minute de gloire. Plus vite elle serait satisfaite, plus vite je récupérerais Jasper.

"Et sur ce, Alice, je te dis au-revoir." Maria me fit un petit signe de la main et fit mine de partir.

"Seigneur, Maria, où est-il?" criai-je, mes émotions prenant finalement le dessus.

Elle éclata d'un rire horrible. "Je suis sûre que tu le trouveras dans le coin."

Je plissai les yeux. Elle me fit un sourire moqueur en réponse et enfonça sa botte dans le sol pour tracer un X dans la poussière.

"Je crois que tu as une pelle dans l'étable."

* * *

**(1) "From Cold and Empty Veins," Richard III, ****Acte**** I Scène 2, William Shakespeare**

* * *

_Prochain chapitre : Continue à travailler pour sauver sa vie_

_[Mode Saw-__**v2 **__ON]_

_Vous voulez la suite ? Moi, je veux des __reviews__... Vous savez ce qu'il vous reste à faire !_

_[Mode Saw-__**v2**__ OFF]_


End file.
